Naruto - The Gamer
by jordanvn
Summary: A dead soul is transported to the world of Naruto through the assistance of an otherworldly entity. With knowledge of the Anime and the powers of "The Gamer", he will do his best to ensure things don't turn out as bad. SI/OCish. (NOTE: This story is only here for criticism purposes and after there won't be any more chapters after I finish posting my 10 pre-written chapters..)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT): Really quick before you guys get into this story. I didn't want to leave you guys with literary blue balls, so I wanted to let you all know that I had already written 10 chapters and 100k+ words of this story. I was ( and still am) obsessed with the Gamer genre and Naruto is like my favorite thing in the world. That being said, I never really continued this story after I wrote the 10th chapter because there were somethings I didn't take certain factors into account, such as the EXP necessary per level for the leveling system (I messed it up and made it TOO large and by that time I was already too deep into the story) and also a few other things like character interactions and motives and whatnot. I felt like _something_ was missing from my story, but the issue was I don't know what. The reason I decided to post this story is that currently, I am working on two other stories right now: A DC - OC Gamer fic and an OC/SI Naruto - Gamer fic (If you haven't noticed by now, I love Naruto). **

**Both those stories aren't like "serious" stories like how** this **one was going to be. Naruto in this story was to probably have at most 2 love interests. I say my other two stories aren't serious because while the MC's would face some strong adversaries, they'll come out on top and grow stronger...plus they will have a lot of women to have sex with sooo yeah. Believe it or not,w I actually don't like reading about Harems most of the time, more in fics that are supposed to be really serious and realistic (because let's face it, harem's aren't realistic), but for whatever reason, I love writing about them. I love reading harems in fics where it isn't supposed to be all serious, dark, and/or gritty and where the MC isn't a little weiner...but I digress.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to get some opinions on my writing and fyi this is done in the third person. The other fics I am writing are in 1st person so the style is going to definitely be different, but hopefully, you guys let me know where I can improve or something. Also just as a reminder, flaming or hating on me won't dissuade or hurt me since I already mostly abandoned this story, so if you want to hate on a dead thing, then be my guest. If you guys for whatever reason like it, let me know in the comments and I'll post a couple more chapters tomorrow. Each chapter is around 10k+ words and there are 10 of them, but I think I already mentioned that. Anyways thanks for reading this far and for those who have, please let those who haven't know about the status of my story in the comments section. I guarantee you people are going to ignore the (IMPORTANT) notification and I don't want PM's asking me when I'm going to continue this story (if it is even well liked at all lol.)**

* * *

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like reading fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He wasn't able to even register what hit him. One moment he was driving home obeying all the traffic laws and making sure he checked all his blind spots, like any self-respecting member of human society. The next moment it's green light and he starts driving only for something to crash into him sending his car tumbling to God knows where. He couldn't feel any part of his body, but he was sure he was going to die either due to the glass shards impaled in his heart or the explosion that was bound to happen due to his flaming car. Everyone knows cars explode if you light them on fire.

" _This is complete bullshit,"_ He thought as it became harder to breathe due to the smoke in his lungs. _"Even though I did nothing wrong I still got the short end of the stick and now I'm here dying excruciatingly painfully and slowly. Please blow up so I can move on to whatever afterlife is there. Fuck me."_

He didn't know how long he was there in the wreckage of his car, but it must have been a decent amount of time since he could hear the sirens of police cars " _Or is it ambulance trucks? They all sound the damn same, I just want to die, it fucking kills"_ and as though his thoughts were answered, his vision started to darken and he could feel the beat of his heart slow down. His breath became slower and even though the heat of his burning car, he could feel himself becoming colder.

" _Why do I have to die. I don't want to die. I did everything I was supposed to. I was a good member of society. I paid my taxes. I took care of my siblings. I had good friends. But I have to FUCKING DIE DUE TO THE FUCKING STUPIDITY OF SOME DUMBASS."_ It was at this point that tears started to gather out his eyes making his already darkening vision more blurry.

" _I bet the bastard that hit me is alright as well…..it's just such bullshit"_

He still had many years ahead of him, goals and things he wanted to do with his life. He was in medical school and had been working towards becoming a doctor. He had wanted to make his family and friends proud by succeeding in his ambitions, but all of that was cut short. His senses started to dull and even though the sirens were closer, he felt as if they were getting further away.

" _I don't want to die like this."_

It was at this moment that the fire that had started on his car spread even more. It reached the fuel tank of his trashed car and exploded in rain of glass and metal.

 _ **Host Detected…**_

 _ **Host Acceptable...**_

 _ **Synchronizing With Host…**_

 _ **Integration With Host at 1%…**_

 _ **2%…**_

 _ **3%…**_

 _ **4%…**_

 _ **5%…**_

…

 _ **Integration With Host at 90%…**_

 _ **Enough Integration Has Been Completed…**_

 _ **Full Integration Will Occur Over Time…**_

 **Congratulations Host On Becoming Owner Of # % &!**

 **Would You Like To Start Another Life?**

 **Yes/No**

Even in the darkness of this plane of existence, he could see the words as bright as if it were a morning day. It was as if they came from the very depths of his soul. He did not know what was going on as his mind felt murky and his thoughts were sluggish, however, whether through some primitive will to live, or through some divine intervention, he knew what he wanted to do. He didn't want to die here, unfulfilled.

" _I want to live"_

And with him subconsciously selecting **Yes** everything went white.

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

The hospital room was deathly silent. The only things that could be heard were the nearly inaudible breathing of the red-haired patient and the noise of the hospital electrocardiogram beeping at an extremely slow but constant rate.

The Third Hokage Hiruzen was mad, no he was absolutely livid. His surrogate grandson Naruto, the only living link left to his previous successor the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, was lying on the bed, his breathing barely audible, without any sign of waking up anytime soon.

Hiruzen was very silent, the type of silence that signaled the calm before the storm. He took a large drag of his pipe, slowly exhaling the toxic fumes as he gazed upon Naruto's form. "Would you care to repeat the amount of damage done?" Hiruzen asked calmly.

The Doctor slightly gulped, the invisible pressure of the Hokage weighing down on him like a mountain. "Hai Hokage-sama" he started "Extreme swelling in both eyes, 3 fractures in both arms, two breaks in his right leg, one in the Femur and one in the Tibia." It was at this point that the Doctor had to take a deep breath, not just from the pressure enveloping him, but also from the horror of this poor 7-year-old boy's condition.

"He also has severe brain damage" the doctor continued "Blunt force trauma to the side and front of the skull inflicted severe damage to the frontal and temporal lobe of the brain. It is a miracle that he is still alive, let alone breathing. It seems as if having _it_ inside him, allowed him to survive despite the extensive damage done"

The hospital was one of the very few places where Naruto was not discriminated against. After all, while the Kyuubi might have destroyed a small portion of the village, and killed many people, it was nothing compared to the type of criminals that they took care of. Criminals who had been convicted of many crimes, some so heinous they were better left unsaid. The doctors in the hospital took an oath to heal any patient brought to them regardless of their circumstances and it also helped that Naruto looked like any regular 7 years old.

There was a shadow cast upon Hiruzen's eyes as he asked slowly "Are there going to be any side effects of tonight's incident?" As the professor, he knew that Naruto might not come out of this the same, but he needed to know just how bad it was.

The doctor looked at the Hokage, "If _it_ can keep him alive even after _all of this_ then Naruto should be able to recover." The Hokage expected this, after all, he knew more about jinchuuriki than the doctor, however, he also knew the doctor was giving him the good news first to make whatever came after more bearable.

"Hokage-sama" the doctor began, "Even though _it_ could heal his brain, there is one thing that _it_ could never be able to heal no matter how strong _it_ is. Memories. Even if Naruto is able to make a full bodily recovery, he will never be the same again. The damage to the temporal lobe would have most certainly caused memory loss if it hasn't killed him, and not even a Yamanaka would be able to help since you can't fix what isn't there"

The Hokage slowly inhaled the fumes of the pipe again as he slowly exhaled, "It seems as If I have been too soft and lenient." Truth be told the years were catching up to him. Even if he was an amazing shinobi with great chakra reserves and superior genetics, he would never be able to fight against the enemy of all mankind ...time. Add to the fact that his favorite student, Orochimaru, betrayed the leaf, his other student Tsunade left the leaf in grief and became an alcoholic and gambler, his last student left to take care of his spy network and write smut (that he enjoys but he would never admit that), and that his successor died to protect the village 7 years ago, it was no wonder he lost any real motivation to do any work as Hokage.

Hiruzen's already old and fragile heart just wasn't in it anymore and he just wanted to retire. However, the village needed him and he needed to stay strong to lead the people but it was getting increasingly difficult and add unto the fact that his grandson (for all intents and purposes) was lying beaten and crippled, on his birthday no less, it came as no surprise when Hiruzen addressed two of the three anbu,

"Tori, Tora, get all those responsible to this to the IT (Interrogation and Torture) department and prep them for the public execution tomorrow"

"Hai Hokage-sama" they replied, and they left in a shunshin to get the prisoners "prepared" for the events of the next day.

The Hokage's heart cracked as he gazed upon the still form of Naruto yet simultaneously something changed inside him that day. From that moment forth the man known as 'The God of Shinobi' awoke from his slumber. " _This will not happen again. As long as I take breath no more harm will come to you Naruto. Minato would be having a fit in the afterlife if he could see this. He would be destroyed, but I will do my best to fix the mistakes brought about by my leniency."_

"Thank you so much for your help today doctor" Hiruzen stated as he slightly nodded his head at the doctor.

Shaking his head, the doctor responded, "There is no need for thanks Hokage-sama. I am merely doing my job"

The Hokage nodded and looked out the hospital window to the view of the Hokage monuments, taking extra time to look at the Fourth Hokage's stony visage before looking back at Naruto then at the last anbu officer. He was probably the only other person as mad, if not more so than himself.

"Inu, stay here for the night and take care of Naruto. Tomorrow morning report to my office, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The anbu stated

And with that, the Hokage left the building. Tomorrow was going to be a long ass day.

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Kakashi was appalled, upset, but most of all he was pissed. After he had spent a few years in the anbu, the Hokage had told him that Naruto was his sensei's son mainly because the old man didn't want Kakashi to kill himself through the near-constant suicidal missions he took whenever he could.

After his friend Obito died he felt like a part of him died as well, but he swore to not let anyone he cared about die again. Then after Rin died he couldn't even look at himself anymore, he failed to protect both his friends, his family. After his sensei died, it was like everything else inside him died as well.

Kakashi tossed himself into the most dangerous and treacherous missions he could so that he could fill the void that was in his heart. He had nothing left to live for so why not die like a shinobi?

It was apparent that the Hokage noticed this and brought him aside one day to tell him everything.

 **XX Flashback XX**

It had been 5 years since he had joined ANBU black ops, and 18-year-old Kakashi had just returned from another successful suicidal mission he took when he felt something was off. And this feeling only grew when the Hokage dismissed the rest of the anbu in the room aside from himself.

"Kakashi" Hiruzen started, "I understand what you are going through more than you know" Kakashi stood there muted, paying attention to the Hokage's words.

"I lost Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya barely visits. No one has been the same since Minato died and so I know what it feels like to lose those close to you and not be able to do anything about it"

Hiruzen took a deep breath inhaling the smoke from his pipe, "What I am about to tell you is an SS-Class secret only known to 4 people, and today you will be the fifth."

At this Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. What kind of secret is this? And why would the Hokage tell him if it was so important?

"As you know" The Hokage continued, "The Kyuubi was sealed into a newborn infant, however, that is not the whole issue of the incident." At this point, Kakashi's heartbeat increased slightly and he had a foreboding feeling.

"Minato was too noble and would never use someone else's child to seal the Kyuubi, not only that but only an Uzumaki could contain the power of the Kyuubi due to their powerful chakra and lifeforce. Kushina was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and on the date of Naruto's birth, the seal keeping it at bay started to weaken."

At this point, Kakashi already pieced together what the Hokage was going to say. You would have to be a special kind of idiot to not understand. _"He's sensei's son,"_ Kakashi thought.

"Long story short the Kyuubi was released and Minato used his son to seal the Kyuubi away once again, but at the cost of his life." Hiruzen finished staring straight ahead.

Kakashi's emotions were in turmoil, though it would be hard to spot any change in facial expression. He was happy, confused, and just a little pissed.

"Why?" he asked through grit teeth and gripped hands, and as if Hiruzen understood he replied, "Minato and I had hoped that your time in ANBU would help heal your damaged heart after the death of your teammates and allow your abilities to be nurtured and put to the best possible use."

It was at this point that Hiruzen leveled a sharp glare at Kakashi, "However, your time in ANBU didn't have the desired effect and you didn't get any better. You ask why I didn't tell you sooner? Tell me what would you have done if you knew soon after Minato's death?"

Kakashi could not respond because they both knew the unspoken answer. It would not have really changed much and his mental state was not in the best of health. That's not to say he was perfectly fine now, but compared to a few years ago he was much better.

Kakashi knew that his sensei's wife was pregnant, but he always assumed the unborn child died the night on the attack. Though he was assigned to guard the area where Kushina was giving birth, the moment the Kyuubi was released he, and the younger Konoha ninja, were forced inside a barrier to protect them so he never got to see Naruto when he was born.

The first time he saw him was when the Hokage was making the speech about how he should be viewed as a hero, but at that point, that baby could have been anyones. He had barely caught cursory glances at the kid a few times around the village on that rare occasion he wasn't doing missions so it's no wonder he never made the connection.

Hiruzen continued, "I want to give you something to live for Kakashi and so whenever possible I'll give you watch duty on the boy so you can get to know him a little. You can still perform your ANBU duties while keeping watch and hope you stop trying to kill yourself."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage and bowed deeply "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Hizuren smiled, "You are dismissed"

"Hai"

 **XX Flashback End XX**

After that Kakashi slowly decreased the number of suicidal missions he took and spent the time he was in the village on guard duty, protecting Naruto. As a matter of fact, he was rushing home to Konoha after completing another mission and he'd hoped he would be able to give Naruto a birthday present this year. He had talked to the kid on a few occasions and he had never missed his birthday after all the villagers tended to get a little rowdy, but this year was different.

His mission was slightly longer than it should have been, but he was sure he was going to make it in time, but upon coming home and detailing the mission to the Hokage, ANBU patrols had spotted a beaten, nearly dead Naruto.

October 10th was the day the Kyuubi was defeated by the Fourth and so every year on that day, people would celebrate a festival and it was a joyous occasion for everyone, except for Naruto. In fact, that was the day when the villagers became even more aggressive towards him (More drunks, living in the slums, etc.) so he usually just stayed away from the festivities. However, this year he wanted to have fun and join in the happiness that everyone seemed to be enjoying, but before he could get into the center of the village where the festivities were being held, he was jumped and beaten to an inch of his life.

If it wasn't for the regular ANBU patrol having spotted the villagers brutalizing the poor kid, there was no telling what could have happened. Usually, on this day the Hokage had to spread the ANBU forces thin since the festival could get out of hand in several places and he'd usually just make Kakashi watch over Naruto to ensure his safety.

Unfortunately, Naruto's ignorance of the village's general hatred of him caused him to make a fatal mistake and he paid for it with his life.

" _Sensei, you would be so upset that the villagers didn't even keep your dying wish."_ Kakashi mournfully thought. He still had the present he was going to give Naruto, but he didn't even know if it would matter at this point.

It was around this moment that a groan could be heard coming from Naruto's bed. Kakashi snapped to attention _"Could it be?"_ he thought _"The damage was extensive and it wouldn't be a surprise if he was out for a few days to a week or so."_

He watched as Naruto opened his light violet eyes and seemed to be staring blankly ahead at the ceiling. Unknown to him Naruto wasn't actually staring ahead at nothing but was staring at something only he could see.

 **Synchronizing Soul With Body…**

 **Loading Your Memory Data…**

 **Transmigration Process Complete**

 **Different Memory Data Found**

 **Loading Different Memory Data…**

 **Would You Like To View?**

 **Yes/No**

 **You have slept in a bed. Your HP and CP have fully recovered.**

" _Where am I?"_ He thought calmly as he gazed upon the floating letters in front of him. He didn't remember how he got here, only that he clicked yes and that there was a bright light. If he had to take a guess he assumed that when he died, this foreign thing just latched unto his soul and brought it here so that he could live again.

 **For making an accurate judgment about your situation moments after waking, you are rewarded +1 to INT**

But that also made him realize one morbid thought, _"I died."_ He didn't know how to feel about that fact. He left the land of the living in his old world, but here he was now in a completely new environment perfectly fine and breathing.

It was amazing how well he was reacting to that morbid thought. The fact that he died wasn't making him bawl his eyes out nor was he having a panic attack. Now that he thought about it, he remembered the floating messages in front of him, telling him about gaining points and that his **HP** and **CP** had recovered… _"Ohh Damn."_

It also seemed as if he also gained the gamer ability he read so much about. "The Gamer" ability. It was a unique skill that allowed the user to interact with the world around them as if they were in a video game, more specifically an RPG. From what he could remember, this ability would give him quests and levels, stats and skills, all for the purpose of making him stronger, however, he knew that this wasn't a game, it was real.

He could feel his heart beating, pumping blood all over his body. He could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He could understand all this because his brain was functioning properly and allowing him to do so. If anyone of these processes stopped, he would die….again.

There was a good amount of fanfiction about "The Gamer" ability that he read. Some of it was good, some of it was horrendous, and the rest were okay, but if he had this ability then there was no limit to what he could accomplish, _"And this time I'll make sure I don't die so pathetically."_ He thought with a grimace.

 **For guessing the correct nature of your ability with limited information, you are rewarded +1 to INT**

He wondered if it was always going to be this easy to get stats. He wasn't surprised that he wasn't freaking the fuck out then, since if this was the Gamer ability then he would most certainly have **Gamer's Mind** to keep his emotions in check. Not that freaking out is something he usually did but this situation was a little too much even for him.

Now that he thought about it…..where the hell was he?

 _ **Quest Alert**_

 _ **Where Are You?**_

 _ **You have woken up in an unfamiliar place and you have no fucking clue where you are. Use whatever information available to find out where you are so you don't look like a clueless dumbass.**_

 _ **Reward: 1000 XP. Skill Book. +1 Stat Point.**_

 _ **Failure: You would have to be a special kind of reta**Cough Cough** mentally challenged individual to not figure out where you are. You would actually have to try to fail in order to actually fail so don't fail**_

He was kind of speechless. Why the hell had this Game system thing become a complete jackass. Granted it was kind of funny, but still, that wasn't necessary and it was completely uncalled for. Maybe because it synchronized with his soul it gained some part of his personality? Wait wouldn't that mean that he was a jackass? He knew he was an ass at times, but he didn't know it was this bad. Now he knew how it felt to be on the other side of the fence...it sucked.

 **It looks like you aren't a mentally challenged individual after all if you're able to figure all that out. +1 to INT and +1 to WIS**

" _Well fuck you too,"_ He thought, though it felt kind of stupid since he was essentially insulting a part of himself… on that note, he decided to view the past memory of this body to gain an idea of what world he ended up in.

 **For making an intelligent decision and not mentally making a fool out of yourself anymore, +1 INT**

Now that was just insulting, but who was he to complain about all these free points? He looked at the **Yes/No** option and mentally clicked **Yes** to view all the memories.

 _ **XX Memories XX**_

 _3-year-old Naruto looked at the orphanage mother with tears in his eyes. She had berated him heatedly after he got into a fight with some kids in the playground._

" _He started it!" he whined eyes glistening "He called me a bad person and pushed me so I had to push back." The orphanage mother looked at the red-haired boy with slightly less reproachful eyes, "Naruto" she started softly "If you act with violence just because someone says something bad about you, you'll just be like what they called you"_

" _But!"_

" _No buts Naruto" she continued, "You should have been the better boy and walked away. You could have talked to me if you wanted to."_

 _Naruto looked away and sniffled. "Don't cry?" the orphanage mother said "I'm here for you. Now come here." Naruto walked over and sat on her lap resting his head on her bosom comfortably. "If you ever have a problem come here to talk to me about it."_

" _Hai"..._

 _5-year-old Naruto was walking back to the Orphanage from his first day of school. Nearing the door he noticed the increasing volume of the orphanage mother's voice and the voice of someone he had seen multiple times and viewed as a grandfather._

" _But he's only 5 Hokage-sama." Her voice was at a level where one would consider impolite, especially when her voice was leveled towards the Hokage._

" _He shouldn't have to live on his own at this age"_

 _The Hokage exhaled the smoke in his lungs softly. "If he is going to grow up to live up to his father's legacy, he needs to foster some independence."_

 _He saw that the Mother was going to raise her voice so he calmly put his hand up, "This doesn't mean that he cannot visit you. I just want him to mature a little on his own, but he can come here whenever he wants."_

 _The Mother sighed. As one of the few people who knew about Naruto's heritage, she knew how much he meant to the Hokage and that he definitely had Naruto's best interests at heart._

 _She was one of Biwako's, the Hokage's late wife, friends and add on the fact that she was compassionate and caring, the Hokage thought it best to tell her this SS-rank secret. It was probably just to let her know who her friend, Biwako, died for._

 _She was interrupted from her musings as the Hokage continued, "You also know that while the other caretakers don't necessarily do anything to him, they and the other children stay away from him. He must be feeling neglected by living around these people daily, so it would be better if he distanced himself from the others and just came to visit you."_

" _Hai." She said and it was at this time that the Hokage turned to look at Naruto who had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. The Hokage noticed as soon as he came into the house (he wouldn't be the Hokage if he didn't) and decided it would be best if Naruto heard it in person_

" _Naruto," he said, putting a genuine smile and leveling his gaze towards the boy "We decided that it would be better if you lived away from the other children, but don't worry you can come and visit the Mother whenever you want ok?"_

 _Naruto looked at the orphanage mother and saw her smile. "Do I Have to?" He asked. He didn't want to leave one of the people he loved the most._

" _You want to be a ninja right?" Hiruzen asked. When he saw Naruto nod he continued "Then you need to start by loving independently and it not like you can't visit the orphanage mother anytime you want. Also, I'll pay for the rent on your apartment until you become a shinobi"_

 _Naruto put on a thinking pose that was so adorable that even the ANBU around the Hokage thought 'KAWAII'. "Alright I'll do it, but you owe me 5 bowls of ramen Old man."_

 _The Hokage chuckled a little "Fine today's meal is all on me."_

 _7-year-old Naruto looked at the festival from his average 1 bedroom apartment and wished he could be there having fun. Today he turned 7, but Inu wasn't here with him today which was slightly weird since he never missed his birthday. Maybe he was busy? Regardless Inu usually restricted him from leaving his room on this day and would hang around with him, but since he wasn't here he had slightly more freedom. Getting up he walked out the door and left taking in the surrounding festivities as he made his way towards the center of the village._

 _Before he knew it a few drunken old men were leering at him slowly inching towards him. He had a terrible feeling, but he had nowhere to run to, so he was essentially trapped._

" _We finally got the demon"_

" _There's nowhere to run now"_

" _We'll finish what the Fourth started"_

" _There is no one to protect you"_

" _This is for killing my sister!"_

 _They ushered words that surely had nothing to do with him. He wasn't a demon, his orphanage mother said so, but he couldn't voice his opinions over the sound of his breaking bones and loud screams. He couldn't feel anything, but the last thing he would ever see was the bloodied forms of his attackers as the ANBU patrol came around._

 _ **XX Memories End XX**_

It was weird watching his/Naruto's life. It was like he was actually there but he had no control of his actions and didn't feel any of the pain, but he knew it the pain existed.

" _This is completely fucked."_ he thought as went through the memories. The ones that stood out the most were definitely the ones where he was scolded by the loving orphanage mother, when he moved out of the orphanage, and when he was beaten to death.

" _It seems as if I'm in some fucked up alternate Naruto universe where I have Kushina's red hair and light violet eyes, but Minato's face...but the violence against Naruto in this world was just plain fucked. How could anyone do that to a child?"_ he thought appalling.

 **Synchronizing Past Memory's Experience With Body….**

 **Due to the past memory's experiences, you gain Physical Endurance (Passive).**

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) Lvl 15 [2.8%]. The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken.**

 **30% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

" _That's neat"_ , he thought, but he had to wonder how many times he got beaten to get physical endurance to this level. The people here had a real problem.

 **Your level has increased by one!**

He was in the Naruto world and inside the body of a Naruto who had either died or just had a damaged soul that he took over. Seeing as he had the memories of the previous owner it was most likely the latter. He sighed inside, _"I'm going to live a long ass life this time then I'm going to milk this ability."_

 **Your INT and WIS increase by +1**

 _ **You have gained the skill book 'Chakra Absorption'. Would you like to learn this skill?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

The skill book wasn't in his hand so it must have automatically gone to his inventory. He mentally clicked yes and he felt the knowledge of how to control chakra flow through his body. He also felt greater control overall.

 **Chakra Absorption (Active) Lvl 0 [0.0%]. Allows the user to absorb chakra from ninjutsu, or from other people. Passively Increase CP regeneration by 10%**

After that, he decided to look at where he stood so he thought _"Status"_

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 2 Next Level: 0/3000  
**

 **HP: 1150/1150 Regen: (11.50 + (100%)) = 23.00 per min  
CP: 2375/2375 Regen: (23.75 + (210%)) = 73.625 per min**

STR: 13  
VIT: 20  
DEX: 11  
INT: 45  
WIS: 30

 **CHA: 75  
LUCK:?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Yen: 1000**

 **You have gained the skill 'Natural Charmer' due to your CHA being over 50.**

 **Natural Charmer (Passive) Lvl [MAX]**

 **You are just so damn adorable that people have a hard time hating you (They still can though especially if the hatred runs deep). Increases reputation gain with others. Increase CHA gain by 100%. Your every action exudes charisma (well as much as one could have for a 7-year-old) and people have a higher chance of being charmed by you. People have a higher chance of liking you at first impression.**

His stats looked amazing for a 7-year old that was for sure and that Natural Charmer skill was something…... Based on Naruto's memories he received a lot of damage. but since his body was like a video game character now, most natural bodily processes (as natural as you can get in this world) did not affect him the same anymore...well maybe except for death. After all, there was no coming back from getting your head chopped off unless someone used Edo Tensei...he decided to put his tangential thoughts on hold for now and focus on where he was.

If the beeping of the electrocardiogram wasn't a dead giveaway, then the IV drip and the last memories of Naruto were all he needed to confirm that he was in a hospital. He glanced around the room and focused his gaze on the ANBU in the room that he knew from canon information and his memories.

" _Inu aka Kakashi Hatake,"_ he thought _"In this universe, he's more of a big brother to Naruto than anything else and has been there for him since he started living on his own."_ Since he was essentially Naruto now he guessed he should stop thinking about himself in the third person. After all this was his second chance at life and he would get strong and live to the best of his abilities.

As he stared at the masked Jounin with squinted eyes, he finally got what he wanted.

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 0 [10.01%] CP: 5**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill was** generated **to observe objects, situations, and persons and allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

He used observe to check out Kakashi, though he already had an idea of the kind of information he would see.

 **Name: Inu (Kakashi Hatake)**

 **Title: Kakashi of the Sharingan  
Status: ANBU Captain  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 68 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

It was as he thought, he was too low level to view Kakashi's stats due to the level difference. He also noticed that Kakashi did not have any points to allocate towards his stats which could mean one of two things. First was that the stat points were just a bonus of his gamer ability and were there to give him a small edge over everyone else. The other likely possibility was that those without his ability subconsciously "allocated" their stat points to their most prominent stats as they leveled up and grew stronger. For example, maybe a Nara would subconsciously allocate stat points towards **WIS** and **INT** while an Akimichi would subconsciously allocate points towards **STR** and **VIT**. It was food for thought, Naruto mused.

Though Naruto also knew that as he started to change the storyline, little unexpected situations would begin to occur, however, as long as the important information remained the same such as Akatsuki's members, Madara behind the scenes, Bijuu's Jinchuuriki, and other major things, he would be able to adequately prepare.

That aside, he started to realize that his gaze was probably starting to unsettle the poor ANBU captain so he broke the ice the best way he knew how.

"Umm….hi?"

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Kakashi was starting to get worried about Naruto's mental health. The kid had just been staring at the ceiling for the past half an hour for no reason. When he assumed Naruto had started to come to his senses when he looked around for a bit and leveled his glare towards him.

Kakashi had to admit that it was very unsettling when Naruto just started staring straight at him with an even gaze and squinted eyes. It was as if he was trying to decode his very existence with his eyes (he had no idea) so it was no wonder he let out a breath, of relief, he didn't know he was holding when Naruto opened his mouth.

"Umm...hi?"

Kakashi looked at him for a little bit and analyzed Naruto _"He seems to be able to function and speak properly. His body doesn't have any visible wounds which are shocking considering the state he was in yesterday. Is this the strength of the Kyuubi's regenerative abilities?"_ he thought.

He figured it would be rude to just stare at Naruto and not say anything so he decided to reply, "How are you doing Naruto? Do you feel any lingering aches or pain?" now he wasn't any doctor, but as ANBU he had extensive knowledge of the human body and he assumed Naruto would feel some phantom pains from last night's debacle.

Naruto scratched the back of his spiky red hair a little, "I feel fine Inu-san" it felt kind of awkward to call him that, but with Naruto's memories it wasn't too bad. "Just a little headache and I'm a little sore." Considering that he suffered a lot of head damage he thought it would make sense to say that even if he was feeling perfectly fine a normal human, Kyuubi jinchuuriki or not, wouldn't.

"That's good" Kakashi started, "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" He wanted to see how jumbled his memories were. It seemed as if he wasn't suffering from any long-term memory loss if Naruto could remember him, but better to get an idea of what he was dealing with.

Naruto adopted the adorable lady killer thinking pose that made older women swoon and said, "I just remember someone attacking me, some muffled sounds, and now I'm here."

It seemed as if he was just suffering from some short-term memory loss, but the doctor also explained he might have a change in personality as well due to his brain damage. The small conversation they were having wasn't enough to glean any sort of information on any change to his personality so that would have to be observed in the long term, but all in all, Naruto looked and acted alright so that was a plus in his books.

Kakashi offered a slight eye smile "Well all that matters is that you are fine now so don't worry about it." all that mattered was that Naruto was alive "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it in time for your birthday yesterday. I was coming back from a mission that took longer than expected, but I got you a small gift." At this point Kakashi pulled out a face mask very similar to the one he had. He didn't really know what constituted a good birthday present seeing as he didn't really have a normal childhood, but he figured it was the thought that counts.

Naruto looked at the mask cloth with a grateful look on his face "Thank you for the gift Inu-san." he'd still have to get used to saying that, but that aside he always thought the mask made Kakashi look cool so he was quite happy for the gift, but that made him think _"Even though I should be dead, somehow I'm living as Naruto now."_ He clenched his fists as he continued his line of thought, _"No matter what, I won't take this extra life in vain."_

Kakashi facial expression softened as he walked up to the hospital bed and handed Naruto the mask. As Naruto took it, he decided to check it out.

" **Observe"**

 **Face Mask**

 **A gift that was given to Naruto for his seventh birthday. The face mask is used to, well, cover your face. It's pretty self-evident what it's used for and it is a symbol of Kakashi's familial love for Naruto. Increases CHA by 5 because of the mysterious vibe you give off that ladies love to explore.**

Naruto didn't really expect any gains from this simple mask, but he could understand how being mysterious would be attractive to some women. It was better than he expected, but regardless of whether he had gained anything from it or not, Naruto would have worn it simply because it looked nice.

Without a second thought, Naruto put on the mask and pulled it up to his nose. _"I have to admit it feels pretty nice."_ he thought, _"I might just wear this every day."_ He finished his line of thought before looking around for any reflective surfaces. He spotted his reflection on the window and he had to admit it really did increase his charm. Looking back at Kakashi, who had an expectant gaze, he decided, _"Might as well, but I'm only doing this to somewhat fit in"_ Naruto repeatedly thought to himself before embracing Kakashi.

"This present is amazing. Thank you Inu-san" Naruto said with a slight smile on his face.

Kakashi patted him on the head "Don't sweat it it's the least I could do. I just wish I could have been there for you a little earlier" he said with a sigh.

Naruto shook his head, "You shouldn't worry about what could have happened or about the past. Just focus on what you can do differently now and look ahead."

Kakashi was slightly shocked. Could brain damage make someone wiser? He stroked his chin as he thought before responding, "I guess you're right. It seems like you've become more mature Naruto."

Naruto simply raised a brow, "Are you saying that I wasn't mature before? I'll have you I've always been mature Inu-san." Kakashi put his hand up in a placating manner, "Yes you're all grown up now." putting his hands down he looked at Naruto seriously for a moment, "I have to report to the Hokage in a few so I'll ask the Doctor to check you out to see if you can leave soon. I'll be back." seeing Naruto nod Kakashi smiled once more before leaving in a shunshin.

" _*Sigh* Any change in my behavior could just be explained away by brain damage, so I should be fine for now. I guess in a way it was kind of lucky that this body was so heavily brain damaged before I came here. Now let's see what perks I got. Every 'Gamer' ability has something like this, so let's see…._ _ **'Skill List'**_ _"_

 _ **Skills/Perks**_

 **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki:**

 **Additional +5 VIT, +5 STR, +3 DEX Per Lv, +100 CP, +100 HP per Lv. Grants a 100% increase to HP regeneration and a 200% increase to CP regeneration**

 **Uzumaki Lineage:**

 **Additional +5 VIT, +5 INT, 3 WIS, +50 HP per Lv, +25 CP per lvl +250% EXP Gain towards Fuinjutsu**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lvl Max.**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. After sleeping in a bed, Gamer's Body restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 0 [10.01%] CP: 5**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) Lvl 15 [2.8%]**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 30% decrease in damage taken by attacks**

 **Chakra Absorption (Active/Passive) Lvl 0 [0.0%]**

 **Allows the user to absorb chakra from ninjutsu, from other people, or from the environment in order to replenish your reserved. Increases CP regeneration by 10%, +50% EXP towards Senjutsu**

His skills weren't much right now, but they could easily be worked on over time. Before any of that though, he had to wait till the doctor checked him out of the hospital. It wouldn't do any good to test new and potentially dangerous abilities in the hospital.

" _Based on my memories school would probably start around now, but seeing as I'm stuck here there's nothing much I'll be able to do about it. I'll just have to wait till Kakashi comes back from the Hokage's office. I have a year of regular schooling before I am able to go to the Shinobi academy where all the fun will start."_

Now that he thought about the academy, he really couldn't understand why Naruto seemed to be so hung up on Sakura in the canon universe. Sure she grew up to be pretty good looking, but in the original anime and manga, she never paid him any attention and was just one of those girls completely devoted to Sasuke. She did, however, become more useful and powerful a lot later in the series, but it took too much time for that to happen.

" _But I plan to change everything now that I'm here. Ino and Sakura both grow up to be the most exceptional kunoichi of their time, but it took too long for them to become such plus if I didn't know better, I would say that they didn't train and eat properly. Then there's Hinata who's just too shy. No, not while I'm around here, I'll make sure those three change their habits early on and as they grow, I'll have to make sure they take care of their bodies as well. *sigh* I've got my work cut out for me, but I won't let them waste their abilities, or it might be too late one day."_

Naruto knew that this world was already very different from the 'Naruto' world he knew of if his read hair was any indication. While he didn't know how different it was, Naruto was not going to take chances and if he could help make the people he cared about strong enough to face any eventuality, he would do it. The plan he had was somewhat simple. He would take this year to train his body and overall stats vigorously, so when he finally gets to the academy he would easily dominate the competition and show off his strength. He might get some fangirls, but with luck, he could serve as an influence to Ino, Hinata, and Sakura and use that to offer them training and help.

The door opened interrupting him from his musings and Naruto saw the doctor come up to him with a warm smile on his face.

"Naruto-san I'm going to perform a series of tests to make sure you are all right to check out of the hospital." seeing Naruto nod, he moved to check his heartbeat, mobility, eyesight, and overall basic processes before he checked off things on his clipboard.

Throughout the entire process, the doctor looked continuously shocked but tried to keep a professional look on his face. "Well, it seems as if you made a full recovery. There are no visible side-effects and your body is performing at above optimal capacity. I'll be able to have you checked out of the hospital after bringing my report to the Hokage."

"Thank you, Doctor," Naruto responded. The doctor smiled slightly, "I'm merely doing my job, now why don't you rest and when everything is set, you'll be able to leave." With his work finished the doctor left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

" _Now what to do with the time I have left. Maybe I should see If I can create some skills."_ That done he proceeded to work with his current thought process.

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Kakashi appeared in front of the Hokage tower in a swirl of leaves. Was anyone to look underneath his mask, they would see how distracted he looked and how preoccupied he was with his thoughts.

He made his way up the stairs and checking in with the secretary. She pushed a button underneath her desk as she stated, "Hokage-sama is waiting for you Inu-san."

Kakashi gave a small nod as he stepped through the door and walked into the Hokage's office eyeing the fastly decreasing paperwork. _"It seems as if seeing Naruto's condition was too much for the old man. He's just drowning himself in work."_ He snapped out of his musings, standing at attention, "I'm here for my report Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen stopped his battle with the demon spawn known as paperwork as he looked up towards Kakashi, "Tell me what you noticed" he said with complete seriousness. Kakashi nodded, "Naruto's wounds have been perfectly healed and he shows no outward side effects" here Kakashi paused seemingly thinking about what he was going to say next, "He isn't as loud as he usually is and his emotions were calmer. While there's no long-term memory loss on Naruto's part, his personality seems to have become more relaxed, so to speak. It looks like he can control them a lot better instead of his usual outbursts, and he seems a lot more mature than someone his age should be. There's no doubt that the incident had an effect on his mind, but from what I have noticed it isn't a negative one."

Finished speaking, Kakashi took a breath and waited for the Hokage's response.

"I see" The old man started, "That's good then. I should be getting a report from the Doctor in some time so why don't you wait in the lobby and I'll give you the okay to take him home when the report comes in." Kakashi bowed then walked out the door.

"ANBU!" Hiruzen yelled. Instantly 3 of his personal guards appeared around his desk awaiting the Hokage's orders. "Bring the fools that attacked Naruto to the execution grounds, I will not allow any slights against my grandson to go unpunished."

"Hai Hokage-sama" They responded and left to carry out his orders.

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Naruto was thinking about what skills he might be able to replicate from other anime and/or games. Ones that were not too difficult in theory and could be replicated to some degree with chakra. Deciding to take one from one of his favorite anime (Before it went to shit) bleach, he concentrated on his chakra trying to feel the large source of energy he had inside his body. Considering his lineage, the fact that he had the Kyuubi inside him, and the fact that having a gamer's body made learning all skills easier, it didn't take too long till he located his chakra.

He tried to subtly manipulate his chakra, first moving it from his core towards his hands in a steady stream so that there were no complications. That done he maneuvered some chakra to his legs trying to internally reinforce them as he did his arms and he finally got one of the skills he was looking for.

 **A Skill has been created through special action. The skill 'Chakra Reinforcement' has been created**

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active) Lvl 2 [2.8%]. Chakra Reinforcement allows the user to flow chakra internally through their body. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that grants a 5% increase in STR and a 5% increase in DEX**

That done he started to work on his next objective. One thing he theorized about his gamer ability was that it seemed as if that as long as it was theoretically possible and you knew what you wanted your ability to do, you could create an ability without having to understand the deep theoretical aspects of it. Of course, there were some limits to this as Naruto didn't think he would be able to create Kekkei Genkai if he didn't have the elemental affinity for it and he doubted he could recreate something like the Sharingan since that was a completely genetic trait that didn't have anything to do with an elemental affinity.

" _What if I try this…"_ Naruto thought before imagining a skill. He thought about the Chidori, the lightning flowing through his hands, the ball of plasma forming on his palm and the sound of a thousand birds chirping…

 **Skill Creation Failed…You do not have the required 'Elemental Affinity' level for this technique**

" _So it seems like I was wrong…"_ Naruto thought to himself, it seemed that there were more conditions than he thought when making a technique. Maybe it was simply due to chakra's specific nature? He would have to try a different technique then, one that required no elemental affinity. He thought about the Rasengan. The chakra flowing through his hands; The ball of pure chakra spinning and forming on his palm and the sound of the wind slightly whirling from the strength of the vortex...

 **Skill Creation Failed…You do not have the required 'Chakra Control' level for this technique**

" _Chakra control and elemental affinity huh…"_ Naruto thought. His **'Gamer'** ability had some different facets that he would have to find out about.

" _Well then, how about something completely different…"_

Slowly Naruto imagined his chakra leaking to the surface of his skin and covering it like another layer of skin. He imagined the chakra as an automatic defense mechanism that grew stronger as he continuously added chakra to it to increase its density. He imagined chakra being contained and absorbed into the surface of his skin cells. As he opened his eyes, he could sense that his chakra was just covering his skin and it wasn't at all visible, unless of course, you were a half decent sensor.

 **Skill has been created through special action. The skill 'Chakra Armor' has been created**

 **Chakra Armor (Active/Passive) Lvl 2 [2.8%]**

 **Chakra Armor allows the user to direct their chakra to the very surface of their skin where it is absorbed by the skin cells, passively strengthening the body and allowing for greater defensive capabilities. The defensive properties of Chakra Armor will increase as more chakra is supplied to the skin and its limit is based on the user's STR and VIT. CA (Chakra Armor) is separate from other stats and whatever physical damage you receive will decrease CA first before your HP. CA must reach 0 before damage to the health bar occurs. CA limit is based on the health and strength of the user's body as too much chakra in the cells can cause damage if the body is not strong enough to handle the influx. The CA limit is found by the formula: [STR x VIT]. CA increases by 25 per minute. Cost 25 CP.**

Naruto always felt that the Bleach universe's Hierro was a great useful defensive ability and it seemed like he could recreate it here. It was better than even Gaara's automatic defense and sand armor since it became more durable over time. You also wouldn't be able to use speed to "outrun" this type of "automatic" defense, like Lee did against Gaara's sand. In the long run, it would really help him out and probably be a lifesaver. Even though it had a limit now due to his body's cells not being able to handle the constant influx of chakra, over time Naruto would be able to increase his capabilities

Though Naruto had to wonder what was different about this skill than the other ones he tried to create? _"Hmm, it didn't require any elemental affinity since it just used my body's pure chakra, There was also no chakra control involved since it is a subconscious ability that uses as much chakra as needed…"_ So he needed to create skills that required little to no elemental affinity and little to no chakra control. The shadow clone jutsu sounded plausible, but Naruto didn't want to accidentally get caught knowing one of the village's Kinjutsu (forbidden technique) without anyone having taught him. Plus he wasn't 100% sure this 7-year-old body of his had enough chakra for shadow clones, though he felt that it might.

 **For not rushing into something foolheartedly, you have been rewarded +1 WIS!**

" _That's neat."_ Naruto thought. Well aside from the shadow clone technique, there was one other technique, or better yet skill, that Naruto had in mind that would he a huge boon to his ninja career. Even though most ninjas used flashy jutsu that could compromise their position in the field, they all had stealth and assassination training so developing a way to detect their presence would be helpful in all situation.

Closing his eyes Naruto focused on his surroundings, trying to spread out his awareness around the hospital. He focused on the patients in the next room over, then the doctors and the nurses as he tried to get a feel for their chakra. It was annoyingly difficult since they had small amounts of it, but he took a deep breath and focused his attention on the matter at hand.

After a while, he could feel something, but compared to feeling his own monstrous reserves, feeling the paltry reserves of others was becoming difficult, that was until a relatively large chakra signature appeared in his sphere of awareness. It was like watching ants walk on the ground, only to have a tarantula appear in front of you, out of nowhere. You couldn't help but notice it now that is was right in front of you.

 **A Skill has been created through special action. The skill 'Chakra Perception' has been created**

 **Chakra Perception (Active/Passive) Lvl 1 [2.8%]. All living things have some amount of chakra inside them. Chakra perception allows you to passively sense the chakra around you and when active it gives you greater focus on chakra sensing. Range: 25 meters. When active Range: 50 meters Cost: 30 CP.**

His hospital door opened and Kakashi walked in, moving towards the bed where Naruto was. "Alright we got the okay to leave so I'll take you to your apartment. You still remember where it is right?" he asked.

"Of course I do Inu-san" Naruto responded. "I've been living there for 2 years so it would be strange if I forgot." Kakashi nodded "well then let's get going." and without waiting for Naruto to respond, he took his arm and left in a shunshin.

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

It should be noted that for anyone other than the user, the shunshin caused extreme dizziness and the urge to throw up. "Screw you Inu-san," Naruto said while trying to keep whatever food he had in his stomach, inside. Kakashi looked down at Naruto in amusement, it never got old "What colorful language Naruto-Kun. Maybe you want to go again." Kakashi said teasingly

Naruto just looked at him with a flat stare and opened the door to his apartment. Since the Hokage ordered ANBU to routinely patrol this area of the village for Naruto's sake, there were very few instances of break-ins and vandalism so Naruto's apartment was relatively clean.

It was a simple one-room apartment with all there bare necessities such as a shower, kitchen, and bed. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too bad either. Naruto walked around taking it all in and plopped on his couch. He had of course seen the place in his memories, but it was certainly different seeing this place up close and he could certainly see himself living here for a while longer. While this house didn't have an indoor pool like the house on Earth did, it was comfortable and homey enough.

"It's your home so do whatever you want around the place" Kakashi began, "I'll be around so yell if you need me" with that done he left in a swirl of leaves.

" _Where the hell do those leaves even come from? Now I have to sweep the place, stupid Inu"_ Naruto grumbled, before taking a dustpan and cleaning up the mess. He was in a new world living a new life and he was going to make the best of it.

" _And no one is going to stand in my way"_

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 2 Next Level: 0/3000  
**

 **CA: 60/224**

 **HP: 1300/1300 Regen: (13.00 + (100%)) = 26.00 per min  
CP: 2525/2525 Regen: (25.25 + (210%)) = 78.275 per min**

STR: 16  
VIT: 23  
DEX: 14  
INT: 48  
WIS: 33

 **CHA: 78  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Yen: 1000**

 **Skill Window**

 **Child Of Prophecy?**

 **You were destined to either save or destroy the ninja world, but due certain circumstances your future is unknown. Your luck is inestimable and is determined by the actions you take and the karma you sow. Positive karma results in large luck, negative karma results in less luck.**

 **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki:**

 **Additional +5 VIT, +5 STR, +3 DEX Per Lv, +100 CP, +100 HP per Lv. Grants a 100% increase to HP regeneration and a 200% increase to CP regeneration**

 **Ashura's Reincarnation:**

 **100% increase in learning all chakra Natures. +3 to all stats per level**

 **Uzumaki Lineage:**

 **Additional +5 VIT, +5 INT, +3 WIS, +50 HP per Lv, +25 CP per Lvl, +250% EXP Gain towards Fuinjutsu**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lvl Max.**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl Max**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. After a sleep in a bed, he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 0 [10.01%] CP: 5**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **Physical Endurance (Passive) Lvl 15 [2.8%]**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 30% decrease in damage taken by attacks**

 **Natural Charmer (Passive) Lvl [MAX]**

 **You are just so damn adorable that people have a hard time hating you (They still can though especially if the hatred runs deep). Increases reputation gain with others. Increase CHA gain by 100%. Your every action exudes charisma (well as much as one could have for a 7-year-old) and people have a higher chance of being charmed by you. People have a higher chance of liking you at first impression.**

 **Chakra Absorption (Active/Passive) Lvl 0 [0.0%]**

 **Allows the user to absorb chakra from ninjutsu, from other people, or from the environment in order to replenish your reserved. Increases CP regeneration by 10%, +50% EXP towards Senjutsu**

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active) Lvl 2 [2.8%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement allows the user to flow chakra internally through their body. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that grants a 5% increase in STR and a 5% increase in DEX**

 **Chakra Armor (Active/Passive) Lvl 2 [2.8%].**

 **Chakra Armor allows the user to direct their chakra to the very surface of their skin where it is absorbed by the skin cells, passively strengthening the body and allowing for greater defensive capabilities. The defensive properties of Chakra Armor will increase as more chakra is supplied to the skin and its limit is based on the user's STR and VIT. CA (Chakra Armor) is separate from other stats and whatever physical damage you receive will decrease CA first before your HP. CA must reach 0 before damage to the health bar occurs. CA limit is based on the health and strength of the user's body as too much chakra in the cells can cause damage if the body is not strong enough to handle the influx. The CA limit is found by the formula: [STR x VIT]. CA increases by 2 per minute. Cost 25 CP.**

 **Chakra Perception (Active/Passive) Lvl 1 [2.8%]**

 **All living beings have some amount of chakra inside them. Chakra perception allows you to passively sense the chakra around you and when active it gives you greater focus on chakra sensing. Range: 25 meters. When active Range: 50 meters Cost: 30 CP**

* * *

 **Hey guys Jordan here (yeah I know completely original) and this is my first story on this site. Now right off the bat, I want to give credit to the ideas of some author's I essentially ripped off in this chapter. From the author "MaxFic" creator of "** **Naruto: The Gamer Files** **" I took his status of 'Uzumaki Clan Heir' and 'Kyuubi Jinchuuriki' and essentially tweaked and changed it a little for my own use. 'Uzumaki Clan Heir' became 'Uzumaki Lineage' and it has different bonuses from MaxFic's iteration. 'Kyuubi Jinchuuriki' kept the name, but I added some more stats that I felt should have gone along with it. This all being said I really hope you guys go and read this story because even though it hasn't been updated in a couple years (and most likely won't be any time soon) it was the catalyst of my love for Naruto gamer fics and you could say that I might not have written this work as soon as I had, had I not read MaxFic's fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like read fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

 **P.S.** Please read chapter 1's authors note. My views may change depending on how well this story does. The mistake I made last time was not keeping good track of Naruto's progress and % bonuses through excel. For whatever reason, I had the bright Idea of using my calculator...obviously that didn't go well and I definitely lost track of his progress at some point. I couldn't tell you what I was on at the time when I thought that was a good idea, but I am happy to say that I'm not on that anymore. Anyway here's number 2

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Now that Naruto was alone and in his apartment, he decided that now was a good as a time as ever to play around with his abilities. If he wanted to survive this world then he had to grasp any opportunity he had to get stronger and there was no such thing as too OP in this world since hax abilities like Obito's mangekyo sharingan existed.

Like seriously he could phase any part of his body so physical attacks had pretty much no use on him and it wasn't like anyone had a sea of six hundred billion paper tags, that they could continuously combust for 10 minutes, to combat the 5-minute time limit of Kamui. Besides that, even if someone was able to get a lucky shot and kill him, Obito could just use izanagi to come back and replace his useless sharingan with the plenty spare he would have left over.

The more he thought about it the more Naruto realized that he really needed to get strong for when he would eventually fight Obito, but that got him thinking... _" I wonder if the Uchiha massacre has occurred yet? After all how else did Obito get his spare eyes? However, my memories don't say anything about it, so it could either be that I was just that clueless about what was going on, which is somewhat likely, or the most plausible explanation is that it hasn't occurred yet and sometime in the next couple months it will."_

From his memories, Naruto knew that the massacre occurred when Sasuke was around 7 and since Sasuke was only older than him by a few months, it stands to reason that if it hadn't occurred already, then it was going to occur soon, very soon.

Though it sucked, and Naruto wasn't really pleased with the prospect of genocide, he also knew that the Uchiha had it coming with planning a coup that would have destroyed Konoha from within. It also sucked that one of the people he respected the most, Itachi Uchiha, would have to leave the village. There was no arguing that Itachi was an amazing character and if it wasn't for his degenerative disease, he would probably become an SS-rank shinobi given time.

He wished there was something he could do to prevent the entire clan's massacre and if not then at least keep Sasuke's mother alive. The kid would need her after all the psychological torture he would go through and Sasuke's father was a shit influence, but what could he do? He was 7 and the massacre was bound to occur anytime from now to the next few months. Never mind the fact that the massacre could occur at any time, Naruto highly doubted training for a few months (if he even had that much time) would help him against Itachi and the other Uchiha massacre culprit _"Obito…"_

" _But that's enough of those depressing thoughts. There are some things that I can't change, but one of the things that I can change is myself."_ and so with renewed vigor, Naruto focused and raised up his hand. He imagined the result that he wanted and an invisible, formless energy pulsed from his hand, spreading out around him.

 **Through special action, the skill 'ID: Create' has been created**

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 1 [0.0%].**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID. Monsters: None.**

It worked just as he knew it would. With this, he would be able to train more dangerous techniques anywhere without worrying about collateral damage and as he leveled up this skill he would be able to level up by fighting the monsters that appeared in the higher levels of this skill. He hoped that he would be able to get a time dilation barrier at higher levels since it would not only increase the amount of time he has to train, but it would also cut down on travel time.

Illusion Barriers or IDs (Instant dungeons) were just pocket dimensions that were connected to reality. If he moved from one place to another inside an ID with a time dilation ratio of 1:2 (I minute in the real work = 2 minutes in the ID) then he would be able to get to his destination in half the time necessary. Of course, he wasn't ready to reveal this ability anytime soon or ever so he would only use it alone or when he got solo missions.

He would have to be careful of leaving the ID and appearing inside a populated area where people could see him. Could you imagine how the rest of the shinobi villages would feel if they somehow found out he could somehow "teleport" into any village? Or god forbid they somehow found out that he could create pocket dimensions that were connected to reality, devoid of life, and that could be used to appear inside any hidden village? The leaders would probably wet themselves in fear of assassination and he'd have the rest of the shinobi world on his ass, _"Yeah, no thank you. If I tell someone about this and my ability somehow gets leaked, which will happen somehow thanks to Murphy's Law_ _!_ _, then my life is forfeit. I'll probably have assassination attempts on my life daily."_

Speaking of leaving illusion barriers, Naruto closed his eyes and focused completely on escaping the ID. A formless energy pulsed from his upraised hand and shattered the surrounding illusion barrier and as a bonus, he got the second skill he wanted today.

Through special action, the skill 'ID: Escape' has been created.

 **ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 1 [0.0%]**

 **Used to escape instant dungeons.**

He didn't want to stay there for too long no matter how much he wanted to stay and train his ass off. If Kakashi decided to check up on him while he was inside the barrier and he popped in while Kakashi was around, it would raise a shit load of questions that he did not want to deal with let alone answer.

 **For thinking logically and carefully about your situation and making the best decision, you are rewarded +1 INT and +1 WIS**

Huh, no snarky comments this time, maybe his ability was bipolar or something? Well regardless, Naruto decided to make the best use of his time and do some basic bodyweight workouts to increase his base stats. Using stat points would be really stupid since anyone who knows anything about games knows that it becomes harder to gain stats the more you have. He'd rather just work for them now since they were so low and he would use his stat points when it became impossibly difficult to increase his stats through traditional means. _"Come on, come on why hasn't it shown up yet? Where's the reward for my genius plan?"_

… **WOW okay, for coming up with a plan that any creature with half a brain cell could come up with, you gain +1 INT and +1 WIS even though you don't deserve it.**

 **The skill "Chakra Bourne" has been granted by reaching 50 in INT**

 **Chakra Borne (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **The ability is given to those with a high chakra affinity. The user becomes more in tune with their own chakra's spiritual and physical nature allowing them more chakra control. Chakra regeneration increases by 20%. Chakra capacity increases by 20%. Chakra based attacks do 10% more damage.**

Naruto gaped a little bit, _"I mean yeah I guess I walked into that but isn't my ability pretty much a part of me so in a way it's insulting itself? I wonder if that says something about me? Though the new perk is really fucking cool."_

 **For gaining deeper insight into yourself you are rewarded +1 WIS.**

Naruto decided to do the smart thing and ignore the floating blue box. It wouldn't do to get mad at a part of himself after all. Now with those distracting thoughts out of the way, he decided to make a small mental list of exercises and things he could do to improve his body. In his past life, he took his body and health very seriously. That's not to say he didn't eat out or have the occasional (REALLY rare) cheese burger, but he did make sure he didn't go into too much of a caloric surplus and made sure to go to the gym at least 5 times a week for close to an hour a day.

With a combination of bodyweight exercise, compound exercise, healthy foods, and rest, he was able to develop a killer physique with a matching six pack. His muscles were firm and toned, but they weren't huge like a body builder's (seriously who would want to be that huge. It's kind of gross) and were well proportioned. He had an amazing amount of speed and strength, but he wasn't an athlete and in fact one could say he was lazy as he only did what was necessary to get an 'A' (his parents would kill him if he got anything less) in his college classes and whatever was necessary to live a healthy life.

He didn't go out much nor did he really do any extracurricular activities usually preferring to watch anime in his free time. In conclusion, Naruto was a lazy, nerdy, physically fit medical student with a decent social life and few true friends. It was kind of contradicting when he thought about it, but life was full of contradictions so his case wasn't so weird after all.

If there was any regret that he had, it was that he only started to really take care of his body a year prior in his old life and he hadn't hit his genetic limit yet. He still had room to improve his performance, but he had died prematurely. In this life, he would not make the same mistake again and with the gamer ability, he would not have to worry about having his growth stunted from overworking.

Naruto began to mentally make a list of the exercises he needed to do to improve his stats.

A combination of push ups pull ups, chin ups, and dips would help raise his **STR**

Squats and Hamstring exercises would occasionally raise both **STR** and **DEX**

Doing cardiovascular activity (Running, jump rope, etc.) and practicing his aim would improve **DEX** solely

A combination of his hard work and healthy eating would most likely improve his **VIT** though he had to be careful of the ramen craving he was having…..

Reading and paying attention in classes would help improve his **INT**

Making the best decisions and planning ahead would increase his **WIS**

Being the overall charming mofo he is would increase **CHA**

 **THIS is what a plan looks like. For planning ahead comprehensively you have received +1 WIS. Good on you.**

 _ **Quest Alert! Anime Training Montage!**_

 _ **You know that you need to get strong quickly in order to survive in this cruel and unforgiving world. Using your gamer knowledge and the mental plan you created for yourself, increase all your stats (except LCK) by +5.**_

 _ **Reward: 1000 XP. Exercising is also a reward unto itself**_

 _ **Bonus Objective: ?**_

 _ **Bonus Objective: ?**_

 _ **Bonus Objective: ?**_

 _ **Failure: You really can't fail this unless you actually choose to not workout. In that case, you'll probably die so failure results in death in the foreseeable future.**_

Naruto smiled and gave a mental pat on the back, it was also nice that he got a quest from this though he would be stupid to try to fail since he planned to milk this ability for all it was worth. Though it was unfortunate that he couldn't start using training weights to quickly increase his strength since the Third Hokage and Kakashi would probably be worried about his physical growth, and he did not want to have to explain his ability to them in order to dissuade them either.

He was planning on talking to the Hokage about seals when the issue of his Uzumaki heritage came up (He was going to make sure it did). He could create some weight seals on his body that would function just as well as real weights and he would be able to hide them so no one would know and there would be no harm to his progress.

Now with those future plans thought out, Naruto created some space in his living area by moving the couches to the other corners to the room. _"Now time to start"_ and with that thought, Naruto got down on a plank position and placed his hands, palm down, on the ground. Positioning his arms so that they were spread a little over shoulder width apart, he began to lower his body slowly to the ground and slowly rose back up in order to maximize the contraction in his chest.

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

" _That was easy,"_ he thought _"but since this is my first time doing strength training in this body it makes sense."_ All Naruto really needed to do was do a couple sets of pushups after a little bit of rest in between. The gamer ability really helped heal and regrow his damaged muscles after every exercise and all he needed was a slight break were others needed a night of rest.

" _Now for the next exercise."_ It seemed as if he was going to be able to easily complete the physical portion of the quest, but why settle for less if you can do more? He would try to get at least double the quest objective in stats so he moved to a door post and used his finger strength to hand off from the thin ledge. With his body set he then began to slowly use his lats and biceps to pull his body up towards the top of the door post then he slowly lowered his body and he continued in this fashion.

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

Pull-ups were primarily a back exercise since it used an overhand grip on an elevated bar, but biceps were obviously used as support. Naruto assumed that with his gamer ability, any point he gained in **STR** would be evenly distributed throughout his body, after all, how would his ability decide what part of his body gains strength if Naruto put a stat point in it? The thing was that he already had a habit of working all the different parts of his body equally because in reality if he didn't and only focused on say his arms, then he would have big arms and tiny legs which would look disproportionate and not at all aesthetic.

Chin-ups were next so Naruto changed his grip to underhand and griped the inside of the door post. With slow concentric and eccentric movements, he brought his body up and down. This exercise was primarily a biceps exercise and the back was used for support since an underhand grip was used and next to pushups, It was one of Naruto's favorite bodyweight exercises.

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

And for the finale, Naruto went to a table and placed his hands on the table face down while gripping the table's edge. His chest was facing away from the table and his elbows were tucked in towards his body. He slowly bent his arms making him descend and in a similar movement pushed himself back up. With the continuous movement, he finally gained his reward.

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 STR**

He only did a couple sets since he wanted to move onto his other stats. A great exercise that worked both lower body strength and was a great cardiovascular activity, was squat jumps. Not only would you be able to work your quadriceps and glutes, you'd get your heart pumping faster as well. With those thoughts, Naruto moved away from the table and placed his hands on his head. He went ass to grass and exploded up through his feet continuing the motion of ass to grass and jumping for multiple repetitions and sets.

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 STR**

 **+1 DEX**

At this point, Naruto's breathing was becoming a little bit labored after all he was in a kid's body, but he still had more work to do so he ignored the slight feeling of fatigue and got to work on the next part of his dexterity training.

Now he didn't have any kunai since he didn't have any use of it in the past and the Hokage probably did not want to have to deal with the villagers if they caught wind of the 'demon brat' walking around with a pointy/sharp stabber, it would increase his paperwork after all. That was the only probable reason the Hokage hadn't got him any for training purpose 'cause God knows his past self would have been walking around showing it off, with a smile on his face, as if it was the best gift ever.

The reason he was even thinking about this (besides the author) was that he wanted to practice throwing kunai to not only get better at it but to help increase his dexterity as well. Seeing as he didn't have a speed stat, he made the logical conclusion that his ability used two definitions of dexterity as a basis

The readiness and grace in physical activity

The skill and ease in using the hands

So with that thought of the way, he went to his kitchen and took a few cutting knives then he got paint and used some to draw a target on the wall opposite where he was going to stand. His talk complete, he got his kitchen knives and carefully leveled his hand till he was confident enough that it would at least hit inside the circle. With a determined gaze, he threw the knife and it sailed through the air hitting the outer ring of the target.

Naruto looked at his remaining knives then at the target and continuously threw the knives at it. Even though they were not kunai, their weight was imbalanced (they ARE kitchen knives), and they came in different sizes, his decent **DEX** made up for it and he was able to get the knives to land closer and closer to the center with each throw. His accuracy and precision continued to increase as he took out the knives from the target and started throwing them again and as a result….

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 DEX**

 **As a result of continuous action, the skill 'Throwing Knives' has been created**

 **Throwing Knives (Passive/Active) Lvl 1 [50.0%] CP: 5**

By continuously throwing a bladed object at a set target, you now have the ability to increase your throwing accuracy. Passively increases the throwing accuracy of bladed weapons by 20%. Passively increases DEX by 5%. Actively increases the damage of bladed weapons when thrown by 15%

Now that he was all set with that, Naruto decided to take a break so he walked up to his fridge and grabbed the pitcher of water. After downing a couple glasses he thought that it would be a good idea to start working on his **INT** and **WIS** , but he didn't really have many educational books here…

" _I mean the old man gave me a few so that I won't be behind the other students. The teachers are complete assholes and find any bullshit reason to send me out of the classroom, so in the end, I learn little to nothing. It'll have to do for now and I'll just have to ask Kakashi to bring me some books from the library."_ He walked into his room and got some of his books and just started reading them. It was interesting to note the similarities and slight differences between the education system here and the one back on Earth.

The textbooks that the Hokage gave him primarily focused on the four major subjects: Math, History, English reading/writing (I'm not japanese and this is a fanfiction), and science. The main and really only major difference was the emphasis on Herbology and Anatomy in the science section. It could be understood since this was a shinobi village and the only sciences that did matter were those that would help shinobi out on the field.

Of course, it was possible to opt out and take different classes if you did not want to become a shinobi. A few civilian families just wanted their kids to have an education so that they could take over the family business, but that was not usually the case nowadays. Thanks to the civilian council, the standards at the academy had dropped and civilian families could now more assuredly send their kids to the shinobi academy in order to get the benefits from their children becoming shinobi.

Naruto sighed as he thought about becoming a shinobi. With his natural good looks, amazing cheat **'Gamer'** ability, and his lady killer charms (for a 7-year-old anyway), he would have to deal with *shudder* fan-girls. It wouldn't be a problem if they had the drive to improve and if he could make them become an actual kunoichi, but coming from civilian families they usually neither had the drive nor talent to become kunoichi and were, in the bluntest term possible, a waste of space. He could work with Sakura since she had talent, but just needed a push in the right direction. Ino had more potential coming from a shinobi family, but she was going to need a push as well so that she lived up to her potential. During the beginning of the _'Naruto'_ series, she didn't take her training seriously and as a result was a pitiful kunoichi, so Naruto would have to fix that.

Hinata was just adorable, plain and simple, plus she definitely had the most talent out of the other women, coming from a powerful clan and inheriting an amazing dojutsu, the Byakugan (White Eye/All Seeing Eye). The only real problem with her was her timid nature and her unwillingness to cause harm to others. Getting her to be more outspoken would be not to difficult as long as he spent time with her, but getting her to become more 'ferocious' (for lack of a better word) ninja would prove to be somewhat of a challenge. Naruto knew he had time so he wasn't really worried, but the sooner he got Hinata out of her shell, the better.

He had to admit that he had a real soft spot for women and girls and he just could not let such talented and adorable individuals let themselves go to waste. He would make sure that those three girls, in particular, would become the stunning and powerful kunoichi they were to be. Of course, if he made friends with some other people, he would make sure to help them live up to their potential as well, after all, the more allies the better. The reason Naruto was so confident was due to his ability and with it, there were definitely a few ways Naruto could help anyone improve.

" _Like if I could get a teaching skill. Maybe eventually I could tell them about one of the facets of my ability? Like the illusion barriers and whatnot and maybe I might be able to send them into a game part with me."_ Naruto thought. _"But I still haven't tested all of the components of my ability yet, so I'll have to do that at some point, but carefully. It's not like I can just go around and start 'partying' with random people in the streets, so I'll reserve checking if I can create 'parties' until after I get close friends. I'll probably tell Kakashi and the old man, but definitely not anytime soon…. Anyway focus"_

Naruto shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts whilst deciding to focus on reading. He now noticed that his thoughts branched out more often and he would sometimes think of things irrelevant to the subject at hand. It was like his brain was containing and processing so many different thoughts that he just couldn't keep focusing on a single one at a time. Was this maybe what caused Naruto to be unable to focus well in the anime? He would have to work on that so that he didn't end up with a kunai in his head when he was being distracted by his thoughts. Unknown to him, Kakashi had been watching him from across the building the whole time and Naruto had been too lost in his exercise and his thoughts to notice.

 **For planning ahead and potentially saving your life one day, you are awarded +2 WIS**

" _Ahh, I love this ability."_ He read the book and decided to take notes on what he was reading. It always helped him remember information when he wrote down what he was reading and he saw little reason why It wouldn't help here. After all, it was scientifically proven that you remember more when you write it down.

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 INT**

 **Due to special action, you have created the skill 'Note Taking'**

 **Note Taking (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [50.0%] CP 1**

 **Jotting down notes helps you remember and better understand the things you write. Passively increases INT by 20%. Passively increases WIS by 15%. 50% chance to remember everything you take notes on. Increases writing speed by 50%**

It seemed as if some skills from his past life carried over to this one when he used them. This would really only help with small things like this, but the bonuses were welcome. Since Naruto already had pretty high intelligence and he knew most of the knowledge in the book from the past, his intelligence didn't go up any further. He knew he needed to somehow get more advanced material so that he could study up on it and better yet, get ahead of all the other students in the academy.

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain VIT has gone up by +5**

Huh, that was neat, but it made sense after all. The better you keep your body in shape and the healthier you eat, the longer you would live if you continued that habit. Speaking of eating, he decided to eat some food since he was hungry. He had spaghetti, though he figured the only reason he even glanced at it in the past was that it had some minute resemblance to ramen. He destroyed the pasta & meatball sauce in no time and washed his dishes.

 **Congratulations! Due to a special action, you have created the skill "Intermediate Cooking"**

 **Intermediate Cooking (Passive) Lvl 10 [34.5%]**

 **The ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it. Increases cooking speed by 50% (instant meals aren't affected). Increases the success of creating a new intermediate level dish by 40% Increases how well the meal taste by 35% (instant meals aren't affected)**

 **Due to a combination of healthy eating after extreme physical activity, VIT has gone up by +5**

Now that he was all done he decided to focus on the matter at hand. The second most difficult perk to level up was **WIS** with **CHA** comin up in first. He had ideas on how to level up **CHA** but he would need to be able to interact with people who could stand his presence and consider who he was, well it wasn't going to be easy. **WIS** was slightly easier, but it was still somewhat complicated. Wisdom was essentially how someone uses their intelligence or the knowledge that they gathered, in situations. Strategy, planning, thinking ahead, etc. were all signs of wisdom and to increase it you would have to make the best overall decisions based on what you have.

It wasn't going to be difficult in the beginning, but it would get much harder to level up in the long run, compared to other stats. Naruto was thinking of increasing his strategic thought processes by playing games like chess and shogi and reading books on warfare and shinobi strategy. The reading would also boost his intelligence as well since it would be a more advanced book than he was used to and he knew nothing about strategy so he was hoping that boosted his rate of intelligence increase.

He was interrupted from his musings when he heard Kakashi's voice from outside, "Naruto, the Hokage wants to speak with you."

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Kakashi had left a shadow clone to watch over Naruto's apartment area while he went to watch the scum, who beat a 7-year-old to near death, get executed. He needed to make sure that some idiot civilian didn't get it in their head that it would be a good idea to attack Naruto while he was away. Add on the fact that those villagers were getting executed for attacking the 'demon', well one could imagine how troubled the villagers were.

Strange though, he expected more yelling maybe even a small riot, but all he got was noisy villagers muttering about how the 'demon gets privileges' or how 'the Hokage loves demons'. That's not to say that those thoughts were good by any means, but if people were deciding to lash out at the kid the first moment he was vulnerable, he thought the sentiment would be shared through most of the village, but it seemed as if they were content with glaring and talking behind Naruto's back.

Maybe those thugs were a rare case? Whatever the cause, the execution was a simple head chop and with no screaming or torturing involved. Well, the criminals were of course pleading for their lives, but the death was quick and relatively painless if you don't count the amount of torture they went through in the IT Department. Speaking of Anko was extremely pleased with the sacrifi** err criminals and she really did a thorough job breaking them. Kakashi would never admit it, but she really creeped him out, even if she was incredibly sexy he always stayed a respectable distance.

The Hokage had given a speech before hand about how disappointed he was in the village and how their beloved Fourth Hokage would be disappointed in what Konoha is like today. He also talked about reform and how he was going to change how things were going to work here. Kakashi swore he never saw the Hokage so...cold before. It was as if he was a completely different man from before the incident and he guessed the villagers understood that since they didn't say a word after that.

He kind of welcomed it, to be honest, but he hoped the old man would find a nice balance between being cold and being the warm man he usually was. Kind of ironic that he of all people was thinking about that since if anyone needed to find a nice balance in life, it was him. He had never truly forgiven himself for his friends' deaths, but he had come a long way. Spending time with Naruto definitely helped mend his heart and he could tell that he was getting better seeing as he only spent an Hour and a half at Rin and Obito's grave sight as opposed to the usual 3. It was a work in progress.

The Hokage had also called a council meeting after the stage was cleaned up and ohh boy was that a thrill. While the Shinobi council was smart and actually knew about the sacrifice Naruto was making for the village, the Civilian council wasn't really that bright on shinobi matters. That and the fact that some of them became too comfortable with their power caused a few of them to go on and on about things that he tuned out too.

The only reason he was even there was because he was one of the Hokage's private ANBU so he had to be there for 'security reasons'. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to attack the Hokage, especially in front of many witnesses, but hey he had to do his job without complaining cause ANBU don't complain.

Though he had to admit it was funny listening to the Hokage lay in them. Serves those assholes right and it was also fun to see Danzo frown the whole time. The guy had like no emotions, so any time he showed some it was usually entertaining especially when those emotions were negative...now that he thought about it he had never seen or even heard of Danzo smiling. That would be definitely something to see.

When the Hokage was done laying into those pompous assholes, he told Kakashi to bring Naruto for reasons unknown, but Kakashi had a feeling that things would probably get slightly more amusing.

After he got closer to Naruto's place, he dispelled his clone since it wasn't needed and he was kind of surprised about the memories he received. He was happy yet at the same time a little bit upset. He was glad that Naruto was using this experience as a driving force to get stronger, but at the same time, it meant that he would probably start to forfeit his childhood and it was a sad thing.

All the old man wanted was for Naruto to have a normal childhood (as normal as you can get for a jinchuuriki), but instead, the poor kid got bullied at parks, verbally assaulted by kids and adults, and nearly beaten to death. It was just too sad, though Kakashi did have to admit that the way Naruto was doing those exercises was nothing short of professional, though it didn't take much effort to understand how to do a perfect push-up.

It was really surprising that on his seemingly first time exercising he was able to do all the exercise forms correctly and by himself no less. Maybe he saw some random shinobi warming up somewhere? Ultimately it didn't matter much because he did have an idea of what the Hokage wanted from Naruto, now that he thought about it.

Kakashi cut himself from his thoughts as he approached Naruto's apartment and projected his voice from the outside. "Naruto, the Hokage wants to speak with you." He waited a bit as he heard shuffling and the door swung open to reveal a completely fine Naruto. Kakashi expected him to be a little out of breath, but _"I guess having the Kyuubi and being an Uzumaki can do wonders for stamina."_ This would be really helpful for his training.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and gave an eye smile, "Come we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting do we?" and before Naruto could respond, Kakashi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and left in a shunshin.

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

No matter how many times he went through it, Naruto would probably never get over the nauseating feeling of piggybacking on someone else's shunshin. After heaving dry air for a little bit, he looked up at Kakashi with a glare while that cyclops still had the audacity to keep an eye smile. _"One of these days I'll make you go through this hell."_ Naruto thought as he began to wonder what the Hokage wanted him for? Well, he was going to find out soon enough.

After he and Kakashi checked in with the receptionist, they walked into the conference room where they instantly became the center of attention. Naruto cause he was the main event, and Kakashi because he was with him. Naruto took the time to glance around the room looking at the stats of the people here.

He noted that he couldn't get a reading of the stats from the Shinobi council heads which was to be expected. The Civilian council he could get a read on, but it was obviously just pathetic and not really worth his notice, though he did get a little bonus from it.

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 10 [9.89%] CP: 5**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

His Observe leveled up a good amount, so he proceeded to glance at 2 of the only 3 people that actually mattered in this room with them being Kakashi, Hiruzen, and Danzo. Since he already looked at Kakashi he decided to check the other two out

" _ **Observe"**_

 **Name: Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Title: The Professor  
Status: The Hokage  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 113 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** Hiruzen is the Third Hokage and stepped back into the post after his successor, The Fourth Died. He is a powerful ninja who is known as the professor for his amazing and vast knowledge, and he is hailed as the current God of Shinobi, due to his strength and skill despite his old age.

" _Well, the description option is certainly new,"_ Naruto thought, but he expected it eventually so it came as no surprise. Now he turned his gaze towards the heavily bandaged man who he knew he would instantly dislike.

" _ **Observe"**_ **Name: Danzo Shimura**

 **Title:** **Shinobi of Darkness** **  
Status: ROOT Commander  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 90 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** Danzō gained notoriety as The Shinobi of Darkness because of his frequent unsanctioned actions and his often-suspected undermining of specific Konoha personnel. He is the leader of the supposedly disbanded ROOT ANBU.

" _Nothing new there."_ Naruto thought while looking at Danzo. He had to admit that Danzo had a cool ass title. He hoped that sometime in the future he could get one as badass as Danzo's, but he would have to wait. It was at this moment…

 _ **The skill 'Gamer's Mind' has protected you from psychological status effect 'Subtle Mind Manipulation'**_

" _Son of a bitch!"_ Naruto thought. He had forgotten for a moment that Danzo probably had Shisui's eye at around this time, but he didn't want to know what Danzo was trying to do, nor did he think Danzo would actually try something here, right now of all times and places, _"what were you trying to do?"_ Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as it seemed as if some people from the civilian council was beginning to become rowdy and one of them couldn't take his presence anymore.

"Hokage-sama what is that _thing_ doing here," a merchant by the name of Fujio asked. He was one of Konoha's big shots and his company was responsible for a lot of Konoha's trading and import of foreign goods. He was also one of the reason's that Naruto was either barred from entering most shops or if there was a store that tolerated Naruto's presence, Fujio bribed or threatened those store owners to overprice him. He really had no need to use threats though since most of the owners did that anyway.

The Hokage looked unamused, " _He_ has a name and you will refer to him with it." The cold tone of the Hokage caused Fujio to sweat a little while he did the only smart thing he had ever done in his life and decided to sit down. "Now the reason I called you here is that Naruto's life was almost lost when those villagers attacked and I feel that I am partly to blame"

"Hokage-sama, you can't blame yourself for the ignorance of the villagers" Tsume Inuzuka, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan responded. Danzo took this moment to but in, "If he wasn't so weak then this situation could have been avoided. If you allow me to take him in I-" The Hokage stopped Danzo from continuing, "You are right Danzo."

You could imagine everyone else's surprise since the Hokage and Danzo pretty much never saw eye to eye. You could tell Danzo was surprised too is his raised eyebrow was any indication because seriously even asking for that much facial expression was too much. The Hokage continued, "I planned to change that by lowering the Shinobi Academy's age of enrollment so I decided to actually take a good look at the academy's curriculum" at this the Hokage pointed to a bundle of papers, "And I was completely disgusted, I actually had to try really hard to remember what I smoked on the day that I agreed to this."

"Physical training and Kunai/Shuriken Accuracy training only twice a week. An obstacle course only once a month. No field work or survival training/lessons whatsoever. I mean if our First Hokage gifted us with so many damn trees then we damn well good use of using them." At this point the rest of the council couldn't be more shocked, the Shinobi Council in horror of how low the standards had dropped since their time, and the Civilian Council from pure surprise at the Hokage's language.

"Needless to say I had to take a look myself to see how bad it was, and it was just as bad in person as it was on paper, and worst of all there was more emphasis on book work than on practical skills. Do not misunderstand me, I, more than anyone, understand the importance of knowledge, I would not be called the Professor if I didn't. However, knowledge won't get you far without wisdom and knowing what is written in a book will not help you survive in the field unless you can apply them, which the kids will not be able to do if they are not given any field work or strategy test to help them."

The Hokage had to take a deep breath before continuing. "There is no way that I can, in good faith, allow any budding shinobi to enter the academy when it has such subpar standards, so I will leave the 8-year enrollment age requirement. However, I am going through a complete overhaul and changing the curriculum. This will take about a year to complete and implement and during that time, the academy will be closed. I will also use that time to find teachers who are competent enough to follow through with my new curriculum. By the time our shinobi graduate, it is my hope that they will be more than prepared for life out on the field. This takes effect as soon as this academic year is over meaning at the end of this month."

" _I fucking love this version of the old man,"_ Naruto thought. He was glad that this universe's Hiruzen wasn't a spineless pushover who let others walk over him. Maybe his situation was the type of push Hiruzen needed to become so badass. The rest of the Shinobi Council shared his sentiment if the nods and smiles on their face were anything to go by.

Of course, the Civilian Council was appalled. The current Academy system allowed more of the children of civilian families to graduate, granting those families shinobi rights. If the curriculum was to become that much harder, their children would not graduate and they would be stuck as just regular civilian families.

Fujio made his displeasure known, "You can't do this Hokage-sama! What about our kids already enrolled in the academy? If you make such a huge change and have them on stand by for a whole year, then more of them will fail and our village will have less shinobi graduating."

The Hokage spared him a glance, "That will not be a problem in your children take this year off to study and train. There is no one stopping them from bettering them aside from themselves. If they really want to become shinobi they would push themselves and strive to improve, so if anything this year should be a complete boon to the children. They can train without the limiting agents of the Academy and come back more than prepared, and before you ask about how civilian families can train their children in the basic shinobi arts, do note that we have a PUBLIC Library open 18 hours a day 7 days a week."

Fujio's words got stuck in his throat and he did the only thing that any other crooked minded human would do in this case, find someone to blame. He leveled his mad glare at Naruto and exclaimed, "YOU! It's all your fault."

" _This is my chance,"_ Naruto thought. He was wondering how he would increase his charisma without a crowd, but it seemed as if his luck was shining brightly today. "Me?" Naruto asked cutely and he even added a nice head tilt for extra cuteness, "but I didn't do anything" he ended with a pout.

Fujio's glare grew wider as he exclaimed, "DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE." At this point, Fujio's breathing was becoming rough and his facial features were becoming more crazed. Oddly enough the Hokage was just watching as if he was waiting for something….The rest of the council stayed silent since the Hokage was as well.

Naruto just shook his head, "I didn't do anything that bad" he seemed to adopt a thinking pose for a sec before his eyes widened, "It wasn't me! I didn't go into all those stores and paint everything orange!" though he sounded unconvincing.

Those at the shinobi council had to repress their laughter and even Danzo's eyebrows twitched..tough crowd.

 **+1 CHA**

 **+1 CHA**

 **+1 CHA**

At this point, Fujio's rage was even more evident with his face red as a tomato and his nails dug into his palms, "YOU DEMON! You might be able to fool everyone else with your act, but I will not fall for it."

Naruto just looked at the man with pitiful eyes, "Mister are you perhaps dumb? I'm pretty sure I'm human" he made a show of checking his head "No horns" and then his ass "and no tail either, so that means you must be dumb mister" Naruto said with a nod of affirmation.

He continued, "Hiruzen-jiji said that I shouldn't associate with stupid people or else they might infect me with their stupidity." and with that he turned his head away, ignoring Fujio's face. By this point, some of the shinobi couldn't help, but chuckle at his seemingly innocent, but completely scalding, remarks and Tsume was outright laughing.

 **+1 CHA**

 **+1 CHA**

At this point Fujio's eyes were crazed and he was foaming at the mouth as he looked at Naruto seemingly ready to pounce, "YOU'RE THE DEMON THAT ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE 7 YEARS AGO" and before anyone could stop him, "YOU ARE THE KYUUBI THAT NEARLY DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE AND MY COMPANY."

There was pin drop silence in the council room. The shinobi looked at him as if he was stupid, maybe Naruto had a point… Hiruzen looked about ready to make his move, when Naruto started to talk, "Nope." He looked at Fujio with even more pity than before as he shook his head, "last time I checked I wasn't as big as the Hokage monument, and I don't have nine tails, so that must mean you're lying. Also, how can a huge monster become a little kid? That makes no sense. Hiruzen-jiji said that I shouldn't talk to liars since they are a bad influence."

 **+1 CHA**

 **+1 CHA**

 **+1 CHA**

 **+1 CHA**

 **+1 CHA**

 **Through a special action you have created the skill, 'Acting'**

 **Acting (Passive) Lvl 7 [4.67%]**

 **The ability to behave or perform in a specific manner, usually to fool others about the truth about you. As this levels up, more people will be inclined to believe your act.**

 **Congratulations! Your reputation with Tsume has increased**

 **Congratulations! Your reputation with Hiruzen has increased**

 **Congratulations! Your reputation with Inu (Kakashi) has increased**

 **Congratulations! Your reputation with Inoichi has increased**

 **Congratulations! Your reputation with Shikaku has increased**

 **Congratulations! Your reputation with Choza has increased**

 _ **Congratulations! Due to your increased reputations with others, You have unlocked the 'Reputations' menu.**_

 **Reputation**

 **Reputation plays an important factor in the world and is your status with various factions within the game world. The better liked you are with a faction the more benefits and easier time you will have with them such as discounts, missions, exp, etc. The more hated you are, the less quest availability you will have and merchants might increase their cost of goods if they are even willing to sell to you. Reputation also plays a major role in future events that can and may not occur so make your choices carefully. As your reputation improves you will have more quests available and reduced cost of goods if they have goods to sell.**

 **Abhorred**

 **You are seen as a monster by many, you and those close to you will have a high chance of being attacked without mercy by anyone with this reputation. High possibility of them posting a bounty on your person. -40% Teamwork Effectiveness, -40% Monetary Gain, -40% Reputation Gain**

 **Hostile**

 **You are an enemy to this individual and will be attacked if given the chance. Small possibility of them posting a bounty on your person. -20% Teamwork Effectiveness, -20% Monetary Gain, -20% Reputation Gain**

 **Disliked**

 **This faction doesn't like you. Your chances of being attacked are low but still a possibility depending on what you do. -10% Teamwork Effectiveness, -10% Monetary Gain, -10% Reputation Gain**

 **Neutral**

 **This faction doesn't know you or could care less about you. Your chances of being attacked are non-existent unless you attack them or if your actions affect them negatively.**

 **Friendly**

 **You're on good terms with this faction. Your chances of being attacked are low and you gain additional rewards. +10% Teamwork Effectiveness,+10% Monetary Gain, +10% Reputation Gain**

 **Honored**

 **You're on very good terms with this faction. Your chances of being attacked are low to non-existent and you gain a good deal of additional rewards. +20% Teamwork Effectiveness, +20% Monetary Gain, +20% Reputation Gain**

 **Exalted**

 **You're seen as a hero or inspiration of all that is good and just with this faction or individual. Your chances of being attacked are non-existent and you gain an incredible deal of additional rewards. +40% Teamwork Effectiveness, +40% Monetary Gain, +40% Reputation Gain. Note: Be forewarned! This reputation may get you fangirls.**

Those at the shinobi council couldn't help but be kind of surprised by the innocent and naive logic he made. Well except for Hiashi and Fugaku who wouldn't bat an eye if the Hokage pranced around the street naked. The most Hiashi would do is raise a brow and Fugaku would probably try to use that to help his coup by ruining the Hokage's image, but I digress.

Using childlike, yet completely factual logic to rebut an uninformed, and slightly deranged, individual's ranting was kind of adorable in a way. Hiruzen had a peculiar glint in his eye and Tsume just couldn't take Naruto's insane levels of charm (cuteness) and her motherly instincts kicked in. She grabbed Naruto and pulled him up to her ample bosom.

"Damn, I think I'm really starting to like this kid. Hokage-sama are you sure I can't adopt him?" she asked. The kid's glib tongue would definitely lighten up the mood around her compound and he was adorable which was always a plus.

The Hokage just sighed and shook his head at her antics, "We have already been through this Tsume. No one clan can take care of Naruto due to his status, however, I will not prevent him from visiting any of your clan compounds if he so wishes." At this Hiruzen paused taking a look at the lucky brat stuck in the Matriarch's chest, "However I do have to note that if you suffocate him to death, I don't believe he will be able to visit you anytime soon...or ever."

Naruto always thought that one of the better ways to go out would be in the sweet embrace of a MILF, so while he was being deprived of oxygen and was slowly starting to see spots he really didn't mind much.

 **You have been inflicted with the status condition 'Suffocated"**

 **[Suffocated]**

 **You are being deprived of oxygen by Tsume's amazing breasts you lucky bastard... Lose 1% of max HP every 5 seconds. At least this is one of the better ways to go out, it's been real partner.**

Right before Naruto started to see the light, he was released from his heavenly prison, however, his vision was slightly spotty. Tsume looked at him, "You hear that kid? Make sure you come to visit the Inuzuka compound sometime and I won't take no for an answer." Naruto just nodded though he was still slightly dazed. _"Lucky bastard."_ Kakashi thought though he would never say that out loud. He was an ANBU and ANBU were professional.

Even though Tsume's antics lowered the dark mood a little, Hiruzen still glared at Fujio who was trying to shrink in his seat and make himself seem as invisible as possible after he realized how much he just f*cked up. Though his excessive weight was really working against him this time.

"Fujio" The Hokage started. You could tell someone was going to die soon, "You disclosed an S-class secret and your offense is punishable by death. ANBU! Take him out. He will be silenced quietly" At this point, Fujio looked pale, but before he could utter a word, he was whisked away and would probably never be seen again.

"Now with that out of the way. The reason I brought Naruto here was that I realized that he has to be trained so that he will be able to protect himself if any such situation occurs again. I also want him to be more than prepared for the academy. Since this is a shinobi matter I want to ask if any of you in the Shinobi Council, have any noteworthy objection?"

Seeing as everyone stayed silent, Hiruzen nodded. Danzo looked as if he was about to comment, but Hiruzen continued, "I already have a perfect candidate to take care of his training. INU!"

Seeing as he was in the spotlight, Kakashi stepped forward. Hiruzen looked towards him, "Inu was very close to Naruto's father and I can think of no one better to teach Naruto than him. Do you accept this responsibility?" The Hokage's tone wasn't one used for a question, but Kakashi would have replied the same regardless.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen nodded. He also noted the confused looks of the shinobi and civilians present, after all, everyone thought that Naruto was just a no-name orphan. Pretty much all of the shinobi knew who Inu was which wasn't particularly difficult given his unique gravity-defying hair. The shinobi also knew that Kakashi had very few friends if any, and for him to be friends with someone who was the father of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki meant that he might have been pretty important. There was, though, one shinobi whose brain worked in overdrive and was able to connect the dots fairly quickly, _"He does kind of look like him. This might become troublesome."_

Hiruzen addressed the shinobi council, "We will discuss this afterward." The third found it particular that Koharu and Homura hadn't made any comments since Naruto walked in the room, which wasn't weird per se, but Hiruzen expected them to do something. Maybe they were just going to wait and see?

Naruto decided this was his chance to see just how different Hiruzen was from the manga/anime. "Oi Jiji can you tell me about my parents?" He wasn't really hoping for much anyway, but he wanted to see what his response would be.

Hiruzen already expected Naruto to ask, "I cannot tell you that now Naruto-Kun. However," at this point, Sarutobi looked deeply at Naruto, "If you can show me a high level of maturity during your training time with Kakashi, and if you show me that you can reign in your emotions, then I will tell you who your parents are."

Naruto's eyes widened a little bit, then he smirked, "I'll hold you to that old man. I'll show you what I'm made of." The Hokage smiled, then addressed the Civilian Council who had been awfully quiet as of late, "You all are dismissed, this meeting is adjourned. I'll draft the new curriculum with the shinobi clan heads and present them at a later date, so you'll be able to view it then."

The civilians got up left while Koharu and Homura took a good look at Hiruzen as to take in the image of the improved Hokage before they departed as well. Danzo's emotionless mask was the same as always as he glanced at the Hokage before leaving last. With all set and done Hiruzen looked at Kakashi, "You can start planning whatever training you want Naruto to go through. You should start whenever he feels ready." Kakashi nodded and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, much to the latter's horror before they left in a shunshin.

Hiruzen sighed as he thought of today's activities. He was really just planning on getting rid of Fujio since he was the main perpetrator of Naruto's inability to go into most shops and the overpriced goods they sold him. It wasn't really too big of a deal since the ANBU watching over Naruto, which was usually Itachi or Kakashi, could get Naruto's necessities without hassle, but he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore.

Fujio's son, Futoshi, was a bit more open-minded than his father was. That's not to say that he had any good opinion of Naruto, but he wouldn't go out of his way to make one 7 years old's life miserable and as a bonus, he usually disagreed with his father on the business. This information wasn't to hard to find out when you were the Hokage, so he decided to put it to use and get rid of an annoying roadblock.

Hiruzen thought about Fujio's reaction and smirked on the inside. No sane man would actually break an S-class secret, in front of the Hokage no less, however, the Hokage had done some slight behind the scene manipulation. Genjutsu used to control a person's actions was extremely advanced and unless you had a doujutsu as advanced as the Sharingan, it was pretty much impossible to use especially on shinobi. What the Hokage had done, however, was simply placed an extremely slight and virtually unnoticeable genjutsu on Fujio that made him speak his thoughts.

He wasn't really manipulating Fujio's actions so much as he was making him more susceptible to speaking his own thoughts. It was still very hard to do, even on a civilian, so he had been working on it since the moment he called the meeting after the executions, but the results were worth it. He was going to talk to Naruto about the Kyuubi and hopefully comfort him, but it seemed as if Kakashi's report about his maturity was correct.

Naruto might have been able to fool others with his cute act (he wouldn't admit it even to himself but he almost fell for it too) but Hiruzen had been the Hokage for a while, and he could see the calculating eyes the boy had. Whatever had happened after the incident had helped Naruto grow a little, but it was still unfortunate that his childhood was cut short.

Hiruzen sighed then focused his glance at the shinobi in the room. "Now you probably have questions, but I will answer the most pressing one of Naruto's heritage." The room was silent and the shinobi were at rapt attention. Naruto's father and mother died on the night of the Kyuubi attack. They died protecting the village and his father was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside him."

There was complete silence as all the shinobi were wide-eyed, even Shikaku's half-lidded eyes were open. Tsume was the first to break the silence, "Hokage-sama are you saying..?"

Hiruzen nodded, "That's right, Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage."

"Troublesome" Shikaku said. Inoichi looked like he was having a migraine, Shibi's bugs were buzzing louder than usual, Choza had the urge to start eating, Fugaku was quiet, and Tsume decided to ask the next question on everyone's mind, "Who is the mother then?"

The Hokage smiled lightly, "Kushina Uzumaki."

Tsume just sighed, "They hid it well. I can certainly see he has his mother's eyes and hair with his father's face. It makes a lot of sense, I can't imagine Minato using some random kid as a sacrifice."

Shikaku decided to ask the next question, "So what are we to do now that we know this?" The Hokage responded, "Nothing, I just believe that you all deserve to know the true identity of this village's hero. Now that I've said everything I wanted to say, you are all dismissed."

With that, the shinobi all left the council room leaving Hiruzen to his own thoughts. He knew that Fugaku wouldn't do anything with this info yet since he would want to lay low and prepare his coup. Hiruzen, however, wasn't going to let that happen and he had already come to a decision regarding the proposition that Itachi made. He most likely would not have been able to stop Itachi from following through with this decision since his love for the village was too great. There were also no available options left due to the rising tensions between the village and the Uchiha clan.

Honestly, Hiruzen would have just preferred to try to talk it out and if he was desperate he would have asked Shisui to "help" change the minds of the Coup leaders since he was also against the idea. Sadly the poor child had committed suicide and the talks had gone poorly so that literally left him with an ultimatum: either kill the leaders of the coup and save the village, or try, and fail, to continue peace talks which would probably just end with the Uchiha clan staging the coup anyway leading to a civil war which could deteriorate into a world war once the other villages got wind of this happening. Hopefully, it ended with just the coup leaders getting killed off, he really didn't need any more paperwork.

He was really getting too old for this shit, but he had to persevere for Naruto's sake. Speaking of which, he hoped in the coming years, Naruto would grow stronger and make some friends as well. _"Now then on to the next matter at hand."_ which surprisingly wasn't paperwork. No, it was a letter to Jiraiya detailing the past day's events and he was hoping that he would decide to come home more often after he got word of this. With those thoughts, he decided to start writing.

* * *

 **Murphy's law is an adage or epigram that is typically stated as "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong".**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 2 Next Level: 0/3000  
**

 **CA: 452/957**

 **HP: 1800/1800 Regen: (18.00 + (100%)) = 36.00 per min  
CP: 4110/4110 Regen: (41.10 + (230%)) = 135.631 per min**

STR: 29  
VIT: 33  
DEX: 24 (5%) = 25.2  
INT: 55 (20%) = 66  
WIS: 39 (15%) = 4.85

 **CHA: 88 (5%) = 92.4  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Ryo: 1000**

 **New Skills!**

 **Throwing Knives (Passive/Active) Lvl 1 [50.0%] CP: 5**

 **By continuously throwing a bladed object at a set target, you now have the ability to increase your throwing accuracy. Passively increases the throwing accuracy of bladed weapons by 20%. Passively increases DEX by 5%. Actively increases the damage of bladed weapons when thrown by 15%**

 **Note Taking (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [50.0%] CP 1**

 **Jotting down notes helps you remember and better understand the things you write. Passively increases INT by 20%. Passively increases WIS by 15%. 50% chance to remember what you take notes on. Increases writing speed by 50%**

 **Intermediate Cooking (Passive) Lvl 10 [34.5%]**

 **The ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. Current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc. Hint: Some meals can only be made when using a recipe or having watched someone teach you how to cook it. Increases cooking speed by 50% (instant meals aren't affected). Increases the success of creating a new intermediate level dish by 40% Increases how well the meal taste by 35% (instant meals aren't affected)**

 **Acting (Passive) Lvl 7 [4.67%]**

 **The ability to behave or perform in a specific manner, usually to fool others about the truth about you. As this levels up, more people will be inclined to believe your act. Passively increases CHA by 5%**

 **Chakra Borne (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **The ability is given to those with a high chakra affinity. The user becomes more in tune with their own chakra's spiritual and physical nature allowing them more chakra control. Chakra regeneration increases by 20%. Chakra capacity increases by 20%. Chakra based attacks do 10% more damage.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That thing about the luck stat was a concept that I sto**Cough Cough** borrowed from MaxFic's story as well. I didn't actually take the entire idea, but just the concept of luck being bound by the deeds you do, but after that everything else here is original. Honestly, can anyone even claim originality anymore? I feel like somewhere out there in the web someone's idea or concept has already been used and it's just a matter of looking for it and accepting that you will simply never be original.**

 **The different levels of reputation I have were not made by me. I took them from another author who also writes a Naruto/Gamer fiction and the best part is that he updated somewhat recently. I want to give a FULL 100% CREDIT to the author, "Legend of the Kyuubi". His book "** **Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer** **" was the second biggest inspiration for me writing this thing and I just love the way he wrote the book. Now for you guys that actually like what I write (however few that may be), you should definitely check out Legend's story if you haven't already. I am sure you will love it.**

 **P.S. I also copied his 'Basic Cooking' skill definition and changed it up a little to make it 'Intermediate Cooking' since Naruto has some cooking skills from his past life**

 **Alright that's all for today : )**


	3. Chapter 3

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like reading fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Danzo had a simple plan really. It wasn't foolproof and there were parts that could go wrong, but for the most part, he believed that it would be successful. All he had to do was appear in front of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki when he was at his most vulnerable, and offer him power in return for his allegiance. He thought it had a good chance of working since the kid was young and mouldable and if that didn't work, he could try manipulating the kid's broken mind with a small application of Kotoamatsukami and make him act like a true shinobi. Eventually, the boy would come to him and he would get his weapon.

It was a three step process of getting the ANBU away from the kid, beating him till he was broken, and then fixing Naruto is his own image. The first part of the plan wasn't too hard, it just required him to make some slight adjustments to the mission parameters for the mission that Inu took which caused him to be out of the village longer than usual. Danzo would then make small alterations to the ANBU patrol routes during the greatest festival of the year and they would be virtually unnoticeable.

The second part included getting a few poor saps who had the most losses during the kyuubi attack and "convince" them to beat the jinchuuriki to an inch of his life and by convince he meant using Shisui's eye on them so that they would follow his instructions to the dot. Since he had Fu Yamanaka as his Root agent he could easily erase his presence from the memories of those thugs and no one would even be able to link them. Since he had Hashirama's cells, courtesy of Orochimaru, he could use Shisui's eye close to 6 times a week, almost once a day, as opposed to waiting 10 years every use, so time became a non-issue. There was a small weakness to this technique, however, which was why he couldn't just use it to become Hokage. That and the fact that he wasn't the original eye's owner.

After the Kyuubi brat was beaten to an inch of his life, with the help of the alternate patrol routes the ANBU would be able to find him before he actually died. Hiruzen's heart would shatter and he would go into a depression by blaming himself for what happened, while he would recruit a broken Naruto, or slightly manipulate him, into eventually joining/working for Root and mold him into any shape he wants. This would have preferably been done quietly as to not raise suspicion

Danzo knew he couldn't just kidnap the kid since Hiruzen would notice due to him keeping a close watch on Naruto. He couldn't use Shisui's eye to make him come to Root directly since it was essentially the same as kidnapping him and it also held the possibility of backfiring on him since Naruto held the Kyuubi. The genjutsu might hold for some time, but if the fox somehow managed to interfere, or if the kid's large reserves blocked him, Danzo knew he would either be screwed or he would fail completely. That was the only reason he used such a convoluted scheme, but in the end it still failed.

The two main contributing factors were Hiruzen and the brat's own reaction. Hiruzen became the domineering Hokage he should have been from the beginning and there was no doubt Hiruzen would keep a close eye on him. Danzo just couldn't understand what could have happened to cause the old man to shape up. The exact opposite was supposed to happen dammit. It was unfortunate that Danzo never understood the Will of Fire, or he would have understood why Hiruzen changed in this way.

Danzo continued to contemplate in his underground lair. The jinchuuriki's reaction was just as surprising, if not more so. He wasn't broken and he wasn't the obnoxious loud mouth that he was reported to be either, instead it seemed as if he became more emotionless and calculating. Danzo tried to use Shisui's eye during the meeting to subtly influence the kid to become a better weapon aka an emotionless cold-blooded drone. Hiruzen would probably chalk it up to brain damage and it would set the stage for when the kid eventually became a part of his organization.

That clearly did not work out the way Danzo had intended. He didn't know if the genjutsu only partially took hold or if the child really did suffer from some severe brain damage, but Naruto's change in persona was not what he expected. Danzo could tell that the kid planned to make a fool out of that merchant the moment the obese man decided to open his mouth. Danzo could see it in Naruto's eyes and while he would never admit this, not even to himself, he felt some feeling of….trepidation? Whatever it was he didn't like it.

Though Danzo was starting to feel a small pang of guilt for what he put the kid thro….nope it was gone. But in all seriousness, he really did not like things getting out of his control, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Not only that but abusing Shisui's eye whatever chance he got, for the past 6 days, was really starting to strain him even with Hashirama's cells. He would just have to lay off for now and continue planning.

All Danzo ever wanted to do was improve the village. No one could possibly deny his love for Konoha, but he wanted it done in his own image. For a man that preached about abandoning emotions, he still kept one of the most dangerous ones, avarice. Danzo wanted the hokage position, he wanted power, but he also wanted to improve the village and in an ironic twist, he got what he wanted.

The Hokage was starting to act like a true leader and was starting to help the village prosper, starting from the foundation also known as the children. With his new shinobi academic reform policies, the younger generation were bound to grow stronger and surpass the old and if Hiruzen kept shaping up, the village would stronger than ever before.

The kyuubi was starting to act like a true shinobi would and was already starting to develop schemes at a young age. As long as he grew to love and protect the village, Danzo had no doubt Fire Country would ultimately reign supreme with such a powerful weapon. Though if Danzo didn't know any better, he'd think the kid was a completely different person. Well for now he would adopt a wait and see policy to check how everything works out.

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Naruto was about to hurl, for the second time this day. He was really starting to dislike Kakashi, it was like he derived some sort of sick pleasure from watching him nearly throw up everytime.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with concern in his eyes, "How do you feel Naruto?" He wanted to say he felt like shit until he understood what Kakashi was actually trying to ask him. The real question was 'How do you feel about knowing you are the Kyuubi?'

Naruto lightly smiled at Kakashi, "I'm not the fox right?"

Kakashi hastily shook his head, "No you're not, and don't ever think you are."

Naruto's smile widened to a grin, "Then there's nothing to be worried about. Unless I start getting village destruction tendencies, there will be no reason to fret."

Kakashi gave Naruto a wide eye smile, "Then I'll have to knock some sense into you if that ever happens" He said. He looked at Naruto and asked, "Do you need me to get you anything." He was going to get some supplies anyway so he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Naruto seemed to remember something and asked, "Yeah actually could you actually get me a shogi board, a chess board, and books on traps and strategy?" Seeing Kakashi's raised brow he continued, "I want to be able to make the best team decisions when I'm out on the field so I'll need to work on my strategy making, which is where shogi, chess, and the book come into play. I also need to be able to set traps for my enemies I mean seriously what ninja doesn't know how to set traps?" Naruto wanted to be prepared for most eventualities plus he really wanted those **INT** and **WIS** gains.

Kakashi nodded, completely in agreement with his logic and stated, "alright, I'll get you what you need and i'll even play a few rounds of shogi with you."

"Thank you Inu-san."

The person in question shook his head and took of his ANBU mask, "There's no need for that, just call me Kakashi-sensei." Since he was going to teach the kid he might as well be transparent and let him see his face.

Naruto smiled, "Hai Kakashi-sensei." and with that Kakashi actually used the door then disappeared in a shunshin. Thinking of Kakashi, Naruto looked around his room for a little bit and found the mask that he had gotten for his present, oddly enough he didn't remember taking it of…. Well that was a mystery for another time.

Seeing as he was going to become Kakashi's student, he decided he might as well go all the way, so he put the face mask up and brought the cloth up to his nose. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring how badass he looked for a moment before he decided to work on getting a new skill.

He sat cross legged on the floor and took a deep rhythmic breaths that slowly got smaller and quieter. He cleared his mind and tried to sit as absolutely still as possible.

 **Through special action, you have created a new skill. The skill 'Meditation' has been created**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 1 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body. Passively increase INT by 20%. Passively increase WIS by 20%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% when active. Warning: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and MP regeneration increases.**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation increases by 1 level!**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 10 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body. Passively increase INT by 30%. Passively increase WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 150% when active. Warning: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and MP regeneration increases.**

As Naruto continued to sit there, he didn't notice the passage of time. It wasn't until Kakashi came into the range of his chakra perception skill that Naruto decided to open his eyes.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's meditative form. " _Minato would be so proud of you Naruto."_ He thought. Kakashi could already tell the kid had more potential than his parents and Kakashi knew he was going to become a beast when he fully matured. His job was to give Naruto the tools to do so.

"Well I got the items you asked for." Kakashi said. "How about I play you in a few games of shogi? After that you can read up on the books about traps and strategies." While Kakashi never really played shogi all that often, he did know the rules and general strategies used. Also, this could be a good time to slightly bond more with his sensei's son, so he was willing to spend his time with him.

"No problem. I bet you I can get the hang of this game and beat you no in no time." Naruto declared. With his hax abilities and his rapidly growing new stats, he knew that he would be able to give Kakashi a run for his money eventually.

Kakashi smirked and started setting up the board. "Alright let me tell you the general rules of the game. Shogi is played on a nine-by-nine board." Kakashi pointed at the game board while saying this, "The vertical rows are called files and the horizontal rows are called ranks or just rows. Now Each player has twenty pieces: one King, two Gold Generals, two Silver Generals, two Knights, two Lances, one Rook, one Bishop and nine Pawns."

"The player moving up the board and making the first move is referred to as 'black' and his opponent 'white', although in Shogi sets all pieces have the same colour. The pieces are differentiated only in direction with pieces pointing away from a player being his. The pieces lie flat on the board and have their name written on them."

As Naruto looked he noticed the name of each piece being written on them. He had to ask "So the objective is to get the King?" truthfully this game seemed very similar to chess that he was familiar with, so he reasoned that they might have the same objective.

Kakashi smiled and continued, "Right, the objective of the game is to capture the opponent's King. Now each piece moves in its own unique way. The **King moves** one step in any direction per move while the **Gold General** moves one step per move in any direction except diagonally backward. The **Silver General** moves one step per move forwards or diagonally, but can't move sideways or vertically backwards. The **Knight** moves one step to left or right, and two steps forward and is the only piece which may jump over other pieces. The **Rook** moves vertically or horizontally any distance, **Bishop** moves diagonally any distance, **Lance** moves forward any distance, and **Pawn** one step forward." Kakashi had to take a breath from explaining so much all all once.

"There are more rules, but i'll explain as we go along." Kakashi finished. Naruto knew it wouldn't take long to understand this game since he had played chess before and the two were similar, so he and Kakashi started setting up the board and began to play.

As time passed and Naruto, more often than not, lost games, he was progressively getting better. His decision making, tactics, and all around play style make slight progress every round he played with Kakashi and he got the necessary reinforcement to boot.

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 WIS**

 **+1 WIS**

 **+1 WIS**

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 WIS**

" _The kid's a monster."_ Kakashi thought. The rate of Naruto's improvement was astonishing, and the kid visibly improved the more they played. He honestly didn't know whether to be proud or horrified at the kid's intellect and at the fact that he was losing more often. Kakashi might not be anywhere near Asuma's level, but he had played the game a lot more often than Naruto had, but he was still losing to a 7-year-old, the shame…..

Time passed and Naruto continued to get better and make gains.

 **+1 INT**

 **+1 WIS**

It was around this time that Kakashi started to notice, " _It's getting dark outside and I still have to write out a rough training plan."_ While he would have loved to stay more, he still had his other duties to attend to, so with that thought he decided end the game. With a couple more moves it was checkmate.

"Dammit, I was so close to winning too." Naruto complained. Kakashi had countered his strategy and captured his King. He would really have to read up on those military tactics and whatnot.

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Well that's a wrap. I'll be leaving now since I still have to create your schedule for at least tomorrow. Make sure you don't stay up too late and get since I won't go easy on you."

Naruto continued focusing on the board giving Kakashi a dismissive wave, "Yeah yeah I understand, goodnight." Truth be told he probably didn't even really need sleep thanks to his [Gamer] ability, so he'd probably stay up all night working.

Kakashi raised a brow and internally shrugged. It wouldn't be his fault if Naruto couldn't survive tomorrow's training, so he left the premises deciding to make Naruto's training hell just for the fun of it. Maybe he could even get some tips from Guy about body conditioning?

Seeing that Kakashi left, Naruto took out the book on military/shinobi tactics. He needed to be able to make the best tactical situations in difficult scenarios and this book would go a long way.

 _ **You have acquired the skill book 'Shinobi Tactics'. Would you like to learn this skill?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

After Naruto pressed _**Yes**_ he saw the book disappear into motes of light, then enter his body. His brain suddenly became full of information about how to respond to certain situation and what tactics to use in certain disadvantageous situations. It was a somewhat surreal experience, but he welcomed it anytime.

 **Shinobi Tactics (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

' **Shinobi Tactics' helps the individual come up with better, more logical choices, in the field. You are able to create great team formations, ambush points, counter ambush and many other tactics. Passively increases WIS by 20%. Passively increases INT by 15%.**

" _This is perfect."_ Naruto thought. Now he didn't to worry too much about screwing up when it came to decisions, though he would still actually need experience to put this skill into play. Until then he would just have to move onto his next book.

Naruto took out the book about trap making/setting and decided to learn it as well.

 _ **You have acquired the skill book 'Traps'. Would you like to learn this skill?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

 **Trap (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Traps are an essential skill to any shinobi and their usefulness should not be underestimated. Using them can surprise and place your enemies off guard, giving you the advantage you need in the field. Passively increases DEX by 5%. Passively increases trap effectiveness and damage by 25%. Allows for greater trap placement.**

And with that done he would now be all se_

 _ **Quest Completed: Anime Training Montage!**_

 _ **You have earned 1000 XP**_

 _ **Bonus Objective: Gain twice the stats as required 500 XP**_

 _ **Bonus Objective: Complete this objective in one day 500 XP**_

 _ **Bonus Objective: Complete the first Bonus Objective in a day 1000 XP**_

 _ **Congratulations You have leveled up!**_

 _ **The skill 'Foresight' has been granted by reaching 50 in WIS.**_

 **Foresight (Active: ON) Lvl 1/10 [0.0%]**

 **Foresight is a skill given to those born with amazing perception. With this skill, the user is able to slow down their perception of time up to a certain ratio (Current Ratio is 1:1). The skill is always activated unless the user turns it off. WARNING: Just because you can see attacks does not mean you will have the necessary bodily speed to react to them.**

_t for the night…yeah, he completely forgot about that. This day was just so long that the concept of completing the quest completely slipped his mind. The only reason he was grinding his stats was so that he could become stronger and not die to freaks like Orochimaru at first sight. Naruto wasn't so naive as to think he would have the same BS luck as the protagonist in the series...unless of course, he started to sow good karma. " _How would I even do that anyway? Donate money to orphanages or something? Speaking of I'm gonna have to visit that orphanage mother soon since she'll probably be worried sick."_

That aside, the new ability looked helpful, but it was completely useless as of right now since there was a one to one ratio between the world's time and his perception of it. Well since it was always active he could use it while he fought and once the skill leveled up he was sure he would be able to notice.

Well that could always wait till later, right now Naruto had a dungeon to spam.

" _ID: Create"_

" _ID: Escape"_

" _ID: Create"_

" _ID: Escape"_

 _..._

 **ID: Create has gone up by 4!**

 **ID: Escape has gone up by 4!**

 _ **Congratulations, a new dungeon has been unlocked!**_

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 5 [24.60%]** **.**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:**

 **-Empty ID [Monsters: None]**

 **-Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]**

Now it was time for the greatest/most tedious moment in any gamer's life, " _Grinding."_ Great because your character became stronger, tedious because it would get boring over time, however Naruto was not going to complain about strength gains.

" _ID: Create, Zombie ID"_ he thought and instantly he found that he was transported to his personal pocket dimension. The sky turned crimson and his ability decided to put in some creepy ass background music in order to complement the environment. Even though Naruto wasn't really high leveled at all, he wasn't too worried about the dungeon zombie since he wasn't planning to fight without a plan anyway.

* * *

 _ **Quest Alert! BRAAAIIINS…!**_

 _ **The Zombies are resentful undead who love to feast on the flesh of living creatures, especially their brain matter. These foul creatures will attack with no regard and indiscriminately, so you would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of these abominations. Your objective it to destroy at least 10 of these vile creatures and return their souls to the pure land (don't take that last part seriously, they aren't actually real)**_

 _ **Reward: 1000 XP**_

* * *

He was planning on using hit and run tactics if the zombies proved to be too strong, but if his ability was giving him a quest and telling him he could kill 10 zombies, who was he to doubt? Naruto walked outside his house and walked around the streets of Konoha for a moment before he began to feel an ill creeping sensation like someone trying (and failing) to suffocate him…

 **Due to special action, a skill has been created. The skill 'Detect Bloodlust' has been created.**

 **Detect Bloodlust has gone up by 1!**

 **Detect Bloodlust has gone up by 1!**

 **Detect Bloodlust has gone up by 1!**

 **Detect Bloodlust has gone up by 1!**

 **Detect Bloodlust (Passive) Lvl 5 [27.49%]**

 **Detect bloodlust is a skill that allows the user to instinctively detect the ill intent of beings around you. At higher levels you become more aware of lower levels of bloodlust. Current Range: 25 meters.**

Naruto smirked and looked around to see the small group of zombies slowly walking in his direction. They looked like any other typical zombie, with rotting gray flesh and bones sticking out, and they smelled like them too. Even from this distance, Naruto was trying not to gag as he observed them

 **Name: Civilian Zombie**

LVL: 5

Race: Undead

HP: 750/750

CP: 250/250

STR: 20

VIT: 15

DEX: 5

INT: 2

WIS: 1

 **LUK: It has none, it's dead.**

 **EXP Gain: 100**

 **A walking corpse of flesh that, even after death, has lingering resentment towards anything living (so pretty much you). While it's INT and WIS are low, and it's LUK nonexistent, it has great VIT, STR, and stamina. Alone they are weak, but in groups they can become dangerous.**

Naruto grinned and prepared himself for battle. ' **Gamer's Mind'** kept his mind calm, but his blood started pumping faster and everything around him seemed to be moving slower, he didn't know what this feeling was, but he wanted to test his capabilities and these zombies were his test subjects, " _Wow I sound like Itachi."_

With a shout Naruto flooded his arms with with chakra, reinforcing his body to inhuman levels, and dashed towards the group of five zombies. He stopped right in front of the first zombie, arching his hand back, then swinging it forward with frightening velocity causing its rotting rib cage to fracture and its flesh to break apart.

The feeling of breaking through flesh and bone, even fake, was an unfamiliar sensation yet Naruto didn't utter a sound, his focus at its peak. He snapped his leg up, using his child given flexibility to crack the zombies chin with an upward kick. The strength of his blow caused the zombie to be lifted off the ground a couple feet, before it fell with a heavy thud.

 **CRITICAL -415! -210!**

 **HP: 125/750**

The zombie looked to be trying to stand up, but Naruto wasn't having any of it, so he raised his leg before stepping down on the zombie's head causing it to burst in a shower of blood and gore before disappearing into motes of light. What took seconds to describe happened in only a short instant and with Naruto's stamina not only did he feel alive, but he wasn't even winded.

He ignored the feeling of gore and looked around and saw 3 zombies in front of him, " _Wait three?"_ Before he could continue contemplating the oddity he felt a slight chill from behind and ducked as a rotting arm came above his head. His body seemed to move on its own as he reactively grabbed the zombie's arm and threw the zombie over his shoulder.

 **-50!**

Not letting up, Naruto held onto the frail looking limb before he began to stomp his leg into the zombie's head continuously. until it was nothing but read paint and dots of light.

 **CRITICAL -395! CRITICAL -410!**

Naruto wasn't even given a moment of respite before the other three walking lumps of flesh came upon him. Now that he was prepared and got a better feel of the relative strength of these rotting corpses, he wasn't even worried. With a serious look on his face, Naruto brought his hands up in a simple boxing stance and sent a hard kick to the middle zombie's chest before he slightly leaned back and grabbed the outstretched hands on the zombies on either side of him.

Naruto pulled both monstrosities, as hard as he could, towards each other and watched as their skulls collided with a sickening crunch. Before they could even begin to recover he grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together before kicking their crumpling bodies in the chest sending them flying away.

 **HP: 400/750**

 **HP: 290/750**

 **HP: 310/750**

The zombie that Naruto had kicked earlier started to get up, so using chakra reinforcement and focusing on his legs, Naruto dashed towards the zombie at blinding speeds and leveled a chakra enhanced kick at its head, instantly causing it to disappear into dots of light.

With the other two zombies starting to resurge, Naruto walked up to them with purposeful steps and stepped on their heads with a simple chakra reinforced leg. As they disappeared Naruto took a glance around to make sure there weren't any extra zombie's around before he checked his system. Now that he looked back, he realized that he didn't get any drops from his kills so that must mean…. " _I Thought so, it's on auto-loot."_

He had only been in this world for a day really and with so many things going on, in addition to his own neglect, he never had the time to check what his settings were at. Now that he knew though, he would be able to adjust them if necessary and so far everything looked good. Now it was time to check what he got through this slight scuffle…

 _ **Due to special action you have created a new skill. The skill 'Basic Brawling' has been created.**_

 **Basic Brawling (Passive) Lvl 10/15 [31.2%]**

 **A brawler has no set style and is a fighter who depends on ferocity, toughness, and strength to win fight. Passively increases STR by 10%. Passively increases DEX by 10%** _ **.**_

 _ **Due to special action you have created a new skill. The skill 'Danger Sense' has been created.**_

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 3 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 _ **Due to special action you have created a new skill. The skill 'Instinct' has been created.**_

 **Instinct (Passive) Lvl 2 [23.67%]**

 **Instinct is your body's natural response to external stimuli. With it you can subconsciously react to attacks regardless of if you can see them or not. At higher levels your ability to perfectly react and counter attacks increases and at the highest level it is said no attack will be able to hit you. Passively increases STR by 2%. Passively increases DEX by 2%. Chance to automatically react and counter attacks increases to 2%.**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain STR has gone up by 2!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain VIT has gone up by 2!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain DEX has gone up by 2!**

 **Due to continuous use the skill 'Chakra Reinforcement' has leveled up by 5!**

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active) Lvl 6 [34.26%] CP: 100** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement allows the user to flow chakra internally through their body. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that grants a 30% increase in STR and a 30% increase in DEX. Damage from attacks are reduced by 5%.**

Naruto had to whistle appreciatively at the helpful skills his ability gave him. They would all help him out in the future especially **Danger Sense** and **Instinct.** With **Danger Sense** there would be an even less chance of him being caught off guard and with his chakra sensing capabilities, he wouldn't have to worry as much about assassination. However, the skill he was most hopeful for was his **Instinct** ability.

If he could read behind the lines correctly, then this ability would be the ultimate attack and defence at the highest level and he might get one of the most overpowered abilities. After having seen these abilities Naruto decided to see what dropped from those monsters, but first he had to get in a decently safe place so that he didn't get jumped from behind or something.

With that thought, he went to the nearest building and made sure it was free of zombies, before breaking in and settling down. His safety ensured, Naruto then began to check out the loot….

 **Standard Issue Kunai x3 (Durability: [100/100])**

 **These are just regular good quality kunai usable by any shinobi.**

 **Melee Damage: 10-12**

 **Ranged Damage: 8-10**

Well that was underwhelming….but that aside he also only got an additional 500 Ryo from his hard work. It was kind of disappointing, however Naruto didn't come here for any other reason than to train and so he left the confines of the home and continued to hunt for more zombies.

Not long after he was able to find a group of three wandering flesh bags. Naruto decided to use his kunai to practice his handling of them since while his **DEX** stat wasn't bad per se and he was confident in his strength, he had never used kunai in battle and what better way to get experience than in a controlled environment? With a reverse grip on the weapon, Naruto dashed towards the trio while coating the blade with a thin film of chakra to increase its piercing power and overall damage output.

The zombies noticed as he sped towards them, but faster than they could react he diagonally sliced the middle zombie causing a large gash to appear on its chest. Without missing a beat, he pivoted his forward left foot and with his chakra enhanced feet, he caved in the chest of the zombie to his left causing it to fly a few meters before dropping to the floor with a thud.

 **CRITICAL! -650!**

 **-350!**

 **HP: 50/750**

 **HP: 350/750**

In one fluid movement, Naruto jumped while spinning slightly in the air so that he could face the third zombie. With his target on sight he coated the kunai with chakra and threw it with his chakra enhanced hand. With its speed and damage output increased, as well as with Naruto's accuracy, the kunai destroyed the third zombie's head and showered the area in gore.

 **CRITICAL! 970!**

 **HP: 0/0**

The zombie's pieces disappeared in a light show and its loot was automatically captured by Naruto's inventory. Naruto was kind of impressed with the damage of that combination attack, but he still had a job to finish. The first zombie he attacked was literally struggling to move and was on its last breath while the second zombie was beginning to recover its motor functions, so with the damage level assessment done Naruto took out another kunai and prepared to launch it. He reinforced his throwing arm again, while covering the kunai in coating, and he threw it at the walking zombie.

His aim was slightly off and instead of piercing the zombie through its heart area on its chest, the kunai blew apart its left shoulder.

 **-340!**

 **HP: 10/750**

" _What are the odds?"_ Naruto thought. Both zombies were now down to only 10 HP and while Naruto might not care for them, he decided to put them out of their misery for his convenience. The battle over and the look already collected, Naruto began to look at his logs again to see what new skills he gained.

 _ **Due to special action you have created a new skill. The skill 'Weapon Reinforcement' has been created.**_

 **Weapon Reinforcement (Active) Lvl 5 [28.2%]**

 **In the field weapons are your lifeline and without a reliable form of attack, more often than not you'll find yourself dead or dying. Weapon reinforcement can make even the most basic tools powerful granted that the mastery of this skill is high enough. By creating a thin, but durable coat of chakra on a weapon, you can improve its performance and durability. Weapon damage increases by 5%. Weapon durability increases by 5%**

 _ **Due to special action you have created a new skill. The skill 'Power Throw' has been created.**_

 **Power Throw (Active) Lvl 3 [37.0%].**

 **In basic physics the faster an object moves, the greater its kinetic energy and the more damage it can cause. Power throw is a skill that allows the user to focus their chakra in their hands, specifically the muscles in the forearms and the area around the wrist. The resulting improvement allows for greater throwing velocity which increases the damage done by the weapon thrown. Damage by thrown weapons increases by (STR x 3%).**

 _ **Due to special action you have created a new skill. The skill 'Kunai Mastery' has been created.**_

 **Kunai Mastery (Passive) Lvl 4 [56.67%]**

 **Kunai are a basic tool of all ninja and in certain situations they can save your life. A person well trained in using kunai in any scenario, has higher adaptability in the field and they increase their chances of living. Kunai mastery increases the effectiveness of kunai when used in their respective situations. Increases Kunai damage by 4%. Increases kunai accuracy by 4%.**

While these skills were pretty basic, Naruto knew that as he leveled them up, they would become stronger and more useful especially when used together. " _Now, I only have a couple more zombies to kill then I'll be done with the quest. After that I can go wild for a little bit before I complete my last objective for the night."_ What that objective was….well only Naruto knew.

After he finished mentally reviewing his plans, Naruto walked around and tried to find a challenging zombie for once. Even though he was low leveled, had little fighting experience, and had little fighting skill to speak off, he realized that fighting enemies that were easy to kill wouldn't help level up his skills fast.

Naruto theorized, based on multiple fanfictions and 'The Gamer' manhwa, that his ability worked by manipulating the reality around him, and for him, in a way that would help him grow. The stat points, levels, and skills were all things that his ability gave him and while he might have been able to learn most of those skills on his own, he would need a certain level of knowledge on the subjects that he just didn't have.

That being said his ability also seemed to have a limit on what it could do for him and a basic example of this was his **Chakra Armor** skill. The game gave him a limit based on what he could physically handle without dying and it was up to him to improve and surpass his own limits his ability just made it easier to do so. It was a basic concept that only through tough trials and tribulations would one be able to grow quickly in skill and ability. Naruto had to put in the work in order to improve his abilities and even though those past two "challenges" were his first fights, they weren't challenging enough to greatly improve his abilities and so his skills improved slowly.

If he could find something that actually could do harm, and actually find a challenge then Naruto was sure that his abilities would grow by leaps and bounds more than they already were and he would benefit the most.

 **KYAAAA! Your so cool and smart and handsome Naruto-sama! For understanding more about your abilities and for paving your path to growth, you have received +2 INT and +2 WIS.**

…...While it was great that he his ability was stroking his own ego, this ability was a part of him so that meant that there was definitely something inherently wrong with either him or his ability. He felt best not to think about it.

 **For understanding more about yourse…**

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the rest of the message as he focused on the matter at hand. He focused on his chakra and directed as small a stream as he could to his legs. His chakra was very large for his age and it was like trying to limit the flow of a raging river and it took some effort, but eventually Naruto got what he wanted and jumped up to the top of the closest building.

 **Due to special action you have created a new skill. The skill, 'Leap' has been created.**

 **Leap (Active) Lvl 1 [45.6%]**

 **By focusing your chakra to your legs, you can scale large distances through your jumping prowess and the only limit if your control. Too much chakra and you overshoot, too little and you don't make it. Higher levels of this skill allow for greater control, distance and ease of use. Distance: 10 meters any direction. 20% Chance to misfire.**

After reaching the top, Naruto looked around a little before jumping to the closest building and continued to hop around town while looking for a decently strong zombie. He was trying to get his leap skill to a much higher level in order to get the most out of it and since it was such a basic skill it was pretty easy to level up.

After a while of jumping from building to building and passing by a few zombies, Naruto finally found something that seemed would be able to challenge him.

 **Name: Shinobi Zombie**

LVL: 10

Race: Undead

HP: 1500/1500

CP: 300/300

STR: 55

VIT: 45

DEX: 15

INT: 3

WIS: 1

 **LUK: It has none, it's dead.**

 **EXP Gain: 150**

 **A walking corpse of flesh that, even after death, has lingering resentment towards anything living (so pretty much you). While it was alive it failed its village and died knowing that the village would be better off without it. As a result it has degenerated into a shell of its past self and attacks anyone that comes near but be aware that even though it is but a shell of its former self, it has retained a few of its shinobi skills. Even though its INT and WIS are low and its LUK nonexistent, it has high STR and VIT and can really pack a punch.**

" _Found you."_ Naruto thought with a grin. Noticing that there no other zombies in the vicinity, Naruto jumped down from the building he was on and landed in front of the zombie. It noticed Naruto instantly and before Naruto could prepare it dashed towards him as fast as its rotting legs would allow.

Thankfully for Naruto, even though the shinobi zombie was fast, it was still a rotting corpse so he was able to react in time and move out of the way. With the distance between the two created Naruto brought out two kunai twirling them for a little before he held both of them in a reverse grip.

With his weapon in hand Naruto dashed towards the zombie and used both his hands to slash at it. With one hand slashing towards its neck and the other slashing at its midsection, it looked as if the lump of flesh had no way of countering however_

" _Hmm."_

Right before they could connect, the zombie made use of its high vitality by blocking the blow aimed at its neck while it raised its leg to block the blow to its midsection. In a fluid (for a zombie) motion the moving flesh lashed out at Naruto with its raised leg causing Naruto to stumble back a few feet.

" _Damn my Chakra Armor went down from 750 to 630."_

While the blow barely stung due to Naruto's defensive capabilities, this was the first time that Naruto had actually taken any form of damage since he was here. It looked like this zombie wasn't too bad and he would probably be able to quickly train his skills while fighting it. He was cut short from his musing when he heard the sound of his opponent approaching.

The zombie came upon him and raised its fists intending to smash the kid to the ground, but Naruto reacted quickly and brought up a kunai to defend against the attack by using its flatter edge. The blow was successfully blocked, but Naruto was again pushed back a distance and he had a slight grimace on his face.

The opponent had high strength and Naruto would give credit where it's due, but from the beginning Naruto was testing how strong the zombie was compared to him. He was pretty sure that unless the zombie had some bull-shit berserk mode or something, that he would be able to beat it relatively easy.

" _However now's not the same time for stray thoughts."_

The zombie was right upon him so in a quick movement naruto channeled his **chakra reinforcement** ability while at the same time channeling chakra through his kunai by using his **weapon reinforcement** skill. The two abilities complemented each other and added onto his overall strength and with his momentum at its peak Naruto ducked under the claw swipe from the zombie that barely grazed his luscious red hair while he slashed the zombie across the chest.

 **Damage = (STR+Weapon Damage) x (DEX)**

 **Damage = [(43.68)(43.68 x 0.3) + (12)(12 x 0.05)] x ((37.44)(37.440.3)**

 **Damage = [56.784 + 12.6] x [48.672]**

 **Damage = 69.384 x 7**

 **Damage = 485**

 **-485!**

 **HP: 1015/1500**

 **Shinobi Zombie is bleeding!**

 **Bleeding**

There was blood flying from the large gash across the creature's chest and it took a few steps back from the impact. Naruto did not let up and dashed towards the stunned enemy while leveling his two kunai up to his shoulders. From a short distance Naruto leapt, using just his body's natural (If it could even be considered that) strength and plunged the two kunai into the sides of the zombie's neck and twisted them for good measure.

 **-490! -470!**

 **HP: 55/1500**

The zombie clawed at its throat trying, to no avail, to get the object of its imminent demise out of his neck. Naruto did not even give the poor thing a chance and did a chakra reinforced front split kick to the bottom of the monster's chin. The force of the blow and the damage to its neck caused the zombie's head to fly off while its body fell limp without any central nervous system to keep it in place though Naruto had to wonder if they even had one considering they were technically dead? " _Meh, game mechanics."_ he shrugged as he watched the zombie disappear into nothing but loot which was auto collected by his system.

The battle wasn't as suspenseful as Naruto wanted it would be but, " _what can you expect from an unintelligent and slow pack of rotting flesh?"_ He thought. While the zombie had been able to react and counter his first blow and even land a hit, he had not been reinforcing his body and had been trying to get a feel of his level of fitness without chakra. It had only been a day so Naruto wasn't really upset that he got bested by a dead man for a moment, but regardless he still got a small thrill out of it.

Now, with that out of the way, Naruto jumped into the closest building and looked around the place. " _Every house should have at least one of them laying around….AHA!"_ he thought as he found a clock. It wasn't surprising that clocks still functioned in Illusion Barriers since they were completely mechanical and the ID seemed to recreated all inorganic materials that existed in the outside world.

" _Now it's around 1:00 A.M so I've been in the ID for around an hour so let's see…I'll take 5 more hours to go around killing zombies and it takes me around 3 minutes to kill one and each gives me about 100 XP so..."_ Naruto did the mental calculation in his head a little bit, " _On average about 10,000 XP if I do this right, however I don't want to risk the Legion Zombie by killing 100 zombies so I'll only kill around 91 so about 9,100 XP."_ He nodded his head as he reaffirmed his calculation and decided to get to work.

For the next 5 hours Naruto went around looking for stray zombies and small hordes no greater than 5, in order to level up his skills and personally level up himself. The reason he didn't stay and kill zombies for any longer was that he did not really want to risk fighting a Legion Zombie, not because he was afraid he would lose, but because it would take such a long time to kill due to its immense vitality. Naruto had one other plan that he had for the night and he didn't want to use all his time killing zombies.

The battles were pretty much lackluster and the only semi-decent (not really) fight he had was with another shinobi zombie. For whatever reason he didn't see them all that often and he wondered if it was because they were considered some sort of special monster? Well that was food for thought, but it didn't really matter in the end….

 _ **Quest Completed: BRAAAIIINS…!**_

 _ **Reward: 1000 XP**_

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain STR has gone up by 4!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain VIT has gone up by 4!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain DEX has gone up by 4!**

" _Hmm even though I fought the zombies for longer, the amount of stats I gained for these 5 hours were less in ratio compared to before. It looks like it'll take longer to gain stats this way as time goes on. That aside I already leveled up so the XP reward is just a bonus."_ As he thought this, Naruto decided to check his stats to see where he was.

" _ **Status"**_

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 4 Next Level: 1950/10000**

 **CA: 2400/3315**

 **HP: 3850/3850 Regen: (38.50 + (100%)) = 77.00 per min  
CP: 8223/8223 Regen: (82.23 + (230%)) = 271.36 per min**

STR: 51 (17%) = 59.67  
VIT: 65  
DEX: 42 (22%) = 51.24  
INT: 77 (65%) = 127.05  
WIS: 62 (65%) = 102.3

 **CHA: 94 (5%) = 98.7  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 20**

 **Ryo: 10,150**

* * *

 _ **The skill "Hero's Hidden Power" has been granted by reaching 50 in STR**_

 **Hero's Hidden Power (Active: OFF) Lvl [Max]**

 **This skill allows the user to place an internal body seal that reduces their BASE strength by half for a period of time. Now, why would any sane man do that you ask?! Well if you must know, when the user turns off the skill after it has been activated for a period of time, the user gains twice their normal STR for half the time that it was sealed away. (NOTE: The halved strength does not affect your CA value.)**

 _ **The skill "Monster Vitality" has been granted by reaching 50 in VIT**_

 **Monster's Vitality (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **When the user's HP falls below 20% this skills passively takes the user's CP regeneration and adds it to the user's HP regeneration until the user gets above 50% HP. As a result, CP is not generated while this skill in effect, so let's hope you never have to use this while you are low on chakra, but let's be honest, when are YOU ever going to run low on chakra?**

* * *

 **Updated Skills Log:**

 _ **Congratulations! 'Observe' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Chakra Reinforcement' has leveled up by 3!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Chakra Armor' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Throwing Knives Mastery' has leveled up by 4!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Basic Brawling' has leveled up by 3!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Danger Sense' has leveled up by 4!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Instinct' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Weapon Reinforcement' has leveled up by 3!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Power Throw' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Kunai Mastery' has leveled up by 4!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Leap' has leveled up by 6!**_

* * *

Naruto hummed as he looked through his improved skills and his new perks. While he would normally just skim through the list, he wanted to see how much progress he made in this day so that he could get a feel of how much his skills would level up in the long run. They weren't bad at all and he was quite happy with the improvement with the exception of ' **Observe'.** He usually forgot to use the skill on the zombies that he faced and so there was no surprise that it only leveled up by 2, however it did have an added description.

 **Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 10 [9.89%] CP: 5**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.** **You can view the levels of people 10 Lvls higher than you.**

He figured the level limit of the people he could view would increase in proportion to the skill. For example when ' **Observe'** reached level 25, he would be able to view people's who were 25 levels above him. In all honestly this was just his conjecture based on the limited information he had, but he figured that this was the most plausible explanation and it made sense to him as well.

 **You genius stud. Congrats on figuring out something so basic. Here's a treat for your trouble. +1 INT and +1 WIS.**

" _Well definitely saw that coming"_ Naruto thought. Though these bonuses would probably get more rare as time went on simply due to the basic concept of diminishing returns. As he got higher stats, it would continue to get harder to gain them through natural means such as training for **STR** and reading more for **INT.** That aside his ability really had an attitude huh.

Through all of this however, the most benefit he got was from his new perks that he received when **STR** and **VIT** reached 50. The **VIT** perk was only going to be useful if he was in a real pinch so he hoped he really did not have to use it anytime soon. With the **STR** perk he would be able to hide his strength and bring it out at any moment's notice and when he was in a pinch. Honestly the usefulness of this technique was unmatched and it would really save his ass someday, so without second thought Naruto quickly turned the skill on as he felt the strength leave his body.

 **Hero's Hidden Power (Active: ON) Lvl [Max]**

With everything taken care of, he decided it was time to leave the place, so with a few applications of 'leap' Naruto went back to the safety of his home before using " **ID: Escape"** to leave the illusion barrier. He didn't want to appear in some random dude's home or worse appear in front of some random ANBU patrol route. He would have to explain and deal with things he'd rather not have to.

After checking to make sure everything was in place at his home, Naruto went to his bed and sat there cross legged with his eyes closed. He wanted to make contact with the Kyuubi and while he didn't really know what he was going to say or do, he just decided that he would wing it and hope for the best. Hopefully his luck would hold out and they would start off on decent terms.

With his ' **Meditation'** skill activated, naruto sank into the deep recesses of his mind…..

 **You have detected your mindscape due to constant meditation. Would you like to enter?**

 **Yes/No**

With a mental click Naruto suddenly found himself in an unfamiliar environment. The sewer system was similar to how it was described and shown in the anime and the various fanfictions, but he would have to change that when he got the chance. There was just no way he was leaving his mind a dump.

After following the pipes and walking for a little bit, Naruto came upon a large cage that had a tag with the kanji for 'seal' written on it. He waited patiently until he noticed giant red-slitted eyes gazing at him from above and without fear or hesitation he looked right at them.

The owner of those eyes continued to stare at him without making a sound and after a while the atmosphere started to become awkward. At this point Naruto was scratching the back of his head trying to get rid of the awkward feeling he was getting from this uncomfortable silence and he really didn't know how to break the ice, so he did what he did best and broke the silence the smoothest way possible.

"Ummm….hi?

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 4 Next Level: 950/10,000**

 **CA: 2900/3879**

 **HP: 3850/3850 Regen: (38.50 + (100%)) = 77.00 per min  
CP: 8322/8322 Regen: (83.22 + (230%)) = 274.63 per min (4.58 per sec)**

STR: 51 (17%) = 59.67 [Seal ON: 25.5 (17%) = 29.835]  
VIT: 65  
DEX: 42 (22%) = 51.24  
INT: 78 (65%) = 128.7  
WIS: 63 (65%) = 103.95

 **CHA: 94 (5%) = 98.7  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 20**

 **Ryo: 10,150**

 _ **New Skills!**_

 **Throwing Knives Mastery (Passive/Active) Lvl 5 [50.0%]**

By continuously throwing a bladed object at a set target, you now have the ability to increase your throwing accuracy. Passively increases the throwing accuracy of bladed weapons by 20%. Passively increases DEX by 5%. Actively increases the damage of bladed weapons when thrown by 15%. Cost: 5 CP

 **Note Taking (Active/Passive) Lvl 50 [50.0%]**

 **Jotting down notes helps you remember and better understand the things you write. Passively increases INT by 20%. Passively increases WIS by 15%. 50% chance to remember what you take notes on. Increases writing speed by 50%**

 **Acting (Passive) Lvl 7 [4.67%]**

 **The ability to behave or perform in a specific manner, usually to fool others about the truth about you. As this levels up, more people will be inclined to believe your act. Passively increases CHA by 5%**

 **Meditation (Active) Lvl 15 [48.67%].**

 **Meditation is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases clarity of mind and awareness of body. Passively increase INT by 30%. Passively increase WIS by 30%. HP and MP regeneration increase by 150% when active. Warning: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels you are able to better sit still and the rate of HP and MP regeneration increases.**

 **Shinobi Tactics (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

' **Shinobi Tactics' helps the individual come up with better, more logical choices, in the field. You are able to create great team formations, ambush points, counter ambush and many other tactics. Passively increases WIS by 20%. Passively increases INT by 15%.**

 **Trap (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **Traps are an essential skill to any shinobi and their usefulness should not be underestimated. Using them can surprise and place your enemies off guard, giving you the advantage you need in the field. Passively increases DEX by 5%. Passively increases trap effectiveness and damage by 25%. Allows for greater trap placement.**

 **Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat (Passive) Lvl 13/15 [31.2%]**

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat is the art of using your body to attack your enemies and also using it to defend yourself from unharmed and harmed enemies alike. Passively increases STR by 13%. Passively increases DEX by 13%** _ **.**_

 **Danger Sense (Passive) Lvl 7 [45.0%].**

 **Sensing danger is a natural survival instinct. The higher the skill level, the earlier it can sense danger. It allows the user to sense when a bad thing might happen.**

 **Instinct (Passive) Lvl 4 [23.67%]**

 **Instinct is your body's natural response to external stimuli. With it you can subconsciously react to attacks regardless of if you can see them or not. At higher levels your ability to perfectly react and counter-attacks increases and at the highest level it is said no attack will be able to hit you. Passively increases STR by 4%. Passively increases DEX by 4%. Chance to automatically react and counter attacks increases to 4%.**

 **Foresight (Passive/Active) Lvl 1/10 [75.0%]**

 **Foresight is a skill given to those born with amazing perception. With this skill, the user is able to slow down their perception of time up to a certain ratio (Current Ratio is 1:1). The skill is always activated unless the user turns it off. WARNING: Just because you can see attacks does not mean you will have the necessary speed to react to them. Cost: 10 CP**

 **Weapon Reinforcement (Active) Lvl 8 [28.2%]**

 **In the field weapons are your lifeline and without a reliable form of attack, more often than not you'll find yourself dead or dying. Weapon reinforcement can make even the most basic tools powerful granted that the mastery of this skill is high enough. By creating a thin, but durable coat of chakra on a weapon, you can improve its performance and durability. Weapon damage increases by 8%. Weapon durability increases by 8%. Cost 50 CP**

 **Power Throw (Active) Lvl 5 [37.0%]**

 **In basic physics the faster an object moves, the greater its kinetic energy and the more damage it can cause. Power throw is a skill that allows the user to focus their chakra in their hands, specifically the muscles in the forearms and the area around the wrist. The resulting improvement allows for greater throwing velocity which increases the damage done by the weapon thrown. Damage by thrown weapons increases by (STR x 5%). Cost: 25 CP**

 **Kunai Mastery (Passive) Lvl 8 [56.67%]**

 **The kunai is the basic tool of all ninja and in certain situations, they can save your life. A person well trained in using kunai in any scenario has a higher adaptability in the field and an increased chance of living. Kunai mastery increases the effectiveness of kunai when used in their respective situations. Increases Kunai damage by 8%. Increases kunai accuracy by 8%.**

 **Leap (Active) Lvl 12 [45.6%] CP: 20**

 **By focusing your chakra to your legs, you can scale large distances through your jumping prowess and the only limit if your control. Too much chakra and you overshoot, too little and you don't make it. Higher levels of this skill allow for greater control, distance and ease of use. Distance: 120 meters any direction. 17% Chance to misfire. Cost: 20 CP.**

 **Hero's Hidden Power (Active: OFF) Lvl [Max]**

 **This skill allows the user to place an internal body seal that reduces their BASE strength by half for a period of time. Now, why would any sane man do that you ask?! Well if you must know, when the user turns off the skill after it has been activated for a period of time, the user gains twice their normal STR for half the time that it was sealed away. (NOTE: The halved strength does not affect your CA value.)**

 **Monster Vitality (Passive) Lvl [Max]**

 **When the user's HP falls below 20% this skills passively takes the user's CP regeneration and adds it to the user's HP regeneration until the user gets above 50% HP. As a result, CP is not generated while this skill is in effect, so let's hope you never have to use this while you are low on chakra, but let's be honest, when are YOU ever going to run low on chakra?**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **You all must be asking what idea I took from an author this time? Well, you would be right in assuming that I did and the idea that I took was the concept of 'sealing your strength by half for a period of time then doubling your released strength for half the amount of time it was sealed.' I thought this was a really cool concept that I got from another author who wrote a gamer story I read, but surprise! His story is about Percy Jackson from the novel series "The Lightning Thief" and I really think it is one of the top stories I've read (And I've read a lot of stories). The author's name is "I'mjusttryingtofindmyway" and the name of his gamer novel is, "** **Percy Jackson and the Game** " **. It's a really great story and I highly recommend if you haven't read it already.**

 **Alright that's all for today till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **First thing's first, I'm sorry for not posting my chapters yesterday. I had no access to my laptop the whole day since it was my Aunt's Birthday/wedding anniversary so shit was busy. It's actually pretty cool that they got married on my Aunt's birthday, kinda nice birthday gift if you ask me. I might try to do that for my wife sometime way down the line.**

 **Also quickly before I forget. The author's notes at the bottom of the page are those that I wrote along the same time I wrote this story meaning they are my old thoughts and opinions or whatnot. They aren't things I wrote while posting the story like this Author's not is.**

 **I digress, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like reading fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

While the awkward silence between Naruto and his tenant was ongoing, he decided to see what information he could gleam from the fox, though he wasn't expecting much.

" _ **Observe"**_

 **Name:** **Kyuubi**

 **Title: Strongest Tailed Beast  
Status: 9-Tailed Demon Fox  
Race: Tailed Beast** **  
LVL: ?  
HP: ?  
CP: ?  
STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

Naruto wasn't really expecting much so he wasn't surprised about the info he got, but the silence between him and the fox was discomforting and his "graceful" ice breaker only seemed to have made the situation more awkward. Seeing as this stare off was getting no one anywhere, Naruto decided to restart the conversation using a different approach.

"Sooo…..It's nice weather we're having eh Kyuubi?"

At this the giant fox seemed to make a snort as it closed its eyes for a moment before reopening them. " **I'm stuck in your mindscape which, I might add, is in the form of a sewer. There is no weather here so I wouldn't know how the weather is."**

Naruto seemed to have made an accomplishment by finally getting the huge fox to talk, but after it finished speaking Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me, I was just trying to start a conversation and for whatever reason you're being so stuck up I had to come up with something that would make you respond." Honestly Naruto never knew trying to talk to the fox would result in such an uncomfortable situation, but even if he did Naruto would still have tried to the poor old thing. After all it wouldn't do to ignore an extremely powerful entity living in your mind.

The fox narrowed its eyes as it glared at the human before it before snarling his teeth and asking, " **Who** **_** **no what are you?"**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, though he new exactly what the fox was talking about, "I'm just the 'Number One, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja' Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." You could hear the sarcasm bleeding from his tone and it seemed as if the Kyuubi heard it well.

" **DO NOT PLAY STUPID WITH ME! I know for a fact that you're not that imbecile, or are you forgetting that I literally live inside his mind? The moment the boy's soul was at its weakest I noticed a foreign entity taking over his body"** at this the Kyuubi's glare hardened even more, " **That foreign entity was you and somehow you not only managed to take the boy's body, but also his soul. What type of creature are you?"**

The big fox would never admit this out loud, lest he never hear the end of it from his siblings, but he was unnerved by the thing in front of him. His other host he could deal with since he was a known variable and through some mechanisms he might have been able to trick the kid into setting him free but now however, he wasn't so sure. This being in front of him was a complete unknown and while the Kyuubi was powerful, he learned the hard way that there were some individuals what could best him hence why he was controlled twice, involuntarily, and sealed three. Fucking. Times.

For all the fox knew this being in front of him could harm him in ways unknown. He was able to sense the oddity in his new host's soul due to being trapped in his mindscape, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Naruto smiled seemingly understanding the fox's thoughts, "We'll get to that in a moment, but speaking of souls, I have to do something about this dreary environment." Naruto then closed his eyes and concentrated on the picture he wanted to paint before imposing his will on the surroundings. Immediately the scenery changed in response to his will as the sewer changed from a damp dark sewer to a luscious green forest.

 **Due to special action, you have created the skill 'Mindscape Manipulation'**

 **Mindscape Manipulation (Active) Lvl 43 [34.13%]**

 **By having amazing mental faculties and a vivid imagination, you can change the scenery of your mindscape to whatever you desire. With higher levels of this skill you are able to add more detail and create more realistic settings for your environment.**

The surroundings even had the sound of insects and the running of flowing water for added effect. Naruto gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done and focused his attention on the still glaring red fox. "Glaring isn't going to convince me to talk you know." Naruto stated.

Seeing as the fox just wouldn't stop staring at him so cautiously, Naruto sighed, "Look I understand your caution, but there is no need to be so high strung around me. If you must know I am a human being th_"

Kyuubi growled, " **Bullshit"**

Naruto levelled a glare, "I was getting to that before I was rudely interrupted. Now I was a normal being that came from a planet called 'Earth' or 'Terra' in Roman or 'Gaia' in Greek." Seeing the confused look on Kyuubi's face Naruto continued, "Those are other cultures on my home planet, but if you were to ask me where Earth/Terra/Gaia is then unfortunately I wouldn't be able to tell you."

The tailed beast's glare lessened replaced by confusion, " **Then if you don't know where your own home is, how did you even get here?"**

Naruto signed somewhat dejectedly, "I have no idea. Right before I came into this world, I was dying in my old one due to the stupidity of some imbecile. When I finally breathed my last breath a message appeared in from of my asking me...

* * *

 _ **Would You Like To Live Another Life?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

* * *

...And with literally no other option than that or supposed death, I chose the only option than any being in my shoes would have and said..

* * *

" _I want to live"_

* * *

At this points Naruto's fists were slightly clenched and his glare hardened, "So you have no right to judge me for my choice and if I was given the same option again, I would gladly choose to live." There was no living being in the world that could be faulted for wanting to live through anyway possible. It was one of our basic instincts….right next to procreating.

The Kyuubi's glare completely softened, " **Look kid you are apparently some interdimensional or otherworldly human who got transported here through the intervention of a powerful entity...if what you are telling me is the truth."** Seeing Naruto's eye twitching in annoyance he continued, " **But you have to understand that to me you are a complete unknown with unknown abilities and an unknown objective, so of course I'm going to be wary of your presence."**

Naruto sighed softly, "I guess I can understand where you are coming from after all if someone hijacked the mind of some person I was trapped in, I would be on guard about their existence as well." However, at this point Naruto seemed to smirk at something, "But what's this? Is the all mighty Kyuubi-sama afraid of some little human that doesn't even reach up to his claw?"

The Kyuubi completely scoffed, " **HA! You wish kid. When I was born I bet your tenth generation Grandfather wasn't even conceived in his mother's womb. There's no way that I, the strongest of the tailed beasts, would be afraid of some snot nosed brat who's probably too young to get with a mate!"**

At this Naruto raised both his brows, "Yeah OK, but that's not what it seemed like to me. Also what would you even know about mating? Aren't you like a genderless mass of sentient chakra? Do you even HAVE genitals?"

" **HEY I'll have you know that all the vixen in my day were very satisfied with my performance and not once did they complain."**

Naruto looked around the fox for a little, "Yeah? Well how'd you manage that without a penis? I'm pretty sure that's one of the requirements for having sex you know."

Kyuubi smirked haughtily, " **You already answered that question yourself. Didn't you say that I'm a mass of 'genderless chakra'? Well it stands to reason that I would be able to manipulate my own chakra, aka my entire body, to some degree so making a mating tool was a non-issue."**

Naruto had a disgruntled pout on his face, "Now that's just bullshit. You can just give yourself the biggest dick you want and no one would be the wiser. Is how you even got small enough to have sex?"

The fox grinned, " **You're spot on but don't worry, with my chakra and your large chakra reserves, you'll be able to please all your women in the future, that I guarantee."**

Naruto still looked slightly exasperated, "Ok I can understand being able to manipulate your body's size do to you being made of chakra." But at this point Naruto looked at Kyuubi in complete confusion, "But how do you even FEEL anything down there? How does a mass of sentient chakra even feel pleasure?"

Kyuubi scoffed, " **Hell if I know. How do you even give a mass of chakra sentience in the first place?"**

"Probably through some overpowered bullshit technique."

" **Exactly"**

The two inhuman beings shared a short laughter.

"You're not bad fox"

" **And you're not bad yourself kid"**

Naruto looked up at the fox, "!#&% $." Seeing the confused look on the fox's face he continued, "That was my name in my past life, but in this one I'll continue to go with the one given to me, so call me Naruto, Naruto-kun, Uzumaki-sama, etc." He finished with a smirk.

The orange beast looked amused, " **Fine kid, I'll start calling you by your name since you want me to so bad."**

Naruto looked expectantly at the fox, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me your name?" for all he knew the fox had a different name in this universe

Kyuubi just snorted, " **You want to know my name?"** seeing Naruto nod hastily the beast smirked, " **Yeah right, like I would ever tell you the great Kyuubi-sama's given name, bestowed to me by my father the great Rikudou Sennin."**

"HEY THAT'S BULLSHIT! I gave you my name and it's common courtesy to introduce yourself after someone gives you their name you cheap roll of fur!"

" **I'm pretty sure that courtesy applies to human beings and not tailed beasts such as myself."**

"Oii! That's not fair!"

" **That's too bad kid."** The tailed beast contemplated for a moment before continuing, " **I'll tell you what. If you manage to best me in combat I'll tell you my name"** Kyuubi stated challengingly.

Not one to back down Naruto accepted, "You're on you overgrown furball. With my skill I'll be able to kick your ass in no time so make sure you're prepared." With the [Gamer] ability and his new lease on life, there was no way Naruto was going to waste this opportunity. In a few years he was confident in taking on and beating the old fox.

Kyuubi closed his eyes lightly, " **Then I'll be waiting for you...Naruto."**

Naruto smiled and seeing that their banter was over, he willed himself out of the mindscape to start the day's activities….

 **XXXX Naruto Gamer XXXX**

 **You have slept in a bed. Your HP and CP have fully recovered.**

"Stupid fox." Naruto muttered as he woke up. He realized that his body might have tipped over while he was in the mindscape causing him to "fall asleep". It did make sense though, after all he was sitting cross-legged on his bouncy bed and it wasn't like he had Sage like level of stillness, so he was bound to tip over. His meditation skill did level up so that was a plus.

Naruto made his way to the bathroom and got himself prepared for the day by brushing his teeth, taking a shower, then finally getting clothed. With his basic morning ritual complete, Naruto made his way to the fridge to prepare a decent breakfast of eggs and whole wheat bread.

Today was the day that Kakashi would put him on a basic training regimen and he was well prepared for whatever the guy threw his way. With his biological abilities and his [Gamer] skill, there was no limit to how far he could grow, especially when being trained by a shinobi as skilled as Kakashi.

Naruto was interrupted from his musings when he felt a chakra signature appear in his home and he wasn't surprised to see Kakashi walk up to him with an eye smile.

"Yo. How's my adorable disciple doing this fine morning? You're up pretty early for a kid your age." Kakashi stated while patting Naruto's head.

Naruto shooed Kakashi's hands away from his head while giving him a dry look, "And I assume that you would have woken me up in a violent manner anyway right?"

Kakashi's smile never left his hands as he lightly waved his hands, "Mah, mah, let's not get into the would haves and have beens. Tonight is the day that I will begin to train you and I expect the best out of my students so don't let me down ok?"

"Ha, you don't have to worry about me not trying enough sensei. Whatever challenge you throw my way I'll make sure to knock it out of the park so really YOU have to worry about whether your exercises are challenging enough."

Kakashi smiled at his student's enthusiasm, "Great, then we'll start a little bit after you finish eating your meal. We wouldn't want you to throw up during your first day of practice now would we?"

With that being said Naruto quickly finished his meal and after his food settled down and put on the mask Kakashi's mask. He still had to figure out how to eat food with it on…...Kakashi smirked devilishly underneath his mask and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder. The poor boy was too late to stop the inevitable and with an application of shunshin, both teacher and student disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

" _DAMMIT KAKASHI!"_

 **XXXX Naruto Gamer XXXX**

* * *

 _ **Quest Alert! Anime Training Montage Part 2!**_

 _ **You know that you need to get strong quickly in order to survive in this cruel and unforgiving world. The genius Kakashi Hatake has agreed to be your teacher, but be warned for he will not go easy on you. Complete his training for a reward**_

 _ **Reward: 10000 XP**_

 _ **Bonus Reward: ?**_

 _ **Bonus Reward: ?**_

 _ **Failure: With all your abilities you really have no excuse to fail. If you do somehow manage that feat, Kakashi becomes disappointed in you and it will make you sad :(**_

* * *

 **Congratulations, you have unlocked the 'Apprenticeship' option**

 **Apprenticeship**

 **Apprenticeship allows you to apprentice yourself to teachers and receive the maximum benefit from their teaching. Different teachers have different bonuses they give while under their apprenticeship, so take advantage of them. You can apprentice to maximum of three teachers at any given time and apprenticeship ends when they have nothing else to teach you.**

 **Kakashi** **_** **By selecting Kakashi to apprentice under, you will permanently gain +2 STR & +1 VIT & +2 DEX & +3 INT & +2 WIS & per level achieved while under his direction. You will also earn +100% experience when training Raiton Affinity Jutsu, +50% experience when training any other ninjutsu skill **

* * *

Kakashi ignored his student's dramatic heaving as he introduced the surrounding area. "Welcome to training ground 3 my pupil, the place where legends are made." Ignoring Naruto's scalding glare he continued with a hint of melancholy, "This was the first place my team trained with my sensei and before even that this became the place where the Hokage's team trained."

Naruto's glare disappeared as he listened with rapt attention. "Now I'm going to start by asking you, what do you know about chakra?" Naruto contemplated his answer for a moment before replied, "Well I know that chakra is life energy that all individuals produce to some degree and that through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions."

Kakashi slightly widened his eye in surprise, "I'm impressed that you actually managed to remember some part of what I tried tell you all those times ago. You usually gave the impression that you would rather be elsewhere." Naruto vaguely remembered those times, but he couldn't for the life of him remember when Kakashi actually spoke similar words to him. He must have been really out of it all those times.

"Well then since you understand chakra so well, then you must also remember me telling you that chakra is made up of two energies collectively known as 'stamina'." Seeing his student nod, Kakashi smiled and continued, "Good, now those energies are the physical energy and the spiritual energy of the body."

"The physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. The spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful."

Smiling at his student's attentiveness Kakashi concluded, "So for right now, I want you to focus on feeling your chakra and once you have a good grip on it, we'll work on chakra control exercises. Your unnaturally high chakra reserves are a blessing and a curse in that while you have more chakra to use for jutsu and heavily taxing techniques, you also will have horrendous chakra control so we will have to work on it continuously."

Naruto nodded as he had expected his control to be shit. With that said he really didn't need to do the exercise since he already had a feel for his chakra, but he didn't want to derive Kakashi of this teaching experience so there was no harm going along with it.

The red head ninja-in-training sat down in a meditative position and after a few minutes he opened his eyes, "I think I got it Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto in amusement before he said, "You already had a feel for your chakra didn't you?"

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed as he responded, "How'd you figure that out?"

"Well aside from your confession just now," Kakashi started with a smile, "I remember seeing you meditate yesterday, but at that point, I wasn't so sure if you were just doing it for the calmness or if you had a goal in mind, but now I see that you did."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head while muttering, "Well you seemed so enthusiastic that I didn't want to deprive you of any teaching experience."

"Nonsense Naruto," Kakashi stated with a slightly eye disturbing smile, "It just means that I'll get to tortu_train you for longer periods of time so in the end it's for the best." Yeah Naruto knew the guy was probably mad.

"Now since you already have a feel for your chakra, we'll have to start getting it under control. Starting at this age is better since you'll be working with smaller chakra reserves and you'll be able to get your control up quicker, so we will start with the leaf concentration exercise."

"The leaf exercise training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. The objective of this exercise is to have the leaf stick to your forehead without falling off by having good control of your chakra."

Kakashi took a breath to finish explaining then he brought out a scroll, "This scroll will greatly benefit your training." but at this Kakashi's glare turned sharp, "But be warned this is a very dangerous technique and it took me a lot of _Icha Ic**Cough Cough**_ I mean convincing, to get the Hokage to allow you to learn this technique. If you misuse it, you could die from chakra exhaustion." Kakashi knew this was a gamble, but he was banking on the combination of being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and being an Uzumaki. With Naruto being a chakra monster it wasn't to farfetched to think that he would be able to learn this technique without much trouble.

Naruto widened his eyes when he saw the technique. He already had an idea of what technique it could be when Kakashi got all serious and described it as dangerous, but to actually see the real **Shadow Clone** technique, and actually get to learn it, was every Naruto fan's wet dream and right now he was living it. " _I'm so gonna abuse the shit out of this technique."_

When he reached out to get the scroll Kakashi gave him another warning, "There is another facet to this technique that makes this technique so powerful and ranks it as a forbidden technique. Each clone is a part of the user and when they die their memory and experiences are transferred to the original's, but the problem begins when too many clones dispel at once. The memory overload can fry a normal human's brain if they are not genetically predisposed to large information storage like the Yamanaka clan. Be very careful and make sure to only dispel at most 10 at any given moment ok?"

Seeing Naruto nod Kakashi gave him the scroll and explained, "Now follow the hand seals and mold your chakra according to the direction. Since this jutsu requires a lot of chakra anyway, feel free to use as much as you feel comfortable with without worrying about control."

Naruto got a prompt asking him if he wanted to learn the skill, but he promptly swiped it away. Who knew who was watching him at any given moment and Naruto couldn't tell Kakashi his secret unless he was absolutely sure no one else would be watching. This also meant that he would have to do this the old fashion way, but it wasn't so bad since the technique only had a few hand seals, so he didn't think it would take too long to use it...but first.

"Umm Kakashi sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"...You never taught me the hand seals."

At this Kakashi face faulted, before giving a slow demonstration of all the hand seals and after making sure that Naruto had got them all down and could at least give a clumsy demonstration of them, he pulled out his smut and started giggling perversely. " _Some people never change."_ Naruto thought while shaking his head. He ignored his antics and focused on practicing his hand seals

 **Congratulations! Due to special action you have learned the skill 'Hand-Seals'**

 **Hand-Seals (Active/Passive) Lvl 2 [3.5%]**

 **Seals are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. The 'Hand-Seals' skill decreases the amount of time required to go through hand seals for any technique and it reduces the chances of making a mistake. Increases speed of hand seals by 2%. Chance of making a mistake: 49%.**

Now with this skill in hand, Naruto began to go through all the hand motions necessary for the shadow clone technique and after 20 minutes and a lot of Hand-seal leveling later…..

 **Hand-Seals (Active/Passive) Lvl 10 [6.65%]**

 **Increases speed of hand seals by 10%.**

 **Chance of making a mistake: 45%**

...He was finally able to complete the technique….

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 1 [3.65%] CP: ½ total**

 **Shadow Clones are corporeal copies capable of everything you are include fighting, using jutsu and learning new things. Each Shadow Clone will reduce your CP by ½, for example, if you have CP: 2000, one kage bunshin will have CP: 1000, but one hundred Shadow Clones will have CP: 10. Shadow Clones will dispel with one solid hit or when they run out of chakra, if they die by being hit, the unused CP will return to your CP pool. You also get the memories and experiences of each clone so it is a great training tool and each shadow clone increases learning rate by 50%. (WARNING: Dispelling too many shadow clones at once can cause brain damage and in serious cases death. Be mindful of this technique)**

Kakashi looked up when he saw that his student managed to create 10 perfect solid copies of himself and smiled proudly, "Great now we can begin with the exercise." Kakashi then grabbed a few leaves from the area and handed them to Naruto, "Try to stick these to your forehead with your chakra."

Naruto took the leaves and went to work practicing his control. At first, it was difficult to get the leaf to stick, but after a while, Naruto was able to get the hang of it. Kakashi would advise him and his other clones when they put either too much or too little chakra in the leaf and with the added instruction, they were finally able to get a leaf to stick on their foreheads.

 **Due to special action, the skill 'Leaf Sticking' has been created!**

 **Leaf Sticking (Passive) Lvl 1/10 [50.0%]**

Introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This exercise improves your chakra control the more you level it up. Passively increases WIS by 0.5%. Increases CC by 1%

 _ **Congratulations! You have now unlocked the stat 'Chakra Control (CC)'**_

 **Chakra Control: 1%**

 **Chakra control is necessary for ninjas to perform certain skills such as Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu. The higher that stat is, the less chakra you waste on techniques and the more focused those skills can be. Your control is currently abysmal and you waste 75% of your chakra.**

 **NOTICE: Update to the perk 'Kyuubi Jinchuuriki' has been made due to the new stat**

Naruto had to blink at the new stat for a moment before he frowned. His chakra control was terrible, but he wondered what this new information update was…

 **Kyuubi Jinchuuriki:**

 **Additional +5 VIT, +5 STR, +3 DEX Per Lv, +100 CP, +100 HP per Lv. Grants a 100% increase to HP regeneration and a 200% increase to CP regeneration.** **-80% EXP gain towards Chakra Control (CC).**

" _MOTHERFUC**** THIS DUMB ***********..."_ The profanities that Naruto uttered in his mind would make even Kakashi blush with shame. Naruto had every reason to be pissed since this meant that it would take forever to get his chakra control up to a reasonable level, however his mind calmed down with ' **Gamer's Mind'** and he thought about this rationally. " _I still got a few years left till shit really hits the fan so I'll dedicate a lot of my time on this and with enough shadow clones, it'll be like this deficiency isn't even there."_ Naruto thought to himself.

 **For calming THE FUCK down and thinking with a clear rational mind, you have earned +1 INT and +2 WIS**

" _Well fuck you too."_ Naruto thought. He decided to make a clone dispel every 10 minutes so that him and the rest of his clones would get the experience and memories of that clone. He would then make a new clone to take its place while the older ones would dispel giving the newer clones the experiences and memories.

It was a great system that would definitely offset a lot of the negative aspect of being a Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask at seeing his student's tactic, " _This kid's gonna be smarter than his old man one day. I can't wait till the day he surpasses him."_

Naruto worked on his control religiously for the next hour with the constant cycle of dispelling and creating new clones. With the continued memory feedback of his clones, Naruto was able to get the combined experience of 32 clones after he dispelled the rest. He felt the experiences and memories flow into him and it helped that they were all doing the same thing so there was no real feedback to worry about.

 **Leaf Sticking (Passive) Lvl 10/10 [MAX]**

Introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This exercise improves your chakra control the more you level it up. Passively increases WIS by 5%.

 **Passively increases INT by 2.5%** **. Increases CC by 10%**

The passive **INT** bonus he got was a small surprise, but Naruto sort of expected something like this. The true purpose of the ' **Leaf Sticking** ' exercise was actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted. One of the ways to increase chakra was through meditation or honing your mind and since his **INT** directly fed into his Chakra in a 1:50 ratio, he wasn't all that surprised by the **INT** boost.

Kakashi broke him out of his reverie, "Great now that you've got that exercise down with the help of your shadow clones, we're going to start with the nest chakra control exercise called tree climbing. The idea is to use the right amount of chakra in your feet to walk up vertical surfaces. Too much or too little chakra and you fail." While Kakashi was explaining this, he demonstrated the technique by climbing the tree with only the soles of his feet.

Naruto looked on with rapt attention as Kakashi demonstrated the technique, " _This will be difficult, but with enough Shadow clones I should be able to do it well enough in a short period of time."_

Kakashi returned to the ground and looked straight at Naruto while asking, "Do you think you can do it?" seeing him nod, Kakashi smirked, "Well then good luck." And with that he took out his book to read while he glanced at Naruto to occasionally gauge his progress.

Naruto went into ' **Meditation'** to regenerate his chakra quickly and after a few minutes he was all set. With his energy at max, he summoned 30 clones this time to help him with this task since he knew it would be more annoying than the leaf exercise.

He addressed his clones, "Alright guys you all know what you have to do. We'll each pick a tree then from left to right you will each dispel at 10 minute intervals while I make new clones. We'll kick this training exercise in the ass NOW LET'S GET TO IT!"

""YES BOSS!"" his clones yelled and they immediately went to the closest trees to get started on their individual tasks. Having more clones really helped Naruto improve his skill quickly and as a result after he dispelled his remaining clones….

 **Due to special action you have learned the skill 'Tree Climbing'**

 **Congratulations! The skill 'Tree Climbing' has leveled up 4 times!**

 **Tree Climbing (Passive) Lvl 5/15 [34.52]**

 **By using your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra. Passively increases WIS by 2.5%. Increases CC by 5%**

It was a little disheartening to only see this much progress in what was essentially close to a week of effort. Over the course of the three hours that Naruto trained, he had dispelled and remade 18 clones. That added onto the original 30 that he had gave him a total of 48 clones. 48 multiplied by 3 hours was essentially the amount of time he worked on this exercise which would be a total of 6 days and while getting a third of the way to mastering tree climbing in 6 days wasn't bad at all, it would have been better if he didn't have that stupid debuff.

Kakashi walked up to his student and patted him on the shoulder, "Now don't look so glum people could be jealous of your current progress and your training methods. Some don't have the luxury to spam clones to help with their training you know?"

Seeing Naruto nod with a sigh he continued, "Over time chakra control will begin to get harder and for a person who holds the strongest tailed beast, it would be extremely difficult, if not outright impossible, for you to have perfect chakra control, so I don't want you beating yourself up over this when there's not much you can do. Now I have one more exercise I want to show you before we go eat dinner and that is the water walking exercise." Kakashi Started to walk towards the pond that was nearby as he started to explain the exercise.

"The trick to this exercise it to continuously change the frequency of your chakra to match the constant motion of the water's surface. This required very precise chakra control and keen focus to pull off so don't be upset if you don't get it in the first few tries." This was a more advanced chakra control exercise that Kakashi wanted to show his student before he reached the climax of the training session.

Naruto nodded at his teacher's words before popping into existence 11 clones. At his young age this was around his limit and any more would be straining on his young chakra reserves, but regardless this would have to do. With fiery determination he gave instructions to his other selves and led them into the water.

"DAMMIT, IT'S COLD!"

"I CAN'T EVEN STAND ON IT!"

"STUPID WATER WALKING!"

Were some of the complaints among others. Naruto just watched since he didn't want to get his clothes wet and Kakashi just looked highly amused.

"Oi why isn't the boss trying?"

"He's trying to shove all the hard work on us!"

"THAT LAZY NO GOOD BASTARD!"

Seeing his clones start to charge at him Naruto shouted, "Hey! Hey! Aren't I the boss? You can't just attack me? Who else will replenish your numbers?"

Clone 1: "Heh, you don't need to be dry to create more clones boss." he said with a grin

Clone 2: "Yeah and we're in this together so whether you like it or not you have to suffer with us Boss."

Clone 3: "Come on boss, it's only a little cold water hehehe no need to be scared."

Naruto could only stare in abject horror as the horde of Naruto's carried him and tossed him into the lake. It was a do or die moment and Naruto did NOT want to take a cold bath, so with whatever skill he could muster Naruto channeled chakra to the soles of his feat and landed on the water.

He didn't sink immediately, but he could feel his body wavering so he reinforced his legs with chakra and used ' **leap'** to blast off the water and onto the ground near the group of clones. He glared at the causes of insubordination and yelled, "GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN PLACE AND PRACTICE."

The clones were visibly frightened and with a completely submissive shout of ""YES SIR!"" they all went back to work. After Naruto has been able to stand on the water for that split moment, the clones started to get the hang of it after a few new cones were created. After an hour Naruto dispersed the clones and gained their memories….

 **Due to special action you have gained the skill 'Water Walking'**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 1/25 [98.71%] CP: 20 per 5 seconds**

 **Water walking is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it. Passively increases WIS by 0.5%. Increases CC by 1%.**

Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement after seeing his student get the gist of the exercise. He looked at his watch for a moment to check the time, " _It's a little past noon. I'll have to end it soon since the kid needs to eat plus I still have to work out the rest of his training, so first…."_

"Alright Naruto start dispelling your clones in groups. I only really planned on giving you the basics on chakra training today anyway. There wasn't enough time for me to plan further than this today, but enough of that I want to give you a test to see where you stand right now."

Naruto nodded his head and ordered his clones to start dispelling in groups. After that was all taken care of he watched Kakashi attentively. "Alright I'm all set for the last test sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Good, now for the last part of today's training I want you to spar with me."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. While he was confident that in a few years he would have no trouble keeping up with his teacher, there was just no way a 7 year old untrained child could even dream of hitting a seasoned Jounin who was a genius in his own right. He would have to catch him completely off guard with something completely unexpected and while he did have an idea, Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to pull it off without a hitch….

Perhaps seeing his student's distraught expression Kakashi continued, "Mah, I don't expect you to actually get a hit in, but I want to use this as a comparison for every time we spar together. It'll help me gauge how fast you're progressing and what I will need to emphasize teaching you. Also come at with with the intent to kill otherwise you won't be able to dream of getting close to hitting me."

The taunt in Kakashi's tone was clearly audible and Naruto wanted to really wipe the smirk off his hidden mouth. The gentle sound of the wind was the signal that started the match. Naruto used his basic chakra reinforcement on his whole body while he dashed at his teacher with the fastest speed he could muster.

Kakashi wasn't even fazed as he easily sidestepped the haphazard and reckless charge. In a smooth movement he kicked the underside of his student's stomach right as he was hovering past him from the charge. The force of the blow caused Naruto to fly up a few feet before he landed on top of a tree branch using chakra to hold his balance.

It was a short confrontation, but it clearly showcased the difference in ability between the two. Kakashi had been training since he would walk and talk while Naruto had only been training a day, so the difference between the two was inestimable. Additionally….

" _Damn, his hit stung like a bitch."_ Naruto was kind of horrified at how much his CA had dropped from that one hit alone considering It was at max since the beginning.

 **CA: 2910/3315**

Considering that his current maximum **CA** value was around the same as his **HP** value, that meant that Kakashi's blow had dealt around a fourth of his maximum **HP** and if he didn't have his Chakra Armor, that blow would have hurt like a bitch. Kakashi probably wanted to teach him a lesson on charging recklessly, but he literally had no fighting skills except for his basic hand-to-hand combat which was pretty useless if you couldn't get close to your opponent.

 **For understanding why you got your ass handed to you…**

Naruto was forced to ignore the rest of that message when his ' **Danger Sense'** and ' **Instinct'** skill kicked in at once as he tried to block a punch from Kakashi that would have damaged his beautiful face. The hit rattled his crossed arms and his feet skidded across the ground.

 **CA: 1900/3315**

"In a battle between enemies, getting distracted for even a moment can spell your death. Keep your focus at all times and never let your guard down ESPECIALLY when your opponent outclasses you in every way." However Kakashi was looking at his arms and Naruto speculatively. The first blow should have done some damage and taught Naruto a lesson and the second one even more so, yet Naruto was relatively unharmed. Kakashi could feel that there was some sort of micro thin, but dense armor on the surface of kid's body, most likely made from chakra. " _Some sort of automatic defence? I'll have to ask him after."_

" _Dammit."_ Naruto thought as he forced himself to focus at the matter at hand. It was good that his emotions were under control so that he could think about his situation clearly. Those two hits would have brought him halfway to the grave if he didn't have his **CA**. He knew Kakashi wasn't trying to kill him so that meant….." _He must have found out after the first hit."_ Naruto grimaced, " _Kakashi is a fucking genius so of course he would find out. I'll deal with it afterwards, but for now though I got to focus on at least getting a hit in."_

Naruto looked at Kakashi seriously before he thought up a plan.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled as he spammed as many clones as he could, "ALL RIGHT YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT SO SPREAD OUT!" Instantly Naruto's copies spread out around Kakashi in a semicircle some in the trees and some on the ground. Each copy picked up multiple rocks and stones from around the area and awaited their boss's order.

 **Rock (Durability: [5/5])**

 **A regular fucking rock, like seriously why would you even bother observing this?**

Kakashi looked at his pupil curiously, " _What are you up to?"_

Now while stones weren't really chakra conductive, Naruto's arms were. "FIRE!" he yelled and instantly the clone chucked the rocks and stones as hard as they could which wasn't much to a seasoned Jounin.

" _Interesting tactic. Shower me with projectiles and reduce my visibility while at the same time you can use an opening to attack, however…."_ Kakashi was just too fast and without even trying every stone/rock was easily parried. The constant *ding* of the stones hitting a metal knives echoes through the forest as Kakashi blocked every strike. He was getting into the rhythm and speed of the throws and as time moved on he almost seemed to automatically clock each rock.

" _But this is what I've been waiting for."_ The original Naruto thought as he releases his ' **Hero's Hidden Power'** Perk. Instantly his strength came back to him four times larger and with practiced aim Naruto activated his ' **Power Throw'** and threw the rock as hard as he could at Kakashi's head. The projectile flew a lot more faster than the other rocks.

 **Hero's Hidden Power: [SEAL: OFF]**

 **STR: 51 x 2 = 102 (17%) = 119.34 (Duration: 180 min)**

Kakashi easily was able to recognize the projectile and adjusted his rhythm to deflect the attack. " _Trying to catch me off guard won't work Naruto. What else do you have planned?"_

" _Well that was a bust."_ Naruto thought. He never actually expected that poor tactic to work anyhow. With the speed of Kakashi's reflexes, even if Naruto was able to throw rocks at the speed of bullets, It would not matter against Kakashi's superior speed. " _Well only one thing left to do…"_

"CHARGE!"

The clones all took this opportunity to jump him.

Kakashi danced with his Kunai as he made light cuts to each of the clones, dispelling them with few hits while making sure he wouldn't harm the original, however the mass dispelling of the clones caused a smoke screen to appear around Kakashi effectively blocking his view completely, " _But at the same time he won't be able to see me as well unless… Damn."_

While Naruto could not see Kakashi, he was able to sense his location through his chakra, so he reinforced his legs and jumped towards the position Kakashi was in above the ground in the smokescreen. His doubled base strength whistled towards his teacher's abdomen, unfortunately….

"That was not a bad plan Naruto."

….Kakashi caught his fist, " _Damn the kid really knows how to hit. That punch is multiple times stronger than a regular full grown adult's. Where did he get this strength?"_ It was kind of shocking, but it just went to show how much talent the kid had, but it was time to end this.

Kakashi leveled a relatively simple straight jab towards Naruto who he was still holding on to which would have been fast for a normal human, but in Naruto's perception time seemed to slow down.

" _Finally. Took too damn long."_

 **Congratulations! The skill 'Foresight' has leveled up by 1!**

 **Foresight (Active: ON) Lvl 2/10 [0.69%]**

 **Current Ratio of time dilation is 1:2**

 **WARNING: Just because you can see attacks go slower does not mean you will have the necessary bodily speed to react to them. Cost: 10 CP**

This was the perk he had gotten from having 50 points in **WIS** and it had taken so damn long to level, but it seemed like this battle was the edge he needed to level it up, however he still wasn't in the clear yet.

Even though he could more clearly see Kakashi's punch, his body wasn't fast enough to move out of the way, so he decided to use a skill he hadn't tested yet, " _I hope to God this works."_

He searched deep into his body for something….something that was a part of him and his bloodline… " _GOT IT!"_

Instantly a solid chain of chakra shot out from his chest and Kakashi went wide-eyed as he instantly retracted his fist and tried to turn his body away from the attack. With his quick reflexes he managed to avoid the chain from point-blank range, however the attack managed to graze him across the chest lightly and he drew a small amount of blood. " _Heh he got me. Didn't even see it coming."_

"Not bad Naruto, we'll end here today."

* * *

 _ **Quest Completed! Anime Training Montage Part 2!**_

 _ **Reward: 10000 XP**_

 _ **Bonus Reward: Manage to land at least one hit on Kakashi - 5000 XP**_

 _ **Bonus Reward: Make Kakashi Use Substitution at least once - Fail**_

 **Congratulations! You have leveled up by 1!**

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 5 Next Level: 6950/15000**

 **CA: 3000/5,686**

 **HP: 4,700/4,700 Regen: (47.00 + (100%)) = 94.00 per min  
CP: 10,114/10,114 Regen: (101.14 + (230%)) = 333.76 per min (5.56 per sec)  
CC: 16% (you waste 63% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **STR: 61 (18%) = 71.98 {[Seal OFF] = 143.96 (Duration: 170 min)}  
VIT: 79  
DEX: 50 (28%) = 64  
INT: 91 (71.5%) = 156.065  
WIS: 75 (77%) = 132.75**

 **CHA: 97 (5%) = 101.85  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 25**

 **Ryo: 9150**

* * *

 _ **Congratulations! The perk 'Perfect Movement' has been obtained by gaining 50 DEX**_

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 1 [0.00%]**

 **Perfect Movement is a skill given to those who have mastered of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects. Your wasted movement decreases by 1%**

* * *

 _ **Congratulations! Due to special action you have gained the skill 'Adamantine Chakra Chains'**_

 **Adamantine Chakra Chains Lvl 1/10 [3.97%]**

 **The Adamantine Chakra Chains ability is a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) specific to the Uzumaki Clan. It moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. These chains can also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralising user gains one chain per level of this skill. Each chain does Piercing damage equal to (500% INT + 1% CP). Cost: 1% CP per chain. Can also be used to bind targets.**

* * *

Naruto was pretty damn mentally exhausted. The entire plan had holes as it made assumptions about Kakashi's behavior after all who's to say Kakashi wouldn't just rush and destroy all his clones? It would have been easy for him to do as well, however Kakashi was a laid back individual and he usually wouldn't put in a lot of effort when facing an opponent significantly weaker than him especially if it was only training.

Naruto had to make a bet on Kakashi's character and actions, and while his plan was somewhat flawed, it was the best he could come up with in the heat of battle, " _At least it worked."_ He managed to at least graze Kakashi a small amount which was something, however it was mainly due to the fact that Kakashi probably was not expecting him to activate his bloodline ability at that moment or at all for that matter. This tactic would most likely not work on Kakashi again unless Naruto became strong enough to make it work. The entire plan was banking on the fact that he could get close enough to Kakashi and activate his bloodline ability. Now that the fight was over though, he decided to put his ' **Hero's Hidden Power'** skill on again so that he could use it at a moment's notice.

 **Hero's Hidden Power (Passive: ON) Lvl [Max]**

 **{[Seal ON] = 36 STR (Duration: )}**

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Kakashi with a proud smile underneath his mask.

"I'm very proud of you for coming up with such a tactic. You used the smokescreen from your dispelling clones as a distraction to get close to me and your punch was a feint to attack me with your Chakra Chains."

Naruto sighed, "Some good that did me. Even at point blank rage I was barely able to even hit you plus I can only manifest a single chain right now so the moment I missed, I lost."

Kakashi finished rubbing Naruto's head as he stated, "You'll grow stronger and faster with time so don't worry about not being able to hit me. If you were facing any regular Chuunin I dare say you would have caught them off guard." Being able to catch a Jonin off guard, even when he/she was heavily suppressed, was an incredible feat and Kakashi understood that.

"However, you don't have any skill in fighting yet, you were too slow and recklessly charged into an opponent who was clearly out of your league. Now I know you really didn't have many options and that in the heat of a battle you can't spend too much time thinking about your next move, however that doesn't mean you can't stop to retreat and come up with a strategy when you are away from your enemy. Remember that retreat is always an option and don't feel as if you are entitled to stay and fight an enemy because we are shinobi, not samurai, and we never fight fair."

Seeing Naruto look at him in agreement Kakashi smiled, but then he remembered something, "Oh yeah Naruto?" seeing the person in question focus on him, Kakashi continued, "I noticed that your body is a lot more durable than before. When I hit you I could see that I didn't cause damage and I'm kind of curious as to what technique you used?" Even though he wasn't trying to hurt the kid, to be able to take the blow without any damage made Kakashi wonder how strong that technique was.

Naruto already expected Kakashi to ask him about this, so he replied, "I've been able to sense my chakra since around the time I woke up in the hospital. I wanted to be able to protect myself so that I never got in that type of situation again so I thought 'What if I could use chakra to protect my body?' The result was that I now have some sort of chakra layer on my skin which constantly feeds off my chakra to replenish itself. The truth is that I don't really know how it works since I kind of just did it on instinct."

The statement was not really false by any means, it just wasn't the whole story like where he got his inspiration from, but it wasn't like Kakashi needed to know.

The older masked man just grimaced as he remembered the condition the poor boy was in no longer than a couple days ago. "I'm sorry I_"

Naruto cut him off, "No don't blame yourself for something you had no control over because I certainly do not blame you for it. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Gramp's fault either so stop beating yourself over it. Though this entire situation is kind of fishy…"

Kakashi was grateful that his student didn't blame him, but he had to agree with that last part… "Something definitely doesn't add up now that I think about it. No the entire thing was messed up from the start. While the villagers don't like you because of the fox, they would never outright attack you and especially not on a holiday where there are people constantly out and about, plus there were added ANBU patrols on that day as well.

"While the villagers might glare at you, say scalding words, and even try to leak killing intent_regardless of how pathetic it would be_they wouldn't outright attack and/or try to kill you. They are aware that the Hokage would not tolerate it plus the constant ANBU is also a nice deterrent. This isn't even considering that this was the combined action of multiple people."

Naruto thought out loud, "Maybe they had courage in numbers? People do tend to get more courageous when they are in a group."

"Well aren't you a smart one." Kakashi said with a sight smile, which soon turned to look more serious, "But even then they wouldn't be stupid enough to act on their hate with the entire village teaming with patrolling ANBU." At this point Kakashi paused seemingly trying to think of something to himself.

He looked at Naruto before continuing, "I looked into those individuals to try and find out why they would commit such atrocities on a 7 year old boy…"

"And?" Naruto asked

"...And they each suffered some of the worst losses from the Kyuubi attack. Whether it be property, a loved one, or both, they each had the same memo: They suffered some of the worst losses and they probably had the most hatred for the fox which they transferred to you. Their lives were probably the most miserable of the people in the village because they pretty much had nothing to live for."

Naruto raised a brow, "So case solved right? These guys get together and plan to exact their revenge on the Kyuubi through me and they decide to do it on the same day they lost everything. I can already see a story forming from this."

Kakashi shook his head, "You see though there's a problem. When asked those individuals stated that they hadn't known each other at all before this incident. They all just happened to meet at the same place, at the same time, but that's not even the most of part."

Naruto really looked intrigued by this mystery, "Ok yeah it's already bad enough that 6 random strangers just so happen to meet up at the same time, AND they just so happen to have lost as much from the Kyuubi attack, AND they just so happen to find me when I was most vulnera...ohhh."

Kakashi nodded in praise at his disciple's intellect, "Exactly, we can say that their meeting together was a coincidence and we could also stretch it and say that they each were stupid enough to attack you on the most heavily patrolled day of the year, however it becomes more than coincidence when their attack occurs at just the right moment." Kakashi then asked his student, "Do you remember how I said that my mission took longer than usual?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he could see where this was going, "Yeah I did. Are you suggesting that…?"

Kakashi nodded and finished the unspoken sentence, "...Someone sabotaged the mission statement."

There seemed to be an eerie wind that blew by as Kakashi finished that statement. Naruto and Kakashi couldn't even hear the singing of birds, nor the buzzing of insects.

Naruto just couldn't comprehend, "How?...no why would anyone go through so much effort just to get at me."

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know. The mission was a very simple assassination assignment. I can't tell you the details, but essentially I would go into enemy territory kill the leader and leave, as simple as that."

"I'm guessing it wasn't so simple?" Naruto asked

"No it wasn't. The mission statement failed to mention how much security this target had nor did it mention that it was such a high profile target to begin with. When I got this mission I thought I would be offing some no-name who just got on Konoha's bad side, but that wasn't the case and It took me 3 weeks to complete the mission. It was supposed to take me 1 week at most and seeing as I took this mission on September 19, exactly three weeks before your birthday…."

Naruto finished, "Someone planned this entire thing. Probably from way before you even took your mission. This person has to be high profile and be able to affect some of the missions that the ANBU take but who….." Naruto looked down in thought before his eyes widened at the only person conceivable that could manage to pull this off " _Danzo!"_

Kakashi didn't see his expression as he to widened his eyes at horror, "DANZO! DAMMIT." He knew the entire situation was fishy from the start, but he couldn't place his fingers on it and it was only through talking to Naruto that he was able to put all the pieces together.

Kakashi was livid, "It all makes so much damn sense. The attack was just too well coordinated and let's not even forget to mention the fact that the ANBU just so HAPPENED to show up and save you right before you were beaten to death. I wouldn't put it past him to adjust the ANBU routes to make sure they saved you at just the right moment. It makes so much damn sense now that I think about it, my mission statement, the timing of the attack, the villagers involved, and the timing of your rescue was all too damn coincidental. Why didn't I think of this sooner!? But that still begs the question of how Danzo managed to get those people to coordinate so well and how did he convince them to go against the Hokage and attack Naruto, no something is missing..."

Though Kakashi should not have been so hard on himself give. Considering he had only been back in the village for 2 days and that there was so much going on due to the attack, there was just no way he could focus all his thoughts on just this case.

Naruto had already come to the same conclusion, but he had to play ignorant since he was sure he wasn't supposed to know who Danzo was considering that literally 90% of the civilians hadn't even heard his name before.

"Kakashi-sensei who's Danzo and what does he have to do with this?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto in the most serious way Naruto had ever seen, "Danzo Shimura is a very dangerous man Naruto and I want you to take what I say to heart when I say that you should never underestimate the lengths this man will go to achieve his desires."

Naruto looked at his sensei's eyes seriously as well because this was no joking matter. If Danzo was already gunning for him then there was no telling how miserable his life would be.

Seeing his student take this just as seriously Kakashi sighed and continued, "Danzo is an elder of the village and is in charge of the now "disbanded" Root ANBU."

"The reason I use present tense and quotes is because all of the higher-ups know that Danzo hasn't stopped his illegal activities, Including the Hokage."

While he knew the answer, Naruto still felt the need to ask, "If everyone knows about what he's doing then why doesn't anyone do something? Gramps could just arrest him or something right?"

Kakashi sighed in exasperation, "Because no one has any proof. Danzo can cover up his tracks inhumanly well and so far no one has managed to find anything that could be used against him. Even the guys who attacked you had no memory of ever meeting with Danzo which we confirmed with a Yamanaka. This either means that Danzo set up a proxy and never met with them in the first place, or he did meet up with them and probably used a Yamanaka member from his ROOT to erase their memories, but that still begs the question of how he got them to attack you without thinking of the repercussions…."

Naruto already had an idea of what Danzo might have done to those people to make them attack him so stupidly, but he still posed the question, "Maybe he used the Yamanaka member to alter their memories? Aren't they skilled in the mind and stuff?"

Kakashi shook his head, "That's impossible, the most they can do is erase and look through other people's memories. If the Yamanaka clan could rewrite and alter another person's memories, they're worth would be inestimable and every village would try their hardest to get a clan member so that they could breed Yamanaka on their home grounds. They would be the most feared clan in the nations, even more so than the Hyuuga, Senju, and Uchiha. Could you imagine rewriting the memories of captured enemy Ninja's and having them tell all their village's secrets? We would probably still be at war if the Yamanaka were that capable. No it has to be something else…."

But Naruto knew it was most likely Shisui's eye. With the First Hokage's cells implanted on Danzo's arm, he could use Kotoamatsukami without having to worry as much about the 10 year cool down period. He probably used it on those extras and wiped himself from their memories. The worst thing was that Naruto couldn't just tell Kakashi about this since Shisui's eye was only known to three people: Danzo, The Third Hokage, and Itachi and he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to know about it. If he said something he wasn't supposed to know, he would be screwed in so many ways, but there had to be a way to make the Hokage find out…..the Hokage…" _That's it!"_

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, maybe you should let the Hokage know about all of these ideas. Maybe he'll know something about this situation that we don't know."

Kakashi nodded at the sound idea, "That's true, the guy has lived through many wars so he might know something that we don't. Even though he's starting to get busy with making the new Academy curriculum with the help of the clan heads, I could probably call for an emergency." Kakashi sighed, visibly mentally tired, " _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Can't the world be like Icha Icha where everyone just makes love? Oh woe is me."_

Though he was being sort of dramatic…

Kakashi picked himself up, "Anyway just make sure that you are careful and keep a watchful eye around. I know you're smarter than you sometimes let on so I trust you to be safe when I'm not around."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Don't worry, you can count on me."

Seeing his student's attitude Kakashi smiled as well, "Great because due to these revelations, I'm going to have to up your training to keep you safe. I wanted to take it slow and work our way up, but it seems as if we won't have that luxury from now on so be prepared."

"Hah, I can take anything you throw my way!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi just kept a smirk on his face, "Well you don't have to worry about that till tomorrow anyway." He then looked up at the sky, then at his watch, "Well would you look at that, time really does fly huh. Well then Naruto for being such an attentive student your amazing sensei will treat you to lunch. How does ramen at Ichiraku's sound?"

"HELL YEAH!" Now while Naruto was a complete health freak due to his own past life, ramen wasn't too unhealthy as long as you got the right toppings in them like a bunch of the veggies, Of course regardless of how many veggies you put in a bowl of noodles eating too much of it, without balancing other healthy meal options, would be bad for your health in the long run. Still Naruto had these huge cravings for the stuff ever since he took over the previous Naruto's body and essentially absorbed his soul, " _Well that got kinda dark, but that aside…..I wonder if this ramen addiction is some kind of genetic thing from the Uzumaki clan? Like seriously I want the stuff so much now and I didn't really care about it on Earth."_

He was interrupted out from his musings when he heard Kakashi's voice from in front of him.

"Come on Naruto!"

Naruto hastily ran to catch up with his teacher, "I'M COMING!"

" _At least he didn't use shunshin on me this time."_

* * *

 **OMAKE: Murphy's Law**

" _At least he didn't use shunshin on me this time."_

But it was at this moment he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the side to see Kakashi standing right next to him instead of in front of him…..with his hands…..on his shoulders, " _ahh crap baskets."_

"You know there is a faster way to get to your beloved ramen Naruto." Kakashi had a devious look in his eye and Naruto knew there was nothing he could do.

He rapidly shook his head in denial as he begged, "You know Kakashi-sensei I wouldn't mind taking the time to walk there with my favorite teacher. Maybe we can get to know each other? What do you say?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm your only teacher." Kakashi said with a deadpanned look, "plus we can get to know each other better over a bowl of your favorite noodles. Aren't I such a nice guy?" but the glint in his eye said that he was anything but.

Naruto knew no words would get him out of this situation and struggling wouldn't help either. It was at this moment that Naruto seemed to realize something, "Oiii! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE STILL MAD ABOUT ME ALREADY KNOWING HOW TO USE MY CHAKRA! YOU ARE AREN'T YOU!" The look in Kakashi's one visible eye was all the answer he needed before he was whisked away in a swirl of leaves.

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: N/A  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 5 Next Level: 6950/15000**

 **CA: 4,000/5,686**

 **HP: 4,700/4,700 Regen: (47.00 + (100%)) = 94.00 per min  
CP: 8342.5 (20%) = 10,011/10,011 Regen: (100.11 + (230%)) = 330.363 per min (5.50 per sec)  
CC: 16% (you waste 63% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **STR: 61 (18%) = 71.98 {[Seal ON] = 36 (Duration: min)}  
VIT: 79  
DEX: 50 (27%) = 63.5  
INT: 90 (71.5%) = 154.35  
WIS: 74 (77%) = 130.98**

 **CHA: 97 (5%) = 101.85  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 25**

 **Ryo: 9150**

 **New Skills!**

 **Mindscape Manipulation (Active) Lvl 43 [34.13%]**

 **By having amazing mental faculties and a vivid imagination, you can change the scenery of your mindscape to whatever you desire. With higher levels of this skill, you are able to add more detail and create more realistic settings for your environment.**

 **Hand-Seals (Active/Passive) Lvl 15 [3.5%]**

 **Seals are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. The 'Hand-Seals' skill decreases the amount of time required to go through hand seals for any technique and it reduces the chances of making a mistake. Increases speed of hand seals by 15%. Chance of making a mistake: 42.5%**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu (Active) Lvl 7 [65.87%] CP: ½ total**

 **Shadow Clones are corporeal copies capable of everything you are include fighting, using jutsu and learning new things. Each Shadow Clone will reduce your CP by ½, for example, if you have CP: 2000, one kage bunshin will have CP: 1000, but one hundred Shadow Clones will have CP: 10. Shadow Clones will dispel with one solid hit or when they run out of chakra, if they die by being hit, the unused CP will return to your CP pool. You also get the memories and experiences of each clone so it is a great training tool and each shadow clone increases learning rate by 50%. (WARNING: Dispelling too many shadow clones at once can cause brain damage and in serious cases death. Be mindful of this technique.**

 **Leaf Sticking (Passive) Lvl 10/10 [MAX]**

Introductory chakra control exercise taught to all academy students. This exercise improves your chakra control the more you level it up. Passively increases WIS by 5%. Passively increases INT by 2.5%. Increases CC by 10%

 **Tree Climbing (Passive) Lvl 7/15 [34.52%]**

 **By using your chakra to stick to surfaces you can now move more freely and better use your chakra. Passively increases WIS by 3.5%. Increases CC by 7%**

 **Water Walking (Passive) Lvl 1 [98.71%] CP: 20**

 **Water walking is a more advanced chakra control exercise and by expelling chakra from your feet to repel the watery surface, you are able to stand firmly upon it. Passively increases WIS by 0.5%. Increases CC by 1%**

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 1 [0.00%]**

 **Perfect Movement is a skill given to those who have mastered of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases. 50% Increase to Movement Speed. 30% Increase to Attack Speed. 10% Increase to Evasion. 30% Increase to DEX related skill effects. Your wasted movement decreases by 1%**

 **Adamantine Chakra Chains Lvl 1/10 [3.97%]**

 **The Adamantine Chakra Chains ability is a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) specific to the Uzumaki Clan. It moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. These chains can also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralising them. The user gains one chain per level of this skill. Each chain does damage equal to (500% INT). Cost: 1000 CP per chain**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok so you guys are probably curious about what skill ideas I sto** **_** **borrowed form other authors right? Well I was greatly inspired by MaxFic's "Naruto: Gamer Files" specifically the chakra control skills. I tweaked their definitions a little from the original source but I want to give** **FULL CREDIT** **to the original author's works. Not getting acknowledged for your work sucks and I would want someone to give me a shoutout if they took something from my work. That also reminds me that I also took his story's 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' technique definition and changed some aspects like the name to 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and other minor details, but for the most part the description remained the same as the original source's. I also liked his apprenticeship idea so I implemented it into this story as well. Believe it or not the rest of the skills here were ones I created through my own Imagination and if they already existed somewhere in some random Naruto/Gamer Fanfic, well I didn't know about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today. Till Next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like reading fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know, if you guys like/hate/don't care about my writing, please let me know in the comments. Anything you say is much appreciated. Also, this is the 1st of 2 chapters that I am posting today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kakashi and Naruto eventually reached the greatest ramen stand in the whole of Fire Country_no in the whole Elemental Nations, Ichiraku Ramen. " _It feels kind of nostalgic."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the unfamiliar but all too familiar building. It was really weird remembering something that you had actually never experienced and that was what Naruto was feeling while he reminisced about the former Naruto's memories.

This entire thought process was just giving him a headache, so he shook his head and opened the flap of the food stand.

"Yo Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neesan I'm famished bring out your best bowls of ramen!"

Teuchi was the owner of the ramen establishment while Ayame was his, currently 12 year old daughter and worked as a waitress there. They were some of the few people who actually cared for Naruto when he was younger and their ramen was just so damn delicious. The fact that he was still young was a moot point.

Teuchi and Ayame stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto noticed their reactions and had to ask, "Hey what's the mat_"

Before he could even finish his sentence Ayame had already wrapped him up in a crushing embrace. Naruto could feel her budding figure and had to admit that she would definitely be a babe when she grew up…..wait, " _What the fuck am I thinking?! I hope I'm not going through some early puberty bullshit, I'm still freaking 7 in this body."_

Ayame snapped him out of his thoughts as she stated with a choked voice, "I'm glad you're ok Naruto. I heard what happened and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I can't even begin to understand what you went through, but always know that I'm here for you." Just the idea that people would beat up a 7 year old kid for whatever reason was too appalling to the 12 year old ramen waitress.

"We both are." Teuchi added. He knew hatred ran deep, but even he never thought some people would take it this far. "You know what, in order to celebrate your quick recovery, today's meal is on the house."

 **You have been inflicted with the status condition 'Suffocated"**

 **[Suffocated]**

 **You are being deprived of oxygen by Ayame's small but budding peaches, how do you get so lucky you bastard?!... Lose 1% of max HP every 5 seconds. Well this is still one of the better ways to go out *sniffle*Even though we haven't been together long, I can say that I'll miss you partner!**

Naruto raised a muffled voice from within his sister-figure's choking embrace, "Thanks guys, but I won't be able to enjoy that meal if I sent to the hospital again by Ayame."

Realizing that she was depriving the poor boy of much needed oxygen, Ayame hastily relaxed her grip, "Ahh sorry!" Everyone looked at each other and shared a laugh…...well everyone except Kakashi who had been essentially left out of the loop. The poor while haired Elite Jounin, who was essentially forgotten, cried anime tears on the inside…..though for a different reason than expected " _I'm Kakashi of the sharingan, an Elite Jounin, and student of the Fourth, yet I still can't get a woman to care about me like that. How can I be the teacher when my student shows me up!?"_

Ayame seemingly noticing the depressing cloud over Kakashi's head asked Naruto, "So Naruto who's the masked man? And also why do you also have a mask, was he the one that gave it to you?"

Naruto seemingly remembered Kakashi as well and had the decency to look sheepish, "Ahh sorry I kind of forgot that he was here."...Kakashi's depression increased….. "This is Kakashi-sensei and he's going to be my teacher for the unforeseeable future. Gramps thought that I should at least be able to protect myself if something like this happens again so he got me one of the strongest ninja in the village to teach me."

Kakashi's depression instantly ceased at being praised and Ayame widened her eyes, "Well that's good for you. Any friend of yours is welcome here too right dad!" She stated as she looked from Naruto to her father

"Of course! And for being our Naruto's teacher this meal is on the house for you too Kakashi-san." Teuchi stated, while going to the back door and preparing his best equipment for use.

Kakashi nodded with a smile, "Thank you for your hospitality."

Ayame smiled back and nodded her head. She ruffled Naruto's hair as she asked, "So tell your big sister what type of ramen you want so I can let my old man know."

Naruto had already thought about what he wanted on the way here so he immediately responded, "2 bowls of Vegetable Ramen and 1 bowl of Pork."

The waitress looked amused, "What? Are you trying to lose weight or something?"

"Well since I'm training to get stronger I need to change some of my eating habits, but don't worry I will never give up ramen!" Naruto stated with conviction.

Tenchi's daughter breathed out a faux sigh of relief, "You had me worried for a minute that we'd lose our best customer." She then looked at Kakashi and smiled, "And what will your order be Kakashi-san."

"Ahh, I'll just get a bowl of Miso thank you."

"No problem!" She stated with a smile. She then winked at Naruto as she moved towards the back, "Well why don't you two wait here while I let my dad know and the food will be right out in a moment." and with that she disappeared.

Kakashi gave Naruto a look of amusement as the ramen waitress disappeared to the back, "I didn't know you were already in the game Naruto. As your sensei I can say that I'm proud of you kid she's definitely going to be a keeper one day." Damn do they grow up fast.

Naruto just gave him a dry look, "She's like an older sister to me, plus she's older than me by 5 years so she definitely doesn't see me as anything other than he little brother either. Jeez sensei get your mind out of the gutter."

Naruto and Kakashi laughed as they continued their harmless banter and after a while their food came out with Ayame serving them.

"Eat up while it's still fresh guys!"

Sensei and student nodded with smiles on their faces after which they exclaimed….

""Itadakimasu""

….before digging into their meals. Though Naruto had to pull down his face mask while eating.

"Damn this stuff is still as good as I remember." Naruto exclaimed while simultaneously gorging down his first bowl. "You guys spoil me with such great ramen that I think you ruined it for me from any other store." He could understand why he loved this stuff soo much, It was just so damn good.

Ayame had a devious smirk, "That's the idea. We can't lose our best customer so dad has to make it so that you can't even think of switching to a different restaurant."

"Well it's working, quite well I might add."

The trio of student, teacher, and waitress all shared a laugh while they talked about life and other interesting topics that had been going on as of late. After a little bit Ayame had to get back to work which just left Naruto and Kakashi to continue eating in relative silence.

"AHH! That was so freaking great. There's definitely no better place for ramen on this planet." Naruto stated as he finished his last bowl. Ayame seeing this came over to take care of the bowls before seeing off Naruto and Kakashi who were getting up.

"Thanks for coming over Naruto. Remember you're always welcome here."

"I should be thanking you and Teuchi-jiji for having me and don't worry there's no other place I'd go since two of my favorite people are here."

Ayame lightly pinched his cheeks, "You're such a charmer. Be careful or one day you'll break some poor girl's heart." she said in mock seriousness.

With a slight smile on his face Naruto and Kakashi both said another round of goodbyes before they left the establishment.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and looked at him for a moment while stretching out his arms, "Well I better get to work on your tort_training sessions for the foreseeable future starting tomorrow. You should rest up if you want to do well." Kakashi stated, planning on putting his sensei's son through hell aka tough love. " _This is for your own good, so I won't go easy on you."_

"Well bring it sensei. It's going to take more than a few words to scare me off." the student said challengingly.

Kakashi smiled at his pupil's zeal, but then he looked at Naruto somewhat seriously for a moment. "Naruto, I think it would be a good idea to go meet the orphanage mother. She is probably still very worried about you and she'll most likely give the Old Hokage hell if she doesn't hear from you soon." The main reason that the Orphanage Mother could even get away with doing that was because she was a close friend of Hiruzen's late wife, who died during the Kyuubi attack while she was helping with Naruto's birth.

Naruto had thought about meeting with her eventually as she was probably the only reason he hadn't gone insane from all the isolation he suffered from the others. While the other workers at the orphanage never outright harmed him, they would make sure the other children stay away and It wasn't like they could all be fired since 90% of the villagers felt the same way.

The orphanage mother never pushed him away though and for that he was grateful, even if it wasn't the him who he was now, that was affected.

"Yeah I've been meaning to go visit her so that she wouldn't worry as much. Alright I'll make sure I pay her a visit today."

"Alright, just make sure to get enough rest." Kakashi said before he disappeared.

Naruto looked through his memories a little to find the way to the Orphanage.

" _Now on to my next stop"_

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Naruto came upon a well kept multi-story building that was located in the more decent parts of Konoha. His memories served him well in locating the structure and considering its size, the building wasn't to hard to find. The orphanage was basically Naruto's second home as he lived here for most of his life and he would constantly visit the Orphanage Mother who cared for him as if she was his biological mom.

Naruto walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. After a moment of waiting, it opened to reveal one of the maids that worked there, but Naruto honestly could not remember their names. For the most part they either scowled and/or ignored him growing up so he never bothered to remember their names, but he knew their faces just fine.

The maid looked at him with a slight frown on her face as she asked, "Can I help you?"

Naruto just shrugged, "I'm usually here for one reason anyway, so let's skip the formalities. Is mother inside?"

The woman raised her brows at Naruto's tone. He was usually so…..brash yet docile, however he wasn't acting nor talking like he usually would. She didn't know the specifics of what occurred to the boy as the Hokage hadn't talked about what happened, just that Naruto had been injured. However, she could only speculate that something bad had happened though she didn't know how she felt about that.

She eventually snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Naruto's raised brows and tapping foot. She had to admit that he actually looked kind of cute and his new attitude was really dominating….

 **Congratulations! For just being your adorable ass self, you have unknowingly charmed Unknown Maid. Your CHA has increased by 1!**

" _Huh, well what do you know?"_ The weird thing was that he wasn't even trying to do that though, but it just sort of happened. Maybe he was just a natural charmer, Naruto mused. He then notice the maid shake her head as to get out some bad thoughts, yet she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yes the mother is inside please come in."

Naruto nodded appreciatively and stepped into the building. It was as his memories recalled with the polished wooden floors, a normal staircase and the overall homely aura that he got from here. He followed the maid as she led him to the main living room where the Mother usually stayed to read near the fireplace.

The maid knocked on the side of the entrance, "*knock knock* Hisako Sasaki-sama, you have a visitor."

The Orphanage Mother, now identified as Sasaki, turned her head as she spoke, "Well who could it….be." Her voice broke at the end as she gazed at the boy she cared for as a son. Before Naruto could even blink he found himself in a crushing hug.

 ***sigh* Why does this keep happening?**

 **You have been inflicted with the status condition 'Suffocated"**

 **[Suffocated]**

 **You are being deprived of oxygen AGAIN for the second time today. Well you know the rest blah blah 1% Hp blah blah every 5 seconds. Try not to die.**

" _I hope this doesn't become a trend"_ Naruto thought, as he struggled to breathe. Eventually the Mother released him, but Naruto could see the anger, sadness, and joy in her eyes. Hisako Sasaki was a 50 year old woman and while you could see some of the effects of time on her, she had that motherly charm about her. Her relationship with The Hokage's wife was closer to that of sisters than friends as Biwako would always dote on her like a big sister would to her younger sibling.

There wasn't much known about her childhood except that she was an orphan and that Biwako had helped her when she was younger. As a result, she grew up wanting to return that courtesy to all the children that had no parents, so with some help from The Third Hokage and his wife, she was able to buy out this home and repurpose it as an orphanage.

Sasaki looked at Naruto as if she was checking for any wounds, before breathing out a sigh of relief. She looked at the maid who got her message and promptly bowed before leaving. Now that it was just the two of them, Sasaki looked over Naruto for a moment, to see what had changed about him.

She had been the one who had taken care of Naruto since the day he was born and dropped off at her orphanage and even though she knew that Biwako died while helping give birth to him, she didn't blame the 1 day old baby after all how could you fault something so innocent? Instead she saw Naruto as a baby who her sister died helping and she did her best to fill in the role of a mother for him as he grew.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked as she looked him in the eye. When she had asked the Hokage about what happened and how bad Naruto's condition was, well horrified would be an understatement in describing her feelings. The old man was quite frightened, but she just quietly left that day (yesterday) and had been very reserved since. She couldn't fathom how anyone, yet alone 6 people, could do that to a single child and she could only stare at the fireplace all night thinking about the hell Biwako would raise.

Naruto looked back with a cheeky grin, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm stronger than I look dattebayo1 (ya know!) ."

Naruto's eyes widened to comic proportions. " _I did NOT just say that?! Ohh hell no, there is no way in hell I'm going to end my sentences with that verbal tic."_

Sasaki laughed at seeing his expression, "It looks like there's still some of the past you in there after all." Seeing Naruto's gaze she continued, "I know that whatever happened changed you but…." She cupped Naruto's cheeks and looked at him carefully, "...Promise me that you'll always be you."

Naruto couldn't really understand that feeling in his chest, was it love? Happiness? Both? Whatever it was made him not want to ever see the person in front of him upset, so he just nodded seriously at her question and said, "I promise."

While he might not have been this world's Naruto, he had inherited the dying kid's will and he had all the memories of the original Naruto as well. He was going to make sure that all of Naruto's loved ones from his past would be taken care of because now he was Naruto and he could never allow any harm to come to those he cared about.

The Orphanage Mother smiled at seeing his adorable resolve and gestured him to a chair where she made him sit on her lap. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to since yesterday. I've heard that you started training already with an amazing ninja as well."

Naruto smirked and nodded, "Well Kakashi is a really cool guy, well when he's not reading that dirty book…

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

The hokage was completely silent as he digested the information that Kakashi gave him. His hands were clasped together on his desk as he closed his eyes and deeply sighed, " _I'm too old for this shit. Ohh why did you have to die Minato?"_ The poor old man already had shit on his plate from the Civilian Council's outrage to the Shinobi Academy's reform.

The first issue was easily resolvable with a quick application of the Hokage card because, well, he was the Hokage and so If he wanted to do something, as long as it wasn't completely unreasonable, then he could do it and no one could say anything about it. Not the Clan heads, not Danzo, not his advisors Homura and Koharu, and certainly not the damn Civilian Council.

The hierarchal structure of Konoha was somewhat reminis to a military dictatorship in that pretty much all the power was in the hands of the military with the highest ranking officer, aka the Hokage, being in charge. The difference though was that in contrast to most, if not all, Military dictatorships, Konoha allowed its citizens to have some part in the government, however ultimately the power laid in the Hokage's hands.

But that was not important to the issue at hand. Hiruzen was getting busy and had to plan to work with the clan heads so that they could contribute their own ideas and experiences into improving the academy. It had only just been a damn day and he barely got started planning, when Kakashi asked to meet with him about something important.

The Hokage was all smiles thinking it was going to be about how talented his surrogate grandson was, or something along those lines, and he wouldn't be surprised either. However Kakashi had asked to talk to him in private and that was the first sign that something wrong was going on. The second sign was when Kakashi mentioned his old teammate and friend Danzo. Whenever he was mentioned nothing good happened, so Hiruzen wasn't all that surprised when Kakashi mentioned he had a hand in this, however the implications were something else….

"So let me reiterate. You have reason to believe that Danzo had orchestrated this attack for a motive unknown and you're basing this on the fact that the attack was too coordinated and perfect to be coincidental. You're also telling me that your mission detail was missing important information that caused you to be delayed in coming home to protect Naruto during his birthday, am I getting this so far?"

Kakashi nodded with a grim look in his eyes, "Hai Hokage-sama. I have reason to believe that they were somehow made to attack in such a coordinated and timed manner and the fact that the ANBU were able to appear just before Naruto died just added unto the suspicion. It also doesn't make sense that the villagers would outright attack and try to kill Naruto especially on the most heavily monitored and populated day of the year.

"They also know that you protect him intensely especially on his birthday, so unless they are drunk, brainless, or both they usually just stay away from him. The fact that these 6 people, who had little to no relation to each other, somehow managed to attack Naruto during a gap in the ANBU's patrol route practically screams outside interference and my bet is on Danzo."

Hiruzen looked towards his pipe that he had tried to stop smoking as of late after he saw Naruto's condition, so pretty much 2 days ago. It was no wonder it was looking exceedingly appealing right about now. He could practically hear it's tempting whispers to just grab it and use a tiny bit of fire manipulation to light it up and inhale its lung damaging fumes…. " _Must endure."_

The Third closed his eyes and sighed deeply before looking at Kakashi, "And you're also telling me that you came to this conclusion only after talking to Naruto who showed great amounts of perceptive abilities akin to a Nara and asked thought provoking questions that ultimately lead your thoughts to its logical conclusion."

Kakashi smiled proudly, before deflating a bit, "Yeah it looks like that incident changed him a lot"

Hiruzen looked slightly serious, "You know know now I'm not so sure."

The one eyed Jounin widened his eye, "What do you mean Hokage-sama? Do you believe that's not Naruto?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No I can see that he has most of Naruto's traits from his confidence to his sometimes brash personality, however I also know that while brain damage can completely change a person's demeanor, I have never heard of a case where the victim becomes more observant or astute as a result. He might change over time to increase his intelligence or astuteness, but he won't just increase them after his brain gets damaged. Even if he could heal it with the Kyuubi's chakra, that would be the extent of it."

Kakashi now looked serious as well, "Then what are you proposing Hokage-sama?"

The old man closed his eyes for a little while before opening them and looking at Kakashi deeply, "What I'm about to tell you was an S-class secret known to only 4 people in Konoha and one of those people were directly related to the secret at hand."

Kakashi paid rapt attention to the Hokage, but he noticed the past tense used, so he couldn't help but ask, "...was?"

The old man audibly sighed, "Yes, the person in question who was directly related to the secret died taking it with him. Shisui Uchiha was a genius of the Uchiha clan and possessed some of the strongest pair of eyes since the time of….Madara Uchiha."

The Jounin widened his eyes in shock. Everyone knew about Madara and his legendary eyes. It was said that he had some of the strongest pairs of eyes alongside his younger brother Izuna Uchiha and together they were feared as the strongest Uchiha at the time. To have visual prowess compared to them…

"Shisui's eyes were so dangerous that I had to make it an S-rank secret on the spot with the only people who knew being Shisui himself, of course; Itachi Uchiha, his best friend; me the Hokage; and…..Danzo. While most knew his eyes were unique, no one knew the specifics. The other Kages had never experienced his technique personally, nor did they know how truly terrifying it could be and so while Shisui was infamous for his use of his eyes, he wasn't as high of a priority target as he should have been."

Kakashi gulped slightly, "What exactly could his eyes do?"

"Shisui called it 'Kotoamatsukami' (Distinguished Heavenly Gods). Now as you know the Sharingan's eye of hypnosis holds the power to dominate the will of its target with that of the caster's at its highest level, suppressing the victim's consciousness to force them to do whatever the caster desires. Kotoamatsukami is that very ability taken to even greater heights."

"Kotoamatsukami controls the target by implanting an idea into their mind and reshapes their thoughts and decisions with false experiences to make them believe that the idea is entirely their own. The victim would obey the caster's command without realising they were being manipulated while perfectly rationalizing their future decisions based that implanted thought. Once the command takes root, the jutsu ends without leaving any trace of its existence within their chakra system to detect or counter, so the caster does not need to maintain it."

"Kotoamatsukami could also be cast from both eyes simultaneously as well which would have created an effect far greater than the sum of its parts. When both eyes were used on a single individual, the command implanted within their mind would become completely unrelenting. It would warp every thought, emotion and memory until that idea becomes the very centre of the victim's being, an obsession that cannot be restrained or stopped until they follow it through. It is unfortunate that he died, but it seems as if there was more to his early departure than was known."

Kakashi was very startled. This type of technique could alter the playing field of the shinobi world if used correctly. If people knew of his eye's full capabilities, there would be good reason for the other Kage's to be frightened enough to go into panic and either declare war on Konoha or send assassins to kill Shisui. It was no wonder the hokage kept this information as an S-class secret. However, he came to a frightening realization.

"Wait you said that Danzo also knew about this ability?"

Hiruzen's eyes sharpened, "Yes he did, but you could say that I was naive in thinking that my old friend wouldn't do anything, but based on the information you have told me, I can only conclude…."

Kakashi finished, "Danzo has Shisui's eyes." Seeing the Hokage nod Kakashi found himself mentally drained. This information was frightening as it meant that Danzo had such a powerful ability that he could use to take possibly over Konoha, but that begged the question, "Why hasn't he….?"

"Done anything?" The Hokage finished. Seeing Kakashi nod Hiruzen stated thoughtfully, "Based on the information I have on the technique that Shisui gave me, I managed to come to a couple conclusions about the relatively few weaknesses of the technique."

"I believe It is possible for the victim to overcome Kotoamatsukami's manipulation if they are faced with enough reason to believe that the implanted command is wrong and shouldn't be followed. Because the genjutsu is not sustainable, it is not continually overwriting the victim's will with the caster's which means that they can change their mind after it has first been cast. The strongest defence against Kotoamatsukami is to recognize that it is controlling your thoughts and actions then deliberately act in opposition to those beliefs."

Kakashi then nodded in understanding, "So the reason Danzo hasn't just made you declare himself Hokage is because you would understand that the implanted idea was wrong and would most likely find out that what Danzo was trying to do."

The old man nodded, "Exactly, though I believe that is not the only reason he hasn't used it on me. Such a technique has to come with extreme drawbacks to anyone who isn't the original owner of his eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if the eye would be damaged from continual use, or if he could only use it once in a set period of time."

"It makes sense." Kakashi stated, "But what does this have to do with Naruto? Are you suggesting that Danzo might have had a greater hand in his change in attitude?"

"I have a theory about that" Hiruzen started, "It wouldn't surprise me if Danzo decided to use Shisui's eye on Naruto in order to bring him over to his side, yet that idea carries risks. I would catch wind of Naruto disappearing all of a sudden and meeting with Danzo. That and there is the risk of the Kyuubi interfering somehow if its host's mind is being controlled. I believe he might have tried to do the next best thing and alter Naruto's personality to fit in with his definition of a shinobi."

"You mean near emotionless drones" Kakashi stated harshly

Hiruzen grimaced, "Exactly. Danzo's ROOT is still active and without proof I cannot simply arrest him without causing dissent in his faction. Not only that, no one, not even me, knows where he disappears to every day and it would be difficult to even find him if he slightly suspected I was going to move against him."

Kakashi looked skeptical, "I understand that Danzo is hard to capture and find, but on the other topic at hand, you believe that Danzo really tried to use Shisui's eye on Naruto and somehow it either failed or did not work completely causing Naruto's change in personality? When would he even have the opportunity to use the eye? The only time he could have done that was during the council meeting, yet his right eye was covered in bandages, so he couldn't have made eye contact."

"One unique thing about Kotoamatsukami is that it doesn't require eye contact for the target to be ensnared. Even I believe that my theory is not concrete whatsoever, but it is the only logical conclusion I can come up with based on the information I have gathered. Nothing else could describe Naruto acting more perceptive and astute, however if Danzo was able to use Shisui's eye to plant false experiences into Naruto to make him become a better shinobi, then it could explain this change."

The jounin still didn't sound convinced, "Then why is Naruto still himself? If Danzo somehow used that genjutsu on Naruto, shouldn't he be more emotionless? Yet he seems very similar to how he used to be, but more calm and slightly less...loud."

"I can only conclude that Danzo did not want too much suspicion to arise if Naruto all of a sudden became cold and ruthless, so he could have implanted the basic command along the lines of, 'Become a weapon for the Leaf', which in his mind would allow Naruto to view himself only as such and over time he would get the 'weapon' he wants."

"And that somehow backfired?" Kakashi asked

"I believe a helpful analogy would be if I had Kotoamatsukami and decided to ask you to get me a 'Letter'. Now what would you do?"

Kakashi blinked for a moment then responded, "...well I would probably get you some mail or something, but how does this help?"

The old man smirked, "That would be the natural response right? But what if someone else got me the letters of the alphabet instead of mail letters? Wouldn't he have completed the objective I asked of him in his own unique way?"

The masked ninja looked up in understanding, "I see, so you are saying that if Danzo used that eye to implant a vague idea inside Naruto's mind, it is possible that Naruto could have interpreted that idea in a different way. Instead of becoming an emotionless and dull weapon, he would become a bright and sharp 'weapon' to protect the village."

Seeing the Hokage nod Kakashi still couldn't understand how farfetched this entire thing sounded, "I still have a hard time believing that through these unique coincidences that Naruto became well brighter and sharper. It's almost as if we are grasping straws on justifying his behavior."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement, "Trust me I myself think this is a pretty convoluted theory myself, but I just have no other way of explaining how Naruto became so sharp, according to what you told me. Brain damage just doesn't work that way. Yes, he might become more calm and less...loud due to damages in the part of the brain that governs personality, but it would be impossible for him to be so...different in mannerisms. I can only come up with this conclusion to justify those changes."

Kakashi just sighed, this was really just giving him a headache, "But then what about the attackers? They definitely were somehow manipulated into attacking Naruto and if Danzo had already used the technique on them, then based on what you said, he would not have been able to use it so soon on Naruto."

The Third nodded, "Yes but who's to say that he even used Shisui's unique ability? Remember the Sharingan holds the power to dominate the will of its target, so while Danzo might not have been very proficient in using the sharingan's primal ability, with the right planning and coordination he could have used the most basic characteristic of the Sharingan on those villagers. While he might not have been able to dominate their will completely, making them do something that, they probably wouldn't mind doing in the first place, was probably very easy.

"I also very much doubt the Uchiha would go through all that trouble to harm Naruto. While they certainly do not like him that much, they tend to ignore him that and the fact that they lost almost nothing during the Kyuubi attack leads me to believe that they really could care less about him."

Kakashi understood better, "It's true that the Uchiha would not have a reason to go through all that trouble just to attack Naruto, there is also the fact that they would not have been able to plan it as perfectly since they couldn't have known the ANBU routes. I can also better understand Danzo picked people who were the most scarred from the Kyuubi attack. They would be more easy to manipulate into attacking Naruto because deep down they probably already wanted to."

"Exactly. Danzo is no Uchiha, so learning how to use the more delicate abilities of the Sharingan would require some time and those poor fools were probably just an added practice bonus that fit into his plans. While it would still have taken time to constantly erode the will of those people due to Danzo's inexperience, Danzo is a man of many plans and I wouldn't put it behind him to have schemes this plot for months."

Hiruzen didn't really feel bad for executing those men even if they were manipulated. It would have been nearly impossible for Danzo to control them so easily unless they already really wanted to hurt Naruto in their hearts. Danzo also wouldn't use Shisui's eye so carelessly if it had drawbacks so this was the only logical conclusion Hiruzen could come up with.

Kakashi sighed as he felt a massive headache, "Well what're we going to do now Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen also looked very tired. It had only been 3 damn days and so many things were happening at once. He was just too freaking exhausted, he was getting too old for this shit, "For now nothing. Danzo took a lot of risks in this scheme and it didn't work exactly the way he wanted, so he will most likely lay low for now. I'll just have to keep a closer eye on Danzo and you should watch out as well. Make sure you prepare Naruto for what will eventually come."

"Hai Hokage-Sama. I'll make sure to increase his training and I'll call in a few…...favors from some people to help out"

The old Hokage raised a brow at the grimace Kakashi had when he talked of those favors, but ultimately it wasn't his place to judge so he just nodded while watching Kakashi leave.

Kakashi had a grimace in his face as he thought about the people who he would probably owe soon, " _Naruto you owe me so damn much for this."_

* * *

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Naruto sneezed as he walked into his apartment. Did he catch a cold or something? How would he even get sick with the gamer's body? Ohh well, it seemed as if that moment was fleeting anyway. He and the Orphanage Mother, Sasaki, had talked pretty much the whole day and he had stayed over for dinner as well. After which he bid her a goodbye, but only after she had made him promise to visit her more often.

Now Naruto was just mentally drained and was looking forward to what he would be doing tomorrow for training. Speaking of training, he had to pick up his own personal training as well during the night in the ID.

He knew he wasn't strong enough as he was now and there were plenty of people who could kill him with their eyes closed, feet bound, and hands tied behind their back. He knew he would grow stronger with time, but there was one event that he had to prepare for, " _During the Uchiha massacre, Tobi will be coming."_

From what Naruto could remember, Tobi showed up during the Uchiha Massacre and through some forced deal with Itachi, he promised not to destroy the village and also helped massacre his clan. While Tobi didn't do anything to Naruto at that time for whatever reason, Naruto wasn't going to chance it and if it just so happens that Tobi had better things to do than go after him, then it would be the best case scenario.

Knowing Murphy's law, however, Naruto knew shit would probably hit the fan for him so he might as well prepare for that eventuality. With a raised hand Naruto concentrated his energy and he disappeared from his position as he said.

" _ID: Create"_

The sky outside turned crimson signifying his entrance into an Illusion Barrier. First Naruto would work on his 'Adamantine Chakra Chains' because he knew that there was more to the technique than just attacking with them.

From what he remembered, this technique could also be used to form a sealing barrier around a certain area and it was this same technique that Kushina, who was technically his mother, used to keep the other Shinobi out of the way while Minato started the Kyuubi sealing process. Hiruzen has even stated that there was no way that he could get into the barrier as well.

Naruto understood that he would most likely have to learn Fūinjutsu, or sealing techniques, in order to use the sealing capabilities of his chains to the greatest ability. He already planned to ask when Hiruzen told him about his parents and heritage, so, for now, he would just focus on leveling his Bloodline Skill.

Naruto heard the groan of the undead from around him and turned his head to see the 5 rotting corpses of unidentifiable civilian zombies.

* * *

 **Name: Civilian Zombie**

LVL: 5

Race: Undead

HP: 750/750

CP: 250/250

STR: 20

VIT: 15

DEX: 5

INT: 2

WIS: 1

 **LUK: It has none, it's dead.**

 **EXP Gain: 100**

 **A walking corpse of flesh that, even after death, has lingering resentment towards anything living (so pretty much you). While it's INT and WIS are low, and it's LUK nonexistent, it has great VIT, STR, and stamina. Alone they are weak, but in groups they can become dangerous.**

* * *

Without hesitation Naruto activated his bloodline limit and a spear of chakra appeared from his chest, skewering the zombie through its chest and instantly killing it.

 **-770**

 **HP: 0/750**

" _Well that's not overpowered."_ Naruto thought. In truth compared to the other overpowered shit in the Naruto world, his ability was not too bad, but definitely not the best so he wasn't going to complain.

The other zombies continued sauntering over to Naruto, completely oblivious to their comrade's demise. The impaled zombie disappeared leaving Naruto's chakra chain free and he immediately used it on the zombi closest to him. The chakra chain ripped through its chest as easily as it did the first zombie, making it give out a gurgled cry before it too died and disappeared.

Even though it was easier to kill the zombies this way, Naruto also had to increase his base stats and his other skills, so while just skewering the zombies with his chain would be more efficient, It wouldn't really help him in his base. With that thought process Naruto took out his trusty kunai #24 and approached the remaining 3 zombies.

He wanted to keep his strength sealed so that he could save the time on it. If he had to unseal it every night, after having it sealed throughout the day, he would have little to no time left with his doubled strength. His plan was to pick off a couple zombies with his chains to level them up, then he would fight with his weakened strength and use his handicap to pressure himself into increasing his stats and leveling up his skills.

For now though, he had to focus on the zombies coming his way, even though they were pretty slow. It was very annoying that his killing was slower, but it had to be done. Naruto kicked the first zombie away from him, so that he could have more space to maneuver. With an application of ' **Leap'** he was in the air looking down at the creatures below and with sharp precision, he threw his kunai into the skull of one of the zombies. With the bonus from ' **Kunai Mastery', 'Power Throw', 'Weapon Reinforcement',** and passive ' **Throwing Knives'** ability his blade did more damage than it usually would.

 **Damage = (STR+Weapon Damage) x (SQRT DEX)**

 **Damage = [{(29.835)+(29.835 x 0.45)} + {(12)+(12 x 0.31)+(4.47)}] x (SQRT(50)+(50 x 0.45)**

 **Damage = [43.26 + 20.19] x [SQRT 72.5]**

 **Damage = 63.45 x 8.5**

 **Damage = 540**

 **HP: 210/750**

With him on the sidelines, Naruto took another kunai from his inventory, while mid-air, and plummeted towards the one zombie he hadn't attacked, below him. With a double-hand grip on his weapon, Naruto brought it down on the rotting flesh bag below creating a gash that ran from the monster's neck to its midsection.

 **Critical! -830**

 **HP: 0/750**

The monster simply died and disappeared. Now with only two zombies left, Naruto simply threw the kunai in his hand to the one he kicked earlier, instantly killing it. He then walked up to the zombie that he had thrown a kunai at and saw it slowly moving, so he moved in close and threw a reinforced punch to its head giving it the finishing blow.

 **-320**

 **HP: 0/750**

Seeing that everything was over Naruto checked his loot and thought over his plans for the night. " _I came home at about 11:00 pm and I'll hunt till around 6:00 am then I'll spend the last hour meeting my good pal Kyuubi. It'll probably take around 2 minute per kill due to me restricting my strength and the fact that it takes some time to find more zombies do the math and…Around 20,500 XP for the night if everything goes according to plan and if I actor in the time I've already been here. But I might spend slightly more time fighting the Legion Zombie since it would greatly benefit my skill and stat growth."_

With those thoughts, Naruto decided to check his skill log since he was sure that he had defeated over a 100 zombies in total, and if this was like the other gamer abilities…..

" _Here it is"_

* * *

 _ **Through a special action, the title 'Undead Hunter' has been obtained.**_

 _ **[Undead Hunter]**_

 _ **Obtained by killing any 100 undead.  
You have a special talent and interest in extermination the undead!**_

50% increase in attack damage when attacking undead.  
50% increase in defense when facing undead.  
All stats plus 10 in attacking undead.

* * *

This title would be extremely beneficial to his hunting speed so without hesitation Naruto equipped it. Now with that out of the way Naruto started the hunt. He was planning on facing the Legion Zombie today, so any skill gain he received before that would be very beneficial.

For the next three and-a-half hours, Naruto moved around the illusion barrier and slaying zombies for his growth. With the number of zombies he encountered, he experienced great growth in stats and in his skills as he flew through them like a typhoon. It took him some time to find some more zombies after each group, but that did not impair his hunting speed greatly and by around 2:30 he had killed around 100 zombies.

Those rotting heaps of flesh were more or less easily slaughtered by his skills and abilities even with his strength suppressed . The continuous use of his chakra chains allowed them to also level up to 2 and it was only a matter of time before he fought the boss of the Zombie ID and he felt like he was well prepared. With his amazing skills he fet confident enough to kill it even if he had to stoop low and use hit-and-run tactics. He wouldn't feel ashamed however because he was going to be a shinobi, " _and shinobi don't play fair."_ For now he quickly checked his skill list and status to see how much they increased.

* * *

 **Updated Skills Log:**

 _ **Congratulations! 'Observe' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Chakra Reinforcement' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Chakra Armor' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Throwing Knives Mastery' has leveled up by 3!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Basic Brawling' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Danger Sense' has leveled up by 3!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Instinct' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Weapon Reinforcement' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Power Throw' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Kunai Mastery' has leveled up by 3!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Leap' has leveled up by 4!**_

* * *

 _ **Congratulations! You have fully leveled the skill 'Chakra Reinforcement'**_

 **Chakra Reinforcement (Active) Lvl MAX [34.26%]** **.**

 **Chakra Reinforcement allows the user to flow chakra internally through their body. It is a basic chakra manipulation skill that grants a 50% increase in STR and a 50% increase in DEX. Damage from attacks are reduced by 10% when active. Cost: 100 CP**

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 6 Next Level: 2550/21000**

 **CA: 5782/6603**

 **HP: 5550/5550 Regen: (55.50 + (100%)) = 111.00 per min  
CP: 11,293/11,293 Regen: (112.93 + (230%)) = 372.67 per min (6.21 per sec)**

CC: 16% (you waste 63% of chakra when performing jutsu)

 **STR: 71 (21%) = 85.91 [Seal ON: 35.5 (21%) = 42.96]  
VIT: 93  
DEX: 58 (34%) = 77.72  
INT: 101 (71.5%) = 173.215  
WIS: 84 (78%) = 149.52**

 **CHA: 101 (5%) = 106.05  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 30**

 **Ryo: 19,150**

* * *

Naruto had noticed that he did not get any bonus skills from his **INT** or **CHA** reaching over 100. He wondered when the next time he would be getting new stats would be, but for now he had to focus. The reason being that the zombies, who came from God knows where, were starting to pile up and meld together and quite frankly, it was very grotesque.

He could hear the sounds of the flesh squishing and stitching together and the constant moaning of multiply zombies at once. Really he could have done without the image, but he would probably see worse shit when he eventually became a ninja, so this was probably not too bad in the long run. With the monstrosity fully formed, Naruto checked it out.

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Legion Zombie**

 **Race: Undead**

LVL: 25

HP: 15,000

CP: 500/500

STR: 250

VIT: 250

DEX: 10

INT: 5

WIS: 5

 **LUK: None, it's a pile of corpses, literally**

 **EXP Gain: 1000**

 **Description:** When zombies feel threatened due to overhunting of their race, they pile up and merge together to form Legion Zombies. This monstrosity has extremely low wisdom, intelligence, and no luck, yet it has immense vitality and strength making it a dangerous foe not to be underestimated. When it becomes low in health, it will eat surrounding zombies in order to replenish itself. Regardless, it is very slow and so it's attacks are easy to avoid.

* * *

" _Damn."_ Naruto thought as he gazed at the **VIT** and **STR** of the beast. He would most likely have to unseal his strength for a moment so that he could get this battle with over quicker. While Naruto knew he could win even with sealed strength, he still wanted to grind his skills and the less time he used facing this monster, the more time tonight he would have of training. With that thought Naruto turned his skill off.

 **Hero's Hidden Power: [SEAL: OFF]**

 **STR: 71 x 2 = 142 (20%) = 170.4 (Duration: 7 hrs)**

With that done, Naruto took out one of the many freaking kunai he had because for some damn reason that was all the zombies dropped. Why would civilian zombies even have kunai? Regardless, he was hoping to get a good drop from this boss, so he took aim and activated all the empowering skills he had available to him. ' **Kunai Mastery (Passive)', 'Power Throw', 'Weapon Reinforcement', 'Throwing Knives (Passive)', 'Chakra Reinforcement'** all worked together to allow him the maximum amount of damage he could achieve, plus his ' **Undead Hunter'** title which would increase his total damage output by 50%. With his amazing **DEX** , he threw the kunai straight at the Zombie's chest area. The weapon flew like a shooting star and upon impact caused a small explosion to boom across the red skyed dimension. Naruto could hear the pained cries of the zombie and knew his attack was effective.

 **Damage = (STR+Weapon Damage) x (SQRT DEX)**

 **Damage = [{(170.4+(170.4 x 0.60)} + {(12)+(12 x 0.45)}+(28.968)] x ( SQRT (58)+(580.60)**

 **Damage = [272.64 + 46.368] x [SQRT 92.8]**

 **Damage = 319 x 9.6**

 **Damage = 3062.48 x [Undead Hunter Bonus: 50%]**

 **Damage = 4593**

 **HP: 10407/15000**

When Naruto checked how much damage he did to the thing, well you could imagine his shock when it took out nearly a third of that monster's **HP**. He knew his abilities used together would create an amazing effect, he just had no idea it would be this outstanding and he could only drool with anticipation when he fully leveled up these skills. With his ' **Gamer'** ability providing the ability to improve these techniques past their maximum capabilities, he would undoubtable become a beast in due time, but for now he needed to focus.

The battle wasn't over and the zombie looked to be getting up. With its immense vitality it was already starting to heal, so Naruto wasted no time and with an application of ' **Leap'** he jumped across the landscape and got closer to the behemoth. It was time for him to train and test out his other improved skill.

* * *

 **Adamantine Chakra Chains Lvl 2/10 [3.97%]**

 **The Adamantine Chakra Chains ability is a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) specific to the Uzumaki Clan. It moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets — foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. These chains can also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralising them. The user gains one chain per level of this skill. Each chain does Piercing damage equal to (600% INT + 1% CP). Cost: 1% CP per chain. Can also be used to bind targets.**

* * *

With his improved Kekkei Genkai, not only could he manifest another chain, the damage increased by 100% which meant that each chain would do around 1,000 points of damage and when factoring in his title, that would be around 1500 points of damage. His bloodline was also very versatile so he could use it in rapid succession to attack the zombie without giving it time to rest. He could make them appear from his chest, palms, back, or pretty much anywhere on his body, though there were obviously some places he would not make them appear from.

With a thought the ethereal chains made of chakra flew out of his back towards the zombie, impaling it once in its torso and again through its neck. The poor undead roared in pain and fury as it struggle to pull free from the attack, so Naruto obliged and ripped out the chains from its body.

 **-1560! -1550!**

 **HP: 7297/15000**

The zombie was visibly frightened and it looked around to see see if it could grab a meal to heal itself, but it was unfortunate that Naruto was too cruel to let a bleeding enemy recover. Without a moment of hesitation, the red-headed jinchuuriki focused in his chains again and focused this time on the monster's legs. The chains wrapped around the beast's feet causing it to trip and fall forward. Honestly Naruto wasn't too shocked about how powerful his chains were, after all these were chains that could restrict Bijuu as strong as the Nine-Tails, and it was the strongest one of its kind, so their strength was to be expected.

Seeing his opponent temporarily incapacitated, Naruto returned to his onslaught at full force and repeatedly attacked the downed monster without giving it a moment of respite. It's cries fell on deaf ears and as it noticed its demise, it tried to put up one last struggle to get up, but Naruto saw this and directed his chain through its skull ultimately ending its existence.

 **-1520! -1533! -1542!**

 **Critical hit! -3046**

 **HP: 0/15000**

With its demise, the legion zombie slowly disappeared into motes of light, though its smell still somehow lingered. It was a good battle that showed his capabilities and he was very happy with what it showed. He was still at a very low level, yet his skills and overall abilities made him a lot stronger than he usually would have been for his level.

Naruto decided to check the loot he got from the zombie boss, " _It should have something good."_ Naruto did not see anything new in his inventory until….. " _Bingo."_

 **You have obtained the skill book, 'Life Force Enhancement'**

 **Would you like to learn the skill 'Life Force Enhancement' from the skill book?**

 **Yes/No**

There was really no question about his option, so Naruto clicked on the ' **Yes'**

 **You have learned the skill 'Life Force Enhancement'**

 **Life Force Enhancement (Passive) Lvl 1 (0.00)%**

 **Some creatures such as Zombies and Vampires, have immense vitality and can become annoying to kill if you don't have enough power to do so immediately. Now you can become just like them as well. Lifeforce enhancement uses a combination of Nature chakra and the Yang or Physical nature of your chakra. This skill allows you to passively absorb this combination into the cells of your entire body effectively prolonging your natural lifespan as well as increasing your vitality. Increases VIT by 1%. Increases lifespan by 10 years. Increases HP: Regen by 100%. Increases Senjutsu EXP Gain by 1%. (NOTE: This technique is monitored and controlled by your ability. Natural energy can be easier controlled by those with high chakra levels and with your ability in helping you passively, you won't have to worry about ill side effects.)**

" _...wow I'm not even going to think anything about it anymore."_ While this ability was not really "broken" per say, it did allow for him to increase his natural lifespan, which already surpassed most shinobi due to him being an Uzumaki, and it increased his Vitality. He had no clue how far he could take this skill, but it would definitely be beneficial and since it was passive, it would simply increase with time. The other bonus was that he didn't have to worry about turning into a stone or something like that since his ability personally monitored this skill. That and the Senjutsu bonus was really amazing.

Naruto always wondered how Hashirama learned Senjutsu without fear of turning into stone. From all that he could ever remember, Hashirama did not learn it from the toads nor from the snakes so he was clearly self-taught, yet he easily controlled Natural energy. It now made sense that with his ungodly chakra levels, he had a much easier time controlling Natural Energy, that and his wood style probably also helped him get in tune with nature easier.

Well with that out of the way Naruto decided to finish his hunt so he went into some house and looked around. Based on the manual clock in some random person's home in the Illusion Barrier, it was around 3:00 meaning that Naruto only had around 3 hours to train and level up before he would go talk to the fox, so with his plan in motion Naruto started to take action.

It was very much a slaughter. There was no other way to describe how he swept through the area fighting zombies. The zombies almost seemed to be afraid of him now as whenever he came around, instead of attacking him like they usually do, they would try and flee the other direction, yet they were just so slow. It probably had to do with his Zombie hunter title but it was no matter.

Within three hours he killed about 98 zombies, however that was not enough for him to level up even when including the small amount of shinobi zombies he came across. Well regardless his time was almost up and he had managed to get a few more skills to level up during this time period.

* * *

 _ **Congratulations! 'Chakra Armor' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Throwing Knives Mastery' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Danger Sense' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Weapon Reinforcement' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Power Throw' has leveled up by 1!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Kunai Mastery' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Leap' has leveled up by 2!**_

 _ **Congratulations! 'Life Force Enhancement' has increased by 1!**_

* * *

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain STR has gone up by 4!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain VIT has gone up by 3!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain DEX has gone up by 4!**

* * *

Well today's activities were certainly fruitful, but nowhere near enough to completely protect him, however, he would constantly spend his nights training here. After he checked and made sure everything was in order, Naruto returned to his home and went into his room before he left his pocket dimension.

" _ID: Escape"_

With that out of the way, Naruto went into a meditative stance and focused internally. With a mental pull, he dragged himself into his mindscape and appeared in front of the forest he created in his mind. It was still as green and bustling as he remembered making it and as Naruto looked around he saw a car sized fox just laying there on the grass, its ears constantly twitching. It had a chain collar around its neck with the kanji for ' **Seal'** imprinted on it.

The now adorable looking fox yawned and stretched its paws before rolling around on its back and making a cute puppy whimper for a moment. All of a sudden it seemed as if it noticed something, so it snapped its eyes open and came face to face with Naruto, now sporting a shit eating grin. The two beings just stared at each other for a few moments of silence before the fox broke the ice.

" **...You did not see anything"**

"I saw everything"

The fox sighed as it knew he was going to lose this argument.

" **Why are you even here?"**

Naruto, still thinking about how adorable Kyuubi was, responded, "This is my own mindscape you know so do I really need a reason to visit? Plus I just wanted to see an old friend."

The aforementioned friend snorted, " **We are not friends. I don't understand how you got that idea in your head."**

"Maybe it was when we started talking about our sex lives…."

" **...And your lack of one thereof."**

Naruto blanked out for a moment as his eyes widened and his pupils dilated. His breathing became rough and his hands quivered as he realized something so pathetic and horrible that it made his skin crawl and head ache in pain.

The Kyuubi noticed Naruto's change in demeanor and while he didn't particularly like the kid, he did have a good impression of him. From what the fox could gleam, Naruto would not usually act like this so he must have thought of something terrible.

" **Kid, what's wrong?"** The fox asked with a barely noticeable amount of concern

Naruto rigidly turned his head towards the fox and bit his lips as he barely mouthed out,

"I..."

" **Yes…?"**

There was a pause before Naruto tried to speak, "I..."

" **FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST SPIT IT OUT!"** The Kyuubi said in irritation.

The young red-headed jinchuuriki cast his gaze downwards as he bit his lips, gripped his fists, and quivered.

"I...died a...virgin."

The air between the two became completely silent and even the background sounds of the mindscape all of a sudden seemed to become mute.

" **..."**

"..."

" **..."**

"..."

" **HAHA! SHIT, THAT'S SO FUCKING HILARIOUS! OHH SHIT MY SPLEEN!"**

"Well fuck you!" Naruto said in embarrassment as he leveled a furious glare at the fox, "I just didn't have time."

" **Sure you didn't."** The fox said with rolled eyes before looking at Naruto with a face that threatened to burst out into laughter, " **Even that airhead Hashirama got laid by that red-headed skank and Hashirama was a DUNCE! HAHAH."**

Naruto watched with twitching eyes as the fox rolled around the ground with comic tears spilling from its eyes. It was not a great feeling to be made fun of because of your apparent virginity.

"I'm serious!" Naruto started with annoyance, "I just had too much shit on my plate and I needed to focus on my school work. Any sort of relationship would have been a distraction during my college years and Med School wasn't going to be any easier. A relationship would have just slowed me down so I tended to stay away from them." There were a few other minute factors that played into that, but Naruto didn't want to give the Fox anything else that he would make fun of him for.

The kyuubi looked at Naruto in amusement, " **You know when I was 7 years of age, I was easily getting action, but you, a full grown adult in your past life, didn't get ANY! HAHA."**

The redhead dug his nails into his hands and constantly twitched his eyes, "That's hardly a fair comparison. You were probably born large and you are made up of chakra. We are inherently different."

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you feel better."**

The two shared a moment of silence for a moment before the fox asked.

" **Why are you really here?"**

Naruto took a deep breath to release his pent up annoyance before raising a brow, "For one I believe it would be pretty terrible to have someone live inside me and not talk to them. Another thing is that it must really suck just staying in here with nothing much to do, so I figured that I would at least come to talk to you for an hour or so every night."

The kyuubi stared at its container's eyes as if it was trying to discern something. Once he was seemingly done, he slightly closed his eyes, " **I see…."**

The two shared a moment of simply silence without the awkwardness. Naruto just remained there across from the kyuubi with his mind elsewhere while the fox itself laid on the grass with half-lidded eyes. The jinchuuriki decided to break the silence and start a conversation.

"So what do you usually do in here throughout the day?"

With slightly opened eyes the beast responded, " **Before you came and changed up the place I would usually just lay around in the cage. Now I usually just lay around in the grass, but it is leagues better than my time spent in my other containers."**

"How so?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

The fox shifted its positioning a little before explaining with anger, " **Well for one I would be sealed on a giant fucking rock in their mindscape. Then there were giant poles that went through my tails, limbs, and even the center of my damn chest that kept me in place, so I couldn't even get a comfortable nap. To make it even worse, those damn chains kept me extra secure I mean seriously even if I am the strongest bijuu, that was a bit overkill. I'm just glad they didn't have time to pull that shit when they sealed me inside you."**

Naruto looked highly amused, "Wow, I did not know you were into the hardcore bondage S&M shit man. It looks like you learn something knew about people every day."

" **Ohh fuck you."**

Naruto laughed for a moment and the fox even chuckled a bit before Naruto turned to look at it.

"Well I can always add some animals in the forest that you can hunt and if you have any ideas on what else I can do to liven up the place, let me know. It must be boring to sleep all day so I'll do what I can."

" **Hmph, no one asked you."**

"Oh stop being such a tsundere and accept my graciousness already."

" **Whatever, just do your thing and leave already."**

Naruto smirked and used his ' **Mindscape Manipulation'** skill to add some more things to the surrounding environment. They were just projections of his imagination and so they were not 'real' in any sense of the word, but he could make them act in certain ways and set their actions to auto-pilot sort of like a macro.

 **The skill 'Mindscape Manipulation' has leveled up by 17**

 **Mindscape Manipulation (Active) Lvl 60 [54.13%]**

 **By having amazing mental faculties and a vivid imagination, you can change the scenery of your mindscape to whatever you desire. With higher levels of this skill you are able to add more detail and create more realistic settings for your environment. You can now create and set specific behaviors for animals inside your mind. They will act according to your set programming.**

Slowly many animals and creatures that Naruto remembered from his time on Earth appeared. While he wasn't a zoologist or anything of the sort, Naruto did remember the basic behaviors of commonly known animals like Lions, Tigers, Deer, Antelopes, Elephants, Buffalo, Bear, etc. So it wasn't hard to just set their behaviors on auto and let them roam free in his mindscape.

The various creatures went about their lives as if they had always existed, but Naruto could not help but wonder how large his mindscape was. Well, he could always just check up on it at another time since it was almost time for him to leave anyway.

"All right you can go around and play with these guys if you ever feel lonely and If you want you can also hunt the animals around here as well, though I have no idea how they will taste. They might taste like something you have experienced before for all I know, so knock yourself out."

The big fox stood up on all four of its legs and looked around for a moment. It was honestly quite surprised that his human in front of it went through all of this trouble just to make him feel less alone and bored. The big orange fox honestly didn't know what to really say to all of this.

" **...Thank you"**

Naruto waved his hand unceremoniously, "Don't worry about it. It's not such a big deal for me anyway, but right now I'm going to have to leave since it is almost close to my wake up time. I will see you next time."

Before the Kyuubi could respond, Naruto vanished from his mindscape. Honestly, the Kyuubi did not know what to fully make of this child that appeared before him. Unlike other humans he had met, he wasn't repulsive not did he demand his power and instead talked and treated him as if he was a real, living, breathing, sentient being and not a mass of hatred and destruction.

The only other person to have treated the poor fox that way were either his siblings or his "father" the Sage of Six Paths himself. It was really refreshing to be treated as if you were actually alive and not as if you were either a monster, weapon, or both. People like that blasted Uchiha Madara, had controlled him and used him as a weapon while people like Hashirama and Mito simply feared him as a monster and sealed him without thought.

This new being in his hosts body_no his new host was better than any human he had ever talked to thus far, but the Kyuubi was still wary after all humans were deceitful creatures and it wouldn't surprise him if that Naruto was putting on an act. The Fox knew deep down that this wasn't true, however, as he could sense the emotions of individuals and all he could sense was genuine curiosity and a desire to know about him, that and he could not even sense Naruto's desire for his power.

The fox didn't know if the kid was ignorant or simply didn't care about his power, but he was leaning towards the latter. He could sense his host grow increasingly stronger in the last few days and while that would not be unusual in normal cases, as jinchuuriki grow faster than other humans, it was the rate of his growth that astounded him.

It probably had something to do with the entity he sensed that was connected to the boy's soul. They were becoming more indistinguishable with each passing day and it would only be a matter of time before the Kyuubi sensed that they would fully became one and the same. It was only a vague feeling since the fox was restricted in the mindscape, but it was a distinct one as well. The kid grew really fast and he was kind of worried that it would not be long before he would have to forfeit his name. Kyuubi knew he was strong, but he was clearly not invincible, if the collar around his neck was any proof.

Anyway, it seemed as if this individual didn't really care for his power nor was he an emo brooding Uchiha or a Happy go Lucky Senju. Kyuubi might not have known anything about the previous owner of this body, but truthfully he really didn't care and appreciated his treatment.

" _ **Maybe he is the one that the Old Man talked about all those years ago."**_ The giant fox thought though he could just be jumping to conclusions.

Regardless there was now something for him to do in this mindscape and he could finally stretch his legs a little. With a feral happy grin Kyuubi started his hunt chasing the deer and rabbits around the forest " _ **I'll make sure to thank him properly next time."**_

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 6 Next Level: 13,600/21,000**

 **CA: 8,886/8,886**

 **HP: 5,796/5,796 Regen: (57.96 + (210%)) = 179.68 per min  
CP: 9410.75 (20%) = 11,293/11,293 Regen: (112.93 + (230%)) = 372.67 per min (6.21 per sec)  
CC: 16% (you waste 63% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **STR: 75 (21%) = 90.75 [Seal ON: 35.5 (21%) = 42.96]  
VIT: 96 (2%) = 97.92  
DEX: 62 (35%) = 83.08  
INT: 101 (71.5%) = 173.215  
WIS: 84 (78%) = 149.52**

 **CHA: 101 (5%) = 106.05  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 30**

 **Ryo: 30,930**

 **New Skills!**

 **Life Force Enhancement (Passive) Lvl 2 (23.00)%**

 **Some creatures such as Zombies and Vampires, have immense vitality and can become annoying to kill if you don't have enough power to do so immediately. Now you can become just like them as well. Lifeforce enhancement uses a combination of Nature chakra and the Yang or Physical nature of your chakra. This skill allows you to passively absorb this combination into the cells of your entire body effectively prolonging your natural lifespan as well as increasing your vitality. Increases VIT by 2%. Increases lifespan by 20 years. Increases HP: Regen by 110%. Increases Senjutsu EXP Gain by 2%. (NOTE: This technique is monitored and controlled by your ability. Natural energy can be easier controlled by those with high chakra levels and with your ability in helping you passively, you won't have to worry about ill side effects.)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Let's us just get this out of the way first. The "Undead Hunter" title description was taken from "The BadAss Writer's" fanfiction,** _ **DxD Gamer**_ **. Now some of you might be wondering, "Why don't you just use your own skill and imagination, you shitty author?" And I just want to say that I believe that these authors do a better job at describing and creating certain skills than I do. That's not to say that I can't get creative because believe it or not, that life force enhancement skill was all my idea and I think it was pretty nice.**

 **Another thing I want to do is give credit to is the website "** **2015/10/03/kotoamatsukami/** " **for their in-depth explanation on how Kotoamatsumaki works. I am using their description of how that technique works even if it might or might not be 100% accurate. All that shit that Hiruzen stated was pretty much taken from that website and I slightly tweaked it to fit in with the conversation.**

 **Now some of you might complain about how broken and OP I might be making Naruto and I'm sorry if this is not really to your liking. What I love about 'The Gamer' ability is how the user can create a variety of skills that make him way stronger than he actually should be. I also love how the owners of this ability can learn skills so quickly. Add onto the fact that you can use Illusion Barriers to help level up your skills and yourself, I see no reason why Naruto should not be growing quicker, especially if he has knowledge from Earth to bring with him. If I created this story with this universe's Naruto then he most likely would not be anywhere near this strong and It would be a grind, but I wanted to create this from the perspective of an outside entity who has knowledge of future events. This will allow him to use any and all ways to grow stronger also. A 7 year old Naruto would probably just blurt out his ability to the whole village and I'm pretty sure none of you would even want to read at that point.**

 **Next, I don't see any problems with OP character stories, but I do see a problem when there is either no journey to that characters OPness OR when there is little to no characterization on the MC. Bland MC's are just that, plain and boring and they make a terrible read. One of the things I hate, and have seen a few times, is that the guy gets the Gamer (Or any other) ability then the author does a time skip and voila OP MC, yeah no. That is just lazy writing and makes for a very boring story. Don't get me wrong, I love OP stories, but only when they are done correctly and are interesting like One Punch Man. The character is extremely interesting and you cannot help but laugh at Saitama's dilemma nor can you help but do a Fanboy/girlish scream when you watch him kick ass (Saitama vs Boros was fucking amazing). Point is that even though Saitama is extremely OP and probably undefeatable in that universe, the author still manages to make it interesting by introducing cool characters and poking fun at the Superhero genre in general.**

 **I do plan on doing time skips, but not for some time because I want you guys to somewhat experience Naruto's growth as time flows so that when he does become unreasonably OP in the future, it doesn't become some bullshit surprise. This is also why I am going through a couple of his training session. I don't want to do a time skip and drop a Deus Ex Machina ability that Naruto somehow pulled out of his ass during his training. I want to show you his skills as he grows and while there will be a couple time skips to the Chuunin Exam time period, It won't be complete bullshit. Also I fucking hate when Authors just drop flashbacks in the middle of a chapter to explain certain things. It's all right if you do it only a couple times to explain small plot holes or abilities, but when your chapter is like 30%+ of flashbacks, it gets really discouraging to read so I don't want to subject my readers to that crap unless I can't help it. The only time so far that I've used a flashback was on the first chapter explaining how Kakashi found out about Naruto's heritage and why he found out so late in his life, but that's it. I will probably only use flashbacks to explain other things that occurred before my stories canon start.**

 **Anyway Sorry for the rant type note but I just want to clarify some things before people start asking. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like read fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the 2nd of the 2 chapters that I am posting today. Just a heads up so that you don't miss the other one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _October 13th, Year 2007_

Naruto opened his eyes and was more or less glad that he didn't fall over and end up sleeping, probably because he decided to meditate on the floor this time. The ' **Gamer's Mind'** and the ' **Gamer's Body'** effects allowed Naruto to stay up without having to worry about sleep or any side effects that would arise from lack of sleep. That wasn't to say that he couldn't sleep, but why would he when he could spend that time either getting stronger or talking to the fox?

Well now that he had gotten up, he did his morning ritual and got prepared for the next stage of his training today. He didn't know what Kakashi had planned, but he sure as hell hopped it was something worthwhile. He didn't really have training gear so he would have to ask Kakashi for a good store recommendation. When Naruto finished dressing in some simple clothes, his passive ' **Chakra Perception'** skill picked up an unknown signature from the inside of his home.

Naruto already knew Kakashi's chakra signature and he knew the ones of the people close to him such as the Old Man Hiruzen, Sasaki the Orphanage mother, and a few others, so this was definitely someone he did not know. Whoever it was, was trying to suppress their chakra, but only to a degree where a rookie would have trouble locating their presence.

After making a quick hand seal, Naruto strolled out of his room and acted as if everything was normal. Right as he was below the chakra signature, he whipped out one of his chakra chains in a fast motion, not even giving the would be assailant a chance to react. It flew upwards with blinding speed, but the attacker, who was clearly a well trained shinobi, moved quickly and with amazing agility dodged the attack. Naruto looked around for a moment with narrowed eyes before his ' **Danger Sense'** skill kicked into full play.

' **Danger Sense' has increased by 1!**

' **Danger Sense' has increased by 1!**

' **Danger Sense' has increased by 1!**

' **Danger Sense' has increased by 1!**

His ' **Instinct'** skill did not come into play so he acted as fast as he could and bought out another chain from his back in order to attack the person coming from behind, however his reaction was a little too slow. With the sound of metal clanging against each other, Naruto heard his chains being deflected by what he presumed to be kunai and he was proven correct as he found one pressed up to the front of his neck, from behind.

"Not bad kid. Decent reaction speed and you managed to sense I was here. You could have made a better plan though not that it would have helped much."

Naruto could hear the distinctly female voice coming from behind him. He still wasn't sure who it was that was behind him though, but it seemed like she didn't really mean harm.

He voiced his thoughts as he asked, "Why were you sneaking around in my home?"

He felt the kunai around his neck get removed and at the same time she spoke, "Don't flatter yourself kid, I was asked to help teach you a few things by that cyclops Sensei of yours, so for a couple hours you'll be with me."

'Naruto' smirked then burst into smoke, before the real Naruto walked out from his room showing that the other one had been a clone. When he made looked towards Kunoichi, he was somewhat startled when he saw who it was.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Name: Anko Mitarashi**

 **Title: TI Specialist  
Status: Tokubetsu Jounin  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 48 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: When she was a Genin, Anko was on a team led by one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. When Orochimaru betrayed the village a few years after the fourth's death, he used Anko as a test subject for his cursed seal. Due to her past affiliation with the village's traitor, Anko is ostracized by the village and is given a bad name from everyone around her except from the people who truly understand her circumstances.**

Naruto more or less knew about this information beforehand, but to think one of his favorite Naruto characters would be here right now. Though she did look slightly younger right now compared to what he remembered.

"A shadow clone huh?" Anko started, "So you didn't rush in without a plan and used the clone as a decoy. Maybe you might amount to something kid."

"Thanks I guess, but I can tell you are a strong ninja, so why even bother sneaking around?" Naruto knew that even though Anko was only around 17, she could still kick his ass, as he was currently.

The person in question had a slightly predatory smile, "Well the for the first lesson I was going to teach you about keeping a calm mind…" but at this point she put on a pout, "...yet you didn't even flinch when you noticed me. How did you know I was here anyway?."

Usually people pissed themselves when they had to deal with her. That or they begged for mercy, so it was unusual seeing a little kid look so calm in front of her. There was also the fact that she had made sure to hide her presence just enough that an untrained civilian would be unable to find her.

"Well I could sense your chakra from my room fairly easily. I more or less believed that you weren't here to hurt me considering you weren't truly trying to hide yourself." Any civilian would have had trouble locating her, but any decently trained shinobi would have noticed given that they focused enough.

Anko looked at Naruto for a moment before responding, "Well kid, it looks like you're a sensor and a pretty decent one."

Naruto nodded since that was pretty much a fact. Being a sensor wasn't really going to be his focus on a team, but it would definitely keep him from being ambushed or assassinated.

Seeing that Naruto was paying attention, Anko decided to elaborate, "Usually it would be Kakashi's job to teach you about these things, but I'm getting paid enough so I might as well. Alright listen up, a sensor is a type of shinobi that can detect the presence of others through their chakra. The more skilled ones can detect chakra from far distances and can even differentiate a person by their chakra signature alone."

Seeing Naruto nod in understanding Anko continued, "It looks like you're not a bad sensor and you could probably become better at it. Regardless Kakashi gave me a couple hours, so I'll give you a basic run through of what I usually do and I'll teach you some basics till around 9:30. After that you can leave and go somewhere else that is away from me. Kakashi will probably contact you around that time, so get ready for whatever is next after this."

Really Anko disliked kids, but at least she was getting paid a shit ton of dango for this, so all she had to do was endure. The only promising thing was that the kid wasn't a whimpering mess right now and just maybe he might be able to hold on to his stomach after seeing the shit she did.

She wasn't sure why Kakashi was trying to mentally scar a 7 year old, and truthfully she didn't really care. Hey it wasn't her problem and she was getting paid for this lesson in dango, aka the food of gods, so she wasn't going to complain.

"Alright kid first we'll go to my workplace to teach you about torture."

"..."

"..."

"I see…"

"Seriously? Nothing?" For goodness sake why was it so hard to get a rile out of this kid?

"I mean if they're getting tortured, then they probably did something bad enough to deserve it in the first place." Quite honestly Naruto wasn't a fan of torture mainly because he thought it was a little inhumane considering the environment he grew up in back on Earth. That wasn't to say he could not do it or learn about it since his ' **Gamer's Mind'** would help keep him from freaking out too much. He would much rather prefer not to, but he supposed he needed this experience since his enemies would probably do worse that and the fact that Anko would probably not be too happy if he chickened out….even if he was only 7.

Anko looked at him strangely, "You're a strange kid you know that?" Normally 7 year olds either didn't know what torture was, or stayed away from it since they usually couldn't stomach it. Anko just mentally shrugged though. The kid looked alright with it so it probably wouldn't scar him so much anyway. She really hoped so anyway, since she did not want to babysit a sniveling brat who was afraid of a little blood.

"Well whatever let's go."

Before Naruto could respond, Anko put a hand on his shoulder and disappeared in a shunshin.

" _Why does this always happen to me?"_

* * *

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Being a passenger in a shunshin wasn't as bad as it used to be since Kakashi pretty much desensitized him to the sensation. He still felt a little queasy, but not enough that he felt like he was about to throw up. That aside Naruto took some time to realize where he was right now.

He could see that in front of him was a pretty large building that surrounded the landscape on three sides. The only side that wasn't surrounded was the entrance where he was at since people needed to come and go somehow. Other than that it gave off the feeling of being trapped in a cage, which he guessed made sense considering this was Konoha's Intelligence Division building.

"Alright kid stop gawking and move inside. I've got better things to do."

Naruto just shrugged and followed Anko who went inside the building. The security was pretty tight in this place since it was used for information extraction and Konoha could do without any sort of leak or escapee. After following Anko into an elevator, she clicked a few things before Naruto found himself descending to below ground floor.

He walked with Anko until they came upon a door that she promptly opened. Inside was a scene that Naruto had definitely seen in some cop shows back on Earth. There was the one way glass that allowed the people on one side to see what was going on in the room, but not the other way around. Then on the side that Naruto was in, he saw some huge ass dude that looked like he could kill puppies….and smile while doing it.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Name: Ibiki Morino**

 **Title: TI Specialist  
Status: Tokubetsu Jounin  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 50 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Ibiki Morino is currently a high ranking Chuunin of Konoha and is a leading officer of the** **Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. He is also one of Konoha's top interrogators and his very presence is known to inspire fear in the hearts of Konoha's enemies.**

"Yo scarface, did you warm up the prisoner yet? I need to relieve some stress before I go to my other responsibilities."

Ibiki didn't change his facial expression, but you could tell he was amused, "You? actually taking care of your responsibilities? What a strange world we live in."

"Hey! I can take care of my responsibilities just fine."

"Yeah, maybe if those responsibilities ends with you at the end of a dango stick."

Anko decided not to retort since it was pretty much true anyway. Didn't mean she liked it.

"Whatever just let me go at him and maybe that kid over there can learn a thing or two."

It was at this point that Ibiki finally noticed Naruto just standing there silently, looking slightly amused by their antics. " _What's the kid doing here? This is no place for children."_

"I didn't think you would be taking an apprentice Anko, especially not so soon. Don't you think he's a little too young to be here anyway?"

The kunoichi just looked unamused, "Relax, it would be a cold day in hell before I take any students. Besides I'm only doing this stuff as a favor anyway and I'm sure the kid can handle it. I'm not getting paid to babysit after all."

Ibiki took a close look at Naruto and noticing he didn't even flinch while looking back at his face or its scar, he smiled slightly, "Looks like you're right. The kid's got some balls I'll give you that. As long as he doesn't make a mess on the floor then I could care less." Seriously the smell of vomit was extremely unpleasant.

Anko just waved at him as she walked through the door, "Whatever, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Naruto watched attentively as Anko started to talk to the prisoner for a moment. The guy was some random missing-nin that was found sneaking around outside the village, apparently not the brightest guy around. Supposedly he might have been from Iwa and considering the history between Konoha and Rock Country, well it was no surprise that he was captured and taken here for information extraction.

While the guy did not look like a priority target, there were still a few reason's why the village even bothered to interrogate a low status chuunin such as him. In reality, a ninja's body held a lot of their village's secrets which in turn could be used to either improve the village they were captured in, or if the secret was damaging enough, it could be used to force certain agreements with enemy countries. Some basic secrets included the victim's chakra types, herbs eaten, ninjutsu, special medicine, and special bloodlines, however this missing-nin didn't really seem to have anything distinguishing about him.

Even though he was now a missing-nin, the guy still harbored that resentment that all Rock Village people had towards Konoha. Naruto could hear some of the vulgar shit the guy was spewing, but it was really creepy how Anko kept smiling through it all. Apparently all Anko wanted to know was some of the less important info like the herbs and medicines, but the guy was acting completely stupid.

"I told you! The only way you'll get a peep out of my mouth is if you put yours to good use, you Konoha slut."

The poor ninja didn't even know the hole he was digging himself into as he continued, "You know, as a matter of fact, you look like a professional. Maybe something good does come out of this village after all." Couldn't he make it any more obvious that he actually was from Iwa?

Anko just put on some gloves and surprisingly placed her hands underneath the missing nin's groin, though. While the missing-nin felt that this situation was off in so many ways, the guy just didn't know when to shut his mouth, "That's right. Do your job properly and pleasure me you dirty who_"

It was at this point that the missing-nin screamed as Anko squeezed…..HARD. Naruto started to feel some phantom pains in his testicles and even Ibiki was slightly uncomfortable, though he didn't really show it. While the guy was complete trash, Naruto could at least sympathise with him as a man because that REALLY looked painful.

"I'm sorry was that too hard? You know I'm actually kind of new to this type of thing, so I hope you don't mind if I take time to….experiment." The kunoichi stated with a predatory grin on her face. She let go of his nuts as she instead placed her sandaled foot on top of his dick, "Maybe you like things a little more...extreme."

The poor missing-nin was sweating as his face turned even paler than it already was. While he was pretty stupid, even he would not be able to resist the damage to his manhood forever. "N-no I think I'm all goo-AGHHHHH!" He screamed as Anko increased the pressure on the guy's sac. His screams echoed throughout the interrogation room and all the while Anko continued with a smile.

For the next 20 or so minutes, Naruto watched some of the most disturbing images he had ever seen as a male. There was no doubt that Anko was extremely sexy, but she was fucking nuts as well. How was she even able to fit that tube up his a-" _Nope not going to think about about. Getting the image out of my head."_

Even with Gamer's mind Naruto found some of this shit really difficult to watch. Even Ibiki raised a brow at some of Anko's techniques and considering how he never showed emotion towards torture, that was actually saying something.

After a moment, Naruto noticed that the screams in the room died down and out of the room came Anko who had a sunlit smile on her face. "Ahh that was really fun and god I love to hear them scream, music to my fucking ears. Alright kid show me what you've got after watching my masterpiece. Hopefully you remembered something or took some notes."

Ibiki looked slightly skeptical, "Anko are you sure that's alright? I mean the kid not only has no experience whatsoever, he's still a kid. It's one thing to make him watch, but having him practice on live humans is another thing altogether." Truthfully he was surprised the kid handled it as well as he did, even though he went green at certain parts of the session. The kid had a very tough mental fortitude comparable to some interrogation experts here and that's saying something considering that even some of them had trouble watching Anko's work.

The aforementioned ninja waved her hands away from Ibiki's worries, "Nonsense, the kid looks fine and he hasn't thrown up yet, so that's a sign. Who knows he might even give me a good show. Hey kid make sure he screams, I have a reputation to uphold and I can't have you ruining it by pussying out. Got it?" There was an edge to her tone showing how serious she was about this.

* * *

 _ **Quest Alert! Torture That Sucker!**_

 _ **Anko is putting her reputation on the line (though of what, we will never know) and is allowing you to torture that poor sap in the interrogation room. Show her that you have what it takes to become a TI expert and get on her good side.**_

 _ **Reward: 2500 XP and a closer relationship with Anko**_

Failure: Anko will probably hate you and your chances of ever getting together with her will most likely go down the drain. She will probably also do unspeakable things to you as punishment...Good luck.

* * *

It wasn't a request more so an order, but Naruto nodded anyway since it was either that or something worse that she cooked up. This damn quest was practically telling him that he had no choice but to do this shit or else he would have to face that sexy crazy woman and he did not want to find out what she would do to him if he failed. So, with quick steps Naruto walked up into the room where the prisoner was kept.

"Ohh this'll be good." Anko stated

* * *

As the missing-nin watched Naruto enter the room, he seemed to inflate a little bit as he got some measure of confidence, though from where remained unknown. "HAH! Konoha can't even do interrogation correctly and now they send a kid to do their job? Pathetic! What's next a dog? Hey kid you lost? Where's your mommy and daddy at?."

Naruto just looked at the the prisoner blankly, "I'm an orphan."

There was a moment of silence before the prisoner laughed, "*Pft* Ha, sucks to be you kid. Hey tell you what be a good boy and get me out of here and I'll give you a lollipop or something."

The redheaded Naruto really had to wonder if the guy was serious or if he was mentally challenged...maybe both? " _I'm leaning more towards that last one."_ "Yeah no. Anko would probably torture me if I did something that stupid. I like my man bits in once piece thank you very much."

The ninja scoffed, "Heh that bitch you say? Even through all that shit, she still up and left, so what makes you think you can do any better?" Apparently the guy neglected the fact that he was begging her to stop only after a few minutes into the session. Selective memory was a bitch.

Naruto sighed at the man. He honestly did not like nor hate the man, even though he was leaning a lot towards the latter. If Naruto didn't have ' **Gamer's Mind'** , he was pretty sure he would have been a frightened mess right about now and he was really grateful that he did have it. Really, he could do without the whole angst, bullshit emotional rollercoaster ride he would have had to go through in order to adapt to the whole torture and killing aspect of the shinobi world.

Coming from a modern society in which there were no superpowered, homicidal ninjas, it definitely did not feel right to have to torture other people. It just felt off to him and it definitely was not going to get any better when he would eventually have to kill people...yeah it was best not to think about those depressing thoughts.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me you little turd!" The criminal exclaimed as he spat towards Naruto. If there was one thing he didn't like, aside from being tortured, it was when people pretended he didn't even exist and/or ignored him.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he said, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

The criminal stuttered while Anko cracked up behind the one way glass screen and Ibiki just looked amused.

"Ha, it looks like Kakashi is really rubbing off on the kid. Now as long as he doesn't start to read porn in public he'll be all good." Anko stated. The kid's mask also really made him resemble Kakashi more, though Anko kinda hoped only the few of Kakashi's good aspects would rub off on the kid.

The criminal then glared, "YEAH YOU RETARD! Stop ignoring me!"

Naruto genuinely looked confused, "I mean if you want me to start torturing you so badly, you just had to ask." Seriously was the guy some sort of masochist?

"Hah, what's the worst a runt like like you could do? How old are you anyway 8?"

"7 actually." Naruto stated as he brought out his two chakra chains from his pack and leveled the pointed ends towards the criminal.

"W-what the fuck are those."

Naruto smiled lightly, "Just chakra chains, now don't struggle too much cause I'm new at this. Honestly I prefer to just train and hit things with my fists, but if I don't do this I'll probably have it worse than you, so please don't take this personally."

Naruto slowly, and deliberately, inserted the pointed chain into the prisoners thighs while being careful not to damage any arteries. While he wasn't an expert on human anatomy, he did remember a lot about the human body considering he WAS in medical school, before he died. At this point however, it was a mute point.

The criminal's cries rose in octaves as the chain dove deeper into his skin. It was like searing iron except he could feel it burning his insides like an acid. Naruto noticed this and had to remember that the Uzumaki chakra chains had a corrosive nature to them which allowed them to restrain tailed beasts, beings made entirely of chakra. Considering there was a chakra network running through the body of this ninja, his chains must have hurt more than it should have, even if his chakra was mostly sealed.

Since he was going so well, and was somewhat getting used to these agonizing screams, Naruto used his other chain and used his sensing capabilities to locate the man's chakra network where the highest concentration of chakra would be found.

It seemed as if the man noticed he was up to something as he noticed his roaming eyes and even through the agonising pain, he felt the need to ask, "W-What t-the fuck a-are you doing y-you f-fucking midget?" The chains hurt so much more than he thought, but he would not give this snot nosed brat the satisfaction of letting him know that. It's a shame he forgot he was just screaming like a woman a moment ago. Again selective memory was a bitch.

Naruto ignored him as he quickly located the Iwa nin's chakra center and injected his long hard spike into the man's center, causing him to scream as the ninja felt the foreign entity enter him and inject its corrosive chakra all over his insides….. " _Ok what the fuck was that?"_

Naruto promptly ignored that disturbing analogy as the guy screamed even louder than before, crying and sniveling like he was getting his dick cut off. Even though Naruto's chains were still immature, injecting corrosive chakra right into a person's network, no matter how small, would cause some serious pain and this guy was experiencing that in full. In this case it was worse since he was constantly experiencing the damning corrosive chakra.

The Iwa missing nin decided that this pain was not worth acting tough, so he mustered whatever sound he had left from all his screaming, "P-please I-I'll tell you w-what you want to know. J-just get those damn things out of me dammit!"

 **Due to special action, you have created the skill 'Torture Techniques'**

 **Torture Techniques (Active/Passive) lvl 15 [23.34%]**

 **Torture techniques, also known as enhanced interrogation techniques, are techniques usually used to extract information from enemies. This ability passively increases the effect your torture techniques have on any enemy you deem unfortunate enough to use them on. Actively they help you go do the techniques more effectively and can also help you come up with new techniques to use. Increases effectiveness of torture by 15%.**

Naruto obliged seeing as he really did not like the sound of a man screaming and he was doubly grateful he had ' **Gamer's Mind'** to keep his emotions in check. At this moment Anko barged into the room with a wide smile on her face. She looked at the sniveling excuse for a shinobi and whistled as she appreciated how dead his eyes looked. Yeah she was fucked in the head.

"*whistles* Damn kid, you really did a number on him and his screams were music to my ears. I'll give you a 10/10 for effectiveness and an 8/10 for originality. Though you could have looked a bit more excited while doing this you know."

"You do realize that usually, people don't find pleasure from causing people untold amounts of pain and/or suffering right?"

Anko just shrugged, "Well speak for yourself."

" _I was speaking for myself."_ Naruto thought, but decided it was in his best interest not to say that out loud. "Well now that we are all done torturing this guy, what's going to happen to him and what're we going to do next?"

Anko thought for a moment, "For starters, they'll just start questioning him and with his weakened mental defences, some Yamanaka from the analysis team will check his memories for more information and confirmation that the info he gives us isn't bullshit."

At this moment Anko looked away from Naruto while scratching the back of her head somewhat guiltily, "As for your other question, to be honest, I was half expecting you to either throw-up or faint so that I had an excuse to drop you off elsewhere, so I never really planned for much after this…."

Naruto just gave her a blank stare, "...Ok well why don't you just teach me some more of your specialties that are geared towards being a better ninja? Something like stealth or trap setting maybe?"

She looked at him for a moment then sighed, "At least I'm getting paid for this shit. Alright kid I'll give you a quick runthrough of trap detection and stealth. We'll work on setting up traps some other time since I don't have too much time left with you anyway."

* * *

 _ **Quest Completed! Torture that Sucker!**_

 _ **Reward: 2500 XP**_

 _ **Increased Closeness With Anko**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Anko has increased**_

 _ **Anko**_ _ **_**_ _ **Neutral 200/1000**_

* * *

Naruto nodded since that was all he could really ask for anyway. He was sure that training with a professional would help his skill levels grow exponentially faster than if he was training alone with no direction. He felt that his ability probably worked on the fact that you would learn to say, use a sword faster, if you had a teacher than if you just fumbled around by yourself. A teacher could help correct any mistakes you could make while training yourself would cause you to have to work around the many faults you'd have.

Seeing that he was all set, Anko brought him up to the ground floor through the elevator then she took him outside. Seeing as there was no obstruction, she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the latter just sighing in resignation, and they disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

Naruto and Anko appeared on the outskirts of a training ground. Looking around for a little bit, he saw a post that showed that he was in training ground 11 which was a pretty heavily forested area compared to other training grounds. The trees were slightly taller and were noticeably more dense than those from the other training grounds, well at least he thought so seeing as he'd only been to one training ground.

"Alright, this here is a decent place to train your basic, essential shinobi skills. We'll start with stealth since it is the easiest to teach." At this Anko walked in front of Naruto and faced him as if she was going to give a demonstration.

"Now a few basic tips to remember when you want to work on your stealth. First, always make sure to notice your surroundings. It would suck if you stepped on a branch while in enemy territory and got yourself killed or worse captured. Next, remember to walk where there's cover. In forests like these, there is cover anywhere, so that won't be a problem, but you might not always be in these types of environments when out on the field. You might be expected to infiltrate homes or other areas that offer few, if any, cover. In those cases just remember to stay close to cover and not to walk in open areas where it's easy for you to be seen."

At this Anko started demonstrating what she was talking about. Naruto remembered how even though she hid in his relatively small house, he most likely would have been unable to find her if not for his chakra perception abilities. Right now Naruto could sense her, but it was like she wasn't even there like she had perfectly blended in with the environment. This level of stealth was very amazing and Naruto really needed to get up to this level as he grew.

"Now make sure to Have steady movements. Think of the way a cat moves when stalking its prey. Move your body in a steady rhythm so that the sounds you make are steady, too. Random sounds will be more noticeable and you'll be more likely to find yourself dead. The last piece of advice I have is probably the most obvious, but also the most important. Make sure to always practice by doing things like stealth runs and moving as quietly and unnoticeably as possible. No one can become a professional in a day and all things require practice."

Naruto looked at Anko with a good amount of respect, "You know Anko-san, you really can be a great teacher when you try to be. Have you ever thought of teaching at the academy?"

Anko looked slightly flustered at the compliment as she scratched her head, "You think so? Well yeah I am pretty good aren't I? But no, you'd sooner catch me giving up dango than teaching some ninja wannabe brats about becoming shinobi. Maybe if the old man pulls through and makes good enough changes to the shit they teach there, I'll consider dropping by as a substitute once a month or something." Yeah like that would ever happen.

She decided to get back on track as she continued, "Anyway get to the trees and practice your stealth and to make it more interesting we'll play a little game of Hide-and-Seek with you being it. I'll try to tell you where you can improve as we play multiple rounds, but for now, I'll give you 10 minutes to run away and start hiding."

Naruto nodded and dashed towards the woods as soon as Anko finished speaking. For the next 45 minutes, Naruto was critiqued on his movements and what he could improve upon.

"Next time make sure to crouch closer to the ground, you can exert less force with each step"

"It was almost easier to find you this time kid! Heel-to-toe movements if you want to survive"

"Know when to stay still brat. You don't always have to move around you know"

"Make sure to control your breathing better. I could hear you from the other side of the forest"

Anko had found him fairly easily the first few times, but after the first half-hour he was able to last more than a minute without getting easily caught. He would really need to work on these skills.

 **Due to special action, you have learned the skill 'Stealth'**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 8 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth is like the basic thing that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increased stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you. Increases Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment by 8%.**

Naruto was grateful for the new skill since he could level it up. He and Anko were now in the middle on the forests of training ground 11 and it almost looked like his time with her was up.

Anko noticed this as well as she stated, "Well it looks like our time is almost up. We'll just have to pick up were we left off another time then. Alright make sure to follow me."

Strange, usually she would just shunshin him out of here, maybe she just couldn't bother? Regardless Naruto moved to follow her, but after a few steps his leg tripped over something.

' **Danger Sense' has increased by 1!**

' **Danger Sense' has increased by 1!**

' **Danger Sense' has increased by 1!**

He reacted immediately and ducked just as some kunai flew over his head, " _Dammit she rigged the forest."_ Now that he remembered, she did state that she would teach him trap detection and there was also the fact that she didn't just use the body flicker (Shunshin) technique to get him out of the forest. She could have easily made a single shadow clone and have it set up traps around the forest while she focused on training just him.

"Ahh if you haven't found out already, I booby trapped a lot of the forest here, so try not to hurt yourself too bad kid." Naruto could hear her voice resonating around the forest, but right now he had to focus on not getting injured. He noticed that while the kunai that were thrown at him were severely blunted, they would still cause him a lot of pain if they made contact with his body.

Naruto carefully looked around the forest and walked in deliberate, slow steps. He didn't know what shit Anko could pull with these traps and he sure as hell didn't want to find out the hard way either. In front of him, he noticed a suspicious pile of leaves that he intelligently decided to walk around….before he stepped on something suspicious.

" _Dammit, I knew it wouldn't be that easy"_

He didn't even wait to find out what type of trap he set off before he used his senses to jump forward as fast as he could. He narrowly avoided the fishnet trap that had been laid out perfectly underneath the dirt, just deep enough that it would trigger if the right force was applied. The leaves were just a distraction that might or might not have actually contained a trap and he was led to believe that walking around would be the safer option.

Naruto truly understood that Anko was really good at this stuff and he would need to be extra careful in order to avoid these traps. The scariest thing was that he was sure these traps were some of the easier ones that Anko could make and that she could make really deadly ones if she was really serious.

For the next half-hour or so, Naruto carefully navigated the forest in order to not trigger any more traps. He made sure to toss his kunai near suspicious areas to rig traps into setting off and take more into the trees if he could. Of course, they were booby trapped as well and he was caught of guard with a few of the more subtle ones even with his good senses, but overall he was able to more easily locate the traps that Anko set-up and navigate himself out of the forest to the entrance of training ground 11.

 **Due to special action, you have learned the skill 'Trap Detection'**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 7 [3.56%]**

 **The ability to detect traps is very essential for keeping yourself alive especially as a ninja out on the fields. Trap detection allows you to more easily recognize the tell tale signs of traps and it increases as your experience with traps increases. Can more easily locate amature level traps. Difficult traps can be found 7% of the time.**

"Not bad kid, you took less time than I thought you would."

Naruto noticed Anko just waiting there near the signpost seemingly looking to be in thought. She was a pretty decent person and contrary to her description, didn't seem all that difficult to get close to. While Naruto was no psychologist, he guessed that maybe she just made herself hard to approach to protect herself or something considering that the person she trusted most of all betrayed her. It made some sense and he reasoned that the main reason she even bothered to somewhat open up to him was because he was a child.

Anko seemingly came to an internal decision as she stated, "Alright kid, you've proven that you have some skill and I can see that you take becoming a shinobi seriously especially compared to those fuckin brats at the academy." Anko grimaced as she thought of all those civilian kids who thought that becoming shinobi would be some sort of hero business. She hated the fact that they were so naive as to the shit that came into this profession.

Shinobi lied to, stole from, hurt, tortured, killed and...betrayed each other on a daily basis. There was no fun and games, just business, but those civilian children didn't understand the horrors of this world because they were sheltered and protected. She guessed the true culprit to blame were the parents who pushed their children into this with lies of fame, fortune, and status. Honestly, sometimes normal people could be just as or more deceitful and treacherous than shinobi.

Noticing that she blanked out for a moment and that Naruto was looking at her with some small amount of worry, she decided to just recompose herself. " _Great, now you've got little kids worrying about you plus the old man. Get it together Anko."_

She shook her head and looked at Naruto with a reassuring gaze, "Anyway, I've decided that as long as your cyclops sensei pays me and you take what I teach seriously, I won't mind showing you the ropes when I'm not too busy."

Naruto noticed her dead serious look and while he was bothered by the blanking out earlier, he put it to the back of his mind as he looked straight at her just as seriously, "I promise that I'll always take my training to become a shinobi seriously Anko-san." You kidding me? Naruto had no choice but to become overpowered, so that he wouldn't die unexpectedly.

Anko noticed his resolve and smiled a bit, "Good, but you can drop the san and call me sensei from now on." She had a scary grin on her face as she thought of all the screwed up shit she could teach her new toy. He looked sturdy enough so she was hoping he wouldn't break in the process.

While Naruto looked slightly disturbed by her smile, he nevertheless replied, "Hai Anko-sensei"

 **Congratulations, you have become an apprentice to 'Anko Mitarashi'**

 **Anko** **_** **By selecting Anko to apprentice under, you will permanently gain +1 STR & +1 VIT & +3 DEX & +2 INT & +1 WIS & per level achieved while under his direction. You will also earn +100% experience when training in stealth, traps and other basic shinobi skills. **

" _Well that's neat."_ Naruto thought. He focused on Anko as she continued, "Alright, I'll give you an express trip back to your place and your teacher will probably meet you there or something."

Naruto was quickly grabbed and forced into a shunshin.

" _Honestly, I don't even care anymore."_

* * *

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

After Naruto was dropped off at his home, he was bid a quick farewell from Anko before she left to either get dango or torture some poor sap…..or maybe both? " _Hmm, I can definitely see her torturing someone while enjoying a stick of dango…"_ It was a very interesting thought, but not one Naruto wanted to really dwell on.

He brought himself back into reality and looked around his home for a bit. He noticed a slip of folded paper on his table and picked it up to read. It seemed like the message was from Kakashi.

 _Yo Naruto,_

 _If you are reading this then you managed to survive Anko's training, though I expected no less from you. I wanted to get you a couple different teachers that could help train you in their specialties with Anko being one of them seeing as she has great skill in the essentials of becoming a ninja. I got you another teacher who'll help in your hand-to-hand combat training. I want to focus more on your chakra training such and getting you specialized teachers helps take the load off of teaching you everything at once. Anyway head to training ground 9 for your next lesson. The directions are on the bottom of this page._

This was a great development for Naruto. Not only would he be getting taught by people who were professionals in their own field, he would also be getting another apprenticeship, hopefully. Naruto already had an idea of who his next teacher would be, so he quickly looked at the directions to training ground 9 and left his home.

It didn't take so long to get to the place, a few minutes maximum, and Naruto could hear the sounds of someone screaming about youth…" _Yeah, it's definitely him."_ Naruto thought as he picked up the pace to his destination.

He noticed that the surrounding space was mainly just a wide field of grass and he could see the person he expected, doing one armed handstand pushups. He had a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows. He also wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket with his red forehead protector worn around his waist like a belt.

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Name: Might Guy**

 **Title: Taijutsu Specialist  
Status: Jounin  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 50 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Might Guy is a jounin of Konoha and is a well known taijutsu specialist. He is also Kakashi's 'Eternal Rival' and aspires to become better than him in any way possible. This causes him to challenge Kakashi to many different contests, most of which are irrelevant in determining strength.** **Guy's belief that one always has youth has allowed him to always push himself to become better during training and through that, he has become an outstanding taijutsu** **master.**

Guy was probably one of the characters that Naruto appreciated and respected the most in the series with Rock Lee coming in second. The reason being that Guy didn't have a special Dojutsu or Kekkei Genkai nor did he have some tailed beast sealed inside of him or some hax eyes, yet he was able to become such a strong ninja due to his hardworking ethics and perseverance. It was pretty cool that he was able to come as far as he did in the series and Naruto looked up to the man for that.

Now that he was going to have Guy as a temporary teacher, he just needed to find a way to get his attention, so he used his surefire approach….

"Umm Hi?"

Yeah if you hadn't noticed yet, Naruto was not really that much of a social person to begin with so trying to start a decent conversation with someone he just met, always made him feel awkward. Regardless, Guy broke out of his training trance, pushed himself off the ground with his one hand, and landed on his feet.

He took a look at Naruto before exclaiming, "YOSHHH! You must be Kakashi's youthful disciple! I did not know I would be training someone so full of YOUTH! We'll start with 20 laps around the hokage village for warm-up, then we'll practice 500 kicks and punches, then….."

Naruto just listened to Guy rant about his suicidal training regime for about a few minutes and wondered how long it would go for. He didn't really want to find out so he asked, "Excuse me?"

Now noticing that he had gone off in a tangent and forgotten about the youthful child, Guy responded, "What is is my most youthful student?"

"Who are you?" Naruto of course knew who he was, but they hadn't even talked to or introduce each other yet plus Guy's training rant was not something Naruto wanted to continue listening to.

Guy grinned with a sparkle shining from his teeth, "Why I am Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, the everlastingly youthful Might Guy and I will be helping you in your physical training."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he slightly bowed in respect. Guy was pretty badass and he deserved at least this much.

The green man in question grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him up before looking at him seriously, "There is no need to be thankful." at this point though he changed his demeanor and brought out his signature 'nice guy' pose with the entire thumbs up, wink, and winning smile, "It is my duty, as a Shinobi, to fan the flames of youth in the younger generation and teach them about the power of YOUTH! And as of this moment, I will be your teacher in all things youthful."

Guy was definitely an eccentric individual, but he was still an amazing person and Naruto knew he meant well. He smiled at him and responded, "Hai Gai-sensei."

 **Congratulations, you have become an apprentice to 'Might Guy'**

 **Guy** **_** **By selecting Guy to apprentice under, you will permanently gain +3 STR & +3 VIT & +3 DEX & +1 INT & +1 WIS & per level achieved while under his direction. You will also earn +100% experience when training in Taijutsu.**

"YOSH! For starters we will begin by training your body. In order to train in any taijutsu styles, your body has to become strong enough, so I will lead you on a youthful training session for your speed, endurance, and strength. With these qualities maximized, you will become a most youthful fighter."

* * *

 _ **Quest Alert! Youthful Training!**_

 _ **Might Guy has decided that you need to be put through a youthful training session to fully blossom. Show how strong your flame of youth burns to Guy by completing his training session.**_

 _ **Reward: 2500 XP and a closer relationship with Guy**_

 _ **Failure: You would have to try to actually fail so please just don't fail. You REALLY don't want to hear a lecture about how un-youthful you are from Guy, if you fail**_

* * *

Naruto understood the importance of training for all of these qualities. While you would usually train one, at most two, of these qualities at any given time, having chakra made it easier for him to adapt and be able to train in speed, strength, and endurance all at once.

Seeing Naruto nod Guy's smile broadened even further, "YOSH! First we will begin by running laps around the village with these." At that Guy pulled out small ankle and wrist weights that looked to be only round 10-15 pounds each. "Only through hard work and dedication will your flames of youth burn, so put on these weights."

Naruto felt that this training session would probably be very difficult, but nonetheless, it would help him grow in the long run. With determination on his face, Naruto put on the weights and felt himself become heavier when he was finished. If he was to estimate, the total weights were around 40 extra pounds, so this run would become very tiring really quick.

"YOSH! Follow me!"

Guy brought Naruto right outside the village and he stated seriously, "The village is large so I do not expect you to run around the entire village at such a youthful age, however.." He smiled, "I expect you to use your youth to never give up and push yourself. Now go and show me your youthful spirit Naruto!"

Naruto nodded and got ready to start his physical training.

* * *

" _This is torture"_ Naruto thought. He had been running for about 45 minutes and his entire body was aching and in pain. Gamer's body did not protect him from feeling pain or sore, but they usually did not last long, however Naruto had been continuously on the move so his body never had the opportunity to reset itself. Regardless, " _No pain no gain."_

All this training would pay off in the long run, so he continued to push himself for that extra mile, that little extra distance, before he was just not able to continue running anymore. Naruto was drenched in sweat and he was breathing very roughly as air cam in and out of his lungs in waves.

"I am impressed my most youthful student."

Naruto heard Guy's voice coming from around him and he wasn't surprised. The guy (Ha pun intended) was definitely the type of person who would work out along side his students so he was most likely keeping pace with him since the very beginning. Naruto was more focused on his running so he didn't notice Guy around and even if he was paying attention, if a Jounin didn't want to be found by an untrained 7 year old, he wouldn't be found.

Seeing that his student was still breathing roughly, Guy gave him some water and continued with manly tears in his eyes, "I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO BE SO YOUTHFUL! YOUR FIERY YOUTHFUL DETERMINATION HAS SHOWN ME THAT THE POWER OF YOUTH IS EVER PRESENT IN YOU!"

He wiped away some of his tears as he continued, "I expected no less from my Eternal Rival Kakashi's own student. YOSH! I will have to get my own student so that the cycle of Eternal Rivalry will continue!"

Naruto just gulped down the drink while zoning out to Guy's 'Youth' rants, though that cycle of eternal rivalry sounded annoying.

"YOSH! Now that you are done with warm up, I will teach you basic forms for the academy's taijutsu style. You would have learned it when you went into academy, however time has no effect on the power of YOUTH!"

Naruto really just started to notice how much like Lee this younger Guy was. He seemed slightly more mellow, comparatively speaking, when he was in his mid-twenties than right now when he's around 18 or so. Well it didn't really matter much so Naruto just nodded at whatever Guy was preaching and before he knew it, he was in a shunshin to the front of the village.

" _..."_

"Yosh! follow me back to the training ground for your next part of training." Guy said as he sped away into the distance.

Naruto just sighed in exhaustion, both mental and physical, before he followed Guy's dust trail back to the training grounds. It didn't take to long and eventually Naruto came upon training ground 9. Guy was there waiting and around the training grounds there were training dummies set up, though they weren't even there last time… " _When did he even have time t_ ___ _you know what I'm too tired to care."_ This day just felt so damn long but it was only around 11 or so in the morning.

"First we will work on your form and we can use your shadow clones to help you get adjusted easier. With that we will have more time to work on your taijutsu." Guy looked serious at this point and there was no playfulness in his tone. Naruto supposed that while Guy had his eccentricities, he really cared about correctly teaching his students especially when it came to things that would affect them in their career and his passion, hand-to-hand combat/taijutsu.

It was definitely an interesting side to Guy that Naruto never really saw before. That aside it also seemed like Kakashi told Guy about his shadow clones which didn't really matter in the end though.

Shadow clones transferred their memories and experiences to the original and that also included muscle memory. While some might argue that muscle memory was a physical thing, the truth was that muscle memory was really consolidating a specific motor task into memory through repetition. This meant that his body and brain would remember specific movements and it was almost like instinct in a way.

Naruto crossed his hands and brought out 11 clones to work on his form. Guy looked over them and nodded before saying, "I'll demonstrate the basic stances and will help your clones perfect them as best as I can."

Naruto looked at his clones who all looked at him before they all nodded. They needed to get serious and practice as best as they could. For the next half hour, Naruto dispelled a clone in regular intervals so that the remaining clones would receive its experience and he practiced his forms on the training dummies. This allowed them to better adapt and improve upon their stances in addition to Guy overlooking each clone and giving them direction on how to perfect their stances.

"Spread your feet more to lower your center of gravity and increase your stability."

"Don't spread them too much or you'll sacrifice mobility and speed."

"Make sure to tense your abdominal muscles for more stability as well."

"Rotate your hips as you punch to give your hits more power."

' **Perfect Movement' Has increased by 1!**

' **Perfect Movement' Has increased by 1!**

' **Perfect Movement' Has increased by 1!**

' **Perfect Movement' Has increased by 1!**

' **Perfect Movement' Has increased by 1!**

' **Perfect Movement' Has increased by 1!**

…

 **Perfect Movement Lvl 10 [34.00%]**

 **Perfect Movement is a skill given to those who have mastery of their own bodies granting the user amazing agility and accuracy. This skill allows for the user to decrease the amount of wasted movement they make as the skill level increases. 60% Increase to Movement Speed. 36% Increase to Attack Speed. 12% Increase to Evasion. 36% Increase to DEX related skill effects. Your wasted movement decreases by 10%**

Naruto hadn't paid this skill too much attention, but he could see where it shone. He could feel his stances and forms improving at a rapid rate not only due to his clones, but also due to Guy's instructional ability. He was really a taijutsu prodigy and it showed in the rate of Naruto's improvement.

Guy nodded his head with a smile, "Yosh! it is unfortunate we do not have much time to continue this useful endeavor, but you have increased tremendously in this short time my youthful student. Now I will teach you a basic fighting form to help improve yourself with."

Guy then took a stance and walked through all the kata's for the academy's form. It was relatively simple and was pretty much basic karate emphasizing offensive and defensive moves, and avoiding grappling and wrestling. Naruto was taught the forms for delivering quick and powerful blows with practically every part of his body, yet it was relatively simple to learn. With the small remaining time that he had, he and his clones practiced the forms with Guy helping them when needed.

 **You have learned 'Academy Taijutsu Style'**

 **Academy Taijutsu Style (Passive) Lvl 3 [24.54%]**

 **The academy style is mainly basic taijutsu with emphasis on both defense and offense. While this style is simple, many have taken inspiration from it to create their own styles of fighting as the academy style is very versatile and can be used in almost any situation. Passively increases STR by 3%. Passively increases DEX by 3%.**

Guy looked at Naruto seriously, "Never underestimate a fighting style just because it seems simple. The most basic things are more versatile and can be used in a more diverse range of situations. They are not to be taken lightly." This was a basic truth and so Naruto decided to commit it to heart.

* * *

 _ **Quest Completed! Youthful Training!**_

 _ **Reward: 2500 XP**_

 _ **Increased Closeness With Guy**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Guy has greatly increased**_

 _ **Guy**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 500/5000**_

* * *

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain STR has gone up by 3!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain VIT has gone up by 3!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain, DEX has gone up by 4!**

After seeing Naruto's seriousness, Guy gave a blinding grin, "YOSH! I'm glad to see that your youth burns so brightly, unfortunately our youthful time together is almost up and your teacher should be h_"

"Yo" Kakashi said as he dropped from a tree

"Curse you Kakashi and your hip and cool ways!"

Kakashi sighed before looking at Guy before asking, "So what do you think?"

Understanding the question, Guy responded immediately, "Your student is most youthful my eternal rival and I will be grateful to continue helping him fan his flames of youth and watch them grow brighter. As long as I have time, I'll gladly continue teaching Naruto about the power of YOUTH!"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes and as for payment….."

"YOSH! Once a week we will have our competition to decide who is the better between us my eternal rival. Be sure to fan your flames of youth in yourself and your student." With that said Guy disappeared while shouting about youth….

"...He changed his personality really quick Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just sighed in exhaustion. He agreed to get Anko as much dango as she wanted on the days she decided to train Naruto and it was only through some miracle that he was able to convince the Third to help pay for the expenses or he would have to take suicide missions to pay off all that food. For Guy, he promised to increase the frequency of their "Youthful Battles" which wasn't as bad, but it was still just as tiring. " _*sigh* The things a sensei does for his students."_

"...Yeah, Guy is a special one."

Naruto nodded in agreement before he looked at his teacher, "So what now? Anko taught me the ninja essentials, Guy taught me hand-to-hand combat, so I suppose you'll teach me about chakra related skills?"

Kakashi smiled at his students intelligent deduction and ruffled his hair, "Right you are my genius adorable pupil. Right, I'll be teaching you all about chakra and some of the jutsu in my arsenal."

Naruto nodded then remembered, "How Many jutsu do you have in your arsenal anyway?"

Kakashi thought for a quick moment, "Well if I had to say, I probably have copied around 700 jutsu from my time out in the field."

Naruto whistled in appreciation. While the Kakashi from the start of the Naruto canon was stated to have copied over 1000 jutsu, it was still pretty impressive that he copied 700 jutsu in this short amount of time that he had the sharingan, but Naruto supposed all those suicide missions that Kakashi went to helped out alot…

"Anyway enough of that. I was telling you the other day about chakra and how it was split into spiritual and physical energy. You also remember that through harsh physical training and meditation, your chakra reserve can increase." seeing Naruto listen along, Kakashi continued, "Now shinobi can use chakra for a variety of things but mainly chakra can be used in Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques), Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques), Taijutsu (Body Techniques), Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal Techniques), and Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninja Techniques), but typically in the case of taijutsu, chakra is just used for body enhancement and nothing really specific unless of course we talk about clans similar to the Hyuuga clan, but that's a topic for another time."

Kakashi stopped for a moment before continuing, "Now everyone is born with chakra however they are also born with different chakra affinities. The chakra affinities that a person can be born with can be any one or combination of the The Five Basic Natures which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu and are fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. Each of these elemental natures have their strengths and weaknesses.

Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water.

Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire.

Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind.

Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning.

Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth."

Kakashi knew that this was a lot to take in, but Naruto seemed to be able to follow and understand what he was saying which was good since that meant he hadn't lost him yet. He really just wanted to introduce the basics of chakra to Naruto now so that he would understand the things they would work on later.

"There is also Yin and Yang release forms of chakra, but they are pretty complicated. Basically, Yin release is based on the imagination and spiritual energy of a shinobi, while Yang Release is based on the vitality and physical energy of a shinobi, but don't worry too much about them for now."

Now while Naruto was a big _Naruto_ fan, there were still a lot of the intricacies about chakra in general that he did not know in detail so this was a good lesson for him. He would be able to expand upon his knowledge about chakra and use it to better improve himself.

"So are we going to figure out what my chakra nature is or something?" That was the only thing that made sense anyway.

Kakashi nodded, "Correct and to do that we will be using these..." Kakashi reached into his back pouch before he took out a small square of paper no bigger than his palm.

"Now this here is Chakra Induction Paper, made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. Now when this Chakra Paper is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element:

Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash.

Wind: the paper will split in two.

Lightning: the paper will wrinkle.

Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

Water: the paper will become wet/damp.

And we will be using this to determine your chakra nature(s)."

The redheaded 7 year old nodded and took the piece of paper into his hands, "I have to admit that's pretty cool."

The one-eyed jounin smiled, "It is isn't it? Our village is the main source of this type of paper in the elemental nations and it's in high demand all around. The ability to know for a fact what you are good at before you start training, will definitely save you the time and trouble of trying to figure it out yourself after months of trial and error."

It made sense. It would suck if you tried so hard for months in trying to learn a cool water technique, only to find out that you were a fire affinity prodigy and would have made a hundred times more progress in that type of affinity practice. Chakra paper was really convenient.

"Alright, all you need to do is inject a little bit of chakra."

The redheaded jinchuuriki did as told and made chakra flow into the chakra paper before it split in two before one half wrinkled and the other half became damp. Kakashi looked at this with a slightly widened eye, " _Incredible, he has 3 chakra affinities."_

It wasn't rare to see someone train in multiple elemental natures, but they usually never got far unless they were just that great like the first three Hokages who were said to have been adept in all nature transformations especially their own affinities. The First Hokage was truly incredible especially when it came to Water and Earth style due to his Mokuton (Wood Release) kekkei Genkai which combined his Earth and Water affinities. Only his brother, the Second Hokage, was just as, if not more so, proficient in Water style which was his primary affinity. The Third Hokage had a strong chakra affinity for fire that he was mainly proficient at, but through his hard work and intellect he was able to have amazing achievements in all Nature transformations.

Kakashi smiled as he realized that it was really only a matter of time before this kid surpassed his father, "That's truly incredible Naruto you seem to have a primary Wind Affinity with secondary Lightning and Water affinities. Having 3 affinities will allow your arsenal of jutsu to become more diverse a lot faster. Your training in these affinities will also be faster than other shinobi and it will also make my job easier." " _And when he is ready I can teach him some of my signature techniques."_

"Wow, I'm pretty awesome huh Kakashi-sensei." While Naruto knew this was a different _Narutoverse_ than canon, if his red hair wasn't a dead giveaway, he never expected to have 3 affinities. This would make training so much easier and faster. " _This is so damn great."_

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [5.00%]**

 **Your Natural Wind Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu. Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 1%. Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.75%. Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 2%**

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

 **Your Natural Lightning Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu. Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 1%. Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%. Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 1%**

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

 **Your Natural Water Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu. Passively increases Water effects 1%. Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%. Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 1%**

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Naruto. You still have a long way to go and I have a long list of things to teach you. For starters get out your clones so I can teach you the two basic techniques that you would have learned in the academy, Henge (Transformation jutsu) and Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique). These are pretty simple techniques to learn so we will have your clones practice them after I demonstrate the techniques."

After Naruto did the handsigns and brought out his clones, Kakashi demonstrated the hand seals for both techniques and created a single clone that would focus on helping out Naruto's clones.

"Usually I wouldn't teach you jutsu this early into your training, but I see no harm in teaching you some basic E rank techniques." As an aside Kakashi also added, "I guess I should also let you know that techniques are ranked from E to S rank with S rank techniques being usually known by very experienced ninja. It goes E, D, C, B, A, and S and E rank techniques are basically just entrance techniques that you can use to practice."

"I see. So you'll have me practice these E rank techniques until I can use them proficiently then?" Naruto asked. It made sense you had to start small and work your way up. No one started by learning S rank techniques right of the bat…...mainly because it would kill them.

"Yep. Once you get proficient in the 2 of the E rank techniques I will teach you, I'll teach you a few D rank techniques and we'll continue doing that until we get to B rank techniques. If you manage to learn and master B rank techniques before you become an official ninja of the village, I'll have to ask the Hokage permission to teach you some of the few A rank techniques I know, since they are quite…..dangerous. In fact, if you can master the use of your Chakra Chains for sealing then it would be considered an A rank technique or even S rank if you improve on it, but that's a long ways away."

"I guess it makes sense." Naruto said, "But then I'll have to focus on my sealing chains at a later date huh?"

"Right you are Naruto. It's better to focus on this for now as you are still getting use to using your chakra. After some experience you'll be able to more comfortably branch out to different areas of chakra manipulation. Alright your clones look like they are ready, so we'll move onto the techniques I want to teach you."

During their conversation, a couple clones had gotten the hang of the techniques and dispelled to share their memories and experiences with the others. With that done Naruto created more clones while watching as Kakashi went through and explained the techniques, he was demonstrating. Honestly, Naruto loved the hax abilities of shadow clones, it made training so much easier.

"Alright first of is the Henge technique. It's a ninja's essential technique and pretty much every ninja knows this technique. Henge is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. Next is Kawarimi which is basically every shinobi's life saver. With this technique the user replaces their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands."

Kakashi then continued to explain, "This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. It is very useful in attacking less experienced shinobi, but it won't work well on the more experienced ones. It does, however, allow you a great method of escaping from either battle or harm."

Naruto sighed as he thought, " _I'm going to have to stock up on logs to use when I'm not in a forest, though that begs the question…"_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, where do the logs come from if you are in a less forested environment?"

Kakashi looked sharply at his disciple and gave him a meaningful glance before slightly turning his head away, "...Naruto that same question has been asked by great sages and philosophers alike and the truth is...we don't know." The tone in which Kakashi said those words made it sound like the secret to the technique was as vast as the universe itself.

Naruto just looked at his teacher oddly, "...Ok then." There really wasn't much else he could say after seeing Kakashi take the question so seriously.

"Alright enough of that for now though. Let's have you learn these techniques and then we'll talk about what kind of ninja you want to specialize in. With your sensing capabilities you could easily become a part of a tracking team, but I have a feeling you would not want to stick to just that."

Naruto nodded since that was true before he realized..."Wait how did you find out I was a sensor?" He could have sworn he never mentioned it to Kakashi before and he didn't think Anko would even care enough to tell Kakashi either.

Kakashi stroked his chin for a moment, "Oh yeah I found out about that yesterday while we were fighting. Well it wasn't really a fight per se…"

"Wait what? At what point did I reveal that I was a sensor?" The only point in time that he had needed to even use his sensing capabilities during the fight was when…." _Ohh"_

Kakashi saw the look of realization on his student's face, "Exactly. You were able to accurately target me inside that smoke caused by your clones. The fact that you rushed in without hesitation told me that you either knew where I was or that you were reckless, but you didn't seem like the reckless type to me so I figured you were a natural sensor."

" _When did Kakashi become fucking Sherlock? I mean damn."_ He knew the guy was a genius, but this was just really insane.

"Let's focus in the task at hand shall we?" Kakashi stated.

Naruto nodded and focused on learning these two techniques. They weren't really all too amazing, but they were definitely useful and practically all ninja knew some variation of these techniques, so he couldn't complain. In just a few rounds of dispelling clones, Naruto was able to easily learn those jutsu, but it wasn't all that surprising considering how easy they were.

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 1 [23.65%] CP: 50**

 **Kawarimi is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. The Great Sages and Philosophers alike have no idea where the logs come from, especially in non-forested areas, but be assured that if you call upon the log, it will be there to deliver you from harm. With the increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases. Current distance 10 meters.**

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 1 [65.45%] CP 50**

 **The henge technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing. Henge realism 1%.**

"Great job Naruto, but I expected as much from my genius student. Now let's talk about what you want to specialize in. There are a few specializations that ninja's tend to lean towards such as becoming a Support Medic, Support Tracker, Support Scout, Specialized Assassin, Close Range Attacker, or a Long Range attacker." There were a lot of areas that ninja's could pick to specialize in, but for most of the reserve ninja forces, they specialized in a little bit of all of these aspects and excelled in few. Very Talented individuals, such as Kakashi, could specialize and excel in most, if not all of these aspects.

Naruto understood most of it, but there was one thing he didn't understand, "Kakashi-sensei, what exactly is a Specialized Assassin? Aren't all ninja's technically assassins as part of the job?"

Kakashi nodded, "You're right Naruto that all ninja's are also good assassins however..."at this he had the decency to look slightly sheepish, "Sometimes our assasination techniques aren't what one might consider...inconspicuous and they tend to be quite flashy which could jeopardize the stealthy assassination missions. A Specialized Assassin is what one might consider a complete textbook shiboni through-and-through as they are heavily stealth focused and they specialize in assassination techniques that actually don't make so much...noise."

Naruto understood that look that Kakashi had. The supposed assassination technique he created, the 'Chidori', literally sounded like a thousand birds chirping and if that didn't blow his cover during an assassination mission then the target deserved to be killed for his incompetence. It made sense that there would be actual shinobi who used the dirtier and less conspicuous techniques to actually carry out those types of jobs correctly.

Kakashi continued, "The other reason that they are called Specialized Assassins is because they have at least an above average skill level in all other ninja specializations. Specialized Assassins have to be at least slightly proficient as a medical ninja while having above average proficiency in tracking, scouting, silent assassination, close range combat, and long range attack. While they are sort of like a Jack-of-all trades, they HAVE to be at least that skilled to be considered a specialized assassin."

"Wait, but isn't that pretty much ANBU?" Naruto asked

The white haired ninja smiled, "Pretty much. Becoming an ANBU means that you have to be at least as skilled as a specialized assassin, however you can still become a specialized assassin without actually becoming an ANBU. So, what do you think?"

There were many thoughts going on through Naruto's mind, but the most prominent of all was that, " _Being a specialized Assassin sounds just so freaking right."_ It was basically becoming a perfect jack-of-all trades with the only downside being the time and effort needed to bring up his skill levels to the necessary level. With his clones, however, he would be able to train his skills a lot more quickly and efficiently so with that, "I want to become a Specialized Assassin and if possible I wouldn't mind joining the ANBU once I'm ready."

"Alright, but the training will be hellish you know?" Kakashi had a knowing look though as if he expected Naruto's choice from the beginning.

Naruto just replied, "It's already pretty tough now, so I feel prepared for it to become worse."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Now that you know what you want to train in becoming, I think it's time for us to get you some appropriate shinobi attire. What do you say?"

"Hell yes!" Naruto said excitedly. It might have been slightly out of character for him, but he really wanted some cool ninja gear instead of his cheap clothes that would probably tear every exercise. At least they weren't orange though. Nothing personal against the color, but red was his favorite color plus orange would stick out like a sore thumb that had a splinter through it and had been festering for a week. It was just not a good idea.

"Alright then, I'll take you to the best weapons store in Konoha. Trust me when I say that this guy has really high quality gear." Kakashi didn't even wait for his students response before he grabbed his shoulder and transported him away in a shunshin.

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 6 Next Level: 18,600/21,000**

 **CA: 9,767/9,767**

 **HP: 5,949/5,949 Regen: (59.49 + (210%)) = 184.42 per min (3.07 per sec)  
CP: 9410.75 (20%) = 11,293/11,293 Regen: (112.93 + (230%)) = 372.67 per min (6.21 per sec)  
CC: 16% (you waste 63% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **STR: 78 (24%) = 96.72 [Seal ON: 39 (24%) = 48.36]  
VIT: 99 (2%) = 100.98  
DEX: 66 (38%) = 91.08  
INT: 101 (71.5%) = 173.215  
WIS: 84 (78%) = 149.52**

 **CHA: 101 (5%) = 106.05  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 30**

 **Ryo: 30,930**

 **New Skills!**

 **Torture Techniques (Active/Passive) lvl 15 [23.34%]**

 **Torture techniques, also known as enhanced interrogation techniques, are techniques usually used to extract information from enemies. This ability passively increases the effect your torture techniques have on any enemy you deem unfortunate enough to use them on. Actively they help you go do the techniques more effectively and can also help you come up with new techniques to use. Increases effectiveness of torture by 15%.**

 **Stealth (Active: ON) lvl 8 [23.45%]**

 **Stealth is like the basic thing that all ninja's learn to become, well better ninjas. Having good enough stealth allows you to more easily infiltrate enemy lines, assassinate priority targets, and spy. This skill is subconsciously activated when you need to go into stealth mode. It grants you increased stealth where your every movement is subconsciously inconspicuous, making it more difficult to notice your presence and find you. Increases Stealth infiltration, avoidance, and concealment by 8%.**

 **Trap Detection (Passive) Lvl 7 [3.56%]**

 **The ability to detect traps is very essential for keeping yourself alive especially as a ninja out on the fields. Trap detection allows you to more easily recognize the tell tale signs of traps and it increases as your experience with traps increases. Can more easily locate amature level traps. Difficult traps can be found 7% of the time.**

 **Academy Taijutsu Style (Passive) Lvl 3 [24.54%]**

 **The academy style is mainly basic taijutsu with emphasis on both defense and offense. While this style is simple, many have taken inspiration from it to create their own styles of fighting as the academy style is very versatile and can be used in almost any situation. Passively increases STR by 3%. Passively increases DEX by 3%.**

 **Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [5.00%]**

 **Your Natural Wind Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control wind style ninjutsu. Passively increases Wind jutsu effects 1%. Reduces cost of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 0.75%. Increases experience gain when learning and using Wind techniques by 2%**

 **Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

 **Your Natural Lightning Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Lightning style ninjutsu. Passively increases Lightning jutsu effects 1%. Reduces cost of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%. Increases experience gain when learning and using Lightning techniques by 1%**

 **Natural Water Affinity (Passive) Lvl 1 [2.50%]**

 **Your Natural Water Affinity allows you to more naturally manipulate and control Water style ninjutsu. Passively increases Water effects 1%. Reduces cost of Water Style Ninjutsu by 0.50%. Increases experience gain when learning and using Water techniques by 1%**

 **Kawarimi (Active) Lvl 1 [23.65%] CP: 50**

 **Kawarimi is a technique that allows the user to replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood or a log, the moment an attack lands. The Great Sages and Philosophers alike have no idea where the logs come from, especially in non-forested areas, but be assured that if you call upon the log, it will be there to deliver you from harm. With increase in level, the distance that you can replace your body with objects increases. Current distance 10 meters.**

 **Henge (Active) Lvl 1 [65.45%] CP 50**

 **The henge technique is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives the technique a wide range of versatility. There is a caveat, however, as a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies and it will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. Leveling up this skill will allow the realism of your transformation to increase and at a certain level, your 'transformations' become more than mere illusions and actually become true transformations that will be nearly impossible to tell apart from the real thing. Henge realism 1%**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Surprisingly I didn't blatantly ste** **_** ***Cough* borrow somebody else's work this chapter and I created the definitions and stuff on my own. I don't really have anything to rant about this chapter which is pretty good I guess.**

 **Anyway till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative, witty, and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like reading fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I got a couple questions on some of my previous chapters; One that I want to answer and the other I want to clarify.**

 **The first one asked why Naruto didn't go Medic Ninja route since he wanted to become a doctor before he died in his list life. This is a good question and I _had_ planned on clarifying his decision in a future chapter, but this story stops at 10 (for now who knows), so I'll answer it. Mainly it boils down to the fact that Naruto pretty much in the middle of a lot of the shit that gets fucked up in this world and so in order to survive he needs to be strong and to train specifically to fight. Being a medic ninja would not give him that sort of training and while there are a handful of medic ninjas that we know are strong, they aren't really as versatile and Naruto has the ability to master a lot of things. My plan, However, was for Naruto to still delve into Medical Ninjutsu, but not make it his primary focus because he can't save people if he ends up dead. **

**The second question I want to quickly address is about why Naruto only brought up the females when he talked about the people he wanted to improve. TBH I wrote that a while back and I can _kinda_ see how someone might find it sexist, but my thought process was that the Females in Naruto had a lot more negative problems than some of the males had (except for Sasuke...and Neji). Ino and Sakura were almost completely useless in the beginning, and Hinata had a crippling sense of shyness. Tenten was alright, but she wasn't all that strong and didn't use her talents in fuinjutsu to their fullest abilities. The people in question would have been even better had they addressed those problems earlier. I'm not saying that the males don't have problems, but there's were a little tamer in comparison (except for Sasuke...and Neji). Also, my MC did say that he would help out people who were his friends which would eventually include the rest of Konoha's rookies. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

 _October 13, 2007_

Kakashi was sorely disappointed when he noticed that Naruto didn't even look green after that shunshin. It seemed as if he had already gotten accustomed to that form of transportation which sucked since he wouldn't be able to make Naruto's life harder. " _*sigh* You win some you lose some I guess."_ Still though he hadn't even done the shunshin with Naruto all that often, so it was kind of surprising that Naruto adapted so quickly. Well, he was a jinchuuriki and all so maybe that had something to do with it? Not that it was all that bad, but teasing Naruto was just so fun.

Naruto noticed Kakashi's expectant gaze and just replied, "I got used to it and really it's not too bad once you do."

"Aww, Naruto you're no fun."

"..."

Kakashi looked forward and his eyes went back to his normal expression, "Anyway this here is called ' **Higurashi's Weapon Store'** and it has some of the best quality equipment in Konoha, for the best price as well. Also, don't worry about his attitude towards you, Daichi is professional when it comes to his business and only judges people based on their attitude and action."

Kakashi didn't really know if Naruto held any sort of hesitation in meeting new people who knew his secret since most people disliked him without getting to know him. He felt as if he needed to reassure Naruto that there were people in the Hidden Leaf that didn't just judge him based on false rumors and what he carried.

"It's fine sensei. I know you wouldn't take me to a place that I would be thrown out of immediately since that would be counterproductive to our goal here." Naruto said. They probably wouldn't be able to get his sizes right if they just threw him out as soon as they saw him.

Kakashi had a slight eye smile, "Alright then, let's go on inside and look around for a bit."

With a nod, Naruto followed his teacher inside the building causing a ringing sound to emanate. On the outside, the store building looked relatively simple with it having about 2 floors, with one looking like an attic, and as opposed to the other building in Konoha that were made of wood, this building seemed to be made of some sort of stone maybe some sort of Quartzite? But what would he know, this was a completely different world after all. The stones all looked neatly cut and placed together to create a stunning building even if it was simplistic.

The inside was filled with a variety of ninja-type merchandise. Naruto could see things ranging from Flack Jackets and arm gloves to different weapons like senbons, kunai, and tanto (short sword). There were even some of the more exotic weapons lined up such as Axes, and some Polearms such as Bo Staffs and Spears, and Lances. There were other other weapons too like Maces, War Hammers, and a variety of different exotic knives very different from standard kunai. Up in front of Naruto was the counter and Naruto could see a door that led to what appeared to be a back room, probably where the owner filled out his orders and made new gear.

Kakashi heard shuffling from the back room and so he called out, "Daichi-san!" Most likely the store owner had already heard the bell, but Kakashi felt the need to get his attention since the man tended to get too engrossed in his work. There could be a giant nine-tailed fox attacking the village and the guy wouldn't notice as long as he was back there working...

The shuffling in the back stopped as out of the behind the counter door a hulking man came out. Daichi looked around and spotted the white haired ninja along with a small red-headed boy, "Ah Kakashi, did you break your weapon again? Also, who's the mini you? I didn't take you for the parenting type."

Kakashi shook his head, "Not this time Daichi-san I'm actually here for him." Kakashi then placed his hand on Naruto's head, "This here is Naruto and he is my apprentice." He then looked at Naruto, "And Naruto this man is one of the village's best blacksmiths and owner of this establishment, Daichi Higurashi. Don't be shy."

Naruto looked at the man before politely saying, "It's nice to meet you Daichi-san." but he glanced closer at the man as he thought,

' _ **Observe'**_

 **Name: Daichi Higurashi**

 **Title: Master Blacksmith  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 55 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT: ?  
DEX: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Daichi Higurashi is the village's famed blacksmith with his amazing smithing skills and equipment. Not much is known about the man aside from the fact that he was a village shinobi at one point then retired, but he is an upright and honest man. While strict, he never judges a person by their looks but by their actions.**

Daichi was a massive man with an approximate height of 6 feet 7 inches. His muscles bulged under his clothes and Naruto noticed the scars on his face and the callouses on the palms of his hands. The man was dressed in a woolen tunic, with a long leather apron over his clothes probably to prevent his clothes from catching on fire as he worked with molten metal.

The gigantic man looked at Naruto's pint-sized form before breaking out in a large grin, "Nice to meet you too kid. So what can I get for you?"

Kakashi spoke up, "We decided it would be best to get him something not too difficult to train in and would allow him to get accustomed to the equipment most shinobi wear out on the field. Pretty much the basics."

The blacksmith nodded and looked at the young Naruto, "Alright, but I'll have to take your measurements so that I can get the correct size equipment for you. If you ever grow out of them, as long as they aren't too badly damaged you can return your used equipment and you'll get a discount on the next set you buy. Alright, now come on over."

Naruto walked over and Daichi took his measurements and wrote them down for later. " _*sigh* What to do, what to do."_ Naruto noticed that he really didn't have much planned for the rest of the day. It was only around 1:00 P.M. and after eating food at ichiraku's, he would have a few hours to himself before going to meet the orphanage mother. From his memories, he knew he didn't really have any friends mainly because he was always discouraged from making some and while he wouldn't care about other people's opinion now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hang around 7-8-year-olds.

Kakashi looked around the place before asking, "Ohh yeah Daichi, where's that little girl of yours? Wouldn't she usually be around here helping you out." Kakashi had been here many times in the past and usually, the blacksmith's daughter hung out at his store so it was kind of strange not seeing her around. He also wanted to get Naruto someone his age to hang around with seeing as he didn't have many friends.

The hulking man chuckled a little, "Ah that girl really takes after her mother in perseverance. After I told her about the changes the academy would be going through after the school year ends, she decided she needed to train harder to keep up. She should be in one of the training grounds right about now practicing with her weapons." He was proud of his daughter, but he just hoped she didn't push herself too hard.

"I see," Kakashi said. "Well, I hope you won't mind if I talk to her and give her some pointers. Maybe I can even have her train with my apprentice."

Naruto's eye twitched slightly, " _Can he read my mind?"_ he thought. He didn't have a problem with making friends, but he would rather prefer his teacher didn't go setting him up with a random girl he had never met.

The store owner finished his measurements as he stated, "That's not too bad of an idea. God knows she needs to make some more friends with kids her age. Sure then why not? Just make sure she doesn't harm herself too bad." He then paused as he searched his memories for a moment, "She should be at training ground 8 from what she told me." Daichi could finally have his daughter play with someone her own age instead of staying cooped up in the store or outside training.

"Well, I'll make sure to take the trip," Kakashi stated

Daichi nodded, "I'll hold you to that. Now then kid, what weapon are you going to be trained in?"

" _Crap I forgot to ask him that,"_ Kakashi stated as he placed a hand over his head. Well, it wouldn't be a big deal as long as Naruto didn't choose to work with some exotic weapon that he had never encountered before.

The red-headed jinchuuriki in question put on his kawaii thinking pose for a moment as he thought over his choices. There really weren't that many options that he could choose from and quite honestly he was a relatively simple guy, so he picked the most simplistic weapon, "I want to learn how to handle a spear. I think that would be the best option for me."

Daichi nodded, "A pretty uncommon choice but manageable nonetheless. You'll want a spear with a length slightly longer than your body's height with great balance and…." Daichi muttered to himself for a few moments as he came to a conclusion, "Hmm I do have some acceptable ones around so why don't you take a look and your sensei can help you out." Daichi showed Naruto to an area with mostly polearms while he went to the back to process Naruto's order. Naruto truly took a good look at some of them and regarded them with genuine interest and appreciation for their craftsmanship.

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **War Scythe:** **Uncommon Quality**

 **Classification:** **Polearm**

 **Durability:** **135/135**

 **A war scythe or military scythe is a form of pole weapon with a curving single-edged blade with the cutting edge on the concave** **side of the blade. The blade is made of dense chakra conductive metal while the pole is made of dense wood taken from chakra trees. Scythes can be used to make slashing or stabbing attacks, and with their uncommon appearance and considerable strength could have a psychological impact on an unprepared enemy.**

 **Attack Power:** **90-100**

 **Requirements:** **+40 DEX, +50 STR**

* * *

 **Halberd:** **Uncommon Quality**

 **Classification:** **Polearm**

 **Durability:** **150/150**

 **A halberd is a two-handed pole weapon that consists of an ax blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. It always has a hook or thorn on the back side of the ax blade for grappling mounted combatants and it can be used to slash or stab opponents. The halberd has a point that is more fully developed to allow it to better deal with spears and pikes**

 **Attack Power:** **100-125**

 **Requirements:** **+20 DEX, +75 STR**

* * *

 **Naginata:** **Uncommon Quality**

 **Classification:** **Polearm**

 **Durability:** **100/100**

 **A Naginata consists of a wooden or metal pole with a curved single-edged blade on the end; it is similar to a glaive. The naginata blade is around 30 cm to 60 cm long and is forged in the same manner as traditional swords. The blade is also removable and is secured by means of a wooden peg. Naginata can be used to batter, stab, or hook an opponent, and the curved blade provides a long cutting surface without increasing the overall length of the weapon.**

 **Attack Power:** **80-90**

 **Requirements:** **+45 DEX, +45 STR**

* * *

" _Well that was certainly enlightening."_ Naruto thought as he read the descriptions of all the polearms he glanced at. For the most part, they were not what he was looking for, but they were very interesting, to say the least. No, what he wanted was the beauty right in front of him.

* * *

 **Truesilver Greatwood Spear:** **Rare Quality**

 **Classification:** **Polearm**

 **Durability:** **500/500**

 **A spear is a pole weapon consisting of a shaft, usually of wood, with a pointed head. Spears may be used as both a projectile and melee weapons and those used primarily for thrusting may be used with either one or two hands. The shaft of this spear is made from chakra fed Great Oakwood which boosts the wood's already large chakra receptive capabilities. The spear's pointed head is also made up of Truesilver, a highly valuable chakra conductive metal used to create a variety of high-quality equipment. This spear is one of Daichi's earlier masterpieces.**

 **Attack Power:** **500-550**

 **Requirements:** **+300 DEX, +250 STR**

* * *

This bad boy was a whopping 500,000 Ryo (50,000 USD) and it looked just so beautiful. The cost made sense considering the materials that went into this masterpiece but damn was it fine. The sleek polished shaft and the shining, sun reflective, blade tip was almost too much for Naruto and he would have blown his load right there if it hadn't been for ' **Gamer's Mind'** , " _Down boy. But damn it looks fine...Wait did I just get a hard-on from a weapon?"_ Right as Naruto was going to make a breakthrough in his self-realization, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ahh, I see you've laid eyes on one of my favorite pieces of art. She's a beauty, isn't she? One of my favorite works I did a few years back and she'd been here ever since."

Naruto nodded somewhat absentmindedly, but couldn't help but ask, "It's such an amazing weapon. How come no one has ever decided to buy it? I know it's a bit expensive, but that shouldn't really stop people, who truly want it, to have it." I mean seriously that weapon was just so damn fine.

The store owner who had finished processing his owners answered with a sigh, "The main reason is that not many people actually use spears and those who do are not very adept at them. I could never, in good faith, allow this spear to be bought by an individual who has little skill in the spear, so all this time it has stayed here collecting dust. Though I make sure to constantly clean it when it does."

Kakashi who had been listening on at the side silently nodded his head. He knew that while Daichi was usually a straightforward business man, he would never allow his pieces to be in the hands of irresponsible individuals. He always liked to guarantee that the individuals who bought his products would take good care of them and use them to their utmost capabilities. Someone who couldn't bring out the full potential of the weapons Higurashi created was not fit to wield them in the first place.

"Anyways no point in dwelling on that weapon kid. Even if I wanted to sell it to you, you not only don't have the skill necessary to wield it, it's cost is pretty overwhelming. Once you become more skilled and can buy it, I won't mind finally separating from it." Daichi was an amazing weapons master in his day and he could tell when someone was skilled in using equipment and what weapon they used just by their stance and grip.

"Deal. I'll definitely come back and take this beauty off your hands." Naruto said with a smile. There was no way he was going to let this slip through his fingers.

"I look forward to it kid, but for now you'll just have to use one of the more common Spears I've got lying around." Daichi then went around the weapon's rack and pulled out a spear that was slightly taller than Naruto's current frame, but it overall still looked nice even though it wasn't too special.

* * *

 **Iron Ashwood Spear:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Polearm**

 **Durability:** **55/55**

 **A spear is a pole weapon consisting of a shaft, usually of wood, with a pointed head. Spears may be used as both a projectile and melee weapons and those used primarily for thrusting may be used with either one or two hands. The shaft of this spear is made from a chakra grown Ashwood tree giving it some good chakra conductive capabilities. The spear's pointed head is made up of dense Iron which, while common, is still powerful when smelted and used correctly and is slightly chakra conductive. This spear was created from a somewhat amateur weaponsmith.**

 **Attack Power:** **35-40**

 **Requirements:** **+15 DEX, +5 STR**

* * *

"This here was made by my daughter who you'll hopefully meet later. Now while it isn't much, it should get the job done considering that you're mainly going to be training and not fighting life and death battles. Do take good care of it though, it's my girl's work and I hope you should appreciate every weapon." The last part was said with a hard stare at Naruto.

The boy in question didn't even flinch as he responded, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care of this weapon Higurashi-san."

The bulging man looked at Naruto's eyes as if searching for any signs of deceit before he grinned, "Good now here" he said as he placed the spear in Naruto's hand, "Alright now come over and check the equipment I got ready. Kakashi let me know if there's anything else you or the kid need while I go tally up the total."

Kakashi nodded and Daichi went about doing his own business.

"Alright Naruto, stop drooling at that spear and let's go over your gear. We need to make sure everything fits correctly."

Naruto snapped his attention away from the Truesilver spear and followed Kakashi as he walked up to the merchandise. He looked through all the equipment and saw that they were all the ninja essentials.

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Basic Ninja Sandals:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Armor**

 **Durability:** **15/15**

 **Ordinary and basic protective foot armor used by ninja in training. They are made of lightweight materials and the sandals allow for better mobility out in the field. These ninja sandals have spikes for traveling into mountainous regions.**

 **Damage Reduction:** **0.5%**

 **Stat Boost:** **+3 DEX**

* * *

 **Basic Ninja Gloves:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Armor**

 **Durability:** **15/15**

 **Ordinary and basic protective hand armor used my ninja. It allows for greater protection during Hand-to-Hand combat due to the material's decent durability. Your hand strikes also do more damage while these are on.**

 **Damage Reduction:** **0.5%**

 **Stat Boost:** **+3 STR**

* * *

 **Dark Ninja Undershirt:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Armor**

 **Durability:** **20/20**

 **Ordinary and basic protective undershirt used by ninja in training. These shirts are made of mildly shocking absorptive fabrics that allow for greater defense for the wearer.**

 **Damage Reduction:** **1%**

* * *

 **Basic Dark Shinobi Pants:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Armor**

 **Durability:** **25/25**

 **Ordinary and basic protective legwear for Shinobi in training. These pants don't look like much but their materials are lightweight and flexible allowing for greater leg mobility and traveling speed. They have okay durability and are hard to damage while only training.**

 **Damage Reduction:** **1%**

* * *

 **Basic Shinobi Flak Jacket:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Armor**

 **Durability:** **30/30**

 **Ordinary and basic protective clothing used by many shinobi out on the field. They are made of durable fabrics and can take some hits before they are in need of repair. Perfect for training as they do not get damaged easily.**

 **Damage Reduction:** **2%**

* * *

 **Basic Shinobi Metal Arm Guards:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Armor**

 **Durability:** **15/15**

 **Ordinary and basic protective arm wear for shinobi in training. They are made of a lightweight but dense metal allowing for better arm mobility. They can be used to block attacks from bladed weapons and projectiles.**

 **Damage Reduction:** **1%**

* * *

 **Kunai (10):** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Knife**

 **Durability:** **15/15**

 **The kunai is one of the most common ninja tools. It is a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it and is designed for thrusting and stabbing. Some kunai come in different shapes for different purposes, but these are just normal ones.**

 **Attack Power:** **12-15**

* * *

 **Shuriken (10) :** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Throwing Weapon**

 **Durability:** **15/15**

 **Shuriken are one of the more basic weapons and are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. They can also be used for close combat, but not very efficiently and although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can kill or incapacitate an enemy. The weapon's open circle in the center is useful for grabbing with a finger, avoiding cutting oneself, or putting thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapon's overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories.**

 **Attack Power:** **12-15**

* * *

 **Storage Tags (1) :** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Fuinjutsu Tags**

 **Durability:** **15/15**

 **A storage tag is basically a storage seal imprinted on fuinjutsu paper. If made by professional Fuinjutsu masters, they can store massive amounts of equipment, but this is just a normal storage tag. This type of storage tag can seal only around 10 items of small size or a few large sized items**

 **Storage Amount:** **10**

* * *

 **Weapon's Pouch:** **Common Quality**

 **Classification:** **Gear**

 **Durability:** **15/15**

 **A weapon's pouch is essential for every shinobi to have. It allows for quick and easy access to their small weapons and/or accessories and you might be able to get out of a tough spot with it. Its materials are mildly durable and it can hold a good amount of equipment of small size.**

 **Storage Amount:** **20**

* * *

While Naruto knew the basic quality mechanics from games and such, he didn't know how exactly his ability saw 'quality'. He decided to go to his options menu and check up the different levels of quality that his ability placed on items.

* * *

 ** **Item Quality****

Item quality is a relative indicator of how good an item is compared to another. The quality indicator is most often seen with a rank beside the name of the item. There are six types of item qualities in the world.

Note: The higher the quality the greater the requirements needed to use it properly before being able to master it, not in all cases, however.

* * *

 ** **Poor Quality****

Poor quality items are those that are considered the worst of the worst and barely even worth using. They are never made by professionals and usually, such items are made of shady materials and poor craftsmanship. The equipment may have rusted over or been worn down over time, causing its quality to degrade sharply and so badly that it can no longer be used properly.

* * *

 ** **Common Quality****

These are common items of decent quality that many use every day. Most common quality items are easily made by professionals and can be made by amateur craftsman as well, however, some of these items are simply, 'common' in the conventional sense. Most of this equipment include, but are not limited to, shuriken, kunai, and other basic weapons and armor. Items such as decently made sealing scrolls and explosive tags also fit into this category.

* * *

 ** **Uncommon Quality****

Uncommon quality items are not abundant but are not very rare either and some people have access to items of this quality. They are usually made of good material, but an expert craftsman can make uncommon quality equipment from common materials, however, some of these items are simply 'uncommon' in the conventional sense. Some items that fit into this category include well-made sealing scrolls and explosive tags. In addition, well-made weapons and armor also fit into this category.

* * *

 ** **Rare Quality****

Rare quality items are 'rarely' seen and are very uncommon items. Items of this quality are made by expert craftsmen using 'rare' quality materials, however, an extremely exceptional craftsman can make equipment of this quality only using 'uncommon' quality materials. Rare quality equipment is very expensive and most ninja either can't afford or are not compatible with the weapon in question, however, some of these items are simply 'rare' in the conventional sense. They usually require a great amount of stats to be able to equip, but they offer a great stat booster for the user. Some items of this quality include very high quality sealing scrolls, scrolls with C-B rank techniques, and very well made weapons/armor.

* * *

 ** **Epic Quality****

Epic quality items are so rare that most would not see them in a lifetime. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to create and even more difficult to come by as the materials necessary for this level of equipment are very scarce. Only the best master craftsman can even think of creating items of this quality and regardless of how amazing they are, it is nearly impossible to create epic quality equipment from only rare quality materials, there are very few exceptions to this, however. A high-level Fuinjutsu expert can inscribe seals to increase a 'Rare' equipment's effectiveness and its overall quality to 'Epic', however Fuinjutsu masters at that high a level are almost impossible to come by and they usually don't work with others. Epic quality items can also be 'epic' in the conventional sense and some items that can be considered a part of this category are some of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen, scrolls that contain dangerous or powerful A-S rank jutsu, and very powerful Fuinjutsu seal scrolls.

* * *

 ** **Legendary Quality****

Legendary items are so rare that some of them are said to exist only in fantasy and fiction. Items of this quality can only be made with the best of the best materials and only the most legendary craftsman have a chance of crafting weapons of this caliber and it is practically impossible to create Legendary equipment from only epic level materials, however, there is an exception to this. A level 10 Fuinjutsu master, the highest level a fuinjutsu expert can reach, can inscribe effects onto the weapon to upgrade its overall quality from 'Epic' to 'Legendary', but there are pretty much no level 10 Fuinjutsu masters alive today, and if they are, they are usually very solitary individuals. The chances of coming across items of this quality are almost non-existent. Items that are considered to fall under this category are masterpieces or items used by legendary and ancient figures such as the Rikudo Sennin, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama etc.

* * *

Naruto looked through all of the equipment as he tried them on to see how well they fit. Overall they were a very nice fit and he felt comfortable using these items. " _Damn this feels nice"_ Naruto thought as he clenched his fists while wearing the gloves. They felt comfortable on his hands and he felt the hidden strength within the seemingly delicate materials. He also decided to place the storage tags on his metal arm guards for easier access.

"I see you've taken a liking to them Naruto," Kakashi stated with an eye smile. "Even Daichi-san's most basic equipment is higher quality than most other weapon store's and you can really tell that he puts his heart into every equipment he makes. Though his daughter is very promising as well."

"Yeah, these things feel great Kakashi-sensei though I wonder how much all of this stuff costs?"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Kakashi said and no sooner did Daichi walk out from the back having finished tallying up all the equipment's costs.

The store owner looked at his paper to make sure he accounted for everything before stating, "Well the sandals and gloves are 500 ryo each, the shirt 1000 ryo, the pants 1250 ryo, the flak Jacket 1500 ryo, and the arm guards are 1000 ryo combined. Also 150 ryo per kunai and shuriken, 500 per tag, and 500 for the pouch with the spear costing 10,000 ryo. That comes out to a total of 19,750 ryo (1,975 USD)."

Kakashi pulled out his wallet and paid for the equipment upfront. His suicide missions as an ANBU procured him a lot of money and so while he might occasionally burn some on the newest _Icha Icha_ series, he still had a lot of money to spare.

Naruto placed his shuriken, kunai, and spear in his storage tags and looked through to make sure he had everything he needed. With everything taken care of, Naruto put on his gear and checked himself out. He had to admit that he looked pretty damn handsome for a 7-year-old if he did say so himself. He imagined he looked like a red headed version of younger Kakashi except obviously more handsome. You know sometimes though he forgot that he actually had that mask on his face. It was almost like it was never there…

"Not bad kid, you look like a true ninja already, but looks don't mean anything out on the field. Make sure you have the skill to back them up, though with your sensei here I think you have that all covered." Daichi stated.

Naruto looked back at the man and gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you Daichi-san. These equipment are amazing and I'll make sure to put them to great use while I train."

The giant of a man just waved him off, "Don't worry about it kid, I treat all my customers the same."

 **Congratulations! Your Reputation with Daichi has increased.**

 **Daichi Higurashi:** **Friendly (100/5000)**

Naruto could have sworn for a moment that Daichi sounded like a tsun…

Kakashi rolled his eyes and whispered into Naruto's ears not to quietly, "Don't mind him. Contrary to his appearance he's actually a great big softy inside and is a sucker for compliments." Naruto nodded his head sagely as if he had heard a great truth.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

They all shared a good laugh before Daichi stated, "Alright let me know if you ever need me to repair your damaged gear and also let me know if there's anything else you need from me."

Kakashi and Naruto both nodded and thanked the store owner before leaving. Right as they left the entrance of the store, they heard Daichi's voice again, "OH! Before I forget, make sure to check up on my girl Kakashi. Help her out if she's having trouble will you."

Kakashi looked back with a reassuring eye smile, "Of course Daichi-san I'll help her out when I get over there." Daichi nodded before waving them off again and Kakashi and Naruto finally left the store.

The white-haired Jounin looked at his student somewhat sheepishly, "Man I can't believe I forgot to ask what type of weapon you'll be using, my bad."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's fine sensei, I think that the spear will be a good fit for me though. Will you be able to help me learn some of its techniques?" Naruto knew spear users weren't too multitudinous, but he was hoping that during some of Kakashi's mission, he had picked up some spear skills with his Sharingan or something.

Kakashi thought, "Well….while I don't really have many spear skills, the skills for spears and other similar polearms, such as Bo Staffs, are quite similar so I should be able to instruct you decently. The Hokage uses a Bo Staff as his primary weapon and it's not too uncommon, so don't worry about being able to use a spear, though you might want to check Konoha's library for some spear forms and techniques to aid you."

It was understandable, Naruto thought. Spear users weren't too common but some shinobi did use staffs, so he could take some experience from that and incorporate it into his spear work.

Kakashi broke him from his reverie, "Alright let's go meet up with the man's daughter. Who knows you might even learn from her." " _And hopefully become friends. Seriously he needs to hang out with more people his age."_

Naruto just shrugged, so Kakashi placed a hand on him and disappeared from the area.

* * *

"Dammit!" A young girl screamed as she looked at her training dummy and her slightly bruised hands.

" _I'm still too weak."_

The young girl in question had black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. Both of her cheeks had two small red perpetual blushes giving her an adorable look on her face. Currently, however, she was very upset about something.

" _How can I possibly be as great as Tsunade-sama if I can't even become strong. Not only that my chakra control isn't enough."_ Her face fell down in the last part of her thoughts.

Ever since she had learned about the legendary Sannin, three of Konoha's most powerful shinobi, and about how one of the most powerful Konoha shinobi, Tsunade Senju, was a woman, she had aspired to be like her. " _Well technically there were only 2 of the 3 sannin left loyal to Konoha."_ the little girl though. " _It's terrible that Konoha lost Orochimaru, but at least we still have Tsunade."_ To the girl, Tsunade was the pinnacle of beauty and strength and she was an inspiration and a goal she strived for.

Since Tsunade was also a medical-nin (medical ninja), in addition to also being immensely powerful, the young girl was trying to increase her strength and practice on her chakra control.

Medical ninjutsu was a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of one's own, or another's body and it was practiced by shinobi categorized as medical-nin. There was a restriction though as the use of medical ninjutsu required very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on things such as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons.

While the young girl had little problem with strength training and learning about herbs, medicine, and the human body, she, unfortunately, didn't have the chakra control necessary to become a medical-nin. How was she supposed to follow after her idol if she couldn't even control her chakra enough to become a medical ninja? " _But there's no way I'm giving up now. Tsunade-sama definitely struggled to get to where she did, so I won't stop here."_

With renewed determination and an adorably serious look on her face, the young girl continued to throw punches at the training dummy before she got tired. After that, she tried to practice the leaf sticking exercise by sticking more leaves on her face, so that she could increase her chakra control. Honestly, after some time this exercise became almost too easy and it started to lose effect on her chakra control training, " _I wish there were other chakra control exercises that I could do...Wait, isn't there a library? And wasn't my dad a ninja at some point?"_ she seemingly had an epiphany as she bonked a fist on the palm of her opened hand, " _I know! I'll ask dad first and then go to the library_."

The young girl smiled at this revelation before working on her weapons training. If there was one thing she realized that she was good at, it was that she had an affinity for weapons in general, probably thanks to the fact that her dad was a blacksmith. She could also make weapons relatively well, but only the simple things like kunai, shuriken, and other simple weapons.

Her accuracy with throwing weapons was always high and she could gain a basic proficiency with any weapon as long as she had basic instruction and used it long enough. Of course, since her dad didn't particularly like her playing with any of the more exotic weapons, she had only really used the most basic weapons like kunai, shuriken, nunchaku (nunchucks), and Tanto.

She picked up her shuriken and set her practice dummies to certain positions so that she could perfect her precision. With closed eyes, she took a deep breath and prepared to focus, but right at that moment, she heard rustling coming from the bushes behind her. With her barely developed instincts, the girl threw all five of her shuriken in the direction the noise came from.

She was surprised that instead of hearing the painful groans of some person, she heard the relaxed voice of a man.

"Your spacial awareness is not bad Ten-chan, but I think sometimes you need to watch how you react. If it was anyone else they wouldn't be alive...or have the ability to have children."

Out from the bushes, the now identified Tenten noticed a white-haired ninja who she was familiar, however behind him was a young boy with red hair who was wearing the same face mask as the white-haired jounin. He looked like a properly dressed shinobi and while he was young, probably just around her age, he still looked slightly professional. " _Who is he?"_

* * *

Naruto trained his vision to the girl across from him. Just based on her slightly familiar looks, Naruto could tell who she was. He kind of expected this after listening to the conversations between Kakashi and Daichi, but it was pretty interesting, to say the least. Reason being that there was almost no mention of Tenten's family in the show, but she definitely had a family, after all, it's not like a stork just dropped her off at Daichi's place, " _Right?"_

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Tenten Higurashi**

 **Title: Young Weapon's Connoisseur  
Status: Academy Student  
Race: Human  
Level: Lvl 10 Next Level: 25,300/55,000**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000  
CP: 1,000/1,000**

STR: 25  
VIT: 20  
DEX: 45  
INT: 38  
WIS: 25

 **CHA: 40  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Title: Young Weapon's Connoisseur** (+50% Accuracy & +50% Damage when throwing and/or using weapons)

 **Status: Academy Student** (+25% Increase in Learning Skills)

 **Description: Tenten Higurashi is the daughter of 'Higurashi's Weapon Store's owner, Daishi Higurashi. She idolizes Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Sannin, and strives to become like her through training to become a medical-nin and improving her strength. She is still young and naive though and doesn't realize that her talents lay elsewhere.**

* * *

This was more or less in line with what Naruto knew about Tenten. She still had that Tsunade fanaticism, but her idolization of Tsunade caused her to be unable to actually see where her strengths lay. From what Naruto remembered, Tenten actually had some Fuinjutsu affinity and she was also a promising blacksmith. If she could capitalize on those two talents, she could very easily become a Jounin level ninja, of course, she would need someone to help her in Fuinjutsu though.

Naruto also noticed that he could view her **Title** effects which he hadn't been able to see on the other ninja's he had met. This probably meant that all those other people were too high level for him to see their **Title's** effects. He realized that Tenten was also staring straight at him with a slightly questioning gaze, before she looked back at Kakashi.

She crossed her arms and said with an adorable pout, "Kakashi-san you're the one who snuck up on me. Of course, I had to make sure I would be completely safe, so I aimed slightly lower."

Kakashi put up his hands in a slightly placating manner, "Ma, ma I understand so please stop pointing those things at me."

Tenten put down the kunai she had been aiming at Kakashi's crotch before asking, "How did you know I was here Kakashi-san? And how come you're here? Also, who's the kid?"

"One question at a time Ten-chan. I'm here to help you train as a personal favor and this here is Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked towards the young boy. He then continued, "I also thought it would be a good opportunity for you two to get acquainted and maybe train together. Who knows you both might learn something new from each other."

The young bun-haired girl huffed with her arms crossed and turned her head, "*Hmph*What could I learn from a little kid who isn't even in the academy yet? He looks around my age, but I know I haven't seen him around the academy."

She then leveled a cute glare at Kakashi as she continued, "Are you saying that I should learn from a male who probably doesn't have much if any experience?"

Kakashi sighed, really even though she was young, the girl was really opinionated about women being just as capable as men. Also because of that, she took a lot of things out of context when it regarded the opposite sex. Kakashi rapidly thought how he could word this so that she would agree, before he smirked underneath his mask as he got an idea.

"Tenten I just hoped you could teach my adorable and naive student here about what being a shinobi is about. You have slightly more experience since you've been at the academy for the better part of the year so maybe you can teach Naruto something."

While Tenten nodded appreciatively at Kakashi's words, Naruto rolled his eyes as he could literally see the bullshit spouting from Kakashi's mouth. Though he probably actually did want both of them to learn something new from each other.

Seeing as both kids were (somewhat) agreeable, Kakashi stated, "Good, but first you two should al least get somewhat acquainted with each other, maybe state what you like along with your name."

That said Naruto looked towards Tenten and introduced himself, "*sigh* My name is Naruto Uzumaki and if I was to say...The only things I like are training, food, ramen in particular, and my friends/family. Nice to meet you." With that Naruto stuck out his hand in a handshake gesture.

Tenten looked at the hand for a moment before stating, "Well, my name's Tenten Higurashi and I love weapons, training, my dad, and also proving that girls can be just as tough as boys." At this point, she leveled an adorable glare straight into Naruto's eyes as she gripped his outstretched hand as hard as she could, "Nice to meet you."

The one-eyed ninja simply sighed at the two kids, "Alright, alright I just want a simple spar so no damaging hits…" He looked at Naruto as he said this since he knew the kid was very strong, "...And no blows below the belt" This time it was Tenten he looked at who turned her head away from his stare.

Both Naruto and Tenten took their respective stances and stared at each other. Seeing as they were all set and prepared, Kakashi raised his hand and…"Begin!"

Tenten took the offensive and took kunai out of her ninja pouch before tossing them with surprising accuracy and precision. They whizzed through the air all aiming for non vital areas on Naruto's body, yet they would certainly still hurt.

With strained eyes, Naruto watched as they came closer and at this moment…

 **Congratulations! 'Foresight' has leveled up by 1!**

 **Foresight (Active: ON) Lvl 3/10 [4.90%]**

 **(Current Ratio is 1:3). The skill is always activated unless the user turns it off.**

 **WARNING: Just because you can see attacks does not mean you will have the necessary bodily speed to react to them. Cost: 10 CP**

" _I can't believe I forgot about that"_ Naruto thought, as he quickly reacted and brought out his own Kunai to deflect the ones that were coming his way. He didn't even have time to think about how he forgot to turn off this skill, before Tenten rushed in with a kunai in hand. She aimed the back, blunted, end of the knife at Naruto's neck, intent on knocking him out, however with Naruto's ' **Danger Sense'** and natural reaction abilities, he was able to grab her wrist, turn around, and use her momentum to toss her over his shoulder.

With some grace, Tenten managed to flip mid-air and land on her feet, before she twirled the kunai in her hand for a little, "You're not too bad, but don't think that'll be enough to take me down." With that she threw three kunai at Naruto who easily deflected them, however, they were a distraction as she ran around and quickly threw another three kunai from another angle.

Naruto's ' **Instinct'** kicked in as he automatically dodged the barrage by rolling out of the way. Simultaneously, he turned around and threw the kunai he was holding at Tenten causing her to jump and use her kunai to deflect the barrage of shuriken he had sent right right after.

" _Damn this is going nowhere."_ Tenten thought as she looked at her opponent irritably. How could he be so good when he he wasn't even an academy student? While she could tell that Naruto hadn't been training for long due to his stances being slightly off, he was still only using his superior speed and reactions to get the better of her. How could she prove that girls could be amazing ninja too if she couldn't even beat a kid who wasn't in the academy yet?

" _Not yet."_ She thought as she took out a scroll from her pouch. It was a decent quality sealing scroll that her dad had gotten her to seal her weapons in. It was honestly quite a hassle to have her father buy these for her since they weren't really completely suited to her needs, but it was all she had. Maybe she could try making her own in the future? " _But that's for another time."_

Her opponent had simply been waiting and watching her. Usually, she would think that he was looking down on her, but he didn't look obviously condescending and this was to her advantage so there was no point in complaining. " _I'll simply have to make him regret it."_

"Don't regret waiting for me!" She screamed as she leaped up and unfurled the scroll, aiming it straight at her opponent. With a small application of chakra, about 50 weapons came flying down towards Naruto whose eyes twitched.

" _I thought this was supposed to be non-lethal?"_ He supposed that Kakashi would be easily able to react to any overly dangerous situation since he was a seasoned Jounin, but still...

Naruto didn't have the luxury of dwelling on it any longer, so in quick action, he brought out his spear from his inventory and used its superior reach to jab each projectile away. His handling of the weapon was completely amateurish, but all he needed to do was use his superior speed to slightly parry the incoming projectiles so that they wouldn't hit him. It wasn't as if all of them were completely aimed at him after all, however, they were surrounding him and blocking off his escape routes. " _What a hassle."_

Tenten went wide-eyed as she saw Naruto. It wasn't his skill that surprised her because he honestly sucked with the spear, though he was doing a good job at deflecting her attacks. No, it was the fact that, " _That's the spear that I made!"_ She did have to admit that she did a pretty good job at it though and it looked like it worked fine.

Seeing that Naruto was busy taking out her weapons, she ran around and dashed in towards his blind spot in an effort to catch him off guard.

Naruto felt his ' **Danger Sense'** tingling in all directions. In front and around him were flying projectiles and right behind him was Tenten with a kunai in hand. It seemed like she planned on trapping him in front and getting him from behind which was not a bad plan, however it was unfortunate that she was facing Naruto.

The red-headed boy jumped back towards Tenten, who was clearly surprised by his sudden movement, and in mid-air turned around and leveled a basic swipe at her with his spear. Tenten could tell that she was pretty much outmatched by the kid's superior physical capabilities, but she was no slouch either. While the academy was pretty sub-par now that it was in the past, it still did provide some basic fighting experience to their students, experience that Tenten had gained in her 10 or so months in the school.

Using that basic fighting instinct, Tenten ducked under the haphazard swing and got right inside Naruto's guard.

" _Chance!"_

Everything seemed to slow down as the young girl attempted to ram the blunt end of her kunai into Naruto, however, Naruto's perception allowed him to see her as clear as day. With his enhanced visual capabilities and speed, he was able to react with amazing dexterity and use his free hand to slap the kunai away from Tenten's hand.

By then it was Naruto had begun to realize that he had effectively set himself in a collision course for Tenten, so as he came crashing towards her, he wrapped his hands around her body and shifted himself, so that he would land on the ground while cushioning her fall. The two kids tumbled around for a moment before Naruto stood on top of Tenten, his hands pinning down hers.

"I think I won." Naruto stated

Tenten's cheeks were burning and her perpetual cheek blushes became even more prominent, though whether it was from embarrassment, the fact that their faces were only a few inches apart, or both, only she knew.

"Ok fine! But get off me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and obliged before getting off her. He then heard the sound of clapping and looked over to see Kakashi walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"Not bad you two, but you might want to wait till you're older before jumping each other."

Tenten's cheeks became even more crimson while Naruto decided to pretend he didn't hear his sensei's words.

"You know Naruto, you're no fun if you don't get flustered even a little."

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Like I would want to give you that satisfaction." Was it him, or was he rolling his eyes more often? Speaking of eyes, Naruto decided to turn his ' **Foresight'** skill off as he could notice how the world still seemed slow. He figured the reason he didn't really notice it earlier was because he was hanging out with people who reacted and were used to moving at supersonic speeds, but now after facing Tenten, it was easily noticeable.

 **Foresight (Active: OFF) Lvl 3/10 [5.70%]**

The world seemed to speed up and Naruto noticed how everything moved faster, though, with his superior stats, he could still perceive things faster than normal kids his age. Naruto heard Kakashi continue speaking.

The man in question looked at Tenten first, "Tenten, while you came up with a decent on the spot strategy to counter an opponent who outclassed you physically, plans don't mean much if you're not strong enough personally. It's ok since you are still young and have enough room to grow, but try to increase your strength some more and also, do try to find more methods of attack. Relying only on your weapons is great and all, but if an opponent that can counter all your weapons comes along, you'll be left helpless."

Tenten looked slightly downtrodden as she asked, "Then what should I do Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi smiled and patted her head, "Cheer up Ten-chan, you still have plenty of time to grow so there's no rush. What I think you should do is maybe talk to your dad and ask for some tips and strategies. I know he was pretty good back in the day so he definitely has tips and tricks that can help you out, so don't be afraid to ask him for help. I know you want to do this yourself, but sometimes it's necessary to ask for help you know?"

Tenten nodded as she lightly bit her lips, "Hai, Kakashi-san." She knew that he was right and that is was mostly her childish pride that got in the way of asking for help from her father. She knew, however, that he would gladly help her.

"Don't look so down and enough with the '-san'. I'm going to be helping you so you can call me sensei."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Tenten said with a slightly brighter face.

"Good, now I would also recommend that when you finally become a genin, that you ask your genin instructor to teach you some elemental ninjutsu so that you can have better attack options in your arsenal."

"Hai!"

"Good." Kakashi stated, still with a smile on his face. He then looked towards Naruto, "Now as for you, while you were able to use your superior physical abilities and reflexes to gain the upper hand, we haven't even been training for long, so your overall experience is still low. You currently don't have any spear skills, but that can't be blamed on you since we haven't trained in using it. We'll have work on that another time. Other than that, you did good and you'll become a proper ninja in no time."

Naruto admired his spear for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I know I got a lot to work on, but give me break I've only been training for like a couple days."

Tenten's eyes widened, " _T-two days!? What the heck is he?!"_ She kind of felt like all her hard work and training was useless. She couldn't even beat a kid who was younger than her and had only trained for a couple days.

Kakashi sighed seeing Tenten's distressed form before he placed a hand on her head, "Tenten you shouldn't compare yourself to others. Naruto's situation is...unique plus I know a man who was said to have no talent in anything, but taijutsu yet he was able to keep up with me who was said to be a prodigy. As long as you work hard and develop your skills, you'll become a splendid kunoichi, who knows you might even surpass your idol one day."

Tenten looked up with hopeful eyes, "Do you really think so sensei?"

There was a genuine smile on Kakashi's face as he said, "Of course. Never give up on what you believe in, understand?"

The young girl nodded vigorously, "I promise I won't!"

"That's what I like to hear." While Kakashi wasn't much of a parent person, he at least knew what to say in certain situations. Really, the only reason he was even doing good in 'taking care' of Naruto was that all the kid seemed to want was training. " _All the more reason to get him some friends to play with."_ Kakashi thought as he watched Tenten and Naruto converse.

"Sooo...What do you think of the weapon I made? Does it feel right? Is it balanced? This is one of the best weapons I've made, so I hope it works right."

Naruto smiled at Tenten's nervous sounding inquiries, before he took a few more practice swings, "Haha, don't worry the spear works great and it feels really comfortable. I think you really did a great job with it Tenten."

The young girl looked slightly embarrassed by his praise, "Thank you. I really tried my best when making it, so I'm glad you like it."

Kakashi smiled at seeing the kids communicate and get along with each other. Now all he needed to do was get some more friends for Naruto and his job would be all set, and he had an idea about what to do next to accomplish that. He wouldn't have to worry about Naruto becoming alone and withdrawn from people his age is he could get him other kids his age to play with.

"Alright you two, how about I help train you two together for a little bit then we can go somewhere else, say the park?"

"Hai-sensei!"

"Whatever"

Where the replied from Tenten and Naruto respectively. The experienced jounin ignored Naruto's lack of enthusiasm as he proceeded to help Tenten and Naruto overcome their weaknesses. He wasn't planning on staying here for long so he mainly just gave the two pointers as he made them spar against each other for the better part of the half-hour. They both had a lot of potential and it was just a matter of them realizing and tapping into it. With correct guidance, they would make splendid shinobi.

"Alright, that's enough for the day. Tenten remember what I told you alright?" Seeing her nod, Kakashi then looked towards Naruto, "I and you will work on your other things together." With that he looked at his watch for a moment, " _Hmm 1:30, Naruto probably hasn't eaten since breakfast and Tenten's most likely been training for a while also, alright…"_ "Quick change of plans, let's get some lunch before we head out to the park. Now hold on tight you two."

Tenten looked confused as Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder while Naruto simply looked amused, " _Poor girl."_

Without warning, Kakashi used Shunshin to disappear from the area and reappear in front of **Higurashi's Weapon Store**. Tenten's house was around the store, however, the poor girl's face was green and she looked like she was about to throw up. It was a good thing that she hadn't eaten lunch yet and that her last meal had been hours ago.

Naruto stroked her back while giving Kakashi a dirty look. The man in question turned his head away and whistled innocently.

"You're a dick you know that sensei?"

Kakashi gave Naruto a mock glare, "Language Naruto."

"When did you ever care?" Naruto asked with rolled eyes.

"Now, now Naruto no need to get sassy."

Naruto swore his eyes would roll out of his head if he rolled them anymore, "Whatever sensei. Tenten why don't you get to your home and change your clothes. They're all messed up from the training." seeing the girl nod while holding her mouth as if to keep herself from puking and glaring at Kakashi, Naruto added, "And make sure to tell your dad. I'm sure he will have something to say about this."

At this point, Kakashi's face looked pale and sweat dripped down his face as he thought about the repercussions, " _What have I done!?"_ If there was one thing that Daichi disliked, it was when his daughter was upset and Kakashi did not want to face a mad Daichi.

"W-wait a moment, there's no need to get too hasty about this Tenten. H-how about I treat you to a meal of your choice? How does that sound?"

The little girl's glare receded for a moment as she contemplated the offer. She supposed eating as much as she wanted for free could make up for this, so she nodded and walked towards her home.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of release as he saw her agree and walk towards her home. He just dodged a serious problem, but all's well that ends well. He watched as Tenten walked home before looking at Naruto with an inquisitive gaze, who noticed and asked,

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?"

"You held back." Kakashi stated with a raised brow

Naruto sighed, "I knew I couldn't hide it from you, but how'd you figure?"

"Well aside from the fact that you didn't use your chains, you also held back with your strength and throwing speed. You also didn't use your chakra to reinforce your attacks and on top of that, your barrier of chakra on your skin would have blocked most the attacks from her weapons. You didn't need to use your spear to block her attacks, yet you did to give her a fighting chance. Why?"

There was a slight smirk on Naruto's face, "She's a promising kunoichi and I didn't want to discourage her from her goal especially since she will be a shinobi for the leaf. Also, the chains would have just been overkill and we both know it."

Kakashi nodded with a smile, "I'm glad that you would be so considerate towards a fellow shinobi and I want you to remember to never abandon your friends alright?" Seeing Naruto nod seriously, Kakashi looked slightly relieved before turning a serious look at Naruto, "However, you should make sure to never trust your enemies or they will take advantage of you. Showing consideration to them will definitely cost you and I don't want you to make that mistake understood?"

"Of course sensei." Was Naruto's reply. Of course, he would never let an enemy get the better of him. He would prefer not to die or lose anyone close to him just because he showed mercy to a clear enemy unless of course there was a better way to solve the issue. He would prefer to solve problems without having blood on his hands, but if it was absolutely necessary, he would do what he had to."

The single-eyed jounin was glad his student understood and just hoped he would never make the mistake of underestimating his enemies. He did not want Naruto to ever go through the pain he went through.

"I'm glad you understand, now let's wait for Tenten and get something to eat."

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 6 Next Level: 18,600/21,000**

 **CA: 10,142/10,142**

 **HP: 5,949/5,949 Regen: (59.49 + (210%)) = 184.42 per min (3.07 per sec)  
CP: 11,293/11,293 Regen: (112.93 + (230%)) = 372.67 per min (6.21 per sec)  
CC: 16% (you waste 63% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **STR: 78 + {3} (24%) = 100.44 [Seal ON: 39 (24%) = 48.36]  
VIT: 99 (2%) = 100.98  
DEX: 66 + {3} (38%) = 95.22  
INT: 101 (71.5%) = 173.215  
WIS: 84 (78%) = 149.52**

 **CHA: 101 (5%) = 106.05  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 30**

 **Ryo: 30,930**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Alright, Alright, this time I did take an Idea from another author's work. It was from the author, 'Legend of the Kyuubi' and his fanfiction,** ' _ **Uzumaki Naruto: Dawn of the Gamer'**_ **I really loved his weapon's quality ratings and explanations and so I incorporated the exact names into my story. Now if you have ever read his story (If you haven't you really should) You will notice that the definitions, of the different levels of quality, that I wrote are pretty different from the ones he made. Honestly, the reason I did that was that I didn't want to just copy and paste his stuff word for word. I wanted to kind of do my own thinking so I changed the descriptions a little but they are somewhat similar, but not really.**

 **Anyway that's all for now. Till next time**


	8. Chapter 8

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like read fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note: sorry for not posting in over a week. I don't got anything else to say except that RL has been irritating and it really discouraged me from wanting to do anything, but a reader made a good point and I did promise you guys 10 chapters. Anyway this is 1 of 2 for today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _October 13, 2007_

In Naruto's thoughts, the Lunch with Kakashi and Tenten was...ok. It wasn't particularly great, but it wasn't bad either and it was chinese-like food, so all in all Naruto couldn't complain. Speaking of chinese food, it looked like Tenten's favorite type of food was Chinese-like food and she especially loved Sesame Dumplings. Honestly her love for those things was just as great as Naruto's love for ramen and he had to wonder if all Naruto characters had this fixation on certain foods?

That aside it didn't really shock Naruto that Tenten loved Chinese-like food since her entire get-up was pretty much entirely influenced by a Chinese-like culture, but that, however, made Naruto pretty confused. As far as he was concerned there was no China in the Naruto-verse so where did Tenten get her fashion sense? Well, there were plenty of cultures in this world that he didn't know of, so one of them being eerily similar to Chinese culture wouldn't be too much of a surprise.

After eating at some restaurant, whose name Naruto didn't bother to remember, Kakashi decided to bring them to this park to make some...friends. Now, Naruto was by no means an introvert or anything, it was just that he didn't really want to interact with kids his physical age, for a couple reasons. First, if their parents saw them hanging around him, they would probably take their kids as far away from Naruto as they could whilst telling them to avoid him. If by some chance the parents didn't take their kids as far away from him as humanly possible, Naruto still would be unable to enjoy playing around with 7 year olds.

He was an adult in a child's body and hanging around 7 year olds for a couple hours sounded completely pointless and boring to him. Tenten was alright since she was slightly more mature than others her age, but she was still just a child and honestly, a (mentally) 22-year old dude trying to make friends with an 8 year old girl, well...it just didn't sound right in Naruto's mind and it made him feel kind of weird.

All of these thoughts aside, he was now here in front of one of Konoha's parks. There were apparently a few of them around the place, but this was the main one and was frequented most often. Most of the kids came around here to socialize and whatnot, but considering they were only children, Naruto didn't think it would be all that exciting.

"Come on Naruto, go out and do whatever it is 7-year-olds normally do."

Naruto lifted his masked face and looked at his teacher unamused, "Well I'm not really a normal 7 years old and this doesn't even look like fun, plus from what I remember I'm pretty hated around here."

Tenten who had been just as annoyed and bored as Naruto for being brought here, perked her ears up when she heard Naruto and questioned, "Why's that?" From her observation, while Naruto was quiet and didn't really interact much, he was hardly a guy that she could see being hated. He never really did anything or spoke, so while it might make sense why he wouldn't be liked, he shouldn't be disliked as well.

Kakashi looked somewhat gloomy while Naruto simply turned his head away and muttered,

"Ignorance."

It was loud enough for Tenten to hear, but she still didn't understand what he meant. "Wait what do you mean ig_"

"Alright that's enough." Kakashi said, cutting Tenten off. "I know you haven't had the best experiences in the past…" he started, "...But I have a feeling that this time around you'll be able to make some friends and meet some interesting people." here he started to ruffle Naruto's hair while smiling.

Naruto didn't have any idea what Kakashi meant, but it seemed like he would be unable to get out of this, so he just sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now you and Tenten should go on, while I'll be off running important errands." Without even giving Naruto and Tenten a chance to respond, Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin.

There was an awkward silence that ensued between Naruto and Tenten as the wind blew while they listened to the distant voices of playing children. Currently both of them were outside the Park's gate with the playground and other "fun" things being about a minute's walk inside.

"Soooo…" Naruto drawled. Conversations starters were definitely not his forte.

Tenten looked at Naruto somewhat seriously, "What did you mean by ignorance? Why would people hate you?"

" _Ohh, she's pretty sharp."_ Naruto thought. Anyone else would have forgotten about that and put it in the back of their mind, but it seemed like Tenten was not one of those people.

"Don't worry about it" Naruto started, "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"Why not!" Tenten began, but she stopped as she noticed the look Naruto was giving her. It didn't look like he was angry, but his gaze was hardened Tenten thought that it would be better to probably just drop it _, "For now anyway."_

Seeing that Tenten dropped the subject, Naruto walked into the gate and gestured for Tenten to follow him. Considering that there was nothing else she could do, Tenten simply decided to comply and both kids began to walk to the playground area of the park. The park itself was mainly filled with trees and the lane towards the playground had trees on either side. It gave an amazing and picturesque view and Naruto had to admire it.

There was a little silence between the two before Naruto asked a question that he had just thought about, "I'm kind of curious. Since the Hokage has decided to postpone the academy for a while, what will happen to the returning students?"

"What do you mean?" Tenten inquired.

Naruto decided to reiterate, "Well I'm just wondering how it's all going to work with the new students coming in for their first year and the returning students, well, returning. Won't there be some kind of conflict between incoming first-year students, returning first-year students, and the rest of the higher grade students? And what about those who were about to graduate?"

The young girl made a thinking pose as she answered, "Well from what my Dad told me, returning students will take a few tests to see if they can move onto the next level. If they fail they'll get held back, but considering that it's almost the end of the school year and we've learned all we need to in order to move on, for the most part everyone should pass. Of course those who slack off in this 1 year break might not pass."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and he guessed it was a somewhat viable option. If the returning academy students were not up to snuff, they would get held back. Those who took this 1 year "vacation" to improve themselves would be allowed to move forward in the academy if their improvements showed results.

"That's why I'm training so hard." Tenten continued, snapping Naruto from his thoughts, "There's no way I'll be left behind plus I still have to prove that kunoichi can become just as great as any male shinobi." She finished with gripped hands and hard determination.

" _That's adorable."_ Naruto thought. He found it hard to take her seriously when she looked so damn cute when she (tried) acted serious. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine. As long as you continue to put in the effort, I think you'll be able to realize your dreams in no time."

"...Thank you Naruto"

"Yeah yeah, don't get all melodramatic. Oh look we're here."

In front of them was a giant tree surrounded by a pond and a large playground complete with swings and everything. From what Naruto remembered, this place was known as Senju park, probably because the First Hokage built it or something.

The air was fresh, the wind was blowing, and the entire area was filled in silence..." _Wait silence?"_ Naruto looked around and noticed that some of the kids were looking at him suspiciously. While he did look somewhat different with his mask on and everything, he still had his bright red hair which was a dead giveaway. It wouldn't take long for people to notice who he was.

While he didn't know any of them, they apparently knew who he was and their stares were becoming increasingly awkward. Some of the kids simply decided to inch away from and ignore him while the others glared at him. Oddly enough there were a few children that he noticed didn't seem to mind his presence and they looked somewhat familiar, but Naruto was sure he had never seen them here before…

"Naruto…" Tenten started softly. Even though she wasn't the one who was attracting all the malice from those glares, she could still feel how cold they were. What could Naruto have possibly done to make them hate him so much? He was just as young as she was and was barely trained as a ninja. It was practically impossible for him to have done something that would cause them to dislike him so much.

With a shake of his head, Naruto silently told Tenten not to worry as he simply looked around. The silence ensued until someone apparently couldn't take his presence anymore.

"What're you doing here tomato!?"

" _Ohh you have got to be kidding me."_ Apparently some of the kids had taken to calling him tomato because of his fiery red hair. This situation was eerily similar to what Naruto knew of Kushina's own and it was kind of sad that they didn't even have any originality. Like seriously 'tomato' wasn't even that bad of an insult, Naruto could probably think of a decent amount of other names to call him.

"...to me!?"

Naruto tuned out his thoughts as he looked at the child who was talking to him. He looked to be about 10 and looked like the typical overweight bully you would see at some third-rate show about school or something. He probably had daddy issues with a shit ton of insecurities to boot and to top it all off, he was currently glaring, red-faced, at Naruto.

"Excuse me did you say something?" Naruto stated. He had some vague impression of this kid, but for the life of him he couldn't even remember his name. He must not have been that important then.

The chubby kid's face turned an extra shade of red as he repeated furiously, "I asked if you were listening to me!? What're you deaf?"

With an apathetic stare Naruto responded, "No, you're just that uninteresting. Now get out of my sight, looking at you will make me go blind."

At this point, Tenten was stuck between gaping at Naruto's attitude and laughing at the continually reddening face of the chubby kid. If anything he more resembled a tomato than Naruto ever did and it looked like he was going to blow.

"Hey, guys! It looks like Genta gonna fight Tomato head!"

"Hah fight!? Genta'll pummel him"

"Heh, I didn't think Tomato would have the guts to come back here"

"Let's go see it!"

Soon most of the kids in the playground had surrounded Naruto and the now identified chubby kid, Genta. It was at this point that Naruto finally found some fragment of his memory that had to do with this kid. It appeared that Genta would antagonize him whenever he was here, but since Naruto didn't really come here often and Genta was just a stereotypical bully, he had practically written him off from his memories.

"It looks like I'll have to teach you not to ignore me when I'm speaking to you. You think you can come up here with your fancy new mask and new look and act like you own the place? Not with me around." Genta stated while cracking his knuckles.

"And you're supposed to be the stereotypical bully? Why don't you just go and do something else that doesn't include bothering me? I've got better things to do." Though in truth he really didn't. Naruto could already see how this situation would escalate and unfold and while he didn't particularly care about beating a 10 year old unconscious, he would prefer to at least talk it out first. There was also the fact that he was like 20 years old mentally, so it didn't quite feel right to antagonize little kids. Then again he was never really that mature of an adult anyway...

"Why you little…!" Genta yelled before rushing in towards Naruto.

From all around the kids all watched the spectacle unfold, however it never went in the direction they expected it to…

Genta's punch was sloppy, weak, and slow, so much so that Naruto didn't need any of his skills to see and dodge it. Genta had a momentary dazed look on his face before it warped to anger and he started to throw wild punches at Naruto, but honestly, it was pathetic.

"Can't you hit better than that?" Naruto asked indifferently with Genta's frustration increasing after every attempted punch. No matter how wild or fast Genta tried to hit, Naruto was somehow easily able to dodge his attacks with incredible dexterity, increasing Genta's irritation. Every blow Genta threw, Naruto was able to dodge it within a hair's breadth away from contact and every kick, Naruto wove through like he was dancing.

"Why don't you just hold still you freaking tomato!?"

The boy in question smirked a little underneath his mask while looking at Genta's plight. Naruto knew that none of the kid's hits would even come close to damaging his ' **Chakra Armor'** , but it was fun taunting him, at least it was at first. However, now...

"...This is getting annoying." Naruto declared with irritation and with that he stopped dodging. The overweight kid smiled broadly while using this opportunity to try to land a hit on Naruto's face. With as much of the remaining strength he could muster, Genta threw what he considered his strongest punch, intent on severely hurting Naruto.

His eyes widened, however, when his wrist was caught in a vice grip mere centimeters away from Naruto's face.

"H-how." He stated while futilely trying to free his hand.

With an uninterested look, Naruto used his superior strength to lift and toss the large kid up, over and behind him. Gravity took over and Genta had the wind knocked out of him as he landed harshly on the ground back first.

The red-headed jinchuuriki looked on at the kid with disinterest, "You are simply weaker than me, so do yourself a favor and stay down there."

The children around him had stopped cheering excitedly a while ago when they noticed how ineffective Genta's attacks were. How was this the same kid they had ignored and picked on?

"D-do you guys think he's actually a mon_"

"There's no doubt about it. Maybe Mom was right..."

"Whatever he is, he definitely isn't normal…"

"Yeah! There's no way a normal person could so easily take down Genta."

Naruto ignored the mutterings of the peanut gallery and motioned his head towards Tenten to follow him. The girl in question looked at the rest of the kids in slight annoyance as she followed him.

"Seriously, how can they even believe what they're saying!?" Tenten huffed.

"Any kid who's trained as a shinobi for even a little while would be able to do something that simple. Naruto how can you even put up with this?" Tenten asked. She noticed she didn't get a reply and noticed that Naruto was looking at the only group of kids who had been watching the altercation from the distance.

"Hey, Naruto do you maybe kno_"

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET TOMATO!" Genta screamed.

He rushed towards Naruto who's back was turned towards him. With a visage full of rage he threw a wild punch, yet it was all for naught. Tenten didn't even have to act as Naruto simply tilted his head to the side, avoiding the blow while simultaneously slamming his elbow into Genta's gut. Genta's forward momentum increased the blow's damage and with whitening of eyes, he fell back unconscious. Naruto didn't even acknowledge the spectator's looks of fear as he watched some kid come his way sporting a large grin on his face. Now that Naruto could get a better look at him, he noticed he looked somewhat familiar.

The kid coming his way had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails. He also had the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks with a cute dog on top of his head. " _Hey isn't that…?"_

"THAT WAS AWESOME MAN! You totally showed him who was alpha!" The boy said as he got closer.

Naruto shook his head slightly, "He wasn't strong so it wasn't all that great, plus now I kind of feel like a bully…" While Naruto did kind of feel it was overboard to knock a 10-year-old unconscious, the kid kind of had it coming.

The dog/boy combo shook their heads in unison, "Nah man if you didn't do something he might have just made it worse for you, regardless I definitely would have done better isn't that right boy"

"*BARK*"

Kiba smiled at the dog's response, "I know right? Anyway…" he started before looking at Naruto, "Come over here and meet some of my friends. They're not as awesome as me, but they're pretty cool either way."

Before he could even respond, Naruto found himself being dragged by an over-energetic boy with an excited dog on his head. Whatever, he would let the kid have his fun while he checked his information, though Naruto already had a good idea of who he was now.

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Title: Young Feral Fighter  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: 7 Next Level: 10,978/28,000**

 **HP: 3,000/3,000  
CP: 1,500/1,500**

STR: 25  
VIT: 30  
DEX : 35  
INT: 20  
WIS: 15

 **CHA: 20  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Kiba is a member of Konoha's Inuzuka Clan and is a short-tempered and impulsive individual, but he's not so bad once you get to know him. Despite his shortcomings, he is very loyal to those he considers his friends and can be counted on to be there for you when you need him...like a dog. Speaking of, his Ninken (Ninja Dog) Akamaru is an adorable puppy who is loyal to his friend and partner Kiba, but don't let his looks fool you, he'll grow up to be a ferocious partner one day.**

 **Title: Young Feral Fighter** (+50% Rate Gain to **STR** and **DEX**. +3 **STR** , +4 **DEX** per level)

* * *

" _Well that pretty much sums it up."_ Naruto thought. It seemed like Kiba more or less didn't change from when he was a child to when he became an adult. That aside…

"Tenten, stop standing around and come over here." Naruto said to the slightly confused looking girl. The poor girl had no clue what was going on and considering that the only person she seemed to really know here was Naruto, he decided it was best to keep her close.

It was now that Naruto realized that he was getting dragged towards that group of kids he found earlier. With some basic deductions, he finally realized why they seemed so familiar, " _They're all the younger versions of all of the Naruto's friends from the original 'Naruto' series."_ But that begged the question, why were they here? And why were they all together?

Naruto didn't really know too much about Naruto's childhood in the anime, but from what his memories were showing him, he had never really seen these kids here. Maybe it was because he simply didn't notice them in the past? He supposed they could have also prefered to hand out at each other's clan compound homes, but that still didn't answer why all of them were together.

Naruto was quite sure that the blond haired, blue-eyed individual, that he so brilliantly identified as Ino, was not friends with Kiba, Choji and the rest of them at this point in time also, was that Sasuke?!. " _*shakes head* Well I guess I'm about to find out…"_ It was at this point in his thoughts that he finally arrived in front of the group of clan heirs with Kiba gleefully pulling him along.

"YO SHIKAMARU, CHOJI! Look who I brought along!"

A boy with a spiky ponytail and a perpetually bored look on his face spared a glance at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. The boy in question was currently laying on the soft grass, with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

With a yawn and a slight tear coming from his eyes, the bored child responded, "Kiba, you're already too loud and troublesome. Bringing him will just make things way more troublesome than they already are. Why are you such a pain…"

"I don't really mind, as long as he has something to eat." The fa_*Cough**Cough* big boned individual stated.

Kiba spared him an annoyed glance, "Seriously Choji, all you care about is your stomach. I mean come on he just beat up that kid like he was nothing! It was pretty awesome. Come on Shino what do you think?"

Naruto had barely even noticed the boy with dark sunglasses, and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, until he spoke. "His strength and reaction speed are noteworthy and we have yet to see the extent of his full capabilities. My buys are even reacting to his presence; there must be something strange about him…" The boy's voice was stoic and calm masking any trace of emotion that could be shown. Naruto also noticed that Shino was slightly further away from the group of kids here.

"HA! See at least Shino understands!" exclaimed Kiba.

At this moment, a boy with black eyes and spiky black hair that hung over his face as bangs spoke, "Hmph, my older brother could easily do something like that with his eyes closed."

With an angry vein on his forehead, Kiba replied, "Alright! I'm sick and tired of you bragging about how great your brother is all day. Literally all you talk about is ' _Itachi this' 'Itachi that' 'Itachi-nii's the greatest'._ Why don't you talk about your own skill huh?! I bet it's because you don't have any yourself Sasuke."

"You take that back! I'll become just as strong as Itachi-nii when I'm older because Itachi-nii's the strongest. Even though I might not nearly be as skilled as Itachi right now, I could still easily beat you up mutt." The now identified Sasuke's voice was filled equally with pride and anger as he spoke.

"Well then come at me bro!" Kiba taunted loudly.

With a derisive snort, Sasuke charged at Kiba while the later growled and responded in kind. In no time both individuals were creating dust clouds as they scuffled with each other on the ground.

"HEY CUT IT OUT KIBA! YOU'RE GETTING SAND IN MY HAIR!" A girl spoke out. She had fair skin, blue eyes and short platinum blonde hair. "*tch* Why do boys always have to be so rough, now I have to ask mom to make my hair again." She whined.

The fight between the two boys ended relatively quickly, though, from Kiba's black and blue form, It could not really be considered such. The poor male Inuzuka barely got any hits before Sasuke was able to grow welts and change the colors of his face...with his fists.

"H-hey why are you calling ME out Ino!? Sasuke was fighting too!" Kiba said weakly through his painful groans.

"*hmph* I might have considered it if you were even half as strong and cool as Sasuke-kun." Ino stated sharply, without even glancing at Kiba's beaten form. There were stars in her eyes, however, as she turned her head towards Sasuke, "You were amazing Sasuke-kun! You really showed him his place!"

"*tch* This is why girls are so troublesome. I'll never understand why my dad thought it was a good idea to ever marry one, though I suppose I wouldn't be here if he didn't..." Was Shikamaru's passing statement.

"P-please d-don't fight everyone." A young girl stated nervously, with twiddling fingers. She had featureless white eyes with tinges of lavender and short dark blue hair kept in a hime-cut. Her hair was kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her adorable face. "K-Kiba-kun looks to be in pain, w-we should h-help him."

"Hinata-chan…" Kiba said gratefully with tears in his eyes.

Naruto watched from the side clueless as to what was happening. He truly had no idea what the f*ck was going on and from the look on Tenten's face, she was just as lost as him, if not moreso.

"So umm, any clue as to what is going on?" Naruto whispered to her. It didn't hurt to ask.

With a shake of her head, Tenten replied, "Nope. Who are these people Naruto?"

"What makes you think I know who they are?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You were like staring at them since the beginning, I thought you were doing so because you knew them."

"Hey, rolling eyes are my thing." Seeing Tenten look at him with a raised brow Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Well I suppose I was focusing on them because they didn't automatically look at me with fear or animosity as soon as they saw me. You could say I was somewhat curious as to who they were because of that." It was partly the truth. He didn't know who they were at first, but he had since figured out all their identities, but Tenten didn't need to know that.

The bun-haired girl in question had a softened expression, "Naruto I-I…"

She didn't get to finish before she felt a hand rubbing her head and looking to the side she noticed Naruto looking at her with...was that a smile? " _This day just keeps getting weirder."_ A confident smirk, she had seen him with, however a smile? a genuine smile? From the few hours she had known him, she hadn't seen him smile not once, even when he had a taste of the most delicious food in existence...Sesame Dumplings.

She was snapped from her thoughts as she heard Naruto's calm voice, "Don't worry your pretty little head about what people think of me. It's not your fault and it's not like you can change someone's opinion about you in a single day anyway."

Tenten looked down for a moment as she nodded somberly. In the next moment, however, she realized that Naruto hand was rubbing her big, round, bountiful buns...hair buns mind you.

"HEY! Get your hands off my head, you have no idea how annoying it is to fix my hair this way." Tenten stated, before slapping Naruto's hand away and fumbling to fix her hair. The boy in question simply smirked before looking at the continuing debacle in front of him.

"Huh, they're still going at it..."

* * *

 **Kiba:** "Why can't you just be as nice as Hinata-chan Ino, huh?!"

 **Ino:** "*hmph* Why should I be nice to a smelly dog boy like yourself?"

 **Shikamaru:** "*sigh* What a pain. Why do women have to be so troublesome...?"

 **Choji:** "*munch* I really wish I had popcorn right about now…"

 **Kiba:** "At least I don't look like a stupid barbie and smell like someone dumped tons of flowers up my nose!"

 **Ino:** "At least I actually smell and look good!"

 **Kiba:** "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT YOU WANNA GO TOO?!"

 **Ino:** "*snort* Only someone as gross and ugly as you would think of something as terrible as hitting a pretty flower like me."

 **Kiba:** "Why you spoiled little….!"

 **Hinata:** "Everyone p-please stop f-fighting."

 **Shino:** "I concur, this infighting is highly illogical and will provide us with no benefit."

 **Sasuke:** "*smirk* You should try not to make a fool out of yourself this time mutt. Though it's a little too late for that hahahahah."

 **Ino:** "Yeah, for once you should try to take the advice of someone better than you and not make a fool out of yourself Kiba."

 **Kiba:** "No one was talking to you, you ugly dress up doll! I bet all you do is play with your stupid hair all day!"

 **Ino:** "*boiling anger* YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID MUTT!"

 **Kiba:** "HA! YOU'RE ALSO TOO STUPID TO COME UP WITH YOUR OWN INSULTS YOU DUMB BARBIE!"

 **Ino:** "MUTT!"

 **Kiba:** "BARBIE!"

 **Sasuke:** "hahahahahah."

 **Shikamaru:** "Troublesome..."

 **Choji:** "I need more food..."

 **Hinata:** "G-guys..."

 **Shino:** "This situation is highly irrational…"

 **Naruto: …**

 **Tenten: …**

* * *

Yeah...Naruto felt like he had heard and seen enough, so he calmly requested, "I think you guys need to relax a little. Why don't you guys stop fighting and talk it out like civilized people?" Who was he kidding? Trying to get 7 year old immature kids to talk out their problems was as pointless as a dull pencil...seriously it was quite useless.

As though they didn't hear him, Kiba and Ino continued to have a stare off with each other with Sasuke laughing in the background, Shikamaru muttering 'troublesome', Choji licking the food off his fingers and Hinata quietly telling them to stop.

Naruto sighed, " _Guess I'll have to do this the hard way…"_ With that in mind, Naruto brought out his chakra chains and used them to restrain BOTH Kiba and Ino. " _Gender equality for the win."_ The chains had moved too fast for the two to react and it also helped that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings.

At this point, the group of kids took notice of Naruto and looked at him with wide eyes, though Kiba and Ino were still glaring at each other even though they were mildly confused about their restraints.

Ino followed the chain's path back to it's owner and came face to face with the culprit. While she was very annoyed that someone was restraining her, she had to admit, " _Huh he's actually kinda cute."_ She continued to look Naruto from top to bottom in appraisal, " _And the mask works well on him. I wonder what's underneath…"_

Ino shook her head, " _That's besides the point!"_ "Hey let me go! I need to teach this dog boy his place!"

"HA, let her come at me! I bet she hits like a dumb barbie too!" Kiba snarled.

Naruto had to massage his forehead at those two kid's antics, " _God they're just like little kids, though they are only around 7…Wait why does this world have barbies? Of all the useless, inane, asinine toys to be created, why did barbies have to be the ones to appear in this world?"_ The thought was enough to give him migraines. How was that even possible with ' **Gamer's Mind'**?

"Alright, I've had enough of you two's childish antics. I'm putting you on time out." before the two individuals could even react, they found their mouths were sealed shut with chains. At the same time, the two chains created distance from each other effectively separating the two opposing forces. Fortunately, Kiba's partner hopped off his head last minute.

""MRMPH MMMRPH MMMRRRPH!"" Where the muffled noises of the two victims.

"Music to my ears. Because the dog is not guilty, I won't tie him up. Why don't you come over here boy?" Naruto asked since he loved animals and had a soft spot for dogs. Akamaru hesitated for a moment before gingerly making his way towards Naruto. "Don't worry I won't bite." Naruto promised. The dog looked at Naruto as if to see any traces of deceit before it hopped into his arms.

" _Akamaru you traitor!"_ Kiba thought

After settling the puppy in his arms, Naruto continued, "Now with that out of the way why don't we introduce each oth- Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked as he noticed everyone looking at him critically.

"Umm Naruto, what exactly are those?" Tenten asked while pointing at the chains.

Naruto looked at his chakra constructs before glancing back at Tenten and brushing off her question nonchalantly, "Ahh these? Don't worry about them too much, they're just a part of my bloodline limit."

" ' _Don't worry about them' he says, 'They're just a part of my bloodline limit' he says. This isn't something so small!"_ Tenten thought to herself and her feelings were shared by everyone around her. Even Shikamaru gave a cursory glance at Naruto from his laid down position.

Bloodline Limits, also known as Kekkei Genkai, were abilities passed down genetically within specific clans and it was possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye were called dōjutsu with other kekkei genkai including mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which was usually impossible for a normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that were usually unachievable by normal standards.

Konoha itself only had a few clans with Bloodline Limits such as the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan and the Hyuga Clan's Byakugan to name a few.

"Well, what does it do? And how come you didn't use it in our spar?"

Naruto sighed lightly before responding, "We're both going to become shinobi for the Leaf Village, so I saw no reason to go completely overboard in our battle. I simply wanted us to have a short fair fight. Also, shinobi have all kinds of Kekkei Genkai, so mine shouldn't warrant any extra attention."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Tenten, now let's focus on the matter at hand, we're making a scene."

There was still a small uncomfortable silence between the kids until…

"HA! You're right about the fact that your bloodline limit is nothing. The Uchiha Clan's Sharingan is the greatest doujutsu ever! I mean look how awesome my big brother is!" Sasuke stated with a confident smirk.

Naruto noticed Kiba roll his eyes as if to say " _Here we go again."_

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Title: Young Prodigy  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: 8 Next Level: 25,786/36,000**

 **HP: 3,500/3,500  
CP: 2,000/2,000**

STR: 40  
VIT: 35  
DEX : 40  
INT: 40  
WIS: 30

 **CHA: 35  
LUCK: 50**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** **Sasuke Uchiha is part of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. For as long as he remembered, he has looked up to his brother, Itachi Uchiha, as a role model and has strived to become just like him and. Sasuke is also a nice child willing to do anything to please, and while he can be slightly annoying at times, he usually does it in harmless humor unless, of course, he feels slighted. While he does not seem to be as prodigious as a talent as his older brother, he is very skilled in his own right and has deep potential within him.**

 **Title: Young Prodigy** (+35% Increase to **STR** , **VIT** , **DEX** , **INT** , and **WIS** gains. +2 **STR** , +2 **VIT** , +2 **DEX** , +2 **INT** , +2 **WIS** Per Lvl)

 **Perks: Indra's Reincarnation** (100% increase in learning all chakra Natures. +3 to all stats per level)

* * *

" _Interesting, but nothing really new to me"_ Naruto thought. "I can understand where your pride in your Doujutsu comes from" he started, "but how can you say it's the greatest when you don't even know what mine does? Plus have you even unlocked your own doujutsu yet?"

"W-well n-no not yet…" Sasuke stuttered

"And yet you claim it's the greatest when you don't even have it and I doubt you know the full capabilities of it yet either." Stated Naruto with a raised brow.

Sasuke puffed his cheeks that were red from embarrassment as he stared at Naruto, "I'll awaken my Sharingan one day soon and become just as good as Itachi-nii just you wait! What's so great about your ability anyways?"

With a calm voice, Naruto replied, "A true shinobi doesn't reveal his true abilities. I have no reason nor obligation to tell you."

Sasuke's eyes twitched, "Why you..." He regained his self-confident demeanor as he stated with a smirk, "I bet it's not all that anyway."

"Believe what you wish," Naruto stated with a shrug. It would do him no good to ramble about how his chains could hold bijuu and whatnot. There was more benefit in simply ignoring the kid.

"Anyway's I believe we have gone slightly off track. How about we introduce ourselves to each other? How about we state our names, likes, dislikes, and our current dreams for the future? I'll even go first."

Taking everyone's silence as agreement, Naruto lightly closed his eyes before opening them and starting, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, eating food, especially ramen, and my family/friends. Hmm, I guess what I dislike the most are people who harm those I care about and backstabbers. I don't really have a concrete dream for the future, but I'm content with aiming to become the strongest shinobi in existence. So, who wants to go next?"

There was silence as everyone digested the tidbit of information and Shikamaru even decided to get up and lean his back against a tree.

Seeing as no one was immediately volunteering, Tenten decided to speak up, "I'll go next." She took a deep breath to recompose herself before starting, "My name is Tenten Higurashi and I like training, weapons, sesame dumpling and my dad. I guess I dislike people who think girls can't be just as great as shinobi as boys can and my dream is to prove them wrong by becoming as strong as Lady Tsunade of the Sannin."

It was quiet for just a moment before Sasuke spoke up with a genuine smile on his face, "I'll go next. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I like training, my big brother, taking walks, and tomatoes." Noticing that people were staring at him oddly for his last comment just looked at them innocently with some annoyance, "HEY! Don't sleep on tomatoes they're really good." He simply received a blank response, "*tch* you guys don't know what you're missing. Anyway my dislikes are people who disrespect me or my brother and I don't like anything too sweet, I mean seriously overly sweet things are gross."

At this point Sasuke gripped his fists in front of his face and looked forward with a confident smile, "And finally my dreams for the future are to become a better ninja than my brother and beat him in a fight, fight the strong ninja's of the village, and to finally become the strongest ninja in the world."

Everyone else was quiet at hearing Sasuke's passionate words before they heard the muffled mocking laughter of Kiba.

"HAHAMMHHPPRH MPHHHRRRPHHA!"

"OHH SHUT UP DOG BOY! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!" Sasuke said angrily.

There were smiles on everyone's faces at the two's antics before Naruto glanced around and noticed Shino's somewhat hidden form next to the tree. "Hey how about you go next? I've barely heard you speak." " _Let's see what we have on Shino."_

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Shino Aburame**

 **Title: Young Stoic Intellect  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: 7 Next Level: 16,287/28,000**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500  
CP: 1,500/1,500**

STR: 20  
VIT: 25  
DEX : 25  
INT: 50  
WIS: 40

 **CHA: 10  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Shino Aburame is part of Konohagakure's Aburame Clan. He is a calm, collected, and solitary individual and is quite mysterious. Shino is somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all, yet contrary to his seemingly calm demeanor, he sometimes has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating. His odd personality traits is strengthened by his seemingly sole interest in insects, as a result he is generally thought of as "creepy" by most.**

 **Title:** **Young Stoic Intellect** (+50% Increase to **INT** and **WIS** gains. +4 **INT** , +4 **WIS** Per Lvl)

 **Creepy** (-25% Decrease to **CHA** Gains.)

* * *

 **"** **I suppose I can provide some insight about myself…" Shino started. "My name is Shino Aburame from the Aburame clan and I greatly appreciate insects, especially collecting new breeds. I am also fond of wild grass salad and winter melon." His voice was stoic as usual as he continued, "I dislike strong smelling foods and greatly dislike things that bring harm to insects. My future desire it to find incredible new species of bugs and tame them as my own."**

The only two noticeably disturbed by Shino's infatuation with bugs seemed to be Ino and Kiba the latter mainly because he disliked flees…

"I don't mind going next," Choji stated

" _Choji it is then."_ Naruto thought.

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 ** **Name: Choji Akimichi****

 **Title: Young Corpulent Glutton  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: 7 Next Level: 11,364/28,000**

 **HP: 4,000/4,000  
CP: 1,500/1,500**

STR: 35  
VIT: 40  
DEX : 20  
INT: 20  
WIS: 15

 **CHA: 15  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** **Chōji Akimichi is a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan. Though sensitive about his weight, Chōji is nevertheless dedicated to his friends and is a very kind, polite, and caring individual. As part of the Akimichi Clan's traits, Choji shows a deep love and constant hunger for food and no meal is truly ever enough for him. Show him respect and kindness and in turn he will become one of your best friends and closest allies.**

 **Title: Young Corpulent Glutton** (+50% Increase to **STR** and **VIT** Gain. -25% Decrease to **DEX** Gain. +4 **STR** , +4 **VIT** Per Lvl)

* * *

Choji had to gulp down the food he had in his throat before speaking, though one had to wonder where he kept all those bags of potato chips…

"I'm Choji Akimichi and I love buying and eating snacks." "" _No surprise there""_ everyone thought. He had literally been eating the entire time... "I particularly like Barbeque and junk food…" Choji stated with his mouth-watering, though seeing everyone simply stare at him blankly he decided to move on. "I also like my friends and family, but I don't like anything inedible and *shudders* lizards."

Everyone just looked at him oddly, so he felt the need to defend himself, "WHAT!? Those things are really creepy!" The silence was his response... "Anyway my dream for the future is to eat lots of food whenever I want!"

"Well, that was enlightening...though it makes sense seeing as you are quite a 'big boned' individual…" The red-headed Naruto stated

Choji's eyes widened before shining, "You understand me!"

Naruto simply smirked and glanced towards Shikamaru's surprisingly upright form, "What about you? The lazy one over there?"

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Shikamaru Nara**

 **Title: Young Lazy Genius  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: 6 Next Level: 16,767/21,000**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500  
CP: 1,000/1,000**

STR: 18  
VIT: 25  
DEX : 20  
INT: 225

 **WIS: 200**

 **CHA: 15  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** **Shikamaru Nara is a member of Konohagakure's Nara Clan. Even from his current young age he is hailed as a once in a Century genius in the clan and is respected by those who know of his intellect and his friends alike. Despite all this, however, his fatal flaw is his extreme laziness and lack of motivation to do any work even mildly laborious as he would rather lay down and watch the clouds. This laziness is a trait almost all Naras possess and some speculate that it is a result of the Nara's high functioning and fast processing brain activity that causes their need for excess rest and therefore their "laziness". Nevertheless, while Shikamaru may not act like it, he cares deeply for his friends and family.**

 **Title: Young Lazy Genius** (+70% Increase to **INT** and **WIS** gains. -30% Decrease to **STR** and **DEX** gains. +15 **INT** , +15 **WIS** Per Lvl)

 **Perk: Logical Thinker** (Allows for better use of **INT** and **WIS** and grants greater thinking and processing capabilities. Can come up with the best plan for any situation)

* * *

" _Damn I knew he was smart, but this is just insane!"_ Naruto thought. Even though on average Naruto had the highest stats of anyone his age and level, he still didn't have higher **INT** and **WIS** than Shikamaru. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if people twice his level didn't even come close to having as much **INT** and **WIS** as Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yawned before muttering a "troublesome…" but seeing as everyone was looking at him expectantly he decided to just follow along. "*sigh* all you guys are such a pain. Let's see my name is Shikamaru Nara and I'm pretty fond of naps and playing shogi against strong opponents. A couple other things I like are mackerel and kelp, but I'm not a fan of boiled eggs and I really dislike anything that causes me to put in effort." at this point Shikamaru yawned while a lone tear appeared in his eye. He rubbed his eye and smacked his lips for a moment before finishing, "My desire is to sleep all day and avoid any troublesome things for the rest of my life…"

There was an awkward silence before Naruto spoke up, "...so who's next?"

All he got in return was the muffled noises coming from the victims bound in his chakra chains. "Ahh, I kind of forgot you two where there." Naruto stated before he released them.

"I hope you two at least learned a lesson."

" _Pah! Ptui!_ NOT COOL NARUTO!" Kiba stated angrily while wiping his mouth.

"SERIOUSLY HOW COULD YOU THINK OF HARMING A FLOWER LIKE ME!" Ino yelled

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips, "Well, do any of you two want to introduce yourselves? If not I can just tie you up again." Seeing Kiba and Ino rapidly shake their heads Naruto nodded, "Good now which one of you feel like going first?"

"I'LL GO!" Kiba yelled excitedly

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first? Though I suppose an uncivilized mutt such as yourself wouldn't understand common decency..." was Ino's disdainful response.

Kiba angrily stared at the blond haired girl, "You know I might consider it if there was actually a 'lady' in front of me, but all I see is a spoiled girl! What's your problem with me anyway?!"

The girl in question glared at Kiba, "My problem is that you are loud, obnoxious, don't know when to be quiet and constantly make a mess!"

"Well excuse me! Maybe if you got off your high horse and, I dunno, tried to get to know people before you judged them, YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE FRIENDS!"

Just as Naruto was about to put an end to their bickering, Tenten placed a hand in front of him and motioned him to continue watching. After staring at her for a few moments, Naruto decided to follow along and watch.

With tightened fists, Ino conceded, "Fine then you go first."

Kiba broadened his grin before starting, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and that…" He stated while pointing to the dog in Naruto's arms, "...Is my traitorous partner and friend Akamaru."

"*Woof* *Woof*" The dog whined

"Well, I dunno you could have tried to bite him or something!" Kiba explained

"*Woof* *Woof*" Was Akamaru's critical statement

"Ok maybe it wouldn't have been the smartest idea, but still you can't ditch a brother like that man. That's just messed up."

"*Woof*"

"Agreed we'll have to get stronger so we don't embarrass ourselves like this again."

While everyone else was trying to decipher as much of that conversation as they could, Akamaru hopped out of Naruto's hands and ran back towards Kiba. After placing his partner on his head, Kiba continued.

"Anyway, what I like are Akamaru, even though he can be traitorous…"

"*Woof*"

"...Taking walks with Akamaru, beef, steak, jerky and finally cartilage."

He received several strange glances for that last one.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it. Anyway, I dislike anything that's not chewy and anything that would cause harm to my partner."

"*Yip*"

"Finally my dream of the future is to become Hokage and create a national holiday for dogs!"

"*Woof**Woof**Woof*"

"Well, that was certainly enlightening…" Naruto stated. " _Though speaking of dogs..."_

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Akamaru**

 **Title: N/A  
Status: Puppy Ninken  
Race: Canine  
Level: 3 Next Level: 3,756/6,000**

 **HP: 500/500  
CP: 250/250**

STR: 10  
VIT: 5  
DEX : 10  
INT: 8  
WIS: 5

 **CHA: 10  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** **Akamaru is a nin-dog (Ninken) from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan and is Kiba Inuzuka's partner as well as his best friend and constant companion. He was entrusted to Kiba by his mother due to the moment of connection the two shared when they first met and he is very protective of him. Akamaru is very active and devoted to increasing his abilities with his partner.**

 **Status: Puppy Ninken** (+25% Increase to **STR** and **DEX** Gain. +15% Increase to **INT** gain. +2 **STR** , +2 **DEX** , +1 **INT** Per Lv. Status lasts for 7 years)

* * *

" _Well that's certainly different."_ Were Naruto's thoughts. Instead of seeing the usual ' **Title'** Akamaru had instead shown him a ' **Status'**. Though the puppy still had a ways to go, it would probably start to truly grow and shine after the seven-year period.

"So Ino do you want to go next?"

The blond haired girl huffed before deflating a little bit, "I suppose…" She recomposed herself before continuing, "My name is Ino Yamanaka and I like cherry tomatoes, those I care about and pretty things like flowers. I hate sashimi and dislike things that are not pretty." Ino thought for a moment before finishing, "I guess a dream of mine is to collect lots of pretty things and all kinds of flowers."

" _Truly the mind of a young 7-year-old girl."_ Naruto thought. While she was somewhat different from the rest, Naruto had to admit that she was quite adorable.

" _Now let's see_ ' _ **Observe'**_ "

* * *

 **Name: Ino Yamanaka**

 **Title: Young Brainy Beauty  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: 6 Next Level: 13,527/21,000**

 **HP: 2,500/2,500  
CP: 1,000/1,000**

STR: 20  
VIT: 30  
DEX : 20  
INT: 35  
WIS: 25

 **CHA: 45  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description:** **Ino Yamanaka is part of Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan and as part of her heritage as a Yamanaka clan member, she has a highly developed brain capable of processing information many times faster than normal people her age. Ino is a confident, friendly, bold, and outspoken individual, though she does occasionally lash out at others if their personal habits bother her. Despite her assertiveness and uppity demeanour, Ino is a compassionate and kind person at heart, though make sure to not get on her bad side, she's quite snappy especially at her young age. Regardless, as long as you are her friend or someone she cares about deeply, she will treasure her bond with you.**

 **Title:** **Young Brainy Beauty** (+50% Increase to **CHA** gains. +35% Increase to **INT** gains. +4 **CHA** , +3 **INT** , Per Lvl)

* * *

"Alright now last but not least, how would you like to introduce yourself to us?" Naruto stated while looking at the dark blue haired girl.

Noticing everyone was looking at her Hinata looked on somewhat nervously, "W-who m-me?"

The masked redhead smiled, "Of course, you are the only one who hasn't introduced themselves. Don't be shy, we won't bite...well maybe Kiba might."

"HEY!"

"We're among friends here_"

"Wait I never agreed to be your frie_"

"We are among friends here." Naruto stated more forcefully.

Ino decided to just sigh and accept it while Hinata seemed to grow a little bit of confidence.

"H-hai Naruto-kun. I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga from the H-Hyuga clan." Hinata started with some stuttering. She braced herself as she continued, "I-I Like my little sister, pressing flowers, red bean soup, and c-cinnamon buns." There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she thought about those dangerously delicious buns. "I-I don't particularly like seafood such as crab and s-shrimp and I d-don't really like fighting. M-my dream is to make my father proud of me." She finished.

Naruto noticed as Hinata's stuttering started to decrease as she continued talking even though she would constantly glance down and twiddle her fingers as she spoke.

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 **Name: Hinata Hyuga**

 **Title: Young Coy Byakugan Princess  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human  
Level: 7 Next Level: 16,287/28,000**

 **HP: 3,000/3,000  
CP: 1,500/1,500**

STR: 30  
VIT: 30  
DEX : 30  
INT: 30  
WIS: 25

 **CHA: 40  
LUCK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Hinata Hyuga is a part of Konohagakure's Hyuga clan and is a shy individual. Because of her meek disposition, it is doubted whether or not she is suited for the responsibilities of being clan heiress. Hinata is soft-spoken and polite, always addressing people with proper honorifics. She is also kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason and she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is this personality, however, that causes her father to constantly push her to alter it, yet this only makes it worse by eroding Hinata's self-confidence and making her place little faith in her own thoughts and opinions.**

 **Title:** **Young Coy Byakugan Princess** (+40% Increase to **STR** , **DEX** , and **INT** gains. -25% Decrease to all Training Gains. +2 **STR** , +2 **DEX** , +2 **INT** , +3 **CHA** Per Lvl)

* * *

" _That poor girl. *sigh* She's too adorable."_ Naruto thought with a sigh. It sucked to him that the person Hinata wanted to please the most was causing her all this discomfort. Her own father was making her shy disposition even worse by causing her to have self doubt. Doing that to a child was never a good thing for their mental growth. " _But not while I'm here."_

Seeing as everyone had finished introducing themselves, Naruto clapped his hands, "Well it is a pleasure to get to know you all. I hope to remain acquainted with you all and Hinata?"

Hinata was slightly startled, "Y-yes Naruto-kun?"

There was a smile on Naruto's face as he looked straight into her eyes and stated, "You've got really beautiful eyes you know that?"

The poor girl's face reddened visibly, "T-t-t-thank y-you N-N-Naruto-kun."

* * *

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Tenten has increased**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Choji has increased**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Shino has increased**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Shikamaru has increased**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Sasuke has increased**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Kiba has increased**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Ino has increased**_

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with Hinata has increased**_

 _ **Tenten**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 1500/5000**_

 _ **Choji**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 1000/5000**_

 _ **Shino**_ _ **_**_ _ **Neutral 850/1000**_

 _ **Shikamaru**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 500/5000**_

 _ **Sasuke**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 500/5000**_

 _ **Kiba**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 750/5000**_

 _ **Ino**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 100/5000**_

 _ **Hinata**_ _ **_**_ _ **Friendly 4500/5000**_

* * *

There were just so many parts to his ability that Naruto sometimes forgot them all, though that all aside…

"Are you alright Hinata." Naruto asked softly "You're looking pretty red."

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun I-I'm f-fine. T-thank you."

Naruto smiled, "You're adorable when you stutter me you know? But try to have more confidence in yourself ok?"

"A-ah."

There was a moment of silence before everyone else descended into laughter. Naruto's thought was that if he could get Hinata to appreciate her appearance starting at her young age, she would start to grow more confident in herself. If he had met Hinata years later then the damage would have already been done and it would have been that much harder to boost her confidence, but because Naruto had met her at this age he could more assuredly increase her self-esteem.

Naruto had to admit that hanging out with these kids was more entertaining than he imagined, so for the next few hours Naruto hung out with the young clan heirs/heiresses + Tenten and simply enjoyed the company. After an hour or so, Naruto asked a thought that had been bugging him for a little while.

"You know I'm kind of curious. Why are you guys all here?" seeing everyone's questioning look, Naruto explained, "Well I've never seen you guys here before and I've been here a decent amount of times so I was just curious."

Kiba was the first to speak up, "Well I don't know about you but my mom practically dragged me and Akamaru from our daily walk and told us to come to take our walk to the park. When I asked her why all she said was 'To meet some interesting people'." Kiba shrugged before continuing, "I didn't see any reason not to plus if I didn't my mom would somehow find out and have my hide, so I decided to come over."

"Same here." Ino started, "Daddy just told me that I need to get out more so he brought me to the park and told me to make some friends and that's when I met the rest of you guys."

"*munch* Well Shikamaru came over my place *gulp*" Choji began. "But our dads thought it would be a good idea to play at the park. I don't usually come here anymore since the other kids don't seem to want to play with me…" Choji stated sadly. "...So Shikamaru and I usually just hang out with each other. Anyway our dad's convinced us to come here so here we are."

"That pretty much sums it up." Shikamaru said lazily

"My Biological Father decided I would beneficial to my psychological development if I had some more human interaction with people not from my clan." Was Shino's bland response.

"M-my f-father said that I-I should take a break from m-my training, but he seemed a little a-annoyed about it." Was all Hinata could let out.

Sasuke, with folded arms and a pout on his face, kicked at a rock and explained while subconsciously rubbing his forehead1, "I wanted to go training with Itachi-nii but as usual all he said was 'Some other time Sasuke. Why don't you go to the park and make some friends'." You could barely hear the mutter of "Stupid Itachi-nii" from his lips as he finished explaining. Sasuke sighed for a moment before smiling, "Anyway here I am now."

There was a moment of silence before Tenten spoke up, "Well I'm only here because I was shipped in with Naruto and our sensei just dropped us off here then up and left to do some 'errands'." There was slight irritation in Tenten's voice as she muttered, "I bet he's just reading those stupid books again."

"Well, what does it matter?" Kiba questioned. "I met you guys and you're all pretty cool you know? Well, most of you." He said while furtively glancing at Ino.

The blond haired girl's forehead grew a tick mark, "Well no one wants to be your friend either!"

"BARBIE!"

"MUTT!"

"I think there is more to our meeting than we think." Shikamaru stated quietly. The two bickering children sent one last glare at each other before huffing and turning away.

"That is a logical assumption Shikamaru-san." Shino started. "The timing of our meeting here is too coincidental to simply be up to chance. This was most likely a deliberate meeting between us." He finished.

"*munch* Well what makes you say that?"

Sasuke looked at Choji who had just spoken, "Well don't you find it kinda strange that all the sons and daughters of clan heirs just happened to meet up at the exact same time at the exact same spot? I don't know about you guys, but I would have been trying to train on my own by now if it wasn't for my brother telling me to come here."

It was at this point that everyone thought about how true that was. Ino knew she would have been either with her mom at the flower shop or playing around elsewhere. Sasuke, as he said, would have been training his ass off to try to catch up to his brother. Kiba would have been walking Akamaru. Choji and Shikamaru would have just hung out with each other. Hinata probably would have been put through grueling training by her father. Finally, Shino would have either been training or taking care of his bugs. Each individual would have had no reason to meet each other at this particular moment in the park.

"But wait! What about Naruto!?" Kiba exclaimed. "I might not be the brightest guy here, but even I know all the clans and stuff and I've never heard of a clan with...those things! And I'm pretty sure Tenten isn't part of a clan either."

Everyone looked at the duo with Naruto simply shrugging, "My sensei dropped me off here and told me I was going to meet some 'interesting people' so I pretty much had no choice in the matter and she-" he said while pointing a thumb towards Tenten, "-Was pretty much dragged along."

"HEY! I'm not just extra baggage." Tenten stated with a huff.

"Your words not mine."

The bun-haired girl just gave Naruto a dirty glare.

"I believe we are here to promote some sort goodwill between Konoha's major clans and also…" Shikamaru started while looking at Naruto, "...For you Naruto."

"Sure he's cool and all, but why would we all be gathered here for him?" Ino asked in confusion. Her sentiment was shared by most others.

"Not solely for him." Shikamaru explained, "But he's one of the reasons we are here right now."

"Explain." Naruto stated curiously. He had the feeling that Kakashi had a hand in this and could have been the chief instigator.

With closed eyes, Shikamaru gathered his thoughts then, he opened them, "*sigh* This is so troublesome. Why do I even put in any effort?"

"JUST TELL US YOU LAZY BUM!" Ino yelled in annoyance.

"*sigh* whatever. Anyway Naruto, you stated earlier that people automatically look at you with fear or animosity did you not?"

" _How did he kn_ ___ _was it when I was talking to Tenten? How was he so focused on his surroundings with everything else going on?"_ Naruto wondered. " _Did I underestimate him?"_

"Yeah, though I'm surprised you even picked that up."

"I pick up a lot of things." The Nara continued. "Every other kid around you seems to hold some form of bias against you and look…" Shikamaru said while pointing to some of the children who were leaving with their parents. "...Even the adults seem wary of you for some reason." It was true as the parents who had come to pick up their kids were giving the group of clan heirs somewhat guarded looks, more specifically the red-head in the group.

"Our parents, however, don't seem to feel the same way. Mine have never expressed any type of wariness about an individual such as yourself. It is highly unlikely that our shinobi parents don't know something that the civilian parents do, so I've come to the conclusion that whatever is causing these people to fear you is either something only shinobi understand, civilians misunderstand, or possibly a little bit of both."

While everyone quietly tried to digest this information, Shikamaru continued with a shrug, "This, however, is based on the very limited information I have gained in this short time, so I might be wrong in some areas. However, I don't believe I'm too off the mark and you know what these people are afraid of right Naruto?"

With him now being the center of attention, Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face, "No, you're pretty much on track Shikamaru, however, I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this since it is an 'S-Class Secret'." Naruto even added air quotes for effect.

"Your blatant sarcasm aside, I am led to believe that this S-Class secret is not very well kept Naruto-san. From my perspective, it is quite irrational." Shino stated.

"And you would be right." Naruto began before sighing. "*sigh* Let's just say that sometimes people do and/or say things that go against their best judgment because they wish to see the best possible outcome come to pass. Unfortunately, humans are naturally afraid of what they don't understand and you can say that practically all civilians don't completely understand my existence."

"As I thought." Shikamaru stated before continuing, "While I don't understand what causes people to fear you, I can very well see that the civilian parents are passing on their fear and/or hatred of you to down to their children. As a result, they, in turn, fear and hate you as well."

"Correct." Naruto replied.

"OK WAIT! Even if Naruto is not well like, what does that have to do with us being here?" "*WOOF*" Both Kiba and Akamaru asked, though you could never really tell with the latter.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS YOU IDIOT!?" Ino states angrily before recomposing herself, "Obviously they had us come here to make friends with each other and especially Naruto. Children naturally follow after their parents, so for the children who have already been raised to stay away from Naruto, it would be harder to befriend them. We, however, haven't grown up with a sort of implicit bias against Naruto because our parents haven't instilled in us that sort of feeling and as a result, it would be easier to make friends with us."

She paused before she continued, "I remember my dad talking about how prolonged social isolation is terrible for body and mental health. How it affects sleep patterns, attention and logical and verbal reasoning and ultimately unleashes a cascade of stress hormones and inflammation. It can even affect your sense of time and can cause other psychological issues like hallucinations. Overall all you'll get seriously messed up in the head if you can't interact with others, though seeing as you're fine Naruto, I can assume that you've at least had a few other people in your life that care for you even though most people your age don't."

There was a very awkward silence as most people stared at Ino as if she was alien.

"WHAT!? Just cause I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm not smart. Gosh, learn not to judge a book by its cover." Ino stated defensively.

"*cough* hypocrite *cough*" stated Kiba feigning a cough.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing!" Kiba said while looking up at the sky. It was amazing how the clouds could look so interesting at convenient points in time.

"Ok so we have established that we're here to make friends with Naruto to make sure he isn't lonely and with each other to facilitate friendly relations between the clans, but what does it matter?" Sasuke stated with crossed arms and a smile. "All that matters is that we're here now hanging out, so stop with the depressive atmosphere and let's just relax!"

"S-Sasuke-kun is r-right. I-I'm glad to have met you all." Hinata stated with a smile with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"SAME HERE! ISN'T THAT RIGHT BOY!?"

"*WOOF*"

"Hmph at least some of you are pretty enough for me to hang out with."

"I concur, you all seem almost as interesting as my bugs."

"As long as I get to eat I'm all set."

"*sigh* you guys are a pain, but I suppose you're all right."

"I was only roped in here with Naruto, but I guess you're all alright…"

Finally, it was Naruto's turn, "You guys aren't to bad to be around."

" _What an interesting development."_

* * *

"Well isn't this what you wanted Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he watched the activity being displayed on the crystal ball with Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage.

The Telescope technique was a skill that used a crystal ball to track a particular individual anywhere they were and The Third Hokage had used it often to keep tabs on Naruto to check up on him. There were a few restrictions about the person that was subjected to pursuit since the user had to know that person's chakra pattern, but considering Hiruzen had been with Naruto and seen him for many years, he practically knew his signature like the back of his hand. As this technique was infallible for intelligence purposes, the Third Hokage used it to occasionally maintain public order in the village.

The Third Hokage smiled, "This is better than I expected. I'm glad the boy has started to make some connections to the village."

Kakashi full-heartedly agreed. He had talked to the Hokage about his worries about Naruto's lack of any connection to anyone in his age group. The Third agreed and had used his influence to convince the clans to bring their children together with the pretext of strengthening village ties and whatnot. Of course, some people like Hiashi and Fugaku needed a little more "convincing", everything worked out in the end.

"Well, it looks like they are pretty much done. It seems that it's time for them to go back to their clan compounds, though I just hope these children cherish their connections to each other…" Hiruzen stated while turning off the image from the crystal ball.

"Don't worry about it Hokage-sama." Kakashi began, "I'm sure they'll begin to get closer to each other after this. Whether he realizes it or not, Naruto has a way of bringing people together." He finished with a smile

There was a tired, but a happy expression of Hiruzen's face, "He does, doesn't he?"

The one-eyed jounin smiled and nodded in agreement before stating, "Well it looks like it's time to take Tenten and Naruto home…"

Hiruzen nodded before seemingly remembering something, "Ah Kakashi you won't have to worry about taking Naruto home, I've got someone to take care of that tonight."

Kakashi looked genuinely confused, "Who exactly Hokage-sama?"

The old man smiled though there was a little sadness hidden beneath, "One of our best and brightest."

Kakashi looked at the old man's expression as if trying to gleam something but ultimately decided that the Hokage knew what he was doing. "Alright Hokage-sama, I'll let Naruto know." Kakashi stated before disappearing in a shunshin.

The Hokage rubbed his forehead in deep thought, " _I wish there was another way, I'm too damn old for this…"_

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 6 Next Level: 18,600/21,000**

 **CA: 10,142/10,142**

 **HP: 5,949/5,949 Regen: (59.49 + (210%)) = 184.42 per min (3.07 per sec)  
CP: 11,293/11,293 Regen: (112.93 + (230%)) = 372.67 per min (6.21 per sec)  
CC: 16% (you waste 63% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **STR: 78 + {3} (24%) = 100.44 [Seal ON: 39 (24%) = 48.36]  
VIT: 99 (2%) = 100.98  
DEX: 66 + {3} (38%) = 95.22  
INT: 101 (71.5%) = 173.215  
WIS: 84 (78%) = 149.52**

 **CHA: 101 (5%) = 106.05  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 30**

 **Ryo: 30,930**

* * *

This is something that only true Naruto fans know, but whenever Sasuke asked Itachi to train him, Itachi would often instead poke Sasuke's forehead and promise to do so some other time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I kind of felt like this was a filler and some of you will probably agree with me, but please bear with me for a moment. I hope to finish Naruto's childhood in like 6 more chapters before I start Canon. I really just felt like Naruto needed some interaction with kids "his age" and this was what I came up with. Anyway he didn't learn any new skills and there was nothing really going on here but I think having a chapter like this, once in awhile, is not a bad thing and sometimes your characters need to have breaks. I believe that you have to show the audience that your characters are still "human" and I use that term loosely because you could be writing a story about Large Chests (Shout out to Exterminatus on Royal Road for his crazy ass, but amazing story) for all I know, but you get my drift? Anyway that's all for now, so till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts/Flashback'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like read fanfiction, write fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I forgot to write this earlier, but this is the 2/2 chapters that I am posting today.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _2 months later, December 31, 2007_

Naruto didn't even bother to go into his **ID** this night as he felt something...off. There was something stirring in the air and he had a feeling that tonight something was going to happen and very soon.

This wasn't some baseless feeling nor was it simply founded upon some flimsy gut instinct. No, this sensation was a result of his clones' chakra detecting/memory transfer capabilities and mainly, the result of the meeting he had approximately 2 months ago.

* * *

 **XXX Flashback XXX**

" _I hope you all had fun."_

" _Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said as he turned around to look at the masked jounin._

 _The clan heirs had already departed with their parents, or guardians in Hinata's case, picking them up. The other surrounding children had also mostly departed with their parents and so really the only two people left were Naruto and Tenten. They hadn't been alone for long before Kakashi just showed up._

" _*yawn* Are you here to take us home? I'm getting a little tired." Tenten yawned out._

 _The silver haired teacher nodded with a smile, "Yeah I'll be escorting you home Ten-chan. I prefer to stay on Daichi's good side, after all who knows what he can do with those weapons? Anyways that aside..." He leveled his gaze towards Naruto as he continued, "The Hokage got someone to keep track of you as you go home, so unfortunately I won't be able to walk you home." Kakashi was kind of upset about that, but he trusted the Hokage, plus he would be able to see Naruto tomorrow so it wasn't a big deal._

 _Naruto sighed as he responded, "*sigh* The old man already has enough ANBU watching over me after...that incident. I don't believe that I need any more besides I'm not so powerless that some random civilian would hurt me."_

 _There was an awkward silence before Tenten couldn't take the quietness anymore, "Ok what incident? And how can you get away with calling the hokage that!?" While Tenten was young and ignorant about a lot of things, even she knew the amount of respect you had to give to the Hokage._

 _Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it Tenten. Anyways, I'll just walk home. Even though I don't need the extra guards, I have a feeling anything I say will go on deaf ears."_

 _Kakashi silently nodded, the incident reappearing in his mind, "...Alright, just stay safe Naruto."_

 _Seeing his student nod, Kakashi motioned to the still confused Tenten to follow as he left the area._

" _What a long day." Naruto thought. "Well no use standing here." He said before he picked himself up, left the park area, and dashed towards his home. There were just so many different events that occurred in this one day that it felt longer than it actually was. From this morning's training with Anko and Guy, Going to Higurashi's, meeting Tenten, and finally meeting all the clan heirs._

 _Naruto continued to immerse himself in his thoughts. "Tonight's nice and quiet." He thought as he looked around while leaping of a roof building. He then furrowed his brows, "A little too quiet." he thought as he noticed that there were no people out and about this night._

" _What time is it?" Naruto quietly said to himself. While he knew he had stayed out for a while, Naruto was sure he hadn't stayed out for that long. It was late, but not to the point where people would be retiring for the night._

 _With those thoughts Naruto stopped on top of a building as he looked around for anything amiss...well even more so than it was now. He was only a couple minutes from his home…_

 _*CAW!*_

 _Naruto whipped his head towards the sound and he noticed a crow looking back at him while circling around. "A crow?" he thought. "I don't remember ever seeing crows in Konoha…" and then everything clicked._

" _Genjutsu…" Naruto whispered as he carefully looked around for the culprit._

" _You would be right Naruto-san."_

 _The red-headed boy's heart almost leaped out of his chest when he heard the voice. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting me, not causing me heart attacks..."_

 _With that Naruto turned around and came face to face with one of the most badass characters in Naruto._

" _...Itachi"_

 _In front of him was a man with red eyes that had three tomoe (comma marks) circling them under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. Since he was on duty, he had the standard Anbu uniform complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask that was pulled to the side of his head so Naruto could clearly see his face. It resembled a weasel and had a red triangular marking on top._

' _ **Observe'**_

* * *

 ** **Name: Itachi Uchiha****

 **Title: Greatest Prodigy  
Status: ANBU Captain  
Race: Human  
Level: 70 Next Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
CP: ?**

STR: ?  
VIT:?  
DEX:?  
INT:?  
WIS:?

 **CHA: ?  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Description: Itachi Uchiha is part of Konoha's Uchiha clan and he is hailed as the best shinobi of his generation because of his prodigious talent in the shinobi arts. Although he is somewhat anti-social and seems distant to all those around him, this is not due to the gap between his abilities and others, but with his dissatisfaction with the shinobi's life of conflict. Even though he holds pacifistic views, Itachi will do anything to keep this village and his brother safe and protect it, even if it means going against everything he believes in.**

* * *

 _With his red irises boring into Naruto, Itachi spoke, "The Hokage also allowed me to help train you to fight against my specialty and I agreed." His voice was cool, composed, and had no sort of fluctuation that would give away any type of emotion he was feeling. However, regardless of how cool Itachi was, Naruto was very upset._

 _With an irritated glare, Naruto stated, "Well usually a teacher lets his students know when the lesson will begin."_

" _And your enemies will never give you that luxury," Itachi stated calmly. "I have caught you within my genjutsu (Illusionary Technique) and would I be right in assuming you already know what that is?"_

 _Naruto nodded since he had basic knowledge due to watching 'Naruto'. There was no need to have Itachi go on a tangent and explain all the things he knew about genjutsu after all._

" _Good I'll keep it brief then. Genjutsu is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra, however unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. It is created when a user controls the chakra flow of a target's brain, thereby affecting their five senses"_

" _Alright I understand that, so are you going to be teaching me genjutsu or something?" Naruto asked._

 _The black haired man slowly shook his head, "Unfortunately I will not have enough time to teach you how to properly use genjutsu mainly because you have too much chakra and not enough control. I will simply be teaching you how to break out of them and your first lesson is now."_

 _Before Naruto could get a word out, the Itachi in front of him dispersed into many crows that flew off into the sky. Soon after Naruto heard Itachi's voice which seemed to emanate from all around him. "If you can disrupt your chakra flow, it will break the illusion."_

 _Naruto sighed as he went about the irritating task of disrupting his body's Natural chakra flow. Disrupting his own chakra felt...weird. He figured that you had to be extremely subtle in disrupting an opponent's chakra to trap them in an illusion which also explained why amazing chakra control was necessary to learn Genjutsu._

 _ **Congratulations! The skill 'Illusion Interruption' has been created.**_

 _ **Illusion Interruption (Active/Passive) Lvl 1/50 [25.86%]**_

 _ **Breaking out of illusions is a common skill that any decent shinobi learns during their training. With 'Illusion Interruption' the user is better able to identify and break out of illusions placed on them. Its passive effect allows the user to better sense when he is trapped in an illusion and its active effect allows the user to more easily break out of them. 50% Chance to break out of D-ranked illusions. 2% Chance of identifying and breaking out of C-A ranked illusions. Cannot break from S-ranked illusions.**_

 _With that the space around him shattered and Naruto noticed that he was already at the front door to his home._

" _You did well. Another way for you to break out of genjutsu is to cause physical pain to yourself outside of the illusion, but disrupting your chakra flow is the most common way." Itachi explained as he came up behind the child_

" _...When?"_

 _It only took a moment for Itachi to understand what Naruto was referring to, "The moment you stepped out of the park, I had caught you in my illusion."_

 _As he noticed Naruto's contemplative look, he continued, "I will train you every night in breaking out of genjutsu and after every successful attempt, I will slightly increase the difficulty of the illusions you have to break out of. This was a simple illusion and there were many inconsistencies that you were able to detect, but I will make them more advanced as you become more proficient in breaking them."_

 _Naruto thought about it and considered himself somewhat lucky. The genjutsu that Danzo had tried to use on him was one that manipulated his mind, similar to brainwashing, and because of that his_ ' _ **Gamer's Mind'**_ _was able to counter it._

 _If he had continued on while starting to believe that his_ ' _ **Gamer's Mind'**_ _would protect him from all genjutsu, then he would have been severely screwed on the field. Granted he probably would have learned how to break out of illusions at some point, but it was important to understand that he still had things to work on that his abilities didn't already cover._

 _Naruto then nodded, "Thank you Itachi-san. I still have some bases to cover and things to work on in my training."_

 _Though it was hard to see, there was a slight smile on Itachi's visage, "It is good that you understand where your weaknesses lay and what you have to improve. I will then see you tomorrow."_

 _With that Itachi made to leave, but he seemed to remember something, "Ah I remember that you seemed to have met my brother today is that correct?"_

" _You mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked, though he was mostly confused as to why Itachi was bringing him up._

" _Yes, Sasuke." Itachi started before he looked deeply at Naruto, "Please take care of him and remain his friend. In a few months, I plan to take a...mission that will last me a long time. I would appreciate it if you kept him company for me."_

 _Even though Naruto had a hard time reading Itachi's emotions, he could still tell that there was something bothering him and he had an idea of what it was. All he could do now, however, was firmly nod as he stated, "Don't worry about your little brother, I'll be there for him."_

 _The Uchiha smiled before saying, "Thank you."_

 _With that, he left though not before whispering with melancholy, "Even when untouched by war, we as shinobi are forced to mature in order to adapt to this blood soaked world. Even young children lose their last remnants of innocence early on in life to survive and fight, but for what reason do we fight?"_

 _Itachi seemed to be talking to himself and while Naruto couldn't understand exactly what he said, it seemed to make the atmosphere around him even more depressive. Nevertheless, the Uchiha prodigy simply shook his head before vanishing in a shunshin._

 _Naruto looked at the spot Itachi vanished from before opening the door and entering his home. He had a lot to think about…_

 **XXXX Flashback End XXXX**

* * *

It had been a couple months since that meeting and every night since Naruto had taken walks around Konoha while creating and placing transformed shadow clones around the inconspicuous areas of Konoha, especially near the Uchihas' residence. He had his shadow clones transform into simple things like trash cans and other items that blended in with the environment and because his henge was currently 100% realistic and indistinguishable from the real thing, it was more than enough to fool the patrols. It wasn't as if they were looking for people henge'd into trash cans and benches anyway.

Right now with his more proficient use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto could create about 45 clones, however if he wanted them to last throughout the night he could only create around 30 while reinforcing them with chakra. With his improved sensory capabilities, Naruto planned for his clones to sense powerful foreign chakra sources as that would signal the start of the massacre.

" _Obito is in Konoha the same time the massacre starts...exactly this night."_ The redhead thought. The foreign source of chakra he was looking for had to belong to Obito and while Naruto had never met him before, he had memorized the chakra signatures of most the ANBU that went around in nightly patrols. Not only that, he was able to get a general feeling of a person just by their chakra and he expected Obito's to be dark, empty, powerful and filled with hatred.

It was with this that he when his clone dispelled passing on information about the sinister yet powerful foreign chakra it felt, that Naruto knew the event was going to begin tonight. Additionally, the clone had felt Itachi's familiar presence right beside the foreign one.

" _It seems like Itachi has already met up with Obito. It's about to begin."_

Even now Naruto had very little idea of what to do. He could tell the Hokage about the intruder but that would not stop Itachi from finishing the deed nor would it stop Danzo from simply using his drones aka ROOT to massacre the Uchiha. Also, he would have to explain how he knew this information and he wasn't sure how the old man would react to the fact that he had essentially been spying around the village.

No, the massacre was a set in stone event that he could not completely alter, however that didn't mean he had to sit by and let everything play out like it should.

What he was thinking of doing was incredibly inane, stupid, irresponsible and probably the dumbest thing he will have ever done in both this life and his past, but Naruto felt that he needed to do this. He had two people in mind that he needed to save and if he could guarantee their lives, then he might be able to both save Sasuke's sanity and possibly give Itachi a reason to live after this night.

" _*sigh* Why the hell do all Uchiha have to be so messed up in the head."_ They were all so freaking insane when it came to their emotions that it was a wonder they were able to function at all with their screwed up psyches.

Naruto put all those thoughts aside as he went to get ready for the night. He went to the bathroom and saw violet-blue eyes staring straight back at him from the mirror. His hair was a beautiful shade of red and his mask was covering up his whiskered cheeks. He never really paid attention to them since no one ever commented on their appearance, though that was probably because he wore a mask all the time. The same one he pulled up to his face as he was comfortable with.

With that finished, Naruto put on his shinobi gear while double checking to make sure everything was in place. Now the only thing left to check out was his stats and the new skills he had.

' _ **Status'**_

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 16 Next Level: 1,500/136,000**

 **CA: 124,516/124,516**

 **HP: 24,935/24,935 Regen: (249.35 + (250%)) = 872.725 per min (14.55 per sec)  
CP: 47,065/47,065 Regen: (470.65 + (270%)) = 1,741.4 per min (29 per sec)  
CC: 30% (you waste 52.5% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **DR (Damage Reduction): 44%**

 **STR: 263 (35%) = 355.05 {3} [Seal ON: 177.525 {3}]  
VIT: 334 (5%) = 350.7  
DEX: 251 (55%) = 389.05 {3}  
INT: 276 (97.25%) = 544.41  
WIS: 239 (104.5%) = 488.755**

 **CHA: 161 (5%) = 169.05  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 80**

 **Ryo: 1,157,350**

* * *

Naruto was aware of the fact that the layout of his stat sheet had undergone a few changes over the past couple months. For starters, there was now a stat for damage reduction known as **DR** and for another, the numbers in **{}** were the bonuses he got from equipment, but not from weapons. Where in the past they were added unto his strength before the percentage bonus was applied, now they acted outside his base strength and were added unto his total strength after bonuses were applied.

Another thing that Naruto had noticed was that in the past couple of months, his overall **HP** and **CP** had increased outside of the normal **VIT** and **INT** multipliers. Naruto had no idea what these changes meant nor did he have a clue as to what may have caused them. It just went to show that maybe he didn't know as much about his ability as he thought he did. Obviously, some things were the same as what he thought, but there were a bunch of differences that he would have to figure out himself.

" _But that's for another time. Now it is time to go."_

* * *

 _ **Grand Quest! Alter The Future!**_

 _ **You know that tonight shit is going to go down and you plan on screwing with the timeline because fuck fate. Save the your targets from their untimely demise and change the future for (mostly) the better.**_

 _ **Reward: 250,000 XP. ? Lives**_

 _ **Secondary Reward: 250,000 XP. ? Lives, and increased relationship with ?**_

 _ **Failure:? and/ or? die. Some events in the future might remain the same and not for the better**_

* * *

" _Grand Quest…."_

That just went to show how important this mission he created for himself was. He had never had a grand quest before, but it was easy to see that they seemed to be quests that had a significant impact on the main storyline. Now, however, was not the time to focus on this new aspect of his ability, so Naruto grabbed some of his dark clothes and made a makeshift cloth to wrap around his distinctly red hair and at the same time Naruto brought up the mask Kakashi gave him up to his nose. He didn't want to have his target identify him since it would raise some questions plus if he was going up against Obito, it would be best for him to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

With his storage seal in hand, Naruto began filling some of them with water. Over the past couple of months of training with Kakashi, the one-eyed jounin had given him three D-ranked techniques, one for each of Naruto's elements, to train in. That, of course, included the water element, but since Naruto wasn't adept enough to draw in water from the air, he had to use secondary sources of water i.e. tap water stored in storage seals. After double checking to make sure he had enough, Naruto began to be on his way,

The young red-head knew there was no way he was going to survive against Obito/Tobi with his current strength and any confrontation he had with him would end badly for him, very badly. Luckily he already had an entry and escape plan and his first stop was the Konoha Military Police Station where he looked to save his first target.

" **ID: Create, Empty."**

And with that a formless bubble spread from Naruto, enveloping him and bringing him into his pocket dimension. The outside sky turned crimson, yet the moon remained suspended in the sky. Naruto took but a moment to marvel at his ability before he went on the move.

" _Let's hope I'm not too late."_

* * *

" _Hmm."_ A masked man began thinking. The man in question had long black hair that went right past his shoulder blades; his mask was orange with black stripes, reminiscent of a tiger's, running through them with a single eye-opening so that he could see through the mask with his right eye. There was a sword strapped to the left side of his body and in the eye socket for his mask, one could see a red glowing iris with three tomoe circling it, eerily reminiscent of the Uchiha clan's famed sharingan.

" _A spatial fluctuation? Curious indeed."_ With his special ability courtesy of his eye, he could more easily sense spatial distortions, " _but no matter, I have a mission to complete."_ With that, he arrived in front of his destination, the Konoha Military Police Headquarters, Konoha's law enforcement HQ which was solely controlled by the Uchiha and without hesitation, entered inside.

"WHO GOES THERE!" An Uchiha clan member yelled towards the masked individual as he saw him inside the Police Station.

The long haired man didn't even give the member a glance as he rushed him. With a quickdraw and a flick of his wrist, the masked man drew a line of blood across the clan member's chest causing him to scream out in pain. There was not a shred of indecision to his strike as if he had just killed something insignificant to his eyes. By now the other clan members in the police station had heard the scream of pain, but it was too late.

Like a typhoon, the striped-masked individual blew through every member of the uchiha clan that was present on all 3 floors of the military police station. Cries of terror and mercy went on deaf ears as he slaughtered them with precise strokes of his sword along their vitals. With each member he killed, their bodies would mysteriously disappear from place in a spiral vortex, yet stains of blood remained to pool on the floor.

With his sword drenched in blood, the long haired individual completed his objective and made to exit the building. While it took a while to explain, the amount of time it took the masked individual to slaughter the Uchiha members residing on the Police HQ was no more than half a minute.

No sooner had he made his way out of the building when he was assaulted by a couple flying kunai. Contrary to the assailant's beliefs, however, the attack failed to do any physical damage to the masked man and instead had fazed through him.

The masked individual slightly turned his head to get a good look at his would be attacker. The individual noticed that his attacker was a female that had long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared purple shirt baggy blue pants, a shuriken holster on her right leg, red armband on her left arm, and a long purple fingerless glove that ran nearly the length of her arm.

With his sharingan, the masked man was able to very quickly process the visual information he received and so he able to near instantly take in anything he saw. What really caught his attention, however, was the magnificent pair of crimson eyes he saw on her face. They had the same appearance to his own eye and even had three tomoe in each one. In fact, they were so pristine that the man couldn't help but comment with a tone of slight appreciation.

"What a fine pair of eyes."

The kunoichi in opposition to him didn't reply and looked at him coldly with her scarlet eyes while at the same time trying again to use her shuriken to cause damage to her opponent. However, like before they simply fazed through the masked-man causing him no physical damage whatsoever. It was at this point that the Kunoichi in question widened her eyes in realized that she was outmatched as her attacks were completely ineffective.

With slight fear in her eyes she turned to escape from her opponent, unfortunately he would not let her go. As she began to run, the masked man let loose hidden chains that zoomed towards the kunoichi with blinding fast speeds. For the kunoichi time seemed to slow down as she watched the chains inch closer to her, yet her body refused to react in time to dodge.

" _Time to complete my objective."_ The masked man thought, yet just as the chains were about to reach their target, he sensed an abnormality in the air. No sooner had he sensed this disturbance that two kunai flew through the air, one deflecting the chain off course and one aimed at his heart. With the sound of metal hitting metal the chain was redirected off its initial course, however, the kunai aimed at the masked man's heart simply phased through his body.

The masked man slowly turned his head towards the source of the thrown projectiles, "I was under the impression that no one else was aware of tonight's festivities so that begs the question, how and why are you here?" The masked individual asked, though his voice was emotionless and his tone belied any feelings of true curiosity.

The kunoichi's heart pounded in her chest and cold sweat dripped from her skin as she just barely escaped a confrontation with death. With the realization that she was still alive because someone had saved her, the brown haired ninja shifted her gaze towards the same direction as the masked man and looked at the silhouette covered in the shadows.

" _Itachi!"_ She thought with hope filled eyes, however when the clouds parted and the moon's rays shone on the figure giving the young girl the view of the somewhat small figure with a masked face and wrapped up hair. The kunoichi's hope shattered leaving her with only confusion and horror. " _A child!?"_

She tried to scream a warning to the figure…

"RUN AWAY YOU CAN'T BEAT H-"

*BOOM*

An explosion occurred silencing the kunoichi and covering the surrounding in dust and debris. The shockwave blew the female ninja away as she crossed her arms in front of her face for protection. Contrary to her expectations, however, she did not impact the hard concrete and instead found herself in someone's embrace. She felt hands covering her eyes as she quivered to open them.

"Unfortunately I shouldn't even be so I'm going to have you go to sleep." was all the kunoichi heard before she felt a dull impact from the back of her head forcing her to close her eyes.

" _Looks like I made it in time."_

* * *

Before Naruto had even arrived, he had created two shadow clones and had them transform into kunai. However, these were no ordinary shadow clones and were actually a result of one of the skills he had learned over the past couple months with Kakashi.

 **Kage Bunshin: Great Clone Explosion (Active) 10/50 [44.86%] CP 1000**

 **Kage Bunshin: Great Clone Explosion allows the user to create normal looking shadow clones, however, these clones can be detonated. Because they look like normal shadow clones, the enemy might get close to them or even allow them to get close to him/her. This allows the user to use them as sneak attacks or distractions. Damage: 100%-1000% INT (Every unit of CP is the % INT done as damage. EX: only using 100 CP in the clone will cause 100% INT as damage while using 150 CP in the clone will cause 150% INT as damage).**

He didn't have much of a plan, but he decided to use the Henged shadow clone as a distraction by detonating them after they were thrown. He would then use the distraction to get ahold of his target.

As soon as he had arrived close to the police station, he had escaped his **ID** and had used his observe skill to check around for his target. Soon after, he laid eyes on who he presumed to be the person he needed to save and the obstacle he would have to overcome to save her. Of course, though, he had to make sure, so with a quick application of ' **Observe,'** he had gained all the information he needed.

* * *

 **Name: "Tobi"**

 **Tit…**

* * *

 **Name: Izumi Uchiha**

 **Tit** …

* * *

Naruto didn't even have the time to observe the rest of their information as the girl wanted to save, Izumi Uchiha, was in dire straits, so he acted swiftly and threw the ' **Great Clone Explosion'** kunai. Because he did not want her to know who he was as that would cause him many problems, he had knocked her out, but he was not fully in the clear yet and he had to act with haste.

" _ **ID: Create, Empty"**_ Naruto stated in his mind as he raised his hand.

"Interesting, you were the source of the distortions I sensed." The masked man spoke, unharmed from the explosion.

Naruto's eyes widened, breath hitched, and body went rigid as he heard the voice of the masked man identified as "Tobi" coming from behind him. Everything happened too quickly for Naruto to comprehend; The formless bubble of energy signifying the formation of the **ID** did not even have enough time to fully manifest itself around him. One moment he was standing with the brown haired Izumi in his hands the next moment he found his body flying through the air impacting the wall of the building.

"Agh! Dammit."Naruto grunted, his body rattling from the impact.

"I'm curious as to how you were able to accomplish that." Tobi asked ignoring Naruto's pained grunts. His voice was calm and devoid of any emotion, though still lacked any trace of curiosity and sounded as if he was talking to himself.

Naruto coughed out slightly as he tried to pick himself back up together. Luckily his **CA** had protected him from any true damage, but he was slightly disoriented.

 **CA: 100,361/124,516**

The masked jinchuuriki knit his brows in frustration as he saw how low his **CA** had become from that single hit. If he had not created his **CA** skill, then at this moment he would very well be on the verge of death, and the scariest part was that Naruto knew that his opponent had been holding back.

"Hoh, you're still standing. Interesting." The masked man stated, yet this time you could barely sense the hint of curiosity escaping his lips and Naruto wasn't sure he liked it.

"Tell me, where have you brought me? This looks like Konoha, yet at the same time it is….different"

It took but a moment for Naruto to understand what the masked man was asking. With a sense of unease creeping up his spine he looked around and noticed that he was in an environment with an uncanny resemblance to his **ID** Dimension as it had the same red sky and eerily quiet atmosphere.

" _No, this is my_ _ **ID.**_ _Shit I brought him here with me?!"_

The only explanation Naruto could come up with was that Tobi had been dragged in here the moment his attack made contact with him. As long as Naruto was in contact with an individual, he could bring them into the **ID** with him. Naruto had tested his skill out on animals, but he had never expected momentary contact to be enough to drag someone in here with him.

Seeing as Naruto remained quiet the masked man simply continued, "I see. Well regardless I will get my answers when I capture you."

There was no time anymore and Naruto wracked his brain for a backup plan. He had expected to simply go in, grab Izumi, and escape in an **ID** , but he should have known that Murphy's Law would screw him over. There was only one plan he could think of and it was a last ditch effort.

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto yelled with his arms crossed and instantaneously 40 clones popped into existence. They all looked at each other as they knew what the plan was.

Tobi paused, watching the proceedings nonchalantly with his arms crossed and Naruto planned on using Tobi's negligence to his advantage.

" **HENGE!"** half the clones yelled and while the smoke of the transformations temporarily obscured everyone's vision, Naruto made a few handsigns. When the smoke cleared there were 20 "Izumi's", each "unconscious" and in the arms of one of the 20 Naruto clones.

" _I only have one shot at this…"_

"DISPERSE!" Naruto yelled and instantly the clones split up into different directions.

As the masked man watched all the Naruto and "Izumi" pairs dispersed, he uncrossed his arms and pushed his feet of the ground. Instantly he zoomed towards a specific direction as if all the other Naruto's were merely distractions and it took but a moment for him to catch up to the Naruto/Izumi pair he was targeting.

"I applaud you for your efforts, but nothing can escape my eyes." Tobi declared his frame blocking their escape path. All he had to do was keep track of the original Naruto's position with his sharingan and trace its every movement with it. The smoke was temporary and even if it lasted long enough for the Naruto's to scramble together, Obito's sharingan would still be able to keep track of the original's chakra position on the field. It was kind of like a shell game where while all the cups looked the same, as long as you could keep track of the original cup's (the cup with the ball inside) movement while the perpetrator shuffled all the cups together, you would be able to pick out the right cup from the group.

Naruto's body went cold at the voice in front of him and Tobi took this opportunity to extend his hand…

*BOOM*

" _Again?!"_ The masked man yelled in his mind, with mild irritation, as he jumped away from the explosion, his clothes steaming and his sleeve in tatters. " _I was positive I kept track of his precise position, could my eyes have been wr0_ " he shook his head as he immediately dismissed the notion before it could fully form, " _No, he must have somehow traded places with one of his clones right before I hit him._ _Substitution!"_ It was the only explanation that made sense. Somehow his target must have been able to trade placed with one of its escaping clones right before he was able to get ahold of him. A person well versed in the Kawarimi technique could even substitute with something/someone hundreds of meters away.

Now that the clones were spread in all seperate directions, even with his exemplary speed Tobi knew it would be difficult to get ahold of the child that had snatched his prize.

While Tobi could create clones to search for the kid, who knew how many secret places there were in this dimension that the kid could hide in. He had a time limit to adhere to and this tangent, while amusing, was detracting from his overall schedule.

" _Hmm, I already have enough pairs of eyes for now so one pair won't be a huge loss. However, this environment…"_ Tobi thought, " _Very intriguing."_ Well, there was nothing he could do now so he prepared to leave with his special space-time technique. A swirling vortex appeared, signifying the use of his space-time jutsu and Tobi took one last look at the red sky of the **ID** before he disappeared.

" _Very Intriguing Indeed."_

* * *

" _That was too uncomfortably close for comfort."_ Naruto thought.

His body was full of cold sweat and his breathing was labored, though it was not because he was tired. The entire ordeal had given him a close brush with death and quite frankly it was not a comfortable feeling. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before spreading out his senses.

 **Chakra Perception (Active/Passive) Lvl 25 [2.8%] Cost: 30 CP**

 **Passive Range: 250 meters**

 **Active Range: 500 meters**

Over the past couple months, Naruto had leveled up his Chakra Sensing capabilities, though considering the fact that he had a lot of skills, it was very hard to level it up enough especially in such a short time. He kept his ' **Chakra Perception'** skill on **Active** for about 15 minutes to make sure he was in the clear. From what Naruto remembered Tobi had a special space-time ninjutsu, courtesy of his sharingan called Kamui.

This ability gave him the ability of teleportation and what would be best described as "intangibility". For teleportation, Naruto remembered that Tobi absorbed himself through his right eye into Kamui's special dimension, and from there he could travel anywhere in the world instantly. His intangibility was a more specialized application of the teleportation, where he would send only parts of his body to the other dimension so that he could pass through objects or, more often, objects could pass through him.

All this was already bad enough, but what made Tobi's intangibility even more frightening to Naruto was the fact that while Tobi was intangible, his chakra signature could not be sensed whatsoever, even by the most skilled sensors. This was due to the fact that his body was basically in a separate dimension while he was "intangible" and as a result no one would be able to sense his chakra. It was pretty much impossible to sense someone's chakra if they were in a different dimension, but luckily there was one small weakness to Kamui and that was the fact that Tobi could only stay intangible for 5 minutes.

With this knowledge, Naruto had to make sure he was extra careful and waited a while until he was mostly positive he was in the all clear. After releasing a breath he didn't know he held, Naruto walked out of the house he had hidden in, Izumi on his back. Now while Naruto might have thought through some of his hole filled plan, he had not really thought about where to drop off Izumi.

Bringing her back to his apartment would completely trivialize all the efforts he made to conceal his identity in the first place, but there was one other option he had…

With a quick thought he made all his previous shadow clones dispel and integrated their memories. He had informed them to lay low for a while and use their chakra detecting abilities as well when they felt they were safe. From the memories he received, his clones had neither run into Tobi nor had they sensed him with their abilities so Naruto assumed that Tobi just warped himself out of his **ID**.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted with a copy of himself appearing next to him in a plume of smoke.

No words needed to be spoken, but Naruto felt the need to state the plan regardless. "When I dispel the **Instant Dungeon** , take Izumi to the Orphanage Mother, Sasaki. Just say that you found her like this or something and make sure the girl's alright."

The clone nodded seriously before taking Izumi from the original Naruto's hands. Naruto pushed all distracting thoughts aside as he raised his hands.

" **ID: Escape"**

Immediately both Naruto's noticed the surrounding space beginning to crack before it all shattered. Seeing that he was free to go and there were no chakra signatures in the vicinity, the Naruto clone carried Izumi and jumped up on the rooftops. With a few applications of **Leap** , the clone disappeared into the night, traveling towards his destination.

The original Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and reopening them with a determined glint shining through.

" _Now onto my next target, hopefully, I am not too late."_

* * *

Itachi arrived in front of his home, intent on taking the life of what he considered to be his greatest opponents and obstacles, his parents. He tried his hardest to prepare himself mentally for the atrocity he was about to commit, but no matter how skilled a shinobi he was, the ache he felt upon knowing that he would have to kill his very own family was almost too much to bear. There was no choice, however, and Itachi could not turn back at this junction.

He had already committed one of the gravest sins of betraying his clan, even if it was for the prosperity of the village. Now he would be forced to do something much worse, but Itachi was consoled by one simple fact.

" _As long as Sasuke can kill me with his own two hands, everything I have done would be worth it. I'll never be able to atone for my sins, but Sasuke can wash away the filth that has stained the Uchiha name through killing me."_

With that, Itachi strengthened his resolve enough and pushed open the door in preparation for the fight of his life, however the scene he saw in front of his eyes surprised him. There in front of his eyes were his parents with their knees on the ground in a typical seiza position.

"Mother, Father...why?"

The resolve that Itachi had built up wavered, threatening to collapse on top of him as he realized that his parents were not even going to fight. How could he even muster the courage to kill his parents if they had their backs turned to him will no will to fight?

It was Itachi's father, Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku Uchiha, who first spoke up, "No matter what atrocities you have committed I could never participate in a death match with my son." His tone was calm and composed as if he welcomed the prospect of death by his son's hands.

The grip Itachi had on his sword quivered and yet before he was able to formulate a response, his mother, the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, Mikoto Uchiha, spoke up. "Even though you've decided to take a different path, I want you to know that we will always love you Itachi." The woman's eyes slightly glistened as she spoke those words and even Fugaku gripped his fists tighter.

Itachi could no longer hold back as he almost let go of his sword while tears pooled from his eyes. His parents, the very people that loved and cared for him since birth were right here in front of him, telling him that regardless of the monster he had become, they still loved him. But here he was, forced to kill them for the betterment of the village and possible the shinobi world.

" _ **Do not fear for this is the path you have chosen. Compared to yours, our pain will end in an instant. Even though our philosophies may differ, I'm very proud of you. Truly, you are a kind child."**_

Itachi's eyes widened as he heard his father's words as he could barely raised his sword to complete his mission.

"Promise me this Itachi." Fugaku started looking straight ahead with a serious gaze, "Promise me that you will take care of Sasuke."

The tears continued to flow as Itachi shakily nodded his head and even though Fugaku couldn't see his son's face, he lightly smiled as if he had received the response he wanted.

With blurry eyes, a trembling blade, and a cracking heart, Itachi raised his sword...

 _His friend had been killed before his very eyes…_

 _His blade had been soaked in the blood of his clan…_

 _His sword was to reap his parent's lives…_

 _He was only a child, yet he was forced to carry the burden of killing all that he held dear..._

"ITACHI STOP!"

...With a swift swing, Itachi brought it down. The scream had been too late and the forward momentum of the slash had been too fast to stop, even if Itachi had wanted to do so. The great Uchiha prodigy froze after he struck down his parents his eyes soaking in the image of the bloodied bodies and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

* * *

Naruto had just come out of his **ID** right in front of the door to Sasuke's home. Over the past couple of months, he had become better friends with Konoha's clan heirs and during that time he had been over Sasuke's house a few times. He had even been over Choji's, Shikamaru's and Kiba's house a couple times as well.

Naruto hadn't planned on hiding his identity in front of Itachi because unlike Tobi, Itachi had been training him for these couple months and knew him very well. Even if Naruto hid his hair and most of his face, with Itachi's intelligence he would be able to easily through Naruto's disguise simply by either recognizing his body language, his unchanged shinobi gear, and/or most notably his voice.

Naruto had already planned a story out for why he was at the Uchiha compound at this time, though whether it was a great one was up for debate, but it would at least be believable. He had hidden his face from Izumi because while he had never personally met her and only knew her though Narutoverse lore, she would be able to describe him if she saw his face.

He also didn't have a believable reason to be at the Uchiha Police Station considering that the Villagers normally never dared to physically harm him, so there was no report he could make to them. There was also the fact that most people knew he wasn't weak anymore and it wasn't like his training with Kakashi was some huge secret anyway.

With all those thoughts running through his mind, Naruto had rushed towards the room of Sasuke/Itachi's parents. He had hoped he would be able to get there in time, but after entering the room, his hopes had been shattered. Naruto could only look on in dread as Itachi's blade started to come down.

"ITACHI STOP!" He yelled, but it was too late.

Blood splattered against the floors and walls and Naruto watched as Itachi simply stood there as though he lost a piece of himself.

"Naruto?" He softly questioned, his eyes seemingly losing light with each second. "What are you doing here?"

Before Naruto could even answer both he and Itachi heard a gasp and turned to see Sasuke staring at the bodies of his dead parents in abject horror and the perpetrator of the murder in frightfulness.

"Itachi-nii...why?" Sasuke asked, water streaming from his eyes.

Itachi merely looked at his brother before he left the area in a shunshin.

"Dammit Sasuke don't go after him!" Naruto yelled as he saw his friend chase after his homicidal brother.

"FUCK IT! **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** " The 40 clones didn't even have a moment to contemplate their existence before Naruto started barking out orders.

"35 of you follow Sasuke and make sure he doesn't get trapped in Itachi's eyes. Stall for as long as you can and if necessary put yourself in between the two. Since you are clones you won't be affected by genjutsu. The other 5 of you remain here with me. Dismissed!"

"YES BOSS!" The clones yelled and immediately went about following their leader's instructions.

Naruto turned his gaze towards the bloodied form of Sasuke's mother and quickly moved up to her. His plan was to save two people this night: Izumi Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. He wanted to save Izumi because Naruto knew how tragic Itachi's life was and he planned on bringing him back to the village and allowing him to have something that he deserved more than anyone else; love. Itachi was already broken, but Naruto hoped that Izumi, Itachi's close friend and partner, would be able to put him together.

As for Mikoto, Naruto believed that a boy always needed a parent in their life, especially a mother. Naruto remembered how much he loved his mother in his past life and he didn't want Sasuke to grow up without any family to take care of him. In a way, Naruto was being selfish as he wanted Sasuke to have a similar experience as he did regardless of anyone else's feelings on the matter.

Mikoto probably wanted to die with her husband and leave this world behind, but Naruto did not want Sasuke to have to spend the rest of his life without someone to call mom. Naruto had already lost his parents in both lives just through different circumstances: in his last life he died, forfeiting any chance of seeing them again and in this life Naruto's parents died the day he was born.

He would not allow someone close to him to feel that loss anymore especially when they had already lost so much.

Naruto's thoughts may have taken a while to describe, but they happened in a fraction of a second and the boy in question hurriedly scanned Mikoto for any vital signs. His brow furrowed and sweat dripped from his brows as his search continued to show no positive results.

" _Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! There's almost nothing! And there's too much damn blood! FUCK!"_

' **Gamer's Mind' Threshold Is Being Reached!**

" _Dammit, this isn't helping. Just calm down Naruto…"_ The redhead thought while fixing an annoyed glare at the message. This was the first time he had seen it, but knowing that you held the fate of someone's life and knowing that their survival completely depended on your amature skills was enough to make anyone slightly panic. Mikoto's life signs were practically nonexistent, but there just had to be something he could do and luckily his ability had forced him to calm down a little.

* * *

 ** _ **Emergency Quest! Life On The Line!**_**

 _ **Somehow the Uchiha Matriarch is alive, however she is bleeding out and about to die. Do whatever you can to save her life and give Sasuke a family member. You do not have much time, however, so make it quick.**_

 _ **Reward: 100,000 XP, Mikoto Uchiha Lives**_

 _ **Failure: Mikoto Uchiha dies, Sasuke grows up without a mom, you become depressed, Sasuke becomes an emo, etc. Just don't let her die**_

* * *

 **(Countdown: 15:00)**

* * *

" _Well this is definitely not making me feel any more relaxed, but just what can I do?."_ Naruto thought with irritation….then it hit him.

" _I may not know any medical ninjutsu, but I was a medical student, granted it was only my first year…."_

 **For calming your dumbass down you ha…**

Naruto didn't even look at the rest of the message as he focused on the task at hand, but that begged the question.

" _What am I supposed to do next."_

He had never truly held the life of someone in his hand and the stress of knowing that he was the bridge between someone's life and death had almost overpowered his mental ability. However, it seemed like as long as he pulled his shit together, he would be fine and he could think about this situation logically and asses it like a medic would. He had very little actual medical experience, considering he had died before he could complete his first year of Medical school, but Naruto knew he had enough for this task.

"One of you five take off your shirt and place it along the wound on her back. We need to stop the blood because clearly her bleeding out isn't going to help us. "

The injury that Mikoto had suffered was a long gash extending from the back of her right shoulder diagonally across to her waist. The slash was deep and had just missed some of her vital organs by near centimeters. Any deeper and her spine would have been severed along with some damage to her liver and kidneys.

Soon after Naruto closed his eyes to check if he could sense any chakra from her.

 **Chakra Perception (Active/Passive) Lvl 25 [2.8%] Cost: 30 CP**

 **Passive Range: 250 meters.**

 **Active Range: 500 meters.**

Generally speaking, whenever Naruto actively used his chakra detecting capabilities he could more clearly get a feel for a person's chakra. Right now he was looking for something, anything that would tell him that he even had a shot at saving this woman.

" _I can feel it!"_

* * *

 **(Countdown: 13:26)**

* * *

There was a small spark, barely noticeable in the woman's body. That spark, however, seemed weak as if it would get extinguished at any moment, but Naruto wouldn't let it.

" _Ok next plan of action, I need to do something about this...long gash."_

The first thing that came to mind was suturing the wound but the problem was that Naruto didn't have any tools.

" _Ok think, think. You don't have any tools and you don't have time to find any. If only you could mak-_ _THAT'S it."_

"Hey you!" Naruto said, pointing to a random clone. "Use the Henge to transform into a suture needle."

"You and You! I want a needle driver and scissors!"

The clones all quickly followed their orders and transformed into their respective tools

 **Henge (Active) Lvl MAX CP 50**

 **Henge realism 100%**

 **Your transformations are true transformations indistinguishable from the real thing.**

Naruto knew it was a great investment to have focused a reasonable amount on this skill, he just never thought it would come in handy in such a situation.

Now while Naruto had trained in a few different branches of health profession, he was not extremely adept at suturing, but he figured this wasn't the time to doubt himself. First he had to clean up Mikoto's wound to prevent infection, so with a look at his seals, he quickly found the one he needed.

"Alright remove your shirt from her back, I need to clean up her wound first then we will begin."

A quick application of chakra was all it took for the water to pour out of his seals and wash away any dirt and grime that might have coated Mikoto's body. Time was of the essence and the woman's chakra signature was becoming increasingly dim, so Naruto quickly stopped applying chakra and closed the seal.

* * *

 **(Countdown: 10:17)**

* * *

" _Now all I need is the suture string and I know just where to get some."_

Without hesitation, Naruto tore of his shinobi undershirt and pulled out a long thin strand of string from the fibrous substance. The material used for these types of shirts were durable so as far as Naruto was concerned, the strings made from them were great enough material to use in stitching. He didn't even have to do a great job, just well enough that Mikoto would be stable and it wasn't like he had any other choice.

With everything set, Naruto used his shadow tools to begin the procedure and since Mikoto was already unconscious, there was no need for anesthesia. With amazing dexterity, Naruto sewed up the long gash on Mikoto's back, but the time it took was long. By the time he was done, Mikoto spark of chakra was barely a glimmer. Not only that, her heartbeat was becoming more irregular as time went on signaling that she was about to go into shock.

* * *

 **(Countdown: 6:24)**

* * *

" _Dammit, alright I don't have a defibrillator, but I have the next best thing."_

 **Lightning Style: Stungun Technique (Active) Lvl 8/15 [23.97%] CP 175**

 **With Lightning Style: Stungun Technique, The user fires a ray of shocking currents and must make a ranged attack against any living creature within 8 feet. The effect is much like that of a taser and has an 8% to cause the enemy to become stunned.**

" _Let's decrease the output by adjusting my chakra so I don't accidentally kill her."_

Mikoto's heartbeat was erratic, but her chakra was still there even if it was just as unnoticeable as a grain of sand. Naruto was not going to let her die, not when he could do something about it and while he had no idea how much voltage his chakra made lightning technique contained, he would just have to feel it out.

"I know what I'm about to do is stupid. I have no idea if this will even help save your life or reap it..." Naruto started with a serious look on his face. "...but if I don't do this you'll die anyway and I just don't want that to happen."

After concentrating the weakened technique on the palms of his hands, Naruto placed them on the practically dead woman's chest. Her body spasmed, but her heart stopped….and this was what Naruto was looking for. Contrary to popular belief, defibrillators did not work by administering an electric shock to the patient to get the heart back to doing what it needed to do. In reality, defibrillators stopped a dysfunctional heart rhythm, and CPR was actually what was needed to get the heart doing what it was supposed to do.

* * *

 **(Countdown: 5:33)**

* * *

" _Alright, Naruto get your head out of your ass. She's just an extremely beautiful woman… who's dying...with blood everywhere...yeah that should do it plus I'm only seven anyway so it's fine."_

After quickly getting those distracting thoughts out of his head, Naruto placed his mouth over hers and started performing CPR.

" _Come on, come on!"_

* * *

 **(Countdown: 4:51)**

* * *

Naruto checked her vital signs, but Mikoto's breathing was virtually nonexistent and her pulse was nowhere to be found.

" _Alright let's try this again!"_

* * *

 **(Countdown: 4:34)**

* * *

He didn't have much time left, so he hurriedly placed his mouth over hers again and afterward placed the palms of his hands above the center of her chest. He tried to facilitate her heartbeat by pumping her chest in quick succession.

* * *

 **(Countdown: 4:00)**

* * *

" _Come on! One more time!"_

* * *

 **(Countdown: 3:36)**

* * *

...And then he felt it

* * *

 **(Countdown: 3:30)**

* * *

 _ **Emergency Quest Completed! Life On The Line!**_

 _ **Reward: 100,000 XP. Mikoto Uchiha Lives**_

* * *

 _ **Grand Quest Completed! Alter The Future!**_

 _ **Reward: 250,000 XP. Izumi Uchiha Lives**_

 _ **Secondary Reward: 250,000 XP. Mikoto Lives**_

* * *

 **Congratulations! You Have Leveled Up 1!**

 **Congratulations! You Have Leveled Up 1!**

 **Congratulations! You Have Leveled Up 1!**

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 19 Next Level: 141,500/190,000**

 **CA: 124,516/169,044**

 **HP: 28,377/28,377 Regen: (283.77 + (250%)) = 993.195 per min (16.55 per sec)  
CP: 52,485/52,485 Regen: (524.85 + (270%)) = 1,941.945 per min (32.4 per sec)  
CC: 30% (you waste 52.5% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **DR: 44% (You take 44% less damage from attacks)**

 **STR: 305 (35%) = 411.75 {3} [Seal ON: 205.875 {3}]  
VIT: 391 (5%) = 410.55  
DEX: 293 (55%) = 454.15 {3}  
INT: 318 (97.25%) = 627.255  
WIS: 275 (104.5%) = 562.375**

 **CHA: 170 (5%) = 178.5  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 95**

 **Ryo: 1,157,350**

* * *

The sound of Mikoto's heartbeat and his ability's confirmation allowed Naruto to slightly relax as he realized he had finally saved her. She was still unconscious and unmoving, but the steady rising and falling of her chest were enough to ensure Naruto that she was alive and would not be waking up anytime soon. It was a good thing too since Naruto did not want any of the past 12 minutes to be known by anyone other than himself. Even if Naruto was an adult mentally, doing mouth to mouth with an older woman when you were trapped in the body of a 7-year-old was a really...interesting experience.

Throughout all this however, there was one thing that Naruto didn't fully understand…

" _Shit, I forgot about Sasuke!"_ Naruto mentally exclaimed as the memory of a shadow clone suddenly appeared in his mind. With but a moment of mentally shuffling, Naruto gained a grasp of the overall situation and quickly prepared to leave, but not before giving out orders to his now untransformed clones.

"Two of you take her to Konoha Hospital and if anyone asks, just say you're a clone and disappear. There's gonna be too many questions asked and I don't want to have to answer them. The rest of you dispel yourselves. Dismissed."

With a nod, the clones began to carry out their orders. Naruto didn't have a moment to waste so with speed enhanced by chakra, he left the house and went to Itachi and Sasuke's direction. Based on the memories Naruto had gotten from his clone, Sasuke had been chasing Itachi throughout the Uchiha compound for the past 10 minutes. Naruto's clone had then dispelled itself in order to inform him about their position after Itachi had suddenly stopped running away.

With the clone's memories, Naruto knew the route they had taken and exactly where they were. It was only a matter of getting there in time before Sasuke got mind raped by Itachi. As the seconds flew by, more and more of Naruto's clones got dispelled as Itachi mowed through them casually as if they were grass.

In but a few moments, right after the remaining 34 clones had been dispelled, Naruto finally arrived at the place where Itachi was having the confrontation between Naruto's clones and Sasuke. The first thing that Naruto noticed was that Sasuke's eyes were red with a single tomoe in each one signifying the awakening of his sharingan. The next thing Naruto noticed was that Sasuke was slightly injured and breathing roughly, but was staring intently at his brother and there seemed to be dialog between the two.

"...Why Itachi!?" Sasuke asked, his arm limp and his breathing ragged.

"My foolish little brother…" Itachi started before his eyes started morphing and changing. "It was all to test the limits of my capa-"

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto yelled as he finally came between the two siblings, his gaze narrowed and his body poised to strike.

"Sasuke whatever you do do not look at Itachi's eyes! Once you are caught in his genjutsu, you'll be done for. Stay behind my clones, they won't be affected by genjutsu"

"Naruto…" The young Uchiha said quietly before clenching his fist in frustration. It was a terrible feeling to be powerless while someone you knew well was doing their best to protect you. Sasuke simply felt useless yet all he could do was look down and tried to avoid his brother's gaze.

Seeing Sasuke comply, begrudgingly, Naruto nodded before looking at Itachi and speaking, "I might not have known you for long Itachi, but I know you enough to call on your bullshit."

Itachi stayed silent, his Mangekyo Sharingan boring into Naruto's eyes and all Naruto could hear before his surroundings changed was,

" **Tsukuyomi!"**

When Naruto came to all he could see were surroundings that reminded him of his **ID** yet he knew it wasn't. For starters Itachi's appearance was in an inverted grey scale which was clearly not normal nor was it a part of his Instant Dungeon skill. For another Naruto would know if and when his own **ID** skill was active.

Naruto heard Itachi's voice as it emanated from in front of him, "This is my personal space and in this world I can alter your perception of time. Hours can go by in here but not even a second will have passed in the real world."

"I see…" Of course Naruto already knew what Tsukuyomi was.

The red haired jinchuuriki and the prodigy Uchiha stared at each other for a while before Itachi surprisingly broke the ice.

"...How is she?" he asked, though his tone was flat and his face showed no outward signs of concern.

It took Naruto a moment to understand who Itachi was referring to. Seeing as it was nearly impossible for Itachi to know that he had saved Izumi, Naruto logically assumed he was referring to Mikoto, but this fact made the doubts that had been bothering Naruto seem clear.

"You failed to kill her on purpose didn't you?" It made sense. There was no logical reason for Sasuke and Itachi's mom to even have a chance at living if Itachi had truly meant to kill her. The guy was an insane prodigy and an even more competent ninja; there was almost no chance that he would make the elementary mistake of not checking to see if his target was completely dead. All this, however, brought about a new slew of questions in Naruto's mind.

"Why? Why did you spare her even after you killed your whole clan and planned to kill her?" Nothing that Naruto knew about Itachi gave him a good enough explanation to why Itachi didn't simply kill her off like in the anime. It was weird and slightly wrong to compare what was written on a script to reality, but those two Itachi were essentially the same people...weren't they?

The raven haired Uchiha remained quiet for a moment before responding, "I realized that I would not be able to take care of Sasuke after I left the village. Even though he now has friends, he will also need something closer to keep him tied to the leaf and letting my father alive was not an option, so I opted for the only other solution in the heat of the moment."

Itachi didn't go on to explain why letting Fugaku live wasn't an option and Naruto didn't ask. He already knew why Fugaku had to die, but Itachi didn't know he knew, so he simply kept silent and didn't force the issue.

All of what the Uchiha had said sounded plausible, however that still begged the question, "Alright I understand your motive, but how did you know that I would be able to save her before she bled out? How did you know I was even going to be there?" Itachi's plan seemed to hinge on the fact that there would be someone there to keep Mikoto from dying, but that all would have gone down the drain had Naruto not been around.

"I didn't plan for this to happen." Itachi surprisingly stated, his gaze coolly staring into Naruto's eyes, "Only after I had sensed your presence earlier did I decide on this course of action. Your arrival was an unexpected event and at the moment there was little chance for me to stop my blade from seriously damaging my mother. My actual hope was to preoccupy you by having you take her to the hospital where she might or might not have survived, but I never expected you to actually save her. I was unaware that you were well versed enough in first aid to be able to save someone from dying of blood loss."

Naruto stayed silent as he contemplated. In hindsight it would have been better to not jump straight to conclusions, but it wasn't like this was going to be a big deal anyway.

Naruto shook his head to remove those distracting thoughts before looking back at Itachi, "That's unimportant." He started, his gaze severe, "What is important is that lying in order to make your brother hate you more is a terrible idea. Any sort of plan built on a foundation of lies is bound to be unsteady. Everything is all well and good until Sasuke finds out the true reason behind this...massacre, whatever that may be. There is no way you can convince me that you did this to merely 'test your limitations' especially not after seeing you...cry."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment unspeaking and unmoving as though he was trying to recall his recent experiences. A moment later, he reopened them and shook his head, "No, I cannot let Sasuke know the true reason behind this event…" Itachi subconsciously tightened his fist as he continued, "If I did, it would become that much harder for him when he confronts me in the future. He needs to get rid of any and all hesitation for when we eventually meet again."

"DAMMIT ITACHI!" Naruto yelled in anger and annoyance, "Lying to your brother will only make this situation worse! If there comes a time when he is finally able to confront you and your grand plan works, what happens then?! If Sasuke realizes that his hatred of you was misplaced all these years later, he's going to find an outlet to focus it on and quite frankly the Hidden Leaf seems like a prime target. "

"Enough." Itachi stated, his voice calm but firm, "Sasuke is too young to understand the true nature of the shinobi world and my actions. He...is just a child."

"Have faith in him! He's not as clueless and naive as you think. If you are honest with him he might understand and you won't have to continue torturing yourself."

" _How the fuck does Naruto make Talk-no-Jutsu work?!"_ Naruto thought in annoyance after noting Itachi merely staying silent. With an irritated look and a twitching brow, Naruto asked,

"Fine then, at least tell me why let me know any or all of this? I know you could have taken me and my clones out in seconds and done whatever you wanted to do, yet you didn't. Why?"

"...You've changed." Itachi stated. "The person you are now is completely different from who you were before...that incident." Itachi paused for a moment as he remembered the difference between the Naruto in front of him the happy-go-lucky child he used to watch on occasion when he was in the ANBU. "In fact, you almost remind me of myself when I was at your age and you are not the clueless child you once were. Do you remember what I asked of you months prior?"

* * *

 **"** ** _Please take care of him and remain his friend."_**

* * *

"You wanted me to be there for him and remain his friend right?" Naruto asked.

Itachi slightly smiled, "Correct, I believe I can trust you with Sasuke and the village's well being so I want to ask you once more. Will you watch over Sasuke for me?"

No one spoke for a moment as Itachi and Naruto both looked at each other straight in the eyes. There was no form of falsehood between the two, only understanding. They might have had different ideologies and objectives, but they both cared for the same thing, their loved ones.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "You're really going to go through with this aren't you?" Itachi did not show any outward change in body movement, but that was all the confirmation Naruto needed. "I'm telling you, you're making a big mistake..." Naruto began before continuing in seriousness, "but I'll watch over Sasuke for you."

"Thank you." Was all the Uchiha said before the surroundings dissipated into nothingness. Naruto found himself in the same position he had been at the start and as he expected, nothing seemed to have changed during the conversation with Itachi. Judging from the fact that Sasuke wasn't looking at him strangely for zoning out or anything like that, Naruto safely assumed that Tsukuyomi truly lasted for a tiny amount of time.

"ANSWER ME!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell as the latter's breathing became more haggard.

"My foolish little brother..." Itachi said, " _I'm sorry."_

As he thought that, a barely noticeable tear streaked down his face before he pointed his finger at his little brother. In but a moment, Sasuke's eyes dimmed before his body could no longer support his weight, but luckily Naruto was there to keep him straight.

"...I placed him under a small genjutsu. Remember your promise to me Naruto" Itachi stated, his voice increasingly gaining steel, "because if you don't..." The Uchiha's eyes started morphing and changed into a tri-pointed, curved pinwheel structure, "...I will make you regret your existence."

Naruto subconsciously shivered at Itachi's tone and rapidly nodded his head. Seeing that his work was done, Itachi disappeared in a shunshin, leaving Naruto with his unconscious brother.

" _What a long night…"_ Naruto thought with a sigh. Immediately after, placed his fingers in a cross sign and created a shadow clone. "Take him to the hospital and just disappear afterwards. Don't even give them a chance to ask questions, I already have too much shit to worry about anyway."

The clone nodded and carried out Naruto's orders and with that Naruto created an **ID** and zoomed past the houses to get back to his apartment. With everything said and done, Naruto thought that it could have been a lot worse, but he knew that the real shitshow would start tomorrow after word spread. He was going to have his work cut out for him. He didn't even bother to go into his new **ID** tonight because he was too mentally tired.

 **ID: Create (Active) Lvl 17 [24.60%]** **.**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Cost: 20 MP. Available Instant Dungeons:  
-Empty ID [Monsters: None]**

 **-Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombie]**

 **-Ghost ID [Monsters: Ghosts]**

" _Let's hope tomorrow isn't too bad."_

* * *

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title:** **Undead Hunter** **  
Status: N/A  
Race: Human**

 **Job: The Gamer  
Level: Lvl 19 Next Level: 141,500/190,000**

 **CA: 169,043/169,043**

 **HP: 23,377 + 5,000 = 28,377/28,377 Regen: (283.77 + (250%)) = 993.195 per min (16.55 per sec)  
CP: 33,737 + 10,000 (20%) = 52,485/52,485 Regen: (524.85 + (270%)) = 1,941.945 per min (32.4 per sec)  
CC: 30% (you waste 52.5% of chakra when performing jutsu)**

 **DR (Damage Reduction): 44%**

 **STR: 305 (35%) = 411.75 {3} [Seal ON: 205.875 {3}]  
VIT: 391 (5%) = 410.55  
DEX: 293 (55%) = 454.15 {3}  
INT: 318 (97.25%) = 627.255  
WIS: 275 (104.5%) = 562.375**

 **CHA: 170 (5%) = 178.5  
LUCK: ?**

 **Points: 95**

 **Ryo: 1,157,350**

 **New Skills!**

 **Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu (Active) Lvl 10/15 [35.87%] CP 200**

 **Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu gathers chakra in the lungs and allows the user to fire small bursts of wind at the target in condensed ball form. Does 100% of INT as damage.**

 **Lightning Style: Stungun Technique (Active) Lvl 8/15 [23.97%] CP 175**

 **With Lightning Style: Stungun Technique, The user fires a ray of shocking currents and must make a ranged attack against any living creature within 8 feet. The effect is much like that of a taser and has an 8% to cause the enemy to become stunned.**

 **Water Style: Water Weapons Jutsu (Active) Lvl 8/15 [78.35%] CP 10 Per Minute**

 **With Water Style: Water Weapons Jutsu, the user can gather up water and shape it into various weapons by cupping their hands. These weapons can be used both in short or long range combat and they only last as long as you feed them chakra. Damage depends on the weapon formed but is around 80% INT. Armor formed from this technique have a durability of 800% INT.**

 **Kage Bunshin: Great Clone Explosion (Active) 10/50 [44.86%] CP 1000**

 **Kage Bunshin: Great Clone Explosion allows the user to create normal looking shadow clones, however, these clones can be detonated. Because they look like normal shadow clones, the enemy might get close to them or even allow them to get close to him/her. This allows the user to use them as sneak attacks or distractions. Damage: 100%-1000% INT (Every unit of CP is the % INT done as damage. EX: only using 100 CP in the clone will cause 100% INT as damage while using 150 CP in the clone will cause 150% INT as damage).**

 **Illusion Interruption (Active/Passive) Lvl 20/50 [56.16%]**

 **Breaking out of illusions is a common skill that any decent shinobi learns during their training. With 'Illusion Interruption' the user is better able to identify and break out of illusions placed on them. Its passive effect allows the user to better sense when he is trapped in an illusion and its active effect allows the user to more easily break out of them. 70% Chance to break out of D to C-ranked illusions. 40% Chance of identifying and breaking out of B-A ranked Illusions. 10% Chance of Breaking out of S-ranked illusions.**

1: The Literal English Translation of Kamui is: _Authority of the Gods_


	10. Stat SheetsPower ScalesPlans

**A few people asked me for a scale sheet and since I already had one written down from when I was still actively writing this story, I thought 'Why not?' Since this story won't have more than 10 chapters, I decided to include some of the plot points that I was going to include into the story as well as the ideas I had for the chapters I would have made if I continued writing this story.**

 **On a side note, I was reading through chapter 10 and I realized that I had never actually finished writing it from that time months ago. It was only like 75% of the way finished and so I've been thinking about how I would finish it. I knew what I wanted to write about so I can finish it, it's just that I'm really not invested in this story anymore.**

 **Let me know if you guys want me to finish that up for you or just give you the incomplete chapter. It still ends like a normal chapter; It's not like I stopped writing in the middle of someone's speech or something. It's just that there were some scenes I had wanted to add to the chapter way back when that I never got to do.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy. I literally just copied and pasted what I had written all those months ago and haven't really edited anything.**

 **XXX Naruto Gamer XXX**

 **1-15 Civilian level**

 **15-30 Genin level**

 **30-50 Chunin level**

 **50-75 Jounin level**

 **75-110 S-Rank (Konan & The rest of Akatsuki)**

 **110-150 SS-Rank (Pein [or is it Pain?] & Pre-Jinchuuriki Tobi/Obito/Itachi)**

 **150-200 SSS-Rank (Madara & Hashirama)**

 **200+ Divine-Rank (Juubito & Juubi Madara & Of Course Kaguya)**

 **Notes:**

 **Itachi would be stronger if he didn't have the disease. Around SS rank**

 **I researched it (aka looked up on google) and Hashirama stated that Jinchuuriki Obito was stronger than he was, so he is around the lower Divine tier**

 **If you haven't noticed yet, I split Kage level Ninja into separate levels so pretty much from 75-150 you are "Kage level" Anything Above that is too fucking strong for Kage level.**

 **Actually, just Hashirama and Madara (and the other Divine rankers) are above Kage level as well, Madara took on all 5 kages and won, but for the sake of simplicity this is how I'll write it**

 **Civilians have average stats of 1-100 (100 - 5,000 CP)**

 **Genin have average stats of 100-500 (5,000 - 25,000 CP)**

 **Chunin have average stats of 500-1000 (25,000 - 50,000 CP)**

 **Jounin have average stats of 1000-2000 (50,000 - 150,000 CP)**

 **S-Ranks have average stats of 2000-3500 (150,000 - 500,000 CP)**

 **SS-Ranks have average stats of 3500-7000 (500,000 - 2,500,000 CP)**

 **SSS-Ranks have average stats of 7000-10000 (2,500,000 - 25,000,000 CP)**

 **Divine-Ranks Have average stats of 10000+ (25,000,000 CP+)**

 **Jutsu Costs:**

 **E-Rank Jutsu: 50-100 CP**

 **D-Rank Jutsu: 100-500 CP**

 **C-Rank Jutsu: 500-1,500 CP**

 **B-Rank Jutsu: 1,500-5,000 CP**

 **A-Rank Jutsu: 5,000-15,000 CP**

 **S-Rank Jutsu: 15,000+ CP**

 **Kyuubi Chakra Cloak Stat increases**

 **(NOTE: Each gate opened is an additional percentage stacked onto the previous one. So 2nd gate is actually a 25% increase in stats and not 15%. Likewise, the 5th gate is a 150% increase in stats and not just 60%)**

 **10% Kyuubi Chakra**

 **15% 1-Tail**

 **15% 2-Tail**

 **15% 3-Tail**

 **20% 4-Tail**

 **20% 5-Tail**

 **25% 6-Tail**

 **30% 7-Tail**

 **35% 8-Tail**

 **40% 9-Tail**

 **Kyuubi Chakra Mode (1)**

 **Increases STR, VIT, DEX, and INT by 300%**

 **Kyuubi Chakra Mode (2)**

 **Increases STR, VIT, DEX, and INT by 350%**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Increases STR, VIT, and DEX by 150%**

 **Six Paths Sage Mode**

 **Increases all stats by 500%**

 **Rasengan (Active) Lvl 1/25 [00.00%] CP: 5,000**

 **Damage: 1000% INT**

 **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken (Active) Lvl 1/10 [00.00%] CP: 15,000**

 **Damage: 25000% INT**

 **Causes additional 250% INT Cellular damage every second for 10 seconds**

 **Water Style: Rasenshuriken (Active) Lvl 1/10 [00.00%] CP: 15,000**

 **Damage: 35000% INT**

 **(This one is almost like a miniature hydrogen Bomb.)**

 **Lightning Style: Rasenshuriken (Active) Lvl 1/10 [00.00%] CP: 15,000**

 **Damage: 25000% INT**

 **Causes additional 2000% Piercing damage. 90% chance to paralyze the target**

 **8 Gates STR, CP, and DEX increase:**

 **(NOTE: Each gate opened is an additional percentage stacked onto the previous one. So 2nd gate is actually a 25% increase in stats and not 15%. Likewise, the 5th gate is a 150% increase in stats and not just 60%)**

 **1st gate - 10%**

 **2nd gate - 15%**

 **3rd gate - 25%**

 **4th gate - 40%**

 **5th gate - 60%**

 **6th gate - 100%**

 **7th gate - 150%**

 **8th gate - 250%**

 **Note that these average stats are for at least one or two stats. For example, a regular Jounin would have something like 1550 Attack and 1550 Dex, but they might have piss poor vitality. A Jounin level Nara might have twice as much WIS and INT than average but half as much STR, VIT, and DEX than average.**

 **I'm going to just put this out there. Naruto is going to be OP EVENTUALLY. He's going to be damn well prepared and would be able to hold his own against someone like Orochimaru just on the basis of his unique skills. He'll easily be able to get stronger through enough time and effort and near the end of the story he'll easily be able to destroy people like Pein and Hashirama without Kyuubi Chakra.**

 **Mastering Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang release, and being a descendant of either Asura or Indra will unlock the Rinnegan? (Might or might not use this).**

 **-Damage is calculated by (STR+Weapon Damage) x (SQRT DEX)**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain, STR has gone up by ...!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain VIT has gone up by ...!**

 **Due to extreme physical activity and strain, DEX has gone up by ...!**

 _ **Congratulations! Your relationship with ? has increased**_

 _ **?**_ _ **_**_ _ **Neutral 200/1000**_

 **If Naruto takes every night to defeat zombies and he gets 7 hours of "rest" per day allowed to him by Kakashi. Naruto fights the zombies for 6 hours and he takes the remaining hour to rest and recover, so he has 360 minutes to fight the zombies and if it takes him 2.5 minutes to kill a zombie then that is approximately 144 zombies a night. That is about 14,400 x 365 = 5,256,000 in one year and so he'll probably be around or something which is the level for a genin.**

 **Susanoo (Skeleton)** **_** **Durability: (250,000/250,000)**

 **Susanoo (Muscle)** **_** **Durability: (500,000/500,000)**

 **Susanoo (Skin)** **_** **Durability: (750,000/750,000)**

 **Susanoo (Armor)** **_** **Durability: (1,000,000/1,000,000)**

 **Susanoo (Perfect)** **_** **Durability: (2,500,000/2,500,000)**

 **Susanoo (Perfect/Senjutsu)** **_** **Durability: (5,000,000/5,000,000)**

 **Susanoo (Six-Paths Chakra/Perfect)** **_** **Durability: (10,000,000/10,000,000)**

 **Meditation Lvl 10 = Mindscape**

 **Meditation Lvl 75 = Inner Darkness/Complete stillness**

 **Meditation Lvl 100 =**

 **Training Grounds:**

 **Training Ground 3 - Naruto first trained with Kakashi**

 **Training Ground 8 - First met Tenten, Moderately forested**

 **Training Ground 9 - First met with Guy; Wide field of grass**

 **Training Ground 11 - Forested Training Ground**

 **One Punch Man:**

 ** _Wolf_ = Below Mid-Chuunin level (C-Rank Heroes)**

 **Tiger = Mid-Chuunin to Mid-Jounin (B to Low A-Rank Heroes)**

 **Demon = Elite-Jounin to Kage Level (Mid-A to S-Rank Heroes/A to SS Rank Ninjas)**

 **Dragon = Hashirama and Madara (Multiple 3rd seat S-Rank Heroes/SSS Rank Ninjas)**

 **God = Madara (Juubi Jinchuuriki) and Kaguya (Above 4th seat S-Rank Heroes/Divine Rank Ninjas)**

 **Chapters**

 **Introduction to Naruto world.**

 **Exploring his gamer abilities more, exercising, council meeting**

 **Asking Kakashi to train him, Creating an ID and fighting. Gets 'Instinct' skill. Reading, writing. Show Naruto talk to kyuubi at the end due to meditation.**

 **Fighting in an ID and growing stronger, Kakashi training; Adamantine Chakra chains. Kakashi talks about A get together for the clans. Danzo warning.**

 **(Meeting Ayame and Teuchi and the Orphanage mother Hisako Sasaki).**

 **Training with different teachers, maybe Kakashi takes naruto shopping**

 **Introduction to Daichi Higurashi's weapon store. Some gear and maybe some talk. Meet with Tenten and**

 **go to the park and meet up with all the other clan kids**

 **then time skip to Itachi's leaving the village, Clan Massacre, saving Mikoto and Izumi**

 **Some Jiraiya (tracking Tsunade's movements), Training in some more powerful Jutsu's and Intent, talk about harnessing the nine tails power**

 **Time skip to (1 day in the very middle of the year July 1st at 12:00 pm), Talk about the splitting of chakra into two different energies. the Academy, showing off what he learned. Hokage implements the harder curriculum. Making Friends.**

 **Asking about seals from the Hokage; Working seals with Jiraiya**

 **Ino's point of view, (Hinata sneaking glances) Naruto helping the friends of his choice out (Sakura would fail otherwise)**

 **The first year of school passes by. End of year exams which Naruto and his friends**

 **Sort of a break chapter in which Naruto visits all of his friends and plays around with them**

 **Skipping towards The new Extensive Genin exams at 13. Mizuki trapping and capturing as well as the Shadow clone technique. Team is Naruto with Sakura and Hinata. Ino can help put Shikamaru and Choji in place. Kakashi trains Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino. Kurenai trains Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. Introductions and the other Genin test**

 **Kurenai gets help from Anko in trap making, setting, and locating. She's convinced that they need to train harder in more rough environments. Dialogue between Anko and Naruto and training in the forest of death.**

 **Making up a C-rank mission**

 **Kakashi being the BAMF he is, destroys Zabuza and requests help from the Hokage for the mission to ensure there are no complications (That's where Naruto's team comes in). Talk with Inari. Haku will always be a girl**

 **Rematch with Zabuza and Haku. Protection of Inari's mother. Destroying Gato. getting back to Konoha.**

 **Chunin exams. First time meeting with the Suna siblings**

 **YOU NEED A GRAVITY CHAMBER IN THERE SOMEWHERE (I was actually planning on having Naruto make a prototype-Gravity chamber through the use of high-level fuinjutsu. It would be a long-term project in which he would implant Natural Energy Powered gravity seals in the interior of an enclosed structure.)**


	11. Chapter 10

'Normal Speech'

' _Thoughts/flashback'_

' **Bijuu/Summons/Gamer'**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons Thoughts'**_

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I do not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any series for that matter. If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for your amusement. Another thing to note is that I don't want to spend any of my precious minutes coming up with new creative and funny disclaimers to post here so I'll be copying this one and pasting it on every chapter. I've got better things to do with my time, like reading fanfiction, writing fanfiction, eating, doing work, working out, etc. you get the idea.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay on the final, tenth chapter I promised, but there was a lot going on. Please check out my Bio for a more in-depth explanation. Anyway, I tried to finish up the chapter because as I mentioned before, it was only 75% complete. I hope it isn't too bad and please do check out my profile to find out whats up. I'm actually wondering though, what is the best way to keep you guys updated? I'm not sure if you guys get notifications when I update my Bio, so if you don't please let me know how I can best let you guys know what's up. Without further ado, chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _January 1, Year 2008 of the Shinobi Calendar. 12:00 P.M. Council Chambers_

Everything was deathly silent, not even the slightest whisper of sound could be heard from the occupants of the room. Everyone's breath seemed to still and there were serious and/or worried gazes on the faces of the occupants. You could tell simply from the grave atmosphere that the subject matter was not at all light.

"You all know why you have gathered here today." The Hokage started, casting his gaze towards all the inhabitants of the council chamber. His gaze lingered on one red-headed individual, in particular, standing in a corner, for a barely noticeable moment before retracting. "Last night an extremely unfortunate event occurred that caused one of our village's prided clans to fall."

Almost everyone took a unanimous glance at the empty council seat where the now deceased Fugaku Uchiha used to sit and at the same time, the atmosphere became even more intense. The Third Hokage interlaced his fingers while placing his elbows on top of the table as he closed his eyes for a moment.

" _This was not how it was supposed to happen but there was no other option."_ He thought as he recalled the report he had received from Itachi after he had completed the deed. Originally Hiruzen hoped to only get rid of the coup leaders as even though this course of action seared his heart, he knew there were few if any, other options, however even this would not have made the situation better.

While Hiruzen had never told Itachi to massacre his entire clan, the old man knew that the boy was smart enough to understand why simply killing the coup leaders would have made the situation worse. As far as the general civilian populace and the other Villages was concerned, the Uchiha clan and Konoha were on good terms as they were completely unaware of the coup the Uchiha had been planning. In this way, it would have made Konoha look bad in everyone's eyes if they staged an "unprovoked" assault on one of their clans.

This would have sent a bad message to the rest of Konoha's clans and most likely the other villages could use this as propaganda in order to keep traders and merchants away from Konoha. If Itachi simply killed the leaders of the coup, however, the Uchiha clan as a whole would most likely (and correctly) assume the village was responsible and tensions would get so bad that civil war would possibly break out the next day.

There was only one course of action that would have not only kept Konoha's image intact but also would have prevented the outbreak of Civil War. That was to have someone murder the entire clan while they were sleeping while under the guise of a psychotic murderer thereby killing two birds with one stone. It just agonized the old man that this task had to be carried out by Itachi, a mere boy, a child and the part that hammered on the old man's will the most was the fact that even the little children and newborns had not been spared. The only consolation that the old man had was the fact that and there were 3 confirmed survivors of the massacre. Two who had been admitted to the hospital on the night of the massacre and one who had been admitted earlier this morning.

However what was done was done and there was nothing the old man could do that would change the past, however that did not mean that he could not change this village's future. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, would not let the sacrifice of such a young promising shinobi go in vain.

Throughout the old man's thought process, the surrounding council members had not uttered a word with the thought that the poor old Hokage had been severely affected by this event and had needed a moment to recompose himself, which was not all actually false. After a moment they noticed the old Hokage's eyes open seemingly done contemplating.

"What saddens me the most..." The Hokage started, his mind and heart aching as he mentally prepared himself for the greatest falsehood he had ever told, "...is that this horrendous act of violence was committed by one of our best and brightest ninja, Itachi Uchiha."

There was a moment of silence as both the civilian council and the shinobi council present decided not to speak. There were only 5 people in the entire room who knew the truth of the matter, Hiruzen Sarutobi, his advisors Homura and Koharu, Danzo Shimura, and lastly Naruto. The first 4 were aware that each of them knew the truth yet they were unaware that Naruto also knew.

The oppressive silence was finally broken as a Civilian Council member could no longer endure, "Then Hokage-sama." The man started, "What are we to do? If and when word of this spreads, foreign merchants and imports will stay clear of the village. Our income will suffer for weeks until this situation clears." The man was of average height and build and was relatively forgetful in the grand scheme of things, but his words carried weight. As far as the trade went, merchants would typically prefer to stay away from a village whose entire clan was murdered by a homicidal maniac, at least until the flames of internal conflict died down.

The Hokage snuck a glance at where he used to put his pipe as he felt a few puffs were well needed. The entire situation had thoroughly ruined his day and would continue to do so for weeks to come. He was having a migraine just thinking of all the paperwork he would have to complete in the coming days and already there was a pile starting to build up in his office.

And with those depressing thoughts, the old Hokage glanced at the man who had spoken and addressed his question with a sigh, "Unfortunately there is little we can do about the spread of the news but we can limit the details like the body count and the gore. All the populous needs to know is that Itachi went rogue. As for the merchants, we can make an assurance that no harm will come to them when they come to trade here as Itachi has already fled the village. There is little else we can do but calm the populous and clean up this...disaster."

The man from the Civilian Council nodded but then glanced over at the corner of the room before questioning, "I understand all of that Hokage-sama but may I ask what...he is doing here? I don't believe it's appropriate for a child to be in this meeting room." Everyone turned to where the man had been looking at and unsurprisingly noted that he had been talking about Naruto.

Truth be told everyone else had been curious about that as well. Currently present in the room were the Hokage's hidden ANBU, the Civilian Council Heads, the Shinobi Clan Heads, Danzo, Homura, Koharu and Kakashi who was an important figure in Konoha as well. All the people attending were either of high status, general importance, and/or served the Hokage directly so it was no wonder some heads were more than curious about what a young child was doing here even if said child was a jinchuuriki.

The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about how more chaotic this predicament had become with Naruto in the mix. Only Kakashi, some doctors, Hiruzen and of course Naruto himself knew why he was here, but there was also the more than likely chance that Danzo had done some sneaking and knew as well however that was not of primary importance.

" _I swear that kid makes things so much harder for me. Hashirama and Tobirama-Sensei didn't have to go through this shit while they were in office, why the hell do I?"_ The old man thought with a sigh. After taking a deep breath to recompose himself, he proceeded to explain, "Naruto was unfortunately present during the massacre and witnessed as Itachi struck down his parents."

The old man paused for a moment as he attempted to visualize the pain Itachi must have gone through while completing that task. He then shook his head and continued, "Fortunately he and Itachi's brother Sasuke were relatively unharmed and Mikoto Uchiha was even able to be barely saved though she is currently in critical condition."

The old man sighed again as another piece of information he remembered being given to him appeared in his mind, "The only other fortunate news is that one of our brightest Kunoichi was able to survive the massacre and is currently being evaluated by the psych ward." It wasn't that the Hokage was upset that more people had survived the massacre but it was more so that there were added variables that he now needed to account for and more importantly protect.

The old man had not wanted Itachi to go through with this plan but he knew it was the only real option. What he had not expected, however, was for Itachi to spare the lives of both his mother and Izumi if he had been so dedicated to carrying out this task. " _Maybe there are other variables I don't know of."_ the Hokage thought, but at this point in time, there was nothing he could really do since Itachi had already left the village and the deed had already been done. The only thing he could do now was keep the surviving Uchiha safe and as far away from Danzo's hands as possible.

After gathering his thoughts on the matter at hand, the old man continued, "Now the reason Naruto is here with us is so that he can provide any first-hand information about what he witnessed." What the Hokage and some others truly wanted to know was what Naruto was doing there in the first place but he did not want to feel too direct with his questioning.

Seeing as he was currently the center of attention, Naruto mentally composed himself. It hadn't even been an hour after he had woken up that he was called to attend this meeting, but it wasn't unexpected. For starters, he hadn't really tried to hide when he asked his clones go carry Sasuke's mother to the hospital and even if he had he would have been identified by the mindwalkers of the Yamanaka clan who were most likely spying through Sasuke's mind at this point. Not only that but hiding his identity while bringing a near dead Mikoto and Sasuke to the hospital would have most likely caused unnecessary complications anyway.

With a mental sigh of fatigue, Naruto began, "There's not really much that I can tell you that you do not already know." Naruto stated. "When I arrived at the room of Sasuke and Itachi's parents, I witnessed Itachi kill them. Afterward when Sasuke arrived and Itachi ignored me in favor of his brother, I used that time to do what I could to prolong Mikoto's life and had my clones carry her to the hospital. There was nothing I could do for the Patriarch Fugaku so I left him and then looked around for Sasuke. I found him with a few cuts and bruises so I asked a clone to take him to the hospital while I went back to my place to rest."

Silence descended again as the surrounding individuals took in the information though as Naruto had stated there was nothing new that any of them would glean from it such as possible motives. At least from this, they could conclude that Itachi had simply spared his brother's life.

"Interesting." Everyone heard a voice say. The individuals turned their heads towards the speaker and stared at the bandaged face of Danzo Shimura. Naruto lazily glanced at him with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Is there something you want to say?" Naruto asked, but it was more of a statement than anything else.

Danzo kept his stoic face intact as he responded, "I just find it interesting that you were at the Uchiha compound that late at night. What could you have been doing there at that time?"

As Naruto had expected such a question to arise, he responded without a pause, "I don't understand what is so interesting about it. I simply went there to visit my friend. I knew he trained late so it was meant to be a surprise and in a way, it was, just not the kind of surprise I wanted."

The story sounded plausible. A kid simply wanted to visit his friend late night and happened to see that friend's entire clan slaughtered, but Danzo's visible left eye narrowed slightly as he lightly tapped his cane on the ground, "I find that hard to believe considering that the ANBU watching over you never reported activity to or from your home."

Naruto's eyes slightly twitched, " _I didn't sense their chakra so they must have been further than my detection range."_ He thought.

"I don't believe 24-hour ANBU surveillance is necessary. I can take care of myself fine enough."

"Regardless, as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, you are a valuable asset to the village. Having you watched and monitored is for your own safety, we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened 3 months ago now would we?"

It seemed impossible that the already silent council room became even quieter. Hiruzen and Kakashi's faces were as that incident had the most impact on them and the rest of the council members simply pretended not to hear anything. It had been pretty much taboo to talk about that incident especially after how much it had changed the very leader of the village.

" _Now that's a low blow."_ Naruto thought, however since he hadn't technically experienced it personally and had only received the experience and memories from that incident, he wasn't too irritated, that and **Gamer's Mind** kept his emotions in check.

"Regardless" Naruto started, "If your ANBU couldn't keep track of a seven-year-old, maybe they aren't all that you make them out to be. In that case, they're pointless anyway."

"Listen here boy," Danzo started, his tone severe, "I will not allow you to undermine the competence of my_"

"Enough!" The Hokage yelled, effectively silencing Danzo. He looked at the bandaged man with a chilling glare, "I do not recall placing ANBU near Naruto's residence yesterday or anytime recently for that matter. I believed he had shown enough improvement in these few months for us to trust him to manage himself, but the fact that you used MY ANBU without my jurisdiction is a cause for concern. Do not think I will let all your actions go unsanctioned Danzo, you are walking on very thin ice." As a matter of fact, because the Hokage was aware that a lot of blood was going to be spilled that day, he has positioned most of the ANBU near the Uchiha Residential area in order to prevent people from being near the area during that unfortunate event.

The severity in which the Hokage spoke caused Danzo to reevaluate the words that were to come out of his mouth next, instead opting for silence. He was no stranger to the fact that the Hokage before him was a completely different individual to the one before that incident and while he might take bold and questionable actions at times that usually went against the Hokage, he wasn't an idiot. There were times when it was simply better to keep quiet, lay low, and bide time.

"But if what you say is true…" The Hokage started, mollified by Danzo's silence, "Then that means that the standards of the ANBU have dropped. For my elite group of Konoha's ninja to be unable to keep track of a single individual, a child no less, is a disgrace to not only themselves as shinobi but also to our village. It appears that I will have to personally take part in the reformation of my task force so that an event like this doesn't occur again."

The ANBU hidden on all corners of the room had cold sweat dripping from their faces underneath their masks and even Kakashi almost choked. There was no way that the Hokage before them would let them off easy and all they could do was curse Naruto in their minds for the shit they were most likely going to receive later on.

"Now then, since that is out of the way" The Hokage started, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces, "Let's continue our discussion on what actions to take in order to fully minimize the damage this event has and will continue to cause us." For the next hour or so Naruto zoned out as the council meeting delved into topics he could care less about. He was never one for politics, economics, or anything related to those subjects as they were generally either too confusing or annoying to comprehend. For him, it was better to ignore them and hope that he never had to be placed in a situation where he would have to deal with it.

Now that he had a little mental alone time, he decided to think about what he had gathered about his ability from these past few months. There was a lot he had not known before and it irritated him that he had been so arrogant as to assume he had understood the full capabilities and/or functions that this ability had given him simply due to a few fanfictions. Maybe his higher **INT** and **Gamer's Mind** was a big part in helping him think these things through when he would usually ignore them.

For starters, one of the main and possibly most important/confusing parts of his ability was the fact that no one else's **INT** fed into their chakra the same way his did. Either that or everyone else's **INT** fed into their chakra at different ratios and this was where it got confusing. His chakra had been increasing at a rate that was not proportional to his original **INT:CP** ratio meaning that he was either gaining chakra as he grew independent from his **INT** or that his **INT** ratio was increasing.

The thing with this theory was that if his **INT** to **CP** ratio was changing with time, then it was possible that the stats he saw on everyone else represented a completely different ratio conversion than the one his **Gamer** ability gave him. But then this begged the question of whether or not people simply had different ratio conversions of **INT** or **VIT** to **CP** or **HP** respectively. It would make sense in a way as if everyone had a similar ratio conversion to him, then Shikamaru and most of the Nara would be chakra powerhouses which they clearly weren't.

But then this also got Naruto thinking about the stats he had seen for the **VIT** to **HP** conversion. From what he could tell, when he used **Observe** on an individual, his gamer ability pretty much took the opponent's vitality stat, or whoever he was looking at, and multiplying it by 100 to give the **HP** stat. This was confusing for a couple reasons, with the first and most obvious one being that it completely contradicted his earlier hypothesis that everyone's conversion stat fed into their other stats at different ratios depending on the individual (the only conversion stats are **INT** and **VIT** as their numbers directly converted into other stats).

The second reason it was confusing was that this pretty much meant that everyone had a **VIT** to **HP** conversion ratio of 100 while he started out at 50. It couldn't be an age issue since he had witnessed this with the clan heirs + Tenten, all who were around his age, and others around the village. Granted considering he only had used a sample size of about 1500, it was statistically incorrect to make the assumption that EVERYONE had a conversion ratio of 100 from **VIT** to **HP** since there were hundreds of millions if not billions of individuals spread out in the elemental nations. However, he had observed a vast array of individuals from Old people, to children, to dogs, cats, mice, bears, and even turtles just so that he could understand more about how their stats worked in comparison to his, yet all he found was the same **VIT** to **HP** conversion ratio.

This got Naruto thinking about his ability more in-depth and he came to a few conclusions, one of them being very simple and making the most sense. The first conclusion he came to was that his gamer ability could not take into account every aspect of a person's "vitality" when he was observing them. From what Naruto could understand from the few months of having this ability, "Vitality" didn't just encompass how many hits it would take to kill you, but also included other things like your endurance, stamina, and durability. Naruto's running hypothesis was that his ability could not fully calculate other people's conversion ratio between their **VIT** and **HP** because there were a lot of variables to consider and it was only able to provide an accurate ratio of his **VIT** because it was literally part of his body.

This would mean that when Naruto used 'observe' on a person or animal, his ability took as much information it could glean from that being, based on factors that Naruto himself wasn't aware of, and gave an arbitrary **VIT** value based on those findings. This would account for why every being he had observed had the same conversion ratio for **VIT** to **HP**.

The next conclusion Naruto came to appeared to him after he asked the question " _If my_ _ **VIT**_ _conclusion is true, then what does that mean for_ _ **INT**_ _to_ _ **CP**_ _?"_ and the answer to this was quite simple. The thing was that **INT** had little to nothing to with **CP** for any normal being so whenever Naruto observed an individual's **INT** stat, what his ability was showing him was just that: the level of intelligence that this individual had. As he had concluded earlier, **INT** didn't have anything to do with **CP** or else the Nara clan, with its many geniuses, would be chakra powerhouses, therefore, it was only logical to assume that other individuals' **INT** was independent of their **CP.**

Now if the above conclusion was true, then what did that mean for Naruto? Why did his intelligence feed into his **CP** while other people's intelligence didn't? And the answer that Naruto came up with was very simple, but at the same time complicated. The simple answer was that because ONLY Naruto was a "Game Character", his stats worked similar to ones one would typically see in an MMO meaning that his **INT** fed into **MP** (Magic or Mana points) or in his case **CP** (Chakra Points). In all honesty, it made the most sense as only Naruto himself was governed by the rules of his **Gamer** ability as only he himself had this ability. This meant that it was impossible for people who didn't have his **Gamer** ability to mimic the exact way his stats worked. Essentially Naruto having a body and living like a game character allowed him to work differently than other beings as his "stats" fed into things and worked somewhat differently.

All this was great and the fact that because he was a "game character" his body worked differently than others' made sense, but it was also complicated when Naruto thought about it deeply. The reason being was simple; if Naruto's body worked differently than other people's because of his ability, this thing bonded to his very soul, then that meant that somehow his ability was changing the natural order of his body and making it work in a way that it probably wasn't supposed to. How was it that he could gain an extra few thousand **CP** if he put all his current points into intelligence or leveled up a few times? Where did this chakra come from and how was it produced?

Chakra simply didn't appear in the body instantaneously as it took time for the body to grow and for an individual to develop larger reserves either through meditation, physical training, or a combination of both. How was his ability giving his body this extra chakra? Where was it even coming from? It definitely wasn't from the environment because Naruto was sure he would have noticed if he was going into Sage mode. Natural energy from the environment was completely different than the chakra produced by the body so it didn't make sense that his ability was giving him chakra from there, so that had to mean that somehow his ability was making his body produce this chakra, or in the case of **VIT** more durability, in a way that wasn't necessarily "natural". And if all that was the case then how were there no issues with his body? Naruto was an individual who learned a lot about the human body in his past, but it didn't take a genius to understand that changing your body's natural processes in such a drastic fashion was unnatural and bound to cause problems, yet Naruto had never felt any issues and he was curious as to why?

There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that his ability wasn't trying to kill him or screw him over because what would have been the point of giving him this new life just to kill him again? It made no sense plus from the hazy memory he had, he remembered that this ability had "Integrated" with him and it also didn't take a genius to figure out that this meant they were essentially inseparable. Because of this, it would make no sense for his ability to screw him over if it was literally a part of his being. This meant that somehow his ability had found a way to artificially "naturally" increase his reserves without any drawbacks or repercussions and the scientist in Naruto made him want to understand how this was even possible. From all that he learned about chakra from Kakashi and his other mentors, it was unheard of to artificially increase chakra reserves without any repercussions, but maybe they just weren't knowledgeable enough on the subject. " _The old man is known as 'The Professor' so he should have more knowledge on this subject than Kakashi and Anko. I'll have to remember to talk to him about this."_

… **Wow you are actually quite the smart cookie. Of course, it's only thanks to me that you are intelligent enough to even come this far. Well here's +10 INT and +10 WIS for gaining a deeper understanding of your ability.**

" _What a tsundere."_ Naruto thought after reading the message, but the bonus stat points was a definite welcome. All in all his observations could be summed up in a few main points. (1) The **INT** stat observed on other beings had no correlation with their **CP** stat. (2) Since his body was essentially governed by game rules, only HIS **INT** directly correlated to his **CP** stat. (3) His gamer ability was unable to completely deconstruct another individual's **VIT** stat (except for his own) because of the many variables associated with it (Endurance, Stamina, Longevity, etc.), so instead it gave people a **VIT** stat that directly correlated to their **HP** stat at a 1:100 ratio. Pretty much his ability KNEW how many hits it would take to kill someone, but just didn't know how their **VIT** stat correlated to that fact, so while someone might have a higher **VIT** stat than himself, it in no way meant that they were healthier or that they had greater Stamina and/or Endurance than him. (4) His ability was able to somehow automatically increase his body's performance when he leveled up without any repercussions.

Wile this summed up pretty much everything Naruto understood about his ability. There were still a few questions such as how was his ability able to measure the abstract stats of other individuals such as their **WIS** , **LCK** , or **INT**. And a few other things, but for the most part, they weren't necessarily as important as the other things he had found.

Naruto looked towards where the meeting was ongoing and realized that it was close to ending. He must have been in real deep thought if he missed the entire council meeting.

"It seems as if this is the best we can do…" Naruto heard the Hokage say before the old man took a sigh of exhaustion, "I'll declare Itachi an S-ranked Missing-Nin and guarantee the safety of the village to all the travelers that go to and from Konoha. It might take a while before the village recovers from this trauma but I believe with everyone's cooperation, we will easily be able to get through this ordeal with minimal backlash. In the end, it will be up to time for this situation to change into more manageable levels. Any final statements?"

The mood in the chamber remained somber as the various Clan Heads and Civilian Council Members kept quiet, unable to add anything more to the Hokage's final statement. The Hokage seeing this lightly closed his eyes and nodded his head, "I see. Then you are all dismissed."

With those words, the Clan Heads and Council Members got up from their position before leaving in relative silence. The repercussions of the massacre were far-reaching and would require a substantial amount of effort and time on the Leaf's end. The civilian and shinobi council members would have to work together to keep the general populous quiet and under control and overall make sure the village continued to run smoothly.

The Hokage sighed tiredly as he watched the remaining members exit the council room. The past couple of days had been stressful and all the old man wanted to do was sleep, but he had to keep pushing on. The Hokage always pushed himself for the betterment of the village, so…

"Danzo, you stay. We have something to discuss."

Now Naruto was still in the room with Kakashi and seeing the atmosphere between Hiruzen and Danzo, he decided that he would be better off in another area of the world.

"Umm do we have to stay here old man? I kinda don't want to be here anymore…"

Hiruzen merely settled a glare at Naruto, who knew he wasn't going anywhere, before looking back at the bandaged man. He looked straight into Danzo's one eye with a severe countenance.

"I have let you gone on for a long time Danzo." The old man said, his voice quiet but humorless, "I've let you run free with your ROOT even after I 'disbanded' it because I was under the impression that everything you do would be for the benefit of the village. I let you run free because I expected you to learn your boundaries and limitations." By this point, the room had suddenly gotten colder and the Hokage's voice had become increasingly harsher, "But it seems that even after all this time you. have. learned. Nothing!"

Danzo could do and say nothing but stand still while holding his cane. At the same time, Naruto, Kakashi, and the other hidden ANBU did their best to learn the invisible-no jutsu.

The Hokage continued to speak disregarding the everyone's discomfort, "Do you think I will allow you to continue your actions when they go against MY explicit directions. ANBU are only to be called upon and directed by the Hokage of which I am currently in a position of, so tell me why were my ANBU spying on one of our Village's future shinobi when they were given explicit orders for a different task that night?"

Danzo knew they ice was getting thinner even as the room was becoming colder, "I merely wanted to ensure the safety of one of the village's most import_"

"It seems you misunderstand my question Danzo." The Hokage stated, cutting off Danzo form what he was about to say, "Why were my ANBU not following instructions explicitly given to them by their Hokage?" The truth of the matter was that most of the ANBU had been scheduled to patrol around the Uchiha residential area prior to and during the massacre in order to "Watch for any suspicious activity" from any civilians around. There was also a group of special hand chosen ANBU that had set up a sound barrier around the Uchiha complex to prevent any sounds from escaping while the massacre was underway.

Seeing as Danzo did not answer, the Hokage continued, "Or is it that those ANBU will follow your orders above mine, the one who leads the village hmm?" There was still no answer from Danzo as there was nothing he could say. Hiruzen was more than intelligent enough to realize that the ROOT ANBU seemed to follow the orders of Danzo above that of their leader.

"I see…" Hiruzen started, already knowing the answer to his question, "As of today you are officially disbanded from the council Danzo. Furthermore, I want a name of every ROOT ANBU member you have under your jurisdiction. I want to know everything about them from their names to their nonexistent hobbies and everything in between and I wanted this yesterday Are. We. Clear?"

For the first time in a while Danzo felt something he had much long forgotten….that feeling that caused his heart to beat faster, breath to quicken, pulse to race, and sweat to drip. That feeling….of fear. With a barely visible trace of sweat on his face, Danzo did not say a word and merely turned around and left.

"I will send my ANBU to check up on you in that underground cave you so like to hide in. I want to make sure that everything is accounted for."

Danzo, with his back to the Hokage and his foot one step out the door, widened his eye and gripped his cane so firmly that his knuckles turned white.

"Don't be surprised. It is my job as Hokage to know everything that goes in and around this Village. There is nothing you can ever hope to hide from me. Now continue, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."

With nothing more holding him back, Danzo took his leave his hand still gripped tightly on his cane. "Now as for you…" the old man said while shifting his gaze towards Naruto. The boy in question widened his eyes and tried his best to look composed but the feeling he had just experienced made it quite difficult. He wasn't the only one having trouble trying to keep their composure as even Kakashi had sweat dripping from his brow not to mention the other ANBU who had suddenly mastered a level of silence that most could only dream of obtaining.

The feeling Naruto had gotten from the Hokage had been suffocating and felt as if any sudden movement would spell the end...death. It was definitely the most unnerving thing Naruto had ever experienced and was definitely not something he wanted to experience again. " _Was that...killing Intent?"_ Naruto thought. It was now that Naruto really began to comprehend that the Hiruzen in this world was completely different than the Hiruzen in the original _Naruto_ universe. Their actions and demeanor, while in some cases seemed similar, were actually vastly different and though there were some similarities between the two, they were minute and nearly negligible.

Hiruzen started looking intently at the boy, "What type of individual sees a trail of corpses in the village and decides to just follow it? Never mind the fact that you have little training and your story was spotty to begin with."

In hindsight, Naruto should have thought about that little plot hole in his story. He was really just hoping that people bought into the fact that he was really just worried for his friend, ignoring the fact that he waltzed through a trail of corpses towards the direction of a most likely deranged sociopath, but it seemed as if that it was quite difficult to trick the Hokage. In his defense, he had already known the truth of the massacre and while somethings in this world differed from the _Naruto_ story he was familiar with, for the most part, the reasoning for and some of the key events seemed to remain the same.

The Hokage sighed softly before placing his hands on the desk, "Look I don't particularly care how or why you went to the Uchiha compound..." The old man began, "I don't even care that you lied, but what I do care about is your safety. I want to be able to trust that you can take care of yourself, but if your first instinct is to rush into danger headfirst without thinking of the consequences, I'll have to take your safety into my own hands."

A small sigh of remorse escaped Naruto's lips before he looked at the Hokage, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage I wasn't thinking. I….I just didn't want to stand there and do nothing after seeing everyone dead and I didn't want to think of what would happen if someone close to me died, furthermore…." Naruto paused as though remembering something, "I didn't want to be a passerby and run away from what was happening while something worse could be happening to my friend. I didn't want to just sit back pathetically and allow everything to happen as it was. I know I acted rashly and irresponsibly and put myself in unnecessary danger and for that I am sorry"

The old man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before stating, "Goodness, you are as strong headed as your mother, though your temperament is much like your father's…." He placed his hands down and looked at Naruto, "As long as you promise me that you will not take unnecessary risks and prioritize the safety of yourself and your comrades in a situation similar to this, then so be it. I can't really fault you for wanting to save someone you are close to. If only at that time…." Hiruzen trailed off for a moment before shaking his head as if getting rid of bad memories.

"Regardless just don't act so rash anymore and it'll be fine. Now Kakashi!" instantly the white-haired Jonin snapped to attention. Hiruzen looked at him carefully before speaking, "Make sure Naruto doesn't make the same mistake again. I want you to train him more diligently. Now both of you and the ANBU are dismissed."

With an "Hai Hokage-sama" from the ANBU, they immediately exited the room. Both Naruto and Kakashi gave a bow before making for the exit to the room, but not before Naruto spared a glance at a corner of the room behind the Hokage. His glance intensified for a moment before Kakashi noticed his odd behavior, "Is there anything wrong Naruto?"

Naruto looked at it for a few more seconds before retracting his gaze. There was no way an enemy would have managed to get in here and even if, by some stretch of the imagination they had, Hiruzen would definitely be able to take care of them. If anything Hiruzen most likely already knew that there was someone else in the room which was why he had asked even his ANBU guards to leave. With those reassuring thoughts, Naruto simply shook his head, "No...it's nothing. Probably just my imagination." Kakashi didn't push the subject and simply placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder before disappearing in a shunshin.

As soon as they left, the area behind the Hokage that Naruto had been looking at started to distort and change color before a voice called out, "So that's him…" it said. Hiruzen didn't look back and spoke from his forward facing position, "I see you decided to finally pay Konoha a visit after all this time."

The man behind Hiruzen didn't sound amused, "How could I not? Especially after that letter you sent me. How could something like this have happened? And not only that I come back and hear that the Uchiha clan has been mostly eliminated just the day prior? What the hell is going on in this village sensei!"

"I understand how you feel Jiraiya." Hiruzen stated with a sigh, "but even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't. Ever since I had regained the Hokage position following Minato's death I feel as if things in this village just haven't been the same. It's as if something in the world changed after his death, but I know you must be the one feeling the strongest about it aren't you?"

There was a shadow cast over the man named Jiraiya's eyes and he looked down. At this moment he thought about the little blond haired kid he had trained and how he had grown up. From getting his own team as a Jounin Sensei, to getting married, to even having a child, Jiraiya had watched over him and helped him when necessary every step of the way.

The most prominent thought that plagued his mind, however, was how he had failed to be there when it mattered the most and in the end, he lost someone who he could proudly say was like a son to him.

Jiraiya's face adopted a stony visage as he looked at the Hokage, his mind firm, "We just have to make sure that something like that never happens again...No, I _won't_ allow it to happen again."

Hiruzen didn't reply, instead opting to remain silent for a moment, a silence which Jiraiya shared. It was broken when the old Kage asked, "What of my other wayward students? Have you got any information on them?"

Jiraiya nodded from behind the old man, "Of course sensei, Orochimaru has been slipping on and off the grid for years now, but around a couple months ago my contacts were able to locate him and he hasn't moved since."

"Hmm?" Hiruzen asked.

The white-haired sannin nodded, "I felt that it was odd as well until I came to learn about a month ago that he was starting to build a village North of Fire country."

The Hokage perked up slightly and asked, "Does this village have a name?"

"Not officially at least." Jiraiya stated before he continued, "However, I have heard whispers of it being called Otogakure."

"Village Hidden by Sound...What damning plot are you concocting now?" Hiruzen thought to himself out loud before he shook his head and asked, "What of Tsunade?"

"She…" Jiraiya paused before sighing, "I started an active search for her the moment I got your letter, after all, I wasn't the only neglectful step-parent, however when I found her…"

Hiruzen didn't need his student to complete his sentence, "I take it she's at her same habits?" at Jiraiya's sigh, which was all the answer he needed, Hiruzen continued, "Thus cannot go on, I've let her run free for years and she's had more than sufficient time to mourn her losses, but I suppose I've spoiled her too much." The old man stood up, his figure imposing, "Find her and drag her back to the village if need be and remind her that she isn't the only one who has lost people precious to her." Hiruzen reminisced about his teacher, the Second Hokage, who died all too young, his wife, his lost friends and all those who he had been forced to sever bonds with over the years.

Jiraiya let a slip of cold sweat run down his head as he nodded gravely, "I won't fail you, Lord Hokage."

* * *

Naruto looked unfocused as he hopped from tree to tree alongside his teacher. Kakashi, noting his apprentice's lack of attention, spoke up, "You still thinking about the meeting?"

Naruto's gaze instantly returned to focus as he looked at his teacher, "Ah...yeah…"

"It was scary, wasn't it? The feeling that any movement would instantly kill you?" Kakashi asked, eliciting a nod from his student causing the Jonin to continue, "This was also a first time for me as well and even though it wasn't directed towards me, I could still feel that it was much more potent than _his_."

Naruto raised a brow "his?"

"Orochimaru." Kakashi stated with a narrowed eye, "I've felt that traitor's killing intent before, but compared to the Third's…" Kakashi shook his head.

"So that was killing intent…" Naruto muttered to himself, however, it was still heard by Kakashi.

The white-haired Jonin nodded his head, "Yeah bloodlust or killing intent." As he said that, he and Naruto finally landed on an empty training ground before the copycat ninja turned to his red-haired student, "It is actually a unique way of utilizing the 'Spiritual Energy' portion of your chakra. By releasing your 'Spiritual energy' and imposing it onto an individual, you can dominate their will and cause them to feel intimidation. Certain users can even make their weak-willed opponents see illusions, almost as if they were caught in a genjutsu."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the episode of Naruto in which Sasuke experienced Orochimaru killing intent and experienced himself getting killed in a variety of ways. The red-head looked at his teacher, "How do I learn it?"

Kakashi paused and adopted a serious visage, "Releasing your spiritual portion of your chakra isn't difficult, however, imposing your _intent to kill_ on another individual would require you to have actually killed before. This isn't something you can simply train in as you actually need experience in the intent you are projecting to your opponent."

Naruto gripped his fists, " _Could I kill…?"_ He thought. He knew that from the moment he came to this world, he would have to face that situation one day, but he wasn't scared of taking a life. No, as a matter of fact, Naruto knew that when it came down to it, he would be able to do it with little problem, **Gamer's Mind** protecting his 21st-century morals from interfering with his duty. That was what scared him. The thought that taking a life would be so _easy_ for him scared him more than the thought of actually taking a life.

The red-haired shinobi felt a hand on his shoulder as Kakashi looked at him with a calm eye-smile, "Mah, don't worry about something like that for now, You still need training before you are ready to be out on the field anyway. Speaking of…" Kakashi removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder before standing up straight, "I suppose teaching you how to release the Spiritual aspect of your chakra will be a decent training exercise for now. With your reserves, even if you don't have killing intent you will be able to at least slow down your enemy."

Naruto sighed before a smile donned his lips, "Thank you sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Well then, let's get started."


End file.
